Harry Potter and the Canadian Intervention
by cosmic-cube-keeper
Summary: Complete, Over 125,000 hits! After the disastrous events at the Ministry of Magic, Harry re-evaluates his situation, and decides changes are in order, starting with a change of scenery. His destination: Toronto Ontario. Ind!Harry; Harry/OMC - SLASH
1. Seeds of Discontent

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Any recognizable characters, places, or devices are copyright to their respective creators or authors. I'm just playing in their sandbox._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will for the most part disregard Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. Caution, there may be a little OOC'ness (or maybe a lot, roll with it, okay?) I should also point out, the timeline has been moved ahead 11 years, for several reasons (the largest being, access to current technology)._

_TITLE: "The Canadian Intervention"_

_OVERALL STORY RATING: Teen_

_WARNINGS: Scenes of violence, coarse language, SLASH (boy on boy, wand on wand, people!)._

_PARINGS: Harry Potter/OMC_

_SUMMARY: After the disastrous events at the Ministry of Magic, Harry re-evaluates his situation, and decides changes are in order, starting with a change of scenery. His destination: Toronto Ontario._

_This story was posted nearly four years ago, and although it is one of my more popular stories, there are a few issues with it, namely in the formatting. So it is getting a little bit of attention, and perhaps a few bits and pieces added/removed/or changed where I see fit._

* * *

**-CHAPTER I-**

**SEEDS OF DISCONTENT**

* * *

_Wednesday, May 14, 2007_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

It was a typical start to the day at the school, as students ate breakfast in the great hall, preparing for the day's classes. As was typical at that time of the day, a flock of owls flew in through the upper windows, delivering the morning's mail to the students. That included a tawny owl which delivered a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to Hermione. The trio, consisting of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, were in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. The bushy-haired fifth year paid the owl (three knuts), and began to scan the headlines, as said bird flew back up toward the rafters. She let out an audible gasp, spotting the day's main headline.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"V-v… you know who?" asked Ron, between bites of toast.

"No," Hermione answered, laying the paper flat so the three of them could see.

_YOUNG CANADIAN WIZARD BREAKS STATUTE OF SECRECY!  
Wizarding world exposed to thousands of Muggles!_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter_

_The International Statute of Wizard Secrecy was breached in spectacular fashion Friday, during a Muggle 'rock concert' in Toronto Canada, by two under-age wizards, as was reported in Canada's _National Wizard's Standard_ on Saturday._

_Travis Carter, 16, and Troy Bartlett, also 16, apparently engaged in an altercation during the concert, escalating into the use of magic, resulting in 2 deaths, and 10 serious injuries. One of the perpetrators allegedly cast 5 killing curses, the cause of both deaths. The building had emptied by the time Aurors arrived on scene, and the Muggle-worthy excuse committee has been working day and night since the incident Friday, as the Muggle media has also been trying to explain the eye-witness accounts of 'strange bolts of light that kill'. Charges have been laid against Mr. Carter, and charges are pending against Mr. Bartlett._

_Seeing this article makes it hard not to reflect on the incident in Little Whinging last August, and we must be thankful that Mr. Potter had the sense not to expose too many Muggles to our world. One, after all, is too many. The question is, would Mr. Potter be as brazen enough to commit such grievous acts as these two have done across the pond? It has been pointed out numerous times, both this year and last... (Continued, page 3)_

"Of course she had to get a remark in about me," Harry muttered.

"Blimey, not even Malfoy would be clueless enough to do something like that," Said Ron.

"Something like that happened here, Fudge would just throw them in Azkaban, skip the trial," said Harry, mostly to himself.

He gazed at the large picture that accompanied the article. It had been taken at the back of the stage, looking out at the seats. Various people were combing over the scene; Harry deduced they were Aurors, since this was a Wizarding photograph. A pile of debris lay on the floor near some of the front row seats; Harry was unable to make out what it might have been from.

As he gazed absently at the photo, he got to thinking. He had two dear friends, and a number of good friends at Hogwarts. However, this particular year had been nearly unbearable. Every year at Hogwarts, in fact, he had faced some kind of life-threatening incident. 'Where was that in the course description,' he wondered. Add to that incompetent teachers in the one subject that truly mattered, a potions teacher that hated his guts, and a wizard society that flip-flopped between loving and hating him; a seed of discontent had been planted in the head of the boy-who-lived.

"Sickle for your thoughts, Harry?"

"Just thinking is all."

He glanced up at the head table, where Delores Umbridge sat, watching over the students as they ate, a look of satisfaction clearly plastered across her face.

"At least Bartlett and Carter didn't have to put up with the nonsense we have here."

"But surely... you don't know that, Harry. Their culture is different, for all we know it could be worse."

"No, I doubt that," said Harry, turning back to what was left of his breakfast. He no longer felt hungry, and in fact the article in the paper had lost him his appetite. He stood up.

"I'm off to class. I'll see you in Transfiguration, Hermione. See you in class, Ron."

He left the room, hearing a few students whispering and muttering as he did so. He needed some time to think—although it was likely he wouldn't exactly get that, given how much incense professor Trelawney liked to use in her classroom.


	2. The Seeds Grow

_Edited July 3, 2012_

* * *

**2. THE SEEDS GROW**

* * *

Although July had arrived, the weather seemed not to cooperate. Contrary to the previous summer, it felt cooler, damp, with the sun barely able to break through the shroud that seemed to be falling across the United Kingdom.

That was neither here nor there for a fifteen going on sixteen year-old boy tending the garden in the bark yard of Number Four, Privet Drive. Although his aunt and uncle had eased off on the chore list, Harry Potter still chose to take care of the gardens and so on; it was something to do, rather than sit in his room, and do nothing. After all, idle hands were the devil's workshop, and his previous year being his O.W.L. year, there was no summer homework.

All the same, Harry found his mind wandering back to the disastrous events at the end of the month previous. He had blindly trusted a memory that Voldemort had planted in his head. He had blindly trusted that useless excuse for a house-elf. That resulted in events which left his close friends with serious injuries, and had resulted in the death of his godfather.

Sure, magical Britain was now fully aware Voldemort was back; the numerous copies of the _Daily Prophet_ scattered about his meagre room were a testament to that. The cost, however, had been severe. 'If only people would just be honest with me!' He shouted in his head, 'None of this would have happened!'Snape, with his absolutely _useless_ Occlumency lessons; and that evil toad that the ministry had planted at Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts; he felt even less prepared after the incident at the ministry! It all came back to one thing he had said, or rather yelled at Dumbledore in his office, immediately after. Something that summed up exactly how he was feeling.

"I DON'T CARE!" He had yelled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE…"(1)

He had felt his anger soar to new heights, when the old man had told him the prophecy. He had known! Yet, he had said nothing, and DID nothing! He should have been honest and up front right from day one! Instead, here he was, going on sixteen, without any preparation. How did Wizarding Britain expect him to defeat Voldemort like that?

He was snapped out of his thoughts, by a shrill voice coming from the back door.

"Harry! Get in here and have your dinner!"

"Coming, aunt Petunia." Said Harry, quickly gathering up the garden tools. He tossed them into the small shed, then stepped into the house. Last year, he would have been expected to actually cook dinner for them. After the 'discussion' Tonks, Remus, Moody, and Mr. Weasley had with his relatives, the Dursleys for the most part ignored Harry.

After quickly washing his hands, he slid into his spot at the dining table, very much aware of the sour looks he was getting courtesy his cousin, aunt, and uncle. There sat yet another sore spot: his relatives. Dumbledore knew all too well he wasn't treated well. And still, year after year, he had been sent back to the hell-hole that was Number Four, Privet Drive. It was as if he were brought back into the wizard world to learn a little bit, battle Voldemort... and then, he was just tucked away out of sight, like some tool.

Someone's tool. That's what it came down to, he realized, his anger starting to boil to the surface once again. A gasp from Dudley drew his focus back to reality. His plate was floating three inches off the table.

"BOY! WHAT IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Vernon thundered. The plate dropped back to the table with a light plop, sending some of its contents onto the table.

"S-s-sorry." Harry murmured, "I'll eat in my room." He stood up, gathered his plate, and left the room, leaving his relatives sputtering in his wake. Last summer, that would have more than likely got him locked up in his room for a week.

Harry entered his room, and pushed the door closed with his foot. He set the plate down on his desk, then sat down, still lost in thought. Of all the things that kept rising to the surface, it was a simple phrase, 'Someone's tool. Is that really all I am?' He thought.

"Am I just Dumbledore's tool?" he said aloud. Hedwig, his faithful familiar, only blinked in understanding. She knew her master was hurting emotionally from something.

"I am _not_ a tool!" He said quietly, but forcefully, more to himself than anything. He picked at his meal, now having for the most part lost his appetite. Vernon's yelling tended to do that.

* * *

Miles away, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the ageing headmaster inspected one of the many trinkets that Harry had managed to smash during his 'tantrum' in his office. Of course the headmaster had since repaired it, along with most of the other items that had been damaged. It had moments earlier let out a loud cry, and now showed a light blue aura around it. An indication of accidental magic.

The headmaster had more than expected this type of thing to happen, given the boy's fragile state, all considering everything that had happened not too long ago. However, everything was going according to plan. Now that Black was out of the way, Harry would continue to look upon the headmaster as a father/grandfather/mentor figure. Black had been a loose cannon, someone that by no means fit into the plan, and, although Dumbledore had not directly wished him to die, things were far more simple now that he was out of the way.

He sighed, sitting back down at the massive desk, glancing over at the perch, on which sat the his familiar, Fawkes. His familiar had taken the killing curse for him in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The phoenix seemed to meet his eyes, and chirped uneasily, as if to say, "I don't approve of what you're doing_._"

"I'm sure you don't, but it is for the best." said Professor Dumbledore, "Harry is the only one who can defeat Riddle."

"If you were truly interested in the greater good, Dumbledore, you would have that boy in proper training from day one, as I have said many times," said the portrait of Phineas Black.

"That you have," Dumbledore sighed, not really wanting to get into another argument with the portrait. Fawkes gave him yet another disapproving look.

He glanced once more at the instrument, and seeing as it, nor any other monitoring devices had been set off for a second time, he filed it away as an isolated incident. He turned back to the blank parchment that rested on his desk; he had another letter to write, and the recipient was not going to like the contents.

* * *

Harry once again found himself standing in the death chamber, a third-party witness to the terrible events of June 21st. Every detail played out in vivid, terrible colour before his eyes, culminating with Sirius falling through the veil.

"Such a wonderful performance, Harry," said a voice, coldly. Harry knew that voice. Voldemort. 'Clear your mind,' he thought, but only heard the Dark Lord laugh. The vision of the death chamber vanished, as he once again found himself bound in the coils of a snake, exactly as had occurred in the Ministry of Magic.

"It would be so easy to take your life," Voldemort hissed, "You and your friends have meddled so much with my plans."

He felt the coils grow tighter.

"Yet, just perhaps, Potter, you might be of use. This, 'connection', is rather useful, don't you think?"

"Piss off," Harry managed. The Dark Lord clucked his tongue, seeming to be amused by Harry's choice of words.

"Just imagine, Potter. When you're least expecting it. As I know you have been able to see things through my eyes, I can most certainly see through yours… Ah, you have been having some second thoughts about the dear headmaster, most interesting. You no longer trust him?" The Dark Lord's voice softened, and the coils seemed to relax a little.

"Not that it's any business of yours."

"Ah, but it is, Potter. He is manipulating you as he manipulated me when I was your age. _I_, on the other hand… have been for the most part honest with my intentions," said Voldemort.

As much as Harry hated Voldemort, he did have a point. However…

"You planted that memory in my head, you _tricked_ me!"

"That I might have, but answer me this. How often has your _beloved_ headmaster mislead you?"

Once again, Harry had to agree with Voldemort on this one. It had been one of his key thoughts over the past week or so. It was all about control.

"We could be a truly powerful team, you and I. We could have the Wizarding world at our feet. Join me, Harry," said Voldemort.

"I would rather die."

"Oh, then you will, Potter. You will. Not before I help you destroy everything you hold dear," said Voldemort, his voice once again cold. The snake's coils once again began to tighten.

"THEN JUST BLOODY KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH!" Harry screamed.

Voldemort only laughed at this outburst, and Harry could feel his anger rapidly boiling to the surface. The one who was causing it was in his head. Snake face himself. He focused his rage on the face of his enemy, and visualized himself screaming as loud as he could… no, using a _Sonorus_ charm, and screaming as loud as he could, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU SNAKE FACED GIT!"

Harry awoke abruptly, his scar searing white-hot with pain. He touched it with his hand, and was not surprised to find blood. He was soaking wet with sweat, and along with the searing pain in his scar, his head was throbbing. Fumbling around on the bedside table, he found his glasses and slipped them on, then glanced at the clock. 4:30 am.

He realized at once what had happened: Voldemort had possessed him again. Dumbledore had asked Harry to notify him if he had any strange visions or the like; this most certainly qualified. However, the conversation he had just had with the snake was still vivid in his head, and Voldemort had most definitely raised a valid point. Dumbledore was no more trustworthy than Voldemort, perhaps less so. So no, he wouldn't be writing any letter to the headmaster. 'Still, it might be a good idea to at least write down the details of the event_,'_ he thought. As to who he would share it with, at this point, he had no idea. 'If only I had a pensive,' he thought.

Several hours later, he had not only carefully written down the details of his latest encounter with Voldemort, he had also began writing down some of the incidents he had been involved in over the past five years at Hogwarts. Seeing it all in black and white once again got his anger boiling. four different occasions where he and his friends were in incredible danger, and Dumbledore only showed up once all the fireworks had ended. One such event got another student killed, and all too recently, Sirius had been killed.

Just then, there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Harry, you up!" Came the shrill voice of his aunt Petunia.

"Yes, aunt Petunia."

"Breakfast is out, but you are not to eat with us," his aunt said.

Harry understood at once, and actually agreed. He would rather there not be a repeat performance to last night's dinner, given his mental state.

His relatives were already having breakfast, Vernon with his nose stuck in the newspaper... a typical morning scene in the Dursley household. Aunt Petunia gestured to a plate on the counter, her face carrying just perhaps a little bit of fear of her nephew.

"Thank you aunt Petunia," Harry said quietly, taking the plate.

"I expect you to take care of the dishes this morning, boy."

"Yes aunt Petunia," said Harry.

Retreating from the kitchen, he heard his cousin mumble something that sounded like "Bloody freak." That was followed by a gasp from his aunt.

"Dudders, please. _They_ might be listening," she whimpered.

Harry smiled at this. They were truly afraid the Order might burst in at a moment's notice. 'The Order should have done that years ago,' he thought, as he climbed the stairs, and retreated to his room.

Setting his plate down on his desk, and pushing his supper plate off to the side, he took a piece of bacon and offered it to Hedwig, who took it with a happy Hoot.

"And good morning to you too," said Harry. There weren't too many things in the world that brought a smile to his face; Hedwig was one of them. His loyal familiar, a gift from Hagrid, the first wizard friend he had made. His mind drifted to his half-giant friend, as he sat down and began to eat. If push came to shove, whose side would he choose? And what about Professor McGonagall? As he had saw many times over his five years at Hogwarts, both of them were staunch supporters of him, McGonagall more than Hagrid, but all the same. As the wheels turned in his mind, the writing was on the wall. Changes were coming. He would be sure of that. He didn't know exactly how things would change, but the status quo no longer suited him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash, and Fawkes appeared right over his bed. He had a letter tied about one of his legs.

"Hi Fawkes," Harry greeted, as the bird set down on his desk.

Boy and bird met each other's eyes, the bird trilling softly. He too, had been at the Ministry of Magic, and also understood the pain the boy was going through.

"Guess immortality has its advantages, huh?" said Harry, gently untying the letter from the bird's leg. He offered the phoenix another piece of bacon from his plate, then had a look at the envelope Fawkes had brought. He recognized the thin slanting writing. 'Of course, who did you THINK it was from?' he scolded himself in his mind, and began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope things are going well for you at your relatives' place. As much as I would like to explain all that has been going on since you started your holidays, regretfully I cannot. As I am sure you are aware, the owl post can be intercepted, and as such, sensitive information is best transmitted in other ways._

_I therefore must again ask you not to owl your friends over the summer, as once again, I point out, your letters and their contents could be intercepted and read. Likewise, I have asked Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to follow the same instruction. The Weasleys will be moving to Sirius' place sometime about the middle of this month, and I do hope to have you move there sometime near your birthday._

_I must warn you, however, it may be more likely you won't be removed from your relatives' place until the second weekend in August, Order business and all._

_I have asked Professor Snape to resume Occlumency training with you, and he has reluctantly agreed, however that is also dependent on how soon we can move you to Sirius' place. I do understand you and Professor Snape do not get along well together, but you both must understand, learning Occlumency is paramount._

_I will see you at Sirius' place._

_Albus Dumbledore_

SMASH! The windows to Harry's room exploded, showering both boy and phoenix with thousands of shards of glass. The entire house actually began to shake, as the overhead light started flickering. Hedwig actually looked frightened, while Fawkes sat there, and began to sing, the song filling the air, his attempt at calming the boy down.

It took a full fifteen seconds for the house to stop shaking, and the lights to finally stop flickering; Harry gently stroked Fawkes on the head, feeling his calming magic bridge the gap between feathers and skin. He felt something warm on his face, and touching his other hand up to it, realized that for the second time that day, he was bleeding. This time from multiple cuts.

Then another dread filled his head. He had just used accidental magic. A letter from the Ministry of Magic was already on its way, he was sure of it. There wouldn't even be a trial this time, just an outright expulsion. Then what? Where would he go? What would he do? 'Totally buggered,' he thought, 'can it get any worse?'

Heavy steps pounding up the stairs reminded him of the fact it was about to get _much_ worse. Resigning himself to fate, he drew his wand, pointed it at the door, and muttered a spell. At just that second, the handle turned.

"Boy! What the devil are you doing in there? Open this door at once!"

"Piss off," Harry growled.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!" Vernon roared. There was a loud bang, as flesh came into contact with wood.

"If… if you come in here… I'll… You'll regret it!" Harry yelled, stumbling over his words. Of course, he really had no clue what he would actually do. 'In for a penny, in for a pound,' he thought. He looked at the magnificent bird that still sat on his desk, looking at him with knowing eyes. What to do?

Another loud bang, and the door rattled again. A plan. He needed a plan, and _fast_. 'First,' he thought, 'just get away from Privet Drive. Aurors will be here any minute!' He started waving his wand at his meager possessions, watching as they flew half haphazardly into his trunk. The parchments off his desk, he folded up and stuffed into his pants, hand-me-downs from Dudley that were three sizes too big, being held up by a piece of rope, of all things. A shrinking charm was quickly applied to the now packed trunk, and it was then also placed in his jeans pocket.

Lastly, what to do about Hedwig. 'The Burrow,' he thought. "Hedwig. I need you to go to Ron's place. I'll figure out how to get you once I get this settled, Ok?" said Harry softly.

Another loud bang on the bedroom door let him know Vernon was still out there, trying his best to break it down. His familiar only gave a hoot of understanding, then opened her wings and took flight, soaring out his now broken bedroom window.

He then turned back to Fawkes. "I hope the old codger didn't want a reply," he said darkly. The bird seemed to shake his head.

"I doubt I'll make much better company. But… err… you're welcome to stay. I don't know where I'm going, but any place will be better than this… Merlin, I'm so buggered," said Harry.

Fawkes only trilled a note as if in understanding. Harry then turned back to the door, and pointed his wand. After all, there was only one way out of the house. "_Alohamora_."

The door flew open, and Vernon stumbled into the room. His hands were instantly out, ready to grab Harry around the throat. Instead, he met the end of Harry's wand. "Put – put that – away!" He stammered.

"Not this time, uncle Vernon," said Harry, dangerously, "See, I've already broken the wizard laws today. I'm as good as expelled, not that I really care. How does the Muggle saying go, oh yes, in for a penny, in for a pound? So just try me."

Vernon looked at Harry quizzically, then lunged for the wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry snapped, and the great walrus of a man toppled over like a tree.

"The Aurors can release you when they get here. Just tell them I went to Timbuktu. And Uncle Vernon, you won't see me again. Take that as the silver lining in the cloud."

With that, he walked out into the hallway, Fawkes lighting on his left shoulder.

"What… where's Vernon, Boy! What have you done?" Petunia screeched, seeing Harry coming down the stairs.

"Frozen," said Harry, calmly, surveying the hallway. "Merlin!" he exclaimed, mostly to himself.

The small table in the hallway had been overturned, its contents strewn across the floor. He made the assumption his bout of accidental magic had affected the entire house, not only his room. Petunia whimpered, just then noticing the phoenix resting on Harry's shoulder.

"I won't be returning. The Aurors can set the house right again. And thanks… for nothing. I hope Voldemort finds you," said Harry, his voice laced with venom. With that, he pocketed his wand, and walked out of Number Four, Privet Drive.

Half way down the walkway, he was stopped by a large brown owl, carrying an envelope. Harry groaned, and accepted the letter, which bore the large 'M', the mark for the Ministry of Magic. Knowing already its contents, he stuffed the letter into his pocket, watching as the owl vanished into the distance. He started walking again, when it dawned on him.

"Fawkes, you can't be seen. Dumbledore will probably miss you anyway."

That got him a glare from the bird.

"You're pissed at him, then."

The bird seemed to nod yes.

"I'm going to catch the Knight Bus. I think the best thing would be to go to Diagon Alley. Come find me there, Ok?" said Harry. The bird only nodded, then vanished in a flash of flame.

He finally reached the small park where he had saw Sirius in his Animagus form three summers ago. The same place he had caught the Knight Bus that same year. He stood at the curb, drew his wand, and thrust it out at the street. The violently purple bus appeared moments later with a loud bang, sending a nearby cat streaking across the park into nearby bushes.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for… Mr. Potter!" Exclaimed Stan Shaunpike, the conductor.

"Err, hi Stan. I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron," said Harry, fishing some change out of his pocket. A few galleons, but nothing smaller. He thrust one of the gold coins into Stan's hand. "Keep the change."

"Leaky Cauldron, got that, 'Ern?" Stan called out.

* * *

The ride was every bit as hair-raising as he had remembered from earlier that year, returning from the Christmas holidays at Grimmauld Place. The bus finally screeched to a halt outside the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry was more than happy to get off. 'Now what,_' _he thought, stepping into the pub.

Luckily, the pub was for the most part empty, with just a couple of witches off in the far corner, reading the _Daily Prophet_ and engaging in quiet conversation. Keeping his head low, he quickly crossed the floor of the pub, then slipped into the court yard. A plan had popped into his head… he would go to Fred and George's shop. They had been close friends, and being Weasleys, he trusted them. He had to trust someone.

So, he drew his wand, and tapped the bricks that revealed the opening into the alley. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing it not too crowded that early in the morning. The big question was, would Fred and/or George be at their shop?

His question was quickly answered. Their shop was impossible to miss, the violently bright storefront was like being hit over the head with a beater's bat; Harry's eyes started to water just looking at it(2). In one of the windows, was a large, purple poster, similar to that of those issued by the ministry, except for the text. In flashing yellow letters was the caption:

_Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?  
You SHOULD Be Worrying About_

_U-NO-POO-_

_The Constipation Sensation That's Gripping The Nation!(2)_

Harry burst out laughing. That was all there was to it. 'Oh, what would Mrs. Weasley think,' he thought, as he was again overtaken with gales of laughter. This was EXACTLY what he had needed, after all the insanity of that morning. A sudden flash, and Fawkes once again appeared, and landed on Harry's shoulder again.

"Still mad at the old codger, are you?" said Harry.

The bird seemed to nod.

"You know Fred and George Weasley, right… this is their shop."

At that, he tried the door. It was locked, so he knocked.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally, one of the twins showed up, Fred, he thought, beaming brightly as he unlocked the door.

"Harry, mate, what are you doing here? Gods! What happened to your face?" Fred gasped, seeing the number of small cuts on his face.

"I'm in trouble," said Harry.

Fred drew his wand, pointed it at something in a corner, and muttered an incantation, then stepped aside, beckoning Harry inside.

"What was that?"

"Well, had you stepped in before I disabled it, the results might have been… unpleasant."

"Gred, who is it?" came a voice from the back.

"Our esteemed business partner needs our help," Fred called back. Moments later, the other twin appeared.

"What's Professor Dumbledore's phoenix doing with you?"

"He's pissed at him, and so am I," answered Harry, darkly.

At that, Fred again locked the door.

"We'd best take this in back, perhaps."

Harry simply nodded. It was a good suggestion, considering how loud the store actually was. The shelves were packed with jokes, gags, and prank items.

The twins led Harry into the back area of the store, which was clearly the testing area for their pranks. George passed him a cloth, which Harry used to wipe the dried blood off his face.

"Okay, Harry, what's going on?"

"I'm in trouble. I…" He pulled the letter out of his pants pocket. He also pulled out the letter he received from Dumbledore, and the notes he had written. He passed the notes and Dumbledore's letter to the twins, while he opened up the letter from the Ministry.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the locking charm at thirty-eight minutes past seven this morning in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives…_

He didn't bother finish the letter, he had saw one of those before, less than a year prior. He held it in front of him, drew his wand, and said "_Incendio_." He dropped the burning parchment to the floor.

"Harry, you just…" George began, shocked.

"I don't care… in for a knut, in for a galleon," Harry answered, taking a seat on one of the stools, "Dumbledore's a manipulative, controlling old codger, the ministry is auctioning itself off to the highest bidder, and I feel… I feel like I'm just someone's tool! I'm _not_ someone's _bloody_ tool!"

Several jars on various shelves around the room rattled a little, and Harry quickly clamped down on his magic. 'Best not to have a magical outburst here,' he thought.

"I can't stay here. I think… I think it's best if… if I leave the country."

"That won't ever fix things, mate," said George.

Both twins carried very serious looks on their faces at this point; there was no room for comedy.

"I know that," answered Harry, "It's only until I can sort things out for myself, maybe get the training I actually need, rather than some dodgy excuse from a meddling headmaster."

"V-v-Voldemort… he will come after you, Harry," said Fred.

"No doubt," said Harry, "He was so kind as to visit me this morning, in my dreams. Occlumency. That's my first priority, I think."

"No, your first priority is a cover, a disguise. You can't go out in public looking like Harry Potter," said George.

"Quite right, Forge," said Fred, drawing his wand. He tapped Harry on the head, muttering an incantation. He felt the strange magic wash over him, as George conjured up a full-length mirror.

Harry was shocked at the person staring back at him from the mirror. His hair, while still raven-black, was then shoulder length, and pleasantly wavy, rather than the messy rat's nest it usually was. He pushed the hair off his forehead, and found another pleasant surprise, or more like the absence of something: his scar. He looked more of a young adult, filled out a bit more, and just perhaps, a little taller. '_If only this could be permanent,' h_e thought.

"Thanks," he said.

"Anything for our esteemed business partner," Fred began.

"Agreed, o' brother of mine," George finished.

"I guess the next thing I need is some money. Muggle money," said Harry.

"A better thought," Fred began, "Would be for us to talk to Bill. He has certain contacts in the Muggle world."

"And he's also an Order member. What stops him from going straight to Dumbledore with my plans?"

"Harry, how long have you known us, as a family? Mum and dad love you to death, Merlin, we all see you as an honorary brother!" Fred exclaimed, "If it ever came down to a choice between you or Dumbledore, we would all quit the Order in a heartbeat… and this… bloody hell, mate."

Harry could only nod, his eyes getting moist. He knew without a doubt, every word Fred had just said was true. How much control did Dumbledore have over Mrs. Weasley? He suspected that, without a meddling headmaster, he would have been officially adopted by the Weasleys years earlier.

"Let's talk to Bill," he finally managed, as he removed his glasses, and wiped his eyes.

* * *

An hour later, the twins, Bill, and Harry were all seated in a conference room at Gringotts. A quick conference with his goblin superiors got him access to the room. A familiar goblin had also joined the group.

"Nice to see you again, Griphook," said Harry.

"And you, Mr. Potter."

Bill, meanwhile, was staring at Fawkes, who was still perched on Harry's shoulder.

"What's Professor Dumbledore's familiar doing with you, Harry?" he finally asked.

"Before I say anything, I need a wizard's oath that none of this will be repeated. I trust all of you, but there are things that… Merlin, what a mess this is!" Harry blurted. Bill didn't hesitate, but quickly gave his oath.

"I'm a fugitive," Harry announced, matter-of-factly, "I shook the house this morning, because of _this_."

Harry again produced the letter Fawkes had delivered earlier that morning, and passed it to Bill. He quickly read it, his features seeming to darken.

"Now I understand why Fawkes is with you," said Bill.

"Pissed at him, no doubt."

"I will not be anyone's tool," Harry declared, "That's all Dumbledore and the Order see me as. Someone to come in and duel Voldemort or his Death Eaters or a combination of both, then to be shunted back into a cubby-hole somewhere until I'm needed again. I just lost my _godfather_, the closest person I had to a dad, and what does he do? He sticks me back in that hell hole at Privet Drive. Last year, I watched Voldemort regain his body, and kill Cedric. What did he do? He stuck me back at Privet Drive, rather than putting me someplace where I could talk to someone, or… Bloody Hell, I don't know anymore!" He put his head in his hands, as emotions once again overran him.

The others waited patiently for him to vent his emotions. Bill hesitated, but then gently placed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently. The boy actually flinched at such contact; after all, it had been something he rarely got. He did not pull away, however, but accepted the contact.

"I don't see you as a tool, Harry, nor does mum, dad, or Remus."

"I… I just-want-control-of my life." Harry sniffled.

"We can most certainly help you with that, Mr. Potter," said Griphook, "It will be a few days, however."

He opened a folder and slid it across the table to Harry, who quickly wiped away the tears from his face, and looked at the heading.

"Last will of Sirius Orion Black will be executed on…" he said quietly, and collapsed into tears again. There it was. In black and white. Sirius was truly gone.

It took several minutes for him to regain composure this time, after all, the events of the end of June were still so vivid in his head. Voldemort made sure of that.

"When is the reading?" he finally managed, recomposing himself.

"July eighteenth." Said Bill.

"I'll be long gone by then," answered Harry.

"It's only a matter of where, Mr. Potter. Arrangements can be made no matter where you might get off to, unless you have the misfortune to end up in Azkaban," said Griphook.

"I want to go to Canada," Harry announced.

"I can probably arrange that," said Bill, "I have a number of magical and Muggle contacts. The international floo would be out of the question, Canada's a member of the International Confederation of Warlocks, they'd only extradite him back here. What did they charge you with this time?"

"Same as last August, using magic in the presence of a Muggle. I didn't bother to look at the date of the hearing… I just burned the parchment," said Harry.

"Send him by Muggle aieroplane." Said George.

"Airplane," Harry corrected. He thought for a few moments. "I can't be known as Harry Potter. My mum's last name was Evans… James Evans."

Bill only nodded, scribbling down a few notes on a piece of parchment. He then stood up. "I will need to go borrow a floo, I'll be a few minutes."

"Harry, mate, why Canada?" Asked Fred.

"I don't know… I guess well, I saw the article in the _Prophet_ back in May… those two guys my age…"

"Ah, Mr. Carter and Mr. Bartlett," said Griphook, nodding, "Quite an interesting investigation under way in the matter of Mr. Bartlett. The details I can't divulge, client privilege and all, but it is raising some concerns. The Wizard Court in Canada subpoenaed the Bartletts' banking details."

"And Gringotts complied?" Fred appeared confused, as did his twin.

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley," answered Griphook, "We have a much more friendly working relationship with the Canadian Wizarding government, and by extension, Canadian Wizarding society. We're far more inclined to work with the court and so on."

Harry only nodded. The idea of going to Canada was looking even better. He would have to see about schooling and so on, and there were dozens of other issues that would have to be dealt with. Meanwhile, on the other side of the coin, there was really not much to keep him in England. His friends, he had very few. He would be sure to keep in touch, and so on. Those few friends were in far contrast to the overwhelming negative aspects to his young life. Dumbledore had been so concerned about giving him a 'normal' childhood, yet, Harry realized there was nothing normal about him. He was the 'saviour' of the Wizarding Britain. As long as he stayed in Britain, that would be all he would be.

"Alright, Harry," said Bill, slipping back into the room, "You'll have a Muggle passport in a few hours, along with proper papers and so on."

"I originally needed to exchange some money into Muggle currency," said Harry.

"A better suggestion, Mr. Potter, would be for you to set up a 'debit card', as Muggles call it. When you make a purchase, the money would simply be removed from your vault," suggested Griphook.

"What do I need to do?"

"I'll retrieve the forms for you," said Griphook, standing.

"You'll still need money on you when making purchases here in Diagon Alley, or any other Wizarding business for that matter," said Bill, "They still haven't caught on to the idea of using a plastic card."

"What will happen to my trust vault?" asked Harry.

"That depends on what you decide to do, Harry," answered Bill, "If you permanently move to Canada, Gringotts will transfer the contents of any vaults you hold the rights to, to the Baldwin Alley branch in Toronto."

"Baldwin Alley?"

"The wizard shopping district in Toronto. There'll be a booklet explaining that for you, and how to get there. I'll see about setting up a contact for you at the airport."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

It had taken the better part of the day, but Harry at last had everything in order. Through a number of contacts in the Muggle world, Bill had gotten him a one-way ticket to Toronto; the flight would depart at 7 pm that evening. He had also gotten him proper identification, including a passport, something customs would require. There were also several books included in the package.

"_Defence of The Mind, a practical guide to Occlumency_" Harry read the title of one of the books.

"Yes," said Bill, "Consider that an early birthday gift. It should help you to stop Voldemort from visiting you in your dreams."

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

"Once you get resettled, mate, write to us, let us know how you're doing," said Fred.

"Count on it," Harry replied, "I would write Ron and Hermione, but for now, just let them know I'm okay, and I'll get in touch with them soon."

"We'd best get going, Harry. My contact with the travel agency says it's best to be at the airport 3 hours before the flight leaves," said Bill. It was going on 3:30 pm.

"How do we get there?"

"Apparate, of course," said Bill, "Now I know you haven't been taught how to do that yet, so you'll have to hold on my arm. I'll side-apparate us to the wizard section of the airport."

"They have a wizard section?"

"You don't think you're the first wizard to fly in a Muggle airplane?"

"Oh," said Harry. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and a goblin entered. "Sorry for the interruption, but Albus Dumbledore is in the lobby, looking for Mr. Potter."

"We'll use the employee apparition area," said Bill.

* * *

As the plane left the ground, Harry felt a tremendous weight lift from his shoulders. He knew he was heading into the unknown. Six hours from then, he would be on foreign soil, surrounded by strangers. Yet, that was only a minor thing, compared to the world he was leaving behind. Sighing, he opened the book Bill had given him. He had Six hours to kill, best do something productive.

* * *

The morning had not started well for Albus Dumbledore. He had been up for quite some time already, and had only a minute earlier sent a letter off with Fawkes. For the second day in a row, one of the many monitoring devices scattered about his office let out an awful cry. It was just after seven-thirty. There had been yet another bout of accidental magic at Number Four, Privet Drive.

The item screamed again, this time turning a sharp blue. That was _not_ accidental, he had purposely used his wand this time. Dumbledore knew it was most certainly going to be a long day. He debated for a minute as to which was the larger priority; determining what had happened at the Dursleys, or dealing with the Improper Use of Magic office. The ministry seemed to be the more crucial issue at the time, since an order member was on watch at Privet Drive. Pointing his wand at himself, he changed from his bedclothes into his midnight blue robes, the same he had wore to Harry's hearing a year prior. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from the urn beside the fireplace, tossed it into the fire, then stepped in, saying, "Ministry of Magic!" He vanished into the suddenly green flames.

He groaned silently to himself, as he found Fudge already there in the atrium.

"I've got him this time, Dumbledore!" he announced, smugly. He came across like a cat that had just caught the mouse.

"We don't know all the details, Cornelius, there may have been a death eater attack," answered Dumbledore, matter-of-factly, "You saw for yourself not that long ago, Voldemort is back. You know Harry is at the top of his list of targets."

"He… but… he's broken the law yet again! The boy has no… he's… he completely disregards the statute of secrecy, Dumbledore, the boy's a menace to the wizard world, I tell you!"

"And what would you have him do, Cornelius, just stand there, and let whomever or whatever attack?" Dumbledore challenged, "Harry wouldn't have used magic outside of school unless there was a good reason. I assure you, I'm looking into it."

"Weasley. Take the professor down to the Improper Use of Magic office. Inform Ms. Hopkirk to disregard the incident at Potter's residence," Fudge instructed. The third-oldest Weasley nodded, and indicated for Dumbledore to follow.

"I'm sorry, the letter was already dispatched." Mafalda Hopkirk, the head of the Improper Use of Magic office, informed them.

"Is there any way I could get you to for now just ignore any further incidents there? Harry is under a lot of stress, and may have caused a bout of accidental magic."

"We detected a locking charm, Albus," answered Madam Hopkirk.

"A locking charm?"

"Shortly thereafter, he used a series of packing charms, a shrinking charm, then unlocked whatever he had previously locked. He also used the petrifying jinx. That was the last spell detected."

"Curious," said Albus, frowning. He thought for a moment.

"Could I ask you to contact me next time magic is detected at Privet Drive? Like in this incident, I am sure there is a logical explanation."

"I think I can agree to that."

Using the public floo in the atrium, he travelled to Mrs. Figg's house on Magnolia Crescent.

"Albus! What a pleasant surprise!" Arabella greeted the headmaster, "I just started a pot of tea."

"I'm afraid I will have to take you up on that offer another time, there may be a problem at Number Four, Privet Drive."

"Oh dear," said Arabella, quickly understanding. Mundungus Fletcher was on duty that morning.

As he left the house, he dispatched a message back to the Order via his Patronus, reporting the potential problem. Concerned with what was actually happening, he didn't stop to think that just maybe, he himself had been the cause of said problem. All the same, he had a pretty good idea Harry Potter would not be at Privet Drive when he got there.

A group of Aurors were already at Number Four Privet Drive when the ageing professor arrived. The house looked intact, but the windows had all been blown out, and some of the shingles had been displaced on the roof. Whatever had happened, effected the entire house. Or perhaps, selectively. He shivered at the thought of an almost sixteen-year-old wizard capable of causing such damage, wandlessly.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. We expected to see you here eventually," an Auror by the name of Dawlish said.

"Where's Harry?"

"Definitely not here, Professor," answered Dawlish, "We've searched the residence, and questioned the Muggles."

"He's not here."

"His room has been cleaned out. Lots of residual magic, but nothing magical left behind."

"I somehow suspected that, from what Madam Hopkirk explained," said Dumbledore, "I do believe one of the Dursleys had to be un-petrified, am I correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Dursley. Between his incessant muttering and cursing about 'freaks', he did mention something about Harry going to, err, Timbuktu."

"YOU!" A voice shrieked. Dumbledore turned to see Petunia glaring at him from the front door. "Look what the little freak did to our house! I don't care _what_ rubbish you come up with, he'll NOT be allowed back!"

"Petunia, I need not remind…"

"My wife and I have… had quite enough of… of your kind, darkening our doorstep!" Vernon snarled, joining his wife in the doorway.

Petunia was torn between continuing her rant, and glancing nervously at the yard next door. Here were a crowd of _freaks_ crawling all over the house, oh what would the neighbours think?

"Petunia, Vernon. You have to understand, as I have said many times before, Harry is not safe staying elsewhere," said Dumbledore, sadly.

"He said… something about Voldemort, or hoping he'll find us… ungrateful freak…" Petunia scowled.

That caused Dumbledore to pause for a second. What had set Harry off? This was definitely not good.

A series of soft _pops_ brought Dumbledore out of his thoughts. They were using invisibility cloaks so they could come and go, not worrying about Muggles seeing them. Of course, Dumbledore could see them quite plainly.

"Well, is he here?" asked one of them, Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody.

"No, he's not," answered Dumbledore, "It is as I have feared. Something set him off, he's run off again."

"I tell you again!" Vernon roared, "He will _not_ be returning here!"

"No, not this summer he won't," answered Dumbledore, "We'll be taking him to London once he is located. We'll discuss arrangements for the end of the school term later. Now I must insist on seeing exactly what damage Harry has done."

The Dursleys glared at Dumbledore, but reluctantly backed out of the doorway, allowing the headmaster to enter.

It looked like every piece of glass in the house had been broken. Once again, Dumbledore felt unnerved by the raw power demonstrated here. Of course, if that power could be harnessed, honed and trained, then just perhaps, the light had a chance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He quickly began casting repair charms on the broken windows, while the Dursleys continued to glare at him.

Shortly after, a young woman with violently pink hair stepped into the house.

"He's utterly vanished, professor," she announced, "He walked to the park, and was picked up in a Muggle vehicle by the looks of it."

"More than likely caught the Knight Bus," said Moody from the door.

"I'll have you pay a visit to the Burrow. Let Molly know he's ran off," Dumbledore decided.

Moody nodded. "He might have gone to the Grangers, I'll have a look there, too."

"You might want to check with the Lovegoods, as well. Any of his friends that went with him to the Ministry, for that matter," said the young woman.

"A wise thought, Nymphadora," said Dumbledore.

The young woman glared at him.

"It's just Tonks, professor. You _know_ I hate my given name."

"Well then, Tonks. I'll have you check in with St. Mungo's, although it's unlikely he's gone there."

"Still worth checking," Tonks agreed.

Just then, another wizard stepped into the house. Shabbily dressed, his light brown hair streaked with grey at the temples. "Well, is he here?"

"No, Remus, he's not," answered the headmaster.

"I've warned you many times this kind of thing would happen."

"That you have, and we have had this conversation many times, Remus. You know the reasons."

"Albus, you know you won't be able to keep him under your thumb forever. He's not a child anymore," said Remus.

"That he isn't, and yet, he isn't an adult yet either. He still needs our guidance."

"He did go to the Leaky Cauldron the summer before his third year, did he not?" said Moody.

"One of the places I will check for myself."

After several hit-and-misses, along with meeting with other Order members to discuss their unsuccessful assignments regarding Harry's disappearance, the ageing headmaster at last arrived at Gringotts. Perhaps the boy had withdrawn a quantity of money from his vault. 'The goblins should at least be able to tell me if Harry had been there or not, right?' He thought to himself. He strode into the lobby, and approached one of the tellers.

"Yes?" asked the goblin behind the wicket.

"I would like to know if Harry Potter came into the bank earlier today," said Dumbledore.

"One moment please."

The teller got down from his stool, and disappeared through several doors leading away from the banking hall. He was gone for several minutes, but at last returned, with another goblin.

"We cannot say whether or not Mr. Potter has been into the bank today. That is covered under client privilege, Mr. Dumbledore."

"I see."

Professor Dumbledore was clearly not amused.

"Why do I draw the conclusion he is here?"

"Draw what conclusions you may, Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Potter's business with Gringotts is not your concern," said the first goblin. This had drawn the attention of nearby tellers, as well as security. 'This was going nowhere,' Professor Dumbledore thought.

"Very well. I'll just wait for him, then."

"By all means."

The second goblin gave a menacing smile. Albus sighed, and stepped away from the teller's cage, and retreated to the waiting area. He also sent off another Patronus with a message as to where he was, and what was going on. If all went well, Harry would be moved to Grimmauld Place that evening, and Albus vowed to have a long talk with the boy-who-lived. Unknown to him, the boy-who-lived had just side-Apparated with Bill to London's Heathrow International Airport.

* * *

_AUTHOR NOTES: A few small changes made, as well as a few formatting edits, July 3, 2012._

_(1) Taken from p.726, OotP, Canadian soft cover edition. Verbatim text. I won't tamper with Ms. Rowling's words here. Just making it clear, not mine. It sums up perfectly how Harry is feeling at this point in the story._

_(2) Taken from p.113, Half-blood Prince, Canadian soft cover edition._


	3. Unmasked

_Edited July 3, 2012._

* * *

**3. UNMASKED**

* * *

After what seemed like only a short time later, Harry was awakened by an announcement over the cabin's public address system. His ears had started to pop, although he didn't understand why, never having flown before—at least not to the great height an aircraft reached.

"G_ood evening ladies and gentlemen. As you have noticed, we have begun our descent…_"

He looked down at the book lying open in his lap. He had only read a few chapters, and didn't remember when he had fallen asleep. 'Good thing I had the window seat,' he thought as he slipped the book into his satchel. The other two seats beside him were empty.

His satchel, in fact, held everything he owned. Bill had helped out by applying notice-me-not charms on most of the contents. After all, airport security would get suspicious of a lot of miniaturized items and so on, and might start asking uncomfortable questions.

* * *

Exiting the plane, he followed the other passengers into customs screening. The small booklet he had looked over while waiting for the flight back in London had explained what he was to expect. If anything, it had been a smooth process from the time he had gone through check-in back in London. It was far easier for a wizard to travel and get through customs than for a Muggle. After all, charmed documents tended to move things along a bit.

So, as far as the customs officer who interviewed Harry was concerned, a young man named James Evans was in the country for a month to visit his aunt and uncle in Barrie. Harry had retained the glamour charm Fred had applied much earlier that day.

After clearing customs, he then made his way to the magical section of the airport. It took him nearly an hour to locate it, since it had been moved with the ongoing demolition of Terminal Two. He actually almost missed it. The entrance behaved exactly like that of the Leaky Cauldron, with several Muggle-repelling charms applied to it.

Stepping through the door, he could feel the magic around him, but the area didn't look much different from the rest of the airport. The room was still lit with electric lights instead of candles and gas lamps, like back at Heathrow. There were devices Harry knew were computers set up on several tables at the centre of the room. He had seen computers before, but had never touched one. There were numerous people milling around, some of them talking on… radios? Or was that a telephone? He wasn't sure. How did all this work, though? Didn't Hermione say that magic and electronics didn't work right together?

"You look lost, son," said an older gentleman.

"Just, a little confused. But I need to get to Baldwin Alley," answered Harry.

"The floo room is through that door right there," said the man, gesturing to a door toward the rear of the room. "You'll actually want the Snitch & Bludger Hotel. Given the late hour, they'll set you up with a room for the night."

"Thanks," said Harry, smiling silently to himself.

"Not a problem, son. Welcome to Canada."

The floo room was nearly as busy as the outer room, with short lines in front of the outgoing fireplaces. It reminded him of the Ministry of Magic back in London. As his turn came up, he took a handful of floo from the floo pot beside the fireplace, threw it into the fire, and said, "Snitch & Bludger Hotel!". He stepped into the then green flames and vanished.

He had already seen a few differences in the way Canadian magical society worked, but the floo network was the same. He was unceremoniously dumped out of the grate onto his backside.

"Not used to travelling by floo, I take it," said a voice to his right.

He looked up to see a middle-aged man offering him a hand up.

"No, never have," answered Harry, accepting the help of the stranger.

"Welcome to the Snitch & Bludger. I'm assuming you'll be needing a room for at least the night?"

"That would be great."

"Follow me, then," said the stranger. "You can call me Stan."

"Thanks," said Harry, looking about his surroundings.

Unlike Wizarding places in England, this looked very modern, and could very easily pass as a Muggle establishment. Once again, the building was lit with electricity, even though he could feel residual magic around him. He couldn't help it anymore.

"Excuse me… but, I thought electricity and magic didn't work well together."

"We get that a lot from you Brits," Stan laughed. "Our Ministry of Magic has a Muggle technology integration department. They've been able to get around some of the problems with combining magic with Muggle technology."

Harry had to smile at that. What would Mr. Weasley think? Wait, what would _Hermione_ think? At that, he burst out laughing.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just, well, one of my best friends is always on about magic not working well with Muggle technology, and it can't be done… and oh Merlin, I can't wait to see her face!" said Harry, finally getting hold of himself.

"All right, here we are. Speak to Mitch here, he'll get you registered," said Stan.

"Thanks."

He turned to the counter, where Mitch had already pulled out a key.

"How long do you expect to be staying, sir?" asked Mitch.

"I don't know, at least a couple of days," answered Harry.

"Very well then. It's nine galleons a night, and that includes breakfast in the morning."

"That's great," said Harry.

"You can pay now or settle when you check out."

"That would be a better idea," said Harry.

"All right. If I could get you to fill this out, then."

Mitch produced a form and a pen. Harry looked at it quizzically.

"A pen?"

"We did away with the quills years ago. Many places still use them, but it's only an issue of preference," answered Mitch.

Harry nodded in understanding. He quickly filled in the details, and then passed the form back across the counter.

"All right, Mr. Evans," said Mitch, glancing at the name on the form. "Your room is 307, up on the third floor. Stan will take you up. Do enjoy your stay."

Like the rest of the building, the room was furnished with quite modern comforts. There was a television, a small refrigerator, a desk, and, of course, a queen-size bed. The first thing Harry did was check the window. What did Baldwin Alley look like? He assumed the hotel was either on the edge of it, or in the middle of it; one of the two.

He was mildly disappointed to find that the street looked much like a Muggle neighbourhood. Then again, perhaps he was facing the wrong way. Maybe it _was_ a Muggle neighbourhood he was looking at.

He turned back and sat down at the desk, pulling several pieces of parchment from his satchel. He was about to reach back into the satchel, when he spotted a pen, or several pens, at the corner of the desk. 'Stuff the quills and ink,' he thought. He began to make several notes, outlining his next steps.

The first order of business in the morning, he decided, was to find the Toronto branch of Gringotts. At least to make sure he could still access his money and so on. He would also need to set up an account manager there; as Griphook had explained, he had been the manager of the Potter accounts for quite some time.

Then there was the issue of his education. At this point, Harry had decided he would not be returning to Hogwarts in September. However, he would need to complete his sixth and seventh years somewhere. What options were available to him? He was aware of _Salem Witches' Institute_ in Massachusetts. Did Canada have any magical schools?

Perhaps an even more pressing issue was a place to live. Although he did have a substantial amount of money in his trust account, almost sixty days staying at the hotel would cost more than a few galleons. It might be nice to have room service and so on; Still, to have his own space would be a much better option. Then again, what were the wizard laws like in Canada? What about underage magic?

* * *

The following morning, after taking a shower and getting something to eat from the continental breakfast provided in the restaurant, he was ready to go into Baldwin Alley. 'Thing is,' he thought, 'where's the entrance?' He returned to the lobby, where he found a young woman working the reception counter.

"How do I get into Baldwin Alley?" asked Harry.

"See the door over there?" The woman pointed to a door near the floo area. Harry nodded. "In there, touch the red wall with your wand. It will open up for you."

"Thanks," said Harry.

He quickly made his way to the indicated door, actually feeling excited. Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade had been the only two wizard shopping districts he had ever seen. What would Baldwin Alley be like?

Inside the room, he drew his wand and touched the red wall as instructed. It slowly vanished to reveal the same street Harry had seen from his room. This looked like a Muggle neighbourhood. Even the people didn't look like wizards. There were no robes, pointy hats, or other indicators. Yet Harry could feel the residual magic. Then, to confirm he was truly in a magical community, an owl swooped down to someone not too far from him, delivering a letter.

* * *

While Harry was just beginning to explore Baldwin Alley, Travis Carter, his new friends, his lawyer and his mother were in a meeting with the Commonwealth attorney who had prosecuted him at the end of June. They were in the attorney's office within the Ministry of Magic.

"Once again, Mr. Carter, I offer the apologies of this office for putting you through a trial," Dean Stratford, an Assistant Commonwealth Attorney, said. "You do understand, the Aurors were only doing their job."

"Yeah, I know," said Travis.

"And Mr. Cordell. My apologies to you and the rest of your musical group, for the offences committed by Mr. Bartlett. It was truly inexcusable. The Ministry is still determining an appropriate compensation for your lost revenues and so on," said Dean. The rhythm guitarist for Deadly Harvest only nodded. The events of May eleventh had rattled Frank, and even the mention brought back frightening memories.

"My question is this: why was Mr. Bartlett allowed to get away with the offences he committed in the past?"

"No less than the same reason Mr. Carter did, Mr. Sawyer. Had he used unforgivable curses sooner, we most certainly would have investigated."

"So he was allowed to run rampant, continuously assaulting my client, both physically and magically, without fear of prosecution," Jeff Sawyer, Travis' lawyer, was not impressed.

"The better question is, Mr. Stratford, how are you going to prevent this from happening in the future? My son has been through hell because of the Bartlett boy, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it," Travis' mother declared.

"Understandable that you would feel that way, Mrs. Carter," said Dean. "Once again, we have opened an investigation into the dealings of the Bartlett family. Standard procedure, with unforgivable curses involved. I can assure you, Mr. Bartlett will not be a problem once we try him for murder."

"You have his memory of the event, so why are we here?" asked Travis' mother.

"Actually, I need to see more memories, specifically some of the incidents between your son and Mr. Bartlett. Although I have a pretty clear-cut case as it is, the more evidence I can gather as to past involvement with you, the better. I've already filed this as a capital offence. If found guilty, he will receive the Dementor's kiss," answered Dean.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dean opened it up to find a messenger with a parchment. He accepted it, and began to read.

"Well, looks like this might be worse than expected," he said, more to himself. "Aurors raided the Bartlett residence yesterday afternoon, found numerous dark objects, banned texts, and Mr. Bartlett Sr. was found to bear the dark mark."

"Dark mark?" asked Frank.

"Death Eaters," said Travis quietly.

"A terrorist organization out of England. They've been trying to get a foothold here in Canada for years," said Dean, his features seeming to darken. He remembered all too well the horrors of the last wizard war in England.

"So now they've succeeded?" asked Travis' mother.

"I sincerely hope not, Mrs. Carter, for if they have, incidents like May eleventh will become commonplace, particularly now that Voldemort has returned to his body," said Dean.

That got a strange look from Frank.

"What memories are you looking for?" asked Travis.

"Some of the more serious incidents involving Mr. Bartlett. Particularly the ones that resulted in a visit to Upper Canada Hospital." said Dean, producing a pensieve.

Travis thought carefully, and then drew his wand. He pointed it at his right temple, and drew out a long, silvery strand of energy, then let it drop into the bowl, turning the liquid a silvery colour.

An hour later, the group had left the office, leaving Mr. Stratford feeling just a little sheepish for having prosecuted Travis.

"All right, Travis. This is where I leave you. I have an 11 am appointment with another client," said Jeff.

"Thank you again, Mr. Sawyer," said Mrs. Carter.

"Glad to be of help. And Travis, do try to keep out of trouble," said Jeff. Travis only grinned as they watched Jeff walk away. The remaining group was then in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

"Mum, I still need to deal with this shit," said Travis, pulling out several letters.

"More fines, I suppose." Mrs. Carter pursed her lips.

"That would be it, mum. Then I might like to go for a butterbeer at the Snitch & Bludger."

"All right, then. A nice cup of tea sounds about right for myself, I think. I'll meet you at the Snitch & Bludger, then. Like Jeff said, please behave yourself."

"I'll try, mum. But it's not my fault trouble keeps finding me," said Travis, as his mother planted a kiss on his forehead. She then walked off, headed toward one of the outgoing fireplaces.

"All right, to Gringotts, then," said Travis, as he and Frank also headed to the outgoing fireplaces. "Remember how to do it?"

"Yeah," answered Frank. Travis took a handful of floo powder, tossed it into the fire, stepped in, and said, "Gringotts Bank!" He vanished into the green flames.

Travis stepped out of the fire, into the lobby of the bank. He quickly stepped aside, and he was wise to do so, as Frank tumbled out of the fireplace into a heap. Travis only shook his head, offering his friend a hand. He had tried explaining it many times, but it didn't matter. The result was downright predictable.

"You Ok?" asked Travis, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah."

"This shouldn't take long. I want to drop by Quality Quidditch Supplies, I hear they have a new Firebolt model," said Travis as they stepped into the banking hall.

"THAT OLD CODGER! BLOODY HELL!" they heard someone shout. The subject of the disturbance was in front of one of the wickets. He had raven black hair that grew to his shoulders, stood about 6 feet tall, and was shabbily dressed. What kind of business would someone like that have at Gringotts? He looked like a bum. At the same time, however, Travis could also pick up the sizzle of angry magic in the air. It was the type of thing that made the hair on the back of one's neck stand on end. The outburst had made patrons in the bank jump, and security had pulled out their weapons.

"Mr. Evans, we are attempting to sort out this inconvenience. If you'll just…"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BLOODY HELL!" the young man exploded. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE TRYING TO CONTROL ME!"

One of the lamps over top of the wicket exploded into a thousand pieces. That drew security over, and the young man was very swiftly escorted out of the bank, leaving a hall full of shocked customers.

"Jesus fuck," Travis swore. Of course, he had seen many bouts of accidental magic. To do so at Gringotts? "He'll be lucky if he doesn't end up in a Ministry holding cell."

"How… how did he do that?" Frank stammered.

"Accidental magic. It happens when a wizard gets too emotionally charged," answered Travis as they made their way over to a teller.

"I need to settle these." He produced the pile of parchment and placed them on the counter.

"In more trouble, Mr. Carter?" The goblin behind the wicket gave an evil grin, showing all his pointy teeth.

"I guess you could say that, Spikebelt."

"Let's see…" the goblin named Spikebelt said, leafing through the parchments. "My, my, we _have_ been busy. A final total of two thousand, one hundred and eight galleons, Mr. Carter."

"Fine," Travis said, producing his key.

Spikebelt accepted said key and placed it in a slot, along with the parchment. Moments later, he retrieved the key and a single parchment.

"An updated statement of your vault, Mr. Carter. A five galleon fee was charged for our services today."

"Nothing new there. Thanks, Spikebelt," said Travis, as he collected key and parchment.

"So you get a fine whenever you use magic?" Frank was confused, as they stepped away from the teller.

"If I do when out of school. 'Course; if I can ever figure out how to put up an anti-detection charm, it'll be the end of the fines," said Travis, glancing at the latest bank statement. The fines had cut a quarter of it.

"So how much is a typical fine?"

"Depends on what I did. If it's something really complicated, an advanced spell or charm, it can be two or three hundred galleons. Something really simple, I might only get a warning," Travis explained.

They exited the bank, to find the man who caused the disturbance inside sitting on the steps.

"Wasn't too smart of you causing a scene like that, you know," said Travis.

"What does it matter to you?" The raven-haired man turned his head to look at the speaker, and a flash of surprise crossed his face.

"You recognize me," said Travis.

"You… you were in the Prophet."

"Yeah, I'm sure I was."

"What do you want?"

"Well, judging from your accent, you're not from around here. Anything I can help with?"

"No, there isn't! Bloody hell, just… piss off!"

"Hey, I was only offering to help, but if that's the way you're gonna be, then fuck you too," Travis hissed. He grabbed Frank's arm and led him away.

Harry watched the two guys walk away. What had started as an awesome morning had become a nightmare. He had been into several stores, purchasing a few items, and a couple extra books to study, and had then gone into one of the clothing shops. It all went to hell when he went to use his debit card less than fifteen minutes before.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, the transaction has been declined," the young woman behind the counter said.

"What… what do you mean? I mean, my vault… never mind," Harry stammered, collecting his card and sliding it back into his wallet. It looked like his next stop would be Gringotts. He had hesitated about going there, as it would mean dealing with Sirius' will again. This little 'inconvenience' obviously demanded attention.

He had passed the bank several times during his exploration of Baldwin Alley, so it only took him a few minutes to get there. He found it virtually empty, and so stepped up to one of the wickets.

"Excuse me, but I'm having a bit of trouble with my debit card."

"Your card and your key, please," said the goblin behind the wicket.

Harry quickly produced both and slid them across the counter. The goblin inspected both items, and then looked at Harry strangely.

"And how did you come to be in Toronto, Mr. Potter?"

"Please don't tell anyone!" Harry blurted. "But… how did you know?"

"One, this _is_ your key, correct? And number two, we can see through your glamour."

"Oh."

"One moment, please." The goblin disappeared into a room behind the teller wickets.

The goblin returned a few minutes later, bringing a single sheet of parchment. He slid it through the cage.

"This should explain what has happened, Mr. Potter. Your key and your card." They were also slid back through the wicket, as Harry read the parchment:

_Regarding vault No. 687:_

_As this is a trust vault, the wizard guardian has requested it be frozen as the beneficiary has left the care of his guardians without permission._

_Ragnok, Manager,  
Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley Branch_

He had a whole vault full of money that he could no longer access. He felt his temper rising, now having a suspicion as to who had vault access frozen. "Dumbledore," he cursed.

"Pardon me?" said the goblin.

"THAT OLD CODGER! BLOODY HELL!" Harry exploded, making a number of people around him jump.

"Mr. Evans, we are attempting to sort out this inconvenience. If you'll just…" the goblin behind the wicket began.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BLOODY HELL!" Harry erupted, "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE TRYING TO CONTROL ME!"

One of the lamps over top of the wicket exploded into a thousand pieces. That drew security over, with weapons drawn. Harry knew better than to take it any further, and sighed, grabbing his key and the parchment.

"Very unwise conduct, wizard," hissed one of the guards, giving a menacing grin. "We'll escort you out now."

* * *

Harry was at a loss as to what to do then. Without access to money, he now had nowhere to stay. He had perhaps seventeen or eighteen galleons on his person, definitely not enough to do him any length of time, particularly considering he had to pay for the room back at the hotel. He had no owl, so he couldn't even send out a letter asking for help. The last time he had felt like this had been on occasions when he had been locked in the cupboard under the stairs by his aunt and uncle.

He slowly stood up, and after getting his bearings, returned to the Snitch & Bludger. He quickly packed up the few books and belongings back into his satchel, and then headed to the reception counter in the lobby to settle his bill.

"Just one night?" asked the young woman, the same who had greeted him earlier that morning.

"Yeah."

"And everything was satisfactory?"

"Yeah, it was fine," answered Harry absently.

"All right, your final fee is nine galleons, eight sickles," said the woman. Harry pulled out his money bag and laid ten galleons on the counter.

"Keep the change."

"Do come back and see us, Mr. Evans," the woman said, smiling.

Harry only nodded, and then stepped away from the counter. It was almost lunch time, and so he made his way into the restaurant. He had to come up with new plans, and a growling stomach wasn't helping things.

Having ordered lunch, he took a seat at an empty table, and again took out the sheets of parchment he had written back at Number Four, Privet Drive, along with the notes he had from his meeting at Gringotts the day before. So many things were dependent on him having access to his vault! Now he doubted he would ever be allowed back into Gringotts as it was, with the outburst. 'Curse Dumbledore and his meddling!_'_ he screamed in his head, slamming his fist down on the table. It made a number of others in the room jump.

"Are you all right, dear?" asked the woman at the table across from him.

What got his attention right away was her bright red hair. She reminded him of Ron and Ginny. He only sat there, as a range of emotions raced through his head.

"Dear?"

"I'm… I don't know," Harry stammered. "No, _nothing's_ all right."

"English, eh?" said the woman, picking up her tea and the newspaper, and sliding into the seat opposite him. "You look like you need someone to lend you an ear."

Harry only nodded, leafing through the parchments in front of him.

"I don't know what to do."

"I would assume you haven't been in the country long."

"I've only been here since last night," answered Harry. "Everything was fine until a little while ago. I… I just want _control_ of my _life_!" He sighed, again looking at the woman sitting opposite him. "Merlin, what am I doing, I don't even know you! How do I know you're not working for Voldemort?"

The woman let out a laugh.

"My dear, I can assure you I'm not in with Voldemort or any other dark wizard for that matter. You see, I'm a Muggle."

That made Harry pause for a moment. What was she doing here, then? 'Wait, she's probably got a magical child, like Hermione's parents,_' _he thought.

"Your children are magical," said Harry.

The woman nodded.

"I'm James. James Evans."

"Alicia Carter. Please, call me Lisa," said the woman. She paused. "You remind me of my son. He's going into sixth year at Nipigon."

"I'm… twenty six," Harry hesitated.

Lisa pursed her lips.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe—I'll have you know, I do know about glamour charms… my son uses them enough. Your mannerisms make you a teenager."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He felt like it was Mrs. Weasley sitting across from him.

"I'm almost sixteen."

"That's better. Where are your parents?"

"Dead," answered Harry, as his features fell.

"Oh my… I'm sorry," Lisa apologized, realizing the effect that question had.

"Its okay," said Harry. "My guardians hate me, I've got a manipulative old codger of a headmaster trying to rule my life, a certain dark lord who wants to either possess me or kill me, I had enough of the dragon shit, and I left. I left my friends behind, but Merlin! I just…"

"You just need to breathe," said Lisa.

Harry nodded.

"It just became too much. I want to live on my own terms, that's all."

"That's a reasonable expectation, James. You're almost an adult, but you are still a boy."

"So Dumbledore says."

"Headmaster of Hogwarts," said Lisa. "You go there."

"I did. I haven't decided whether I'll be returning in September. How did you know of him?"

"My son and I have bumped into him a couple of times at the Ministry of Magic."

"He's been here, in Canada?" Harry was alarmed at the idea.

"He is a member of your Wizengamot over there, is he not?"

Harry nodded.

"Then I would assume that would be why. You seem to have an issue with him."

"An understatement. He's my magical guardian."

"Oh."

"Because of the old codger, I have no access to money, so I'm now effectively stranded."

"Oh my. Do you have somewhere to stay?" asked Lisa.

Harry shook his head.

"You do now. We've got a couple of guest rooms."

"Thank you, but… I…"

"Oh, don't start about being a burden, Mr. Evans. We have plenty of room," Lisa scolded. Harry only nodded.

"Thank you."

"We just have to wait for my son and we'll be off," said Lisa.

She barely finished speaking when the boy he had met outside Gringotts appeared, along with the young man that had been with him.

"Mum, what's _he_ doing here?" the boy hissed.

"Travis!" his mother scolded.

"I'll be all right," said Harry. "Your son and I already met, I'll…"

"Don't even think of it, young man," said Lisa. "You'll not be spending a night without a roof over your head."

"He's homeless," Travis sneered. "Now how did I know that already?"

"Travis, come on," the guy with him said.

"You don't know _anything_ about me!" Harry snapped.

"_Hey_, I offered my help earlier, and you bit my _fucking_ head off. So why should I let you just…"

"Travis. It isn't your decision to make," said Lisa. "This young man needs our help."

"Look, mate. Sorry I snapped at you back at the bank, but, err… I just lost access to my vault," said Harry. "You don't have any idea the dragon shit I've just gone through the past twenty-four hours."

Travis glared at Harry for a moment, and then his features softened.

"All right, I guess we did get off on the wrong foot. Travis Carter."

"James Evans," said Harry, offering his hand. Travis accepted. "And this is Frank Cordell," Travis introduced. Harry and Frank also shook hands.

As their hands touched, Frank felt a strange surge of energy travel up his arm. It was coupled with a sensation that made the fine hairs on his shoulders stand on end, and butterflies seem to dance in his stomach. Whoever this guy was, he was special. Looking into his face, Frank saw his features briefly change. It only lasted a fraction of a second, yet he saw the real person beneath the glamour. He made a note to ask Travis about that later; yet, something else seemed to say not to. 'God, why am I feeling like this?_'_ he thought, as they let go.

"I remember both of you from the _Daily Prophet_," said Harry.

"_Daily Prophet_?" asked Frank, his head still swimming from the strange encounter.

"That's our wizard newspaper. Most of it is trash, of course."

"Well, boys, it's best we get back to the house, if you've gotten everything you need."

"For today, yeah," said Travis. "I'll probably come back in a few days. Quality Quidditch Supplies has a Firebolt Two."

"Really?" Asked Harry, "I didn't know they had a new model."

"Just come out. You fly?"

"Seeker," said Harry. "I made the house team my first year."

Travis blinked at that statement. Not many kids accomplished that… and only a couple had done it in recent memory. He filed that away for later, more questions he would ask James. The group headed to the fireplaces.

"I assume you know how to use the floo," said Lisa.

Harry nodded.

"All right, then. The address is 'Carter Residence'."

Being the last one through, he, in typical fashion, ended up in a heap on the floor. He quickly accepted Frank's outstretched hand, and was helped to his feet.

"Never can get used to that," said Harry, brushing the ashes off his clothes. Lisa was then appraising the young man who stood in the living room.

"Is that all you have?"

"Yeah. I mean, most of my belongings have a shrinking charm on them," said Harry.

"I'll show you up to one of the guest rooms," said Travis, "Actually, I'll give you my old room; I don't sleep in the house."

"Why not?"

"Because some of the things Travis does… Well, they don't make my husband very comfortable," answered Lisa. Harry nodded in understanding.

"But you both love your son?"

"Without question, James. Why would you ask such a question?" Asked Lisa.

"My aunt and uncle hated me because I can do magic."

"Outrageous," Lisa declared. "Although there are many things that Travis does that might make us uncomfortable, dear God, we would never abandon our son. That's just plain inexcusable."

"Tell that to a meddling old codger who thinks he knows what's best for me," Harry growled. "That's why I'm here rather than there."

"I'll show you the room. Then we can all have a chat," said Travis.

Although he still carried a bit of anger toward the guy, something was piquing his curiosity. There was much more to James Evans than met the eye.

* * *

While Travis and Frank watched, Harry unpacked his meagre possessions from his satchel, and then his trunk. He had started a pile on the floor, dumping all his school robes and so on. "I think a nice _Incendio_ will do for that stuff. By the way, I assume the underage magic laws are in effect here, too, right?"

"I don't know how it works in England, but you would only get a warning or a fine here," said Travis.

"No, my luck, they'd haul me in front of the Wizengamot again," said Harry.

"We have something in common, then," said Travis.

Harry smiled at that one. '_So we do_,' he thought.

"Although here you would face a wizard court. The Wizengamot only makes the laws here, they don't enforce them," Travis added.

"What happened?" asked Frank.

"I'm… not ready to talk about that," answered Harry.

He pulled out his miniaturized Firebolt from the trunk, and that had Travis eyeing it with envy.

"It's not…"

"It is," said Harry, tapping it with his wand and returning it to full size. "My godfather gave it to me for Christmas in my third year."

"I'll show you my broom later," Travis promised, as Harry stowed his broom in a corner. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Frank, Chester's looking for you," said Lisa.

"Thanks." Frank left the room.

"Everything OK, James?" asked Lisa, gazing about the room.

"Yeah. Thank you again," said Harry. "Wait a minute." He looked at one of the posters that still hung on the wall. "That's Frank, right?" He pointed to one of the people on the poster, labelled 'Collecting the Dead'.

"Yup," said Travis. "It's a band. They're all really cool."

"_Deadly Harvest_," Harry read. "That was the concert you and that other kid had the… err… the fight at, in May."

"Yeah, that would be it," said Travis, his features darkening.

"Merlin, I know how it feels… to have stuff happen, you not expecting it and so on," said Harry.

Travis only nodded grimly.

"Troy Bartlett. Fucker. He bullied me ever since I first met him in first grade. Then I got my letter from Lake Nipigon, and I thought that would be the end of him. Of course, I get to the school, and who's also there, but Bartlett? He was dangerous _without_ magic, for Christ's sake!" said Travis.

It was Harry's turn to nod in agreement; he knew that scenario all too well. Although in this case, it was from different people.

"Boys, why don't we take this downstairs? I'll make up a snack."

Stepping into the dining room, Harry knew at once that it had been magically expanded. The table itself had been expanded, now seating ten people comfortably. He smiled to himself, remembering the Weasleys' tent at the 2005 World Cup of Quidditch(1). Similar to the Dursley household, however, the kitchen was only separated from the dining room by an island counter. Lisa was then fetching a bag of nachos from the pantry, along with a container of salsa and some sour cream from the refrigerator. Just then, Frank and another guy entered through the glass patio door.

"How is it that whenever I make a snack, at least one of you shows up?" Lisa teased, reaching into the pantry again, and fetching a second bag of nachos.

"Maybe their stomachs have ESP," joked Travis, as Frank and the stranger took a seat at the table.

"Not," said Frank. "James, this is Chester White. Chester, this is James Evans."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry, as they shook hands. "Wait, you're on that poster in Travis' room."

"He's got my old room," explained Travis.

Chester nodded in understanding.

"So are you… magical, too?"

"Yeah," said Harry, as Lisa placed the large plate of nachos at the centre of the table. She then retrieved bottles of butterbeer from the refrigerator for everyone, and, after passing them out, finally took a seat at the table herself.

"So exactly what happened in Gringotts this morning?" Travis pressed.

"I have a trust account, left to me by my parents. My magical guardian froze it this morning," answered Harry.

"Now your reaction makes sense," said Travis. "That's all the money you had."

Harry nodded.

"I'm supposed to get some kind of inheritance in a week or so, but it doesn't do any good right now."

"Well, you don't have to worry about a place to stay, you're quite welcome," said Lisa.

"I still need to think about my schooling. I would like to complete my NEWTs and so on," said Harry.

"Have you gotten your OWL results yet?" asked Travis.

"No."

"So your system is the same as here, then," said Lisa.

"I don't know, I guess so. Have you got yours?"

"Not yet. They'll probably arrive sometime in August. I'll be lucky to get three or four at most. I was suspended from school for the rest of the year because of Bartlett. Fucking ass," said Travis.

That got a sour look from Lisa.

"What about hooking him up with Mr. Sawyer?" suggested Frank.

"Who's Mr. Sawyer?" asked Harry.

"My lawyer. A good idea," said Travis.

"What can he do against Dumbledore? He's the head of the Wizengamot."

"I don't know," said Travis. "Trust me, you'll like Jeff. He's saved my ass a few times."

"All right, I'll meet him," said Harry.

"I'll give him a call later. Unlikely he'll be able to meet with us today, though," said Travis.

"Whenever he can… I think talking to a lawyer will be a good thing," said Harry, the wheels already turning in his head. He was completely in the dark about Canadian Wizarding laws and customs, so perhaps things were done very differently this side of the pond.

"So Frankie says you just got here," said Chester.

"Yeah, last night," said Harry. "It's not been a lot of fun, the past twenty-four hours." He then thought of something. "You guys are both Muggles, right?"

"Yeah," answered Frank. Chester only nodded as he grabbed a handful of nachos from the bowl.

"So why didn't the Ministry modify your memories?"

"I was a witness for the prosecution," answered Frank, "Although I think it helped Travis far more than anything."

"Merlin, the way things are going in England right now, Travis would have just been chucked in Azkaban, forget the trial. Idiot Fudge, viewing the world through blinders. And they think _I'm_ the one who's crazy?"

Harry instantly regretted saying that, as Lisa looked at him strangely.

"I mean, well, the Prophet prints a lot of trash these days about people, and, it's stupid, really." He thought for a moment. "Still, the trial's over…"

"No, actually not," said Lisa, "The reason we were in Toronto this morning was to meet with the prosecuting attorney about Bartlett's trial. Apparently the Bartlett family is a real piece of work."

"Wait a minute. A Darryl Bartlett was supposed to meet me at the airport last night," said Harry.

"You arrived by commercial flight?" asked Lisa, appearing surprised.

"My friends thought if I used a Portkey or the floo they'd just send me back to England."

"More than likely, given that you're a minor," said Lisa. That got a strange look from Frank, Chester, and Travis.

"Mum, no way he's under twenty."

"I'm going on sixteen," said Harry, sighing. "I wouldn't have gotten through customs without it."

"Yet, you've obviously left people behind who were willing to help you. Why? You've landed yourself in a place you have very little support…" Lisa started.

"I'd rather that, than the dragon shit that goes with it," Answered Harry, "Too many people want to control me, or kill me. Or well, that's because of one person, actually. That's if Voldemort can still be _considered_ a person."

Travis blinked. This young man, or kid, facing one of the worst dark wizards in history? No, this was by _no means_ an ordinary kid. In trouble for using magic while under age. Recently? Vilified in the media last year, attacked by Voldemort. A ward of the most powerful wizard in England, but raised by Muggles. His parents dead.

"Harry Potter," Travis said.

* * *

_**CHAPTER NOTES**: I know, I'm evil. However, this just felt right to stop here. I had originally wanted to introduce you to Travis with him facing trial for the incident on May 11, but it felt better to do it as was done here. Again, I'll suggest you do read "Gross Breach of Secrecy", story ID No. 4226060. It reveals what actually happened, including the trial. Chester and Frank's reason for hanging around the Carter residence will be dealt with soon, by the way. It's a given they are now friends with Travis, but I'll give a little more background detail on that._

_Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who have been adding it to your alert/favourite list. Good to know you're enjoying what I've been publishing._

_(1) Reminder, the calendar has been moved up by 11 years to take advantage of current technology and events._


	4. Fireworks, In A Bad Way

_Edited July 3, 2012_

* * *

**4. FIREWORKS, IN A BAD WAY**

* * *

Harry felt his heart climb into his throat. Just over twenty-four hours. That was as far as he had gotten with his disguise. The goblin at Gringotts had seen right through it, and yet, he understood that one. Of course, he had also inadvertently let out more than a few clues to his real identity; he silently cursed himself for being so stupid.

Sighing, he drew his wand, pointed it at himself, and muttered, "_Finite Incantatem_."

The glamour fell, leaving behind a boy of only fifteen, almost sixteen, with raven-black hair that refused to be tamed and bright emerald-green eyes that blinked behind his glasses.

"Well, then, Mr. Potter. I had a good idea there was more to you than you were letting on," said Lisa.

"He had to, mum," said Travis. Any residual anger he had had toward the guy went out the window.

Even in Canada, the story of the boy-who-lived was well known. He didn't know all the details, but knew enough to know Harry had gotten a bad deal. That was the bottom line. Now, the boy-who-lived sat across from him at the dining room table.

"Like I said, I just want some control in my life," said Harry. "The fewer people who know who I really am, the better. Last thing I need is your ministry of magic sending me back to England."

"I'm gonna give Jeff a call," said Travis. "He'll be able to help."

Harry nodded, and Travis got up. He stepped into the living room.

An uncomfortable silence fell across the room; no one seemed to know what to say at this point. Being Muggles, Frank and Chester had no clue who Harry Potter was, and so the significance of the boy was lost on them. Lisa, too, was wrapped up in her own thoughts, and Harry… he just wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He knew it was just a matter of time before the Canadian ministry of magic knew he was there… how long before he would be forcibly returned to England, and Dumbledore's control.

"Okay. Jeff will be over in the morning around 9 am," said Travis, returning to the table.

"I did have many questions for you," said Lisa. "But I have to say, most of them have been answered, now that I see who you are."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure Jeff will have a load of questions, but I have no doubt he'll help you."

"I just… I just don't want to go back to England. Not 'till I'm ready," said Harry.

"And we'll do our best to make sure that doesn't happen," said Lisa.

Everyone fell silent again, not sure where to take the conversation. Both Lisa and her son knew that Harry had been through hell over the past day, and so didn't want to cause any more stress than had already been done.

"We… our tour manager called," Chester began, changing the subject. "He's asked us if we want to play EdgeFest in Toronto(1)."

"That's two weeks away," said Travis. "Don't you need more notice than that?"

"Our tour manager will deal with it. Our equipment's already back in the U.S.," answered Chester.

"So you guys are doing it, then," said Travis.

Both Chester and Frank nodded.

"Well, think of this. You can leave the bus here, we'll take the floo into Toronto, and I'll apparate you all to the venue."

"And get more fines from the ministry," Lisa said, pursing her lips.

Harry had to smile.

"What?" asked Travis.

"Nothing. Just… Your mom's face reminds me of Professor McGonagall. She teaches transfiguration at Hogwarts, and she's very stern. She makes that face a lot," answered Harry.

That got a smile from Lisa.

"She was my favourite teacher, though."

"Why don't you boys go out to the shop? I'm about to start dinner, and I do need the table," said Lisa.

"Would you like some help?" Harry offered.

"Thank you, but I can most certainly handle it. Travis, why not show Harry your room?"

"Yeah, that's a good thought. I need a smoke anyway," said Travis. This drew another glare from his mother.

* * *

Harry was shocked by the space which Travis called his room. There was a double bed and a bunk bed; he assumed that Frank and, most likely, Chester were sleeping there as well. Along one wall were several computers, including one workstation which had three screens. He quickly spotted numerous text books, novels, and notebooks, and another shelf that contained a multitude of potions and ingredients. Travis' trunk rested in a corner, along with his broom; he didn't recognize the model, but it looked better than a Nimbus. Canadian design, he guessed. Lastly, by the window, on a perch, sat a magnificent barred owl.

"His name is Achilles," said Travis, following Harry's gaze.

"Merlin! I completely forgot about Hedwig!" Harry gasped.

"Who's Hedwig?"

"My owl. I sent her to a friend's place. Now that I'm more or less settled… well, now I don't know how to retrieve her," Harry explained.

Just then, Frank stepped into the room.

"The guys are talking with the road crew."

"Shouldn't you be there, then?" asked Travis.

"No, they got things under control."

"More like you find what we're doing more interesting," said Travis.

That got a laugh from Harry, and a grin from Frank.

"Guilty as charged."

Suddenly, there was a flash of flame and Fawkes appeared, then landed on Harry's left shoulder. Travis stared, his mouth agape, while Frank almost fell over from the shock.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" Travis swore finally. "That's… that's a fucking _phoenix_!"

"This is Fawkes," said Harry. "Oh, and Frank… close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"How… who…?" Travis was completely stunned at the beautiful bird that now rested on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not the only one having issues with Dumbledore lately," said Harry. "This is his familiar. I think he's pissed at him. I mean, it was Fawkes who, well, I'll show you the letter he sent me later. Bloody old codger." He then looked at Fawkes. "These are my friends, Travis and Frank." The bird looked at the two young men appraisingly, then seeming to trill happily.

"I guess he approves," Harry laughed.

"Looks like we're gonna need another perch. Achilles' perch won't take them both," said Travis, drawing his wand. "Let's find out how quickly the ministry is getting mail out today."

He pointed it at a discarded newspaper beside Achilles' perch and whispered an incantation. An identical perch appeared directly beside it, seeming to replace the waste paper. Fawkes immediately took to it, taking a sip of water from the attached container. Frank was still captivated by the amazing bird.

"So… are… well, are there things like unicorns, and stuff like that?"

"Absolutely," said Travis.

"I've seen one killed," said Harry darkly. "Voldemort was living off their blood during my first year."

"Damn," said Travis. "That's a horrible crime, killing such a light creature."

"Voldemort doesn't care. He's cursed as it is," said Harry.

"Unicorns and phoenixes are very light creatures," said Travis. "To have one willingly hang around you, is a massive honour."

"And this is Dumbledore's pet?" asked Frank.

"Familiar, as we call them," answered Harry. "As I said, my owl's still back in England."

"Well, Fawkes can flash from location to location, right?" said Travis. "Do he and… Hedwig, is it? Get along?"

"Sure."

"Couldn't you get Fawkes to bring him to you?" suggested Travis.

Harry didn't even get a chance to answer, as the phoenix vanished in a flash of flame.

"I think he likes you," said Harry. "You didn't even ask him."

"So if… if Fawkes is Dumbledore's familiar… and he's starting to, well, spend more time away from him… could Dumbledore be…" Frank started.

"Turning dark?" Harry's features darkened. "I hope not. Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort fears."

"And you," said Travis.

"Right," Harry snorted. "Not when snake face can get into my head. He's possessed me twice already."

"Then you need to learn how to protect your mind."

"So say Dumbledore and that useless excuse for a potions professor," Harry groaned.

"Has anyone tried to teach you Occlumency?" asked Travis.

Harry nodded.

"I think that only made things worse. 'Clear your mind', he says, then comes at me with a full legilimens attack. Greasy git."

"Sounds more like a mind-raping to me. Did you get anything to study?"

"I have now," answered Harry.

"Then that's one of the things we'll talk to Jeff about tomorrow."

"Legilimency? Mr. Stratford used that on me during the trial," said Frank.

"Occlumency protects the mind against attack. Possession or just trying to see someone's thought and memories," said Travis.

"So if I was good at Occlumency, Mr. Stratford wouldn't have been able to see my memories," said Frank.

"That's the idea," said Travis. "Although I don't know if you could learn it or not."

Just then, there was another brilliant flash of flame, with which Fawkes reappeared, along with Hedwig. She let out an indignant "HOOT!" and lighted upon Harry's shoulder, giving him a hard nip on the ear. Fawkes landed on his perch.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you sooner, girl," said Harry.

The snowy owl puffed her feathers, as if again upset at the shabby treatment.

"Got any owl treats?"

"There," said Travis, pointing to a container on a shelf near the perches. Harry retrieved a couple of owl treats from said container, and this seemed to appease his familiar. Achilles shifted over on his perch, as if inviting the newcomer to join him, and Hedwig quickly accepted. It was quite the sight, the two owls and the phoenix, sitting next to each other.

"My first friend in the wizard world gave me Hedwig for my eleventh birthday," said Harry.

"What happens when Fawkes burns?" asked Travis.

"Burns?" Frank was confused.

"A phoenix is immortal," explained Travis. "When they get old, they lose their feathers and burn, only to be reborn from their ashes."

"Or like what just happened to him, he was hit with the killing curse. He actually stood in front of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse for the old codger," said Harry. "They… err, grow up really fast."

"But… don't you have magical shields and stuff to stop it?" asked Frank.

"The killing curse? No. No magical shield can block it." said Travis.

"Best you can do is just to get out of the way. Or put something in the way of it," said Harry. "More experienced wizards can conjure things out of thin air."

"Have… have you seen someone killed that way, Harry?" asked Frank.

Harry's features darkened, and he nodded grimly.

"Over a year ago. I… I don't want to talk about that."

"I lost a close friend on May eleventh. I'd known him since I was old enough to go to school."

"Travis saved my life. The Bartlett guy tried to hit me with that curse twice," said Frank.

The room fell into silence as each fell into their own thoughts. Frank pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one for himself, and then absently offered one to Travis.

Just then, a screech owl flew in from the opening in the roof and landed on Travis' desk. It had a brown envelope attached to its leg.

"Half-hour, not bad," said Travis, retrieving the envelope. The bird promptly took off, soaring up into the rafters and out through the small opening. The envelope had a large seal on the top right corner- a large 'M' laid on top of a red maple leaf. The symbol of the Ministry of Magic. He opened the envelope to retrieve the contained letter, and began to read in a pompous voice,

"Mr. Travis Carter, Room above the Shop, R.R. #4, Penetanguishene, Ontario… blah blah blah… Dear Mr. Carter, The ministry has detected your use of a transfiguration charm thirty-one minutes ago in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. You are once again reminded that this is a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, and Section thirteen of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. You are warned that, should we receive another indicator of you casting magic today, a two-hundred galleon fine shall be levied against you… blah blah blah…"

"So that's it, they just give you a warning? God, Fudge would have just sent me to Azkaban," said Harry.

"Yup," said Travis. He pulled out his Zippo, lit his cigarette, and then proceeded to set the letter on fire, dropping it into the waste bin.

"But… I mean, don't you worry that they might actually arrest you someday?"

"Harry, that's already happened. Several times," answered Travis, darkly. "See, Bartlett is a cruel person. He doesn't give a shit about the law. So I've had to break the law too… or I would be dead many times over by now."

Harry nodded in understanding. Voldemort didn't follow the laws either.

"Now, it's just habit," Travis continued. "It's stupid that I get fined for shit, I mean, especially in my own home. Fuck, everyone here knows I can do magic, so what does it matter? And let's face it, if I'm attacked magically, I'm gonna defend myself. Well, if I'm attacked in any way, I'm gonna protect myself. If I end up with a bunch of stupid fines, then well shit, too bad now, ain't it?"

Harry had to grin at this. Travis was right, after all. The underage magic restriction was all bollocks in his opinion.

"I'm still trying to find an anti-detection charm or something. That would be Christmas come early," Travis added, and then took a drag off his smoke.

The sound of music wafting up from downstairs quickly changed the subject. "Harry, let's go downstairs, I'll introduce you to the other guys," said Frank.

The front part of the shop seemed to contain lots of gadgets and contraptions, including what looked like a tractor that had a chimney on it. Harry had not seen anything like it. There were lots of tools, and several work benches along one wall.

The back of the building—Harry could tell immediately it had been magically expanded—was set up as a 'rec room'. He remembered hearing Dudley talking about something like that once. The other 5 members of Deadly Harvest were set up at the back of the room with their equipment, and were just starting to play. They stopped, seeing Travis, Frank, and Harry step into the room.

"Harry. You already met Chester, of course," said Frank, gesturing to Chester. Harry nodded. "Ok. That's Matt Linford, Rich Themmus, Rob Brady, and Adam Forsythe." Frank pointed each member out. "Guys. This is Harry Potter."

"You're a wizard too?" asked Rob.

"Yeah," answered Harry.

The rest of the afternoon was spent there, as Deadly Harvest just jammed together, not calling a rehearsal or anything. Travis had been spoiled by this point, having watched this many times already. Harry, on the other hand, had not seen much in terms of live music. The band that had performed at the Yule Ball one and a half years earlier weren't of the same calibre as Deadly Harvest.

Nearing six pm, Lisa entered the room and announced dinner would soon be ready.

"Is dad home?" asked Travis.

"He got in a half hour ago," answered Lisa.

"Did you tell him about Harry yet?"

"He knows. He's not exactly happy, dear, but that's not our problem, now, is it?"

"I… err, Mrs. Carter, I don't want to be a problem," said Harry.

"And by no means are you. My husband has a few issues about magic. He's not been exactly comfortable with it."

"At least he's not calling your son a freak," said Harry, darkly.

This got looks of surprise from the others.

"Your relatives called you that?" asked Lisa.

"Every day."

"Dad and I are a little distant. It's been that way well… since I got my school letter, I guess."

Instead of using the dining room table, Lisa had decided they would eat out on the deck, saying it was too nice to eat inside. Like the dining room table, the table on the deck had been enlarged to handle the extra people. As the conversation flowed, Harry could easily pick up the tension between Travis and his father. They spoke very little to each other, and on more than a few occasions, he caught a glimmer of disdain in the older man's eyes. Yes, Travis had more than a few things in common with Harry.

Then there was the guy who sat across from him. On several occasions, he caught Frank practically staring at him. Or perhaps looking through him, lost in space perhaps. What was _that_ all about?

"Frankie, take a picture, it'll last longer," Chester hissed playfully in his ear.

"Huh?" Frank stammered, his face turning slightly red.

"What would Denise say if she saw you doing that, I wonder?" asked Matt.

"Who's Denise?" asked Harry.

"My girlfriend, well, on-and-off, anyway," answered Frank, his face slowly losing the redness.

"Well, Harry, looks like you got an admirer," Matt snickered.

"Shut up," said Frank, flicking a stray pea toward the offender.

"What, well, I mean, you could just look at it like the 'Frester' episode."

"The what?" asked Harry.

"Matt. Shut up."

"Frester… as in Frank and Chester, um, doing things on stage that…" Travis began.

"Aren't quite straight," finished Chester.

"Oh."

"So of course the media went nuts about it," said Frank. "That's why Denise and I are, well, hot and cold with each other."

An uncomfortable silence fell across the table. Although Harry couldn't read minds by any sense, he could tell there were many feelings there. Frank quite possibly truly loved Chester. Now that he thought about it, some of the little interactions between the two were curious, to say the least.

"So… Mr. Potter. My wife says you've fled England," said Travis' father. This was the first time the man addressed Harry.

"Yeah, that's about right," answered Harry.

"And what can you possibly gain here?" Travis' father drawled. 'This man reminds me of Snape,' Harry thought.

"Maybe get the education and training I need, so I can kill a certain dark lord," Harry answered, a slight edge to his voice.

"And draw whatever darkness and evil over here, no less."

"Quite possible, dad," said Travis. "But at least here, he can do things on his own terms."

"And likely get himself and those around him killed… such unnatural…"

Harry sprang to his feet, sending the chair flying, and his wand was out in a heartbeat.

"DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT AROUND ME OR MY FRIENDS!" he shouted, wand thrust toward Travis' father. "We're not BLOODY FREAKS!"

"Harry, whoa, he's just…" Travis placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No! This is exactly one of the reasons I left England in the first place!" Harry shouted, "Mr. Carter, your son isn't a bloody freak, or unnatural, or whatever in Merlin's name you chose to label him! Bloody hell!"

Travis' father cast the hardest look of disdain he could at Harry, stood up, and stormed into the house, slamming the patio door behind him. Still fuming, Harry slid his wand back into his back pocket, and retrieved his chair.

"You Ok, man?" asked Frank, as Harry sat back down.

"I… Anyone want to know what was my room for almost eleven years?" asked Harry, grabbing a biscuit from the basket at the centre of the table. "A cupboard underneath the stairs. They said I was an ungrateful freak, that I was unnatural, among other things. So you might understand now why I reacted as I did."

"No need to apologize, Harry. He only set himself up for that one, dear," Lisa said, seeming quite pleased with Harry's reaction.

The rest of the table was still speechless. Harry was angry, and the charge in the air could easily be felt by everyone. Lisa excused herself, and went into the house.

"S-s-sorry… for, well… this," Harry sighed. "I overreacted… acted like a bloody idiot."

"Like mum said, don't apologize, I've blown up at him a few times, too," said Travis. "He just doesn't get it, and probably never will."

Shouting from inside the house quickly diverted attention.

"Shit. Of course he'd lay into mum," said Travis, getting up.

Harry made to stand as well, but Travis shook his head 'no', and stepped into the house.

The argument lasted for nearly a half-hour, and ended with yet another door slam, and a vehicle peeling out of the driveway. Both Travis and his mother returned to the back deck.

"Harry, mum thinks…"

"I'll get my things," Harry said, making to stand up.

"You'll do no such thing," said Lisa. "You'll be joining Travis in his room. As for my significant other…"

"Gone to get drunk as usual. Don't bother sugar-coating it, mum," said Travis. "Fucking asshole."

"Damn, if that man really loves you, he's got one hell of a way of showing it," Chester snorted.

"It's because Harry's here. It's made his 'discomfort' toward the wizard world much worse."

"So maybe I should go," said Harry. "I don't want to cause trouble."

"No, man, this has been coming for a while," said Travis. "Even mum sees that now."

"I'm divorcing him," said Lisa. "He can take his prejudices elsewhere, I'm sick and tired of him treating Travis that way."

"So am I… Jesus Christ, I need a smoke," said Travis, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He moved over by the steps, as to keep the smoke away from his mother.

"So one of us will have to move back to the bus, then," said Chester.

"Nope," said Travis. "I'll create another bed, and, if I have to, I'll expand the room again."

"That's pretty advanced transfiguration," said Harry.

"Yup. Transfiguration is my favourite subject. I've already learned more than a few NEWT level spells." Travis pulled out his wand. "Oak, 12 ¼ inches, boomslang venom core. 'Springy', as the wand maker described it. He said it would be amazing with transfiguration, and, damn, he was right."

"I like transfiguration, but it's hard," said Harry. "My favourite subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts. I've always done well, even with the stupid professors Dumbledore keeps finding."

"Your teachers keep changing?" asked Lisa, seeming to appreciate the change in topic. Harry nodded.

"Some think the position's cursed. At least that's what Hermione says. It's been decades since a DADA teacher has stayed on for more than a year. Let's see… in my first year, Professor Quirrell… oh yes, possessed by Voldemort."

"Damn," said Travis.

"Second year… the oh-so-colourful Gilderoy Lockhart. The guy was so full of himself that the only thing we learned in that year, I think, was what his favourite colour was." Harry's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Bloody idiot's in the long term care ward at St. Mungo's Hospital after he tried to Obliviate us with Ron's broken wand."

"Let me guess; he wiped his own entire memory," Travis guessed. Harry nodded.

"Serves him right- his entire life was a fraud. Anyway, where are we, third year? Remus Lupin. Probably the best of the five teachers we had. He was one of my dad's best friends. He taught me the Patronus charm."

"A Patronus charm. No way," Travis declared. "That's a NEWT-level spell, not taught until sixth year."

"Well, considering there were Dementors on the school grounds that seemed to take a liking to my memories, Remus taught me the charm."

"I'd ask you to show us, but, well, I don't know what the ministry would do," said Travis, rejoining them at the table. Harry nodded.

"So, what happened to him?"

"He's a werewolf," answered Harry.

The looks of shock from the Muggles were priceless.

"Werewolves?" Chester choked.

"Yeah, they're real. The ministry put a lot of stupid restrictions on them, and, of course, when it was discovered that a werewolf was working as a teacher at Hogwarts… Well, you can imagine the backlash."

"Fucking garbage, that is. Here, we see it as a treatable illness. Don't they have wolfsbane over there?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, they do. All that year Remus was teaching, Snape brewed it for him and covered his classes."

"And… they can turn people, and all that stuff?" asked Chester.

"Yeah. All the stuff about lycanthropy, it's pretty much accurate," said Travis. Harry nodded.

"Anyway, fourth year… Oh goodie. A death eater poly-juiced as Alastor Moody."

"As in 'Mad-eye' Moody?"

"That would be him."

"Don't know whether to be petrified or impressed. That guy's legendary."

"He taught us some interesting things, and, of course, tried to kill me at the end of the school year."

"Right, the tri-wizard tournament," said Travis. Harry again nodded.

"I don't want to talk about that. Some of my worst nightmares come from those events. Anyway, then there was last year. The ministry plants this hideous toad of a woman in to teach us Dark Arts Defence. Thing is, she didn't teach us a thing. Delores Umbridge. Such a pleasant woman. She did this."

Harry laid his left hand on the table, revealing the words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' etched permanently onto the back of it.

"Jesus, what did she do? It looks like she took an Exacto knife to your hand," said Frank.

"A blood quill," said Harry. Travis was shocked.

"Jesus," he whispered.

"She tortured half the school with it, I think. Of course, Fudge was running a wonderful smear campaign against me and Dumbledore. So I was hated by most of the school, and probably most of wizarding Britain last year."

"I don't know a lot about the wizard world, but that is most certainly not a way to get an education, Harry," said Lisa.

Harry nodded.

"Now you see one of the main reasons I'm here."

* * *

As the sun set, the group moved down to the fire pit, which was away from the house for obvious reasons. There were comfortable outdoor chairs and various other deck furniture that matched the patio table. Lisa joined them briefly, but after a while chose to retreat to the house. Being a smart and considerate parent, she knew when to give her son space; this was one of those times.

With Lisa gone, both Frank and Rich returned to the bus and retrieved not only a couple of acoustic guitars, but several beverages as well.

"Well, since you guys are gonna drink…" said Travis, and got up. He went up to his room in the shop and returned, carrying a bottle with amber liquid in it.

"Firewhiskey?" asked Harry. He remembered seeing Sirius enjoying a glass or two of it the previous year.

"Yeah, Ogden's finest," answered Travis.

"Aren't you too young to be having that stuff? I mean, I assume that it's alcohol, right?" asked Rich.

"Maybe… by a year. Age of majority in the wizard world is seventeen," said Travis. "I'll tell you what… you let me have some of that stuff…" He gestured toward the bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey, "And I'll let you guys try this."

"Deal," said Rich.

The magical alcoholic beverage hit the Muggles like a two-ton truck; this was the best description. In fact, after a couple drinks of the potent beverage, five of them had been knocked out. Harry, Frank, Matt and Chester had been sick from it. Frank, although still conscious, was still looking very green.

"Remind me not to trust wizard beverages," he said weakly.

"Hmmm. Maybe mixing with Muggle alcohol wasn't such a good idea," said Travis.

He, too, was looking a little green, as was Harry. He had never had such a strong drink. The world was spinning, and his temples were throbbing.

"So Harry…" said Travis, as he lit another cigarette, "First time you've been smashed?"

"Yeah, if that's what you call it."

"It's even more fun in the morning," said Frank. "You'll just want to die."

"Thanks. Wonderful thing to look forward to." Harry's voice was laced with sarcasm. He stretched out a bit more on the double seat that could be better called a couch.

"Ah, see, but we have something for that," said Travis. "An anti-hangover potion. It tastes awful… and it works!" He snickered at his little joke, and both Harry and Frank looked at him strangely.

"Oh, see, there's a Muggle medication here called Buckley's(2). Their slogan is, 'It tastes awful, and it works'." Travis explained. "And the shit truly does taste awful."

"Sounds like one of Snape's potions," said Harry.

"Who's he?" asked Frank.

"Oh, such a wonderful person," Harry said, his voice again laced with sarcasm. "Greasy bat, more like it. He teaches potions at Hogwarts, and the guy hates my guts because my dad bullied him when they were in school together. So he treats me and my friends like… but then again," Harry thought, more to himself than to the others, "He never lied to me."

He sighed, staring into the dancing flames in the fire pit. Yes, today had been a long day. What were Dumbledore and the Order doing now? To what lengths would Dumbledore go to bring him back to England?

* * *

Harry didn't remember when he had fallen asleep. He didn't feel the seat shift as Frank sat down on the other side to fall asleep, himself. He didn't feel nor hear Lisa drape heavy comforters over them. No, he missed all of those things, because, for Harry Potter, three thousand miles from England meant nothing in the dream world.(3)

He was once again forced to relive some of the darkest moments in his life, including the most recent events at the Ministry of Magic. Being intoxicated seemed to amplify these horrid visions, as well as adding a few more. His friends, new and old, tortured and killed, while he was forced to watch. He woke up breathing heavily, soaked with sweat, his heart thumping violently in his chest.

"Distance does not matter, Potter. I can still find you," he heard a cold voice say, as the world came back into fuzzy, clouded view.

"Piss off," he hissed quietly, sitting up. 'So Voldemort has been in my head again,' he thought. He slowly stood up, needing to visit a bathroom… and promptly fell to the ground with a thump, with an overwhelming bout of vertigo.

He lay there for several minutes as his world spun. He felt like he was going to, a) pass out, or b) be sick. He was still intoxicated, and Voldemort had visited him for the second time in three nights. 'What if he had taken control of me?' he thought darkly. He would have no control over what he said or did. And yet, those around him wouldn't know that. 'I can't let that happen,' he thought. 'I'm just… I'm just a danger to everyone.'

Harry got into a sitting position, carefully pulling his wand from his back pocket, his hands trembling. He had to hold it with both hands, pointing the business end at his midsection. "_Avada_…"

* * *

_**CHAPTER NOTES**: I know, I'm evil. This is one of those scenes that qualifies as a show stopper. And of course, I'm gonna milk that for all its worth grins._

_So of course now there are questions, does Harry actually hate himself enough for that to actually work? As Bellatrix was so kind to point out in Order of the Phoenix, '_you have to mean it_'. At any rate, I'll leave my readers guessing… for a little while._

_(1)There was no EdgeFest in Toronto in 2007._

_(2)Look this up, it's true. Now I don't think the stuff tastes that bad, but it does work. One's mileage will vary, of course._

_(3)In the original write of "Canadian Intervention", the distance did have an effect in that Harry did not have nightmares. I've reconsidered that opinion._


	5. Saving Harry Potter

_Edited July 3, 2012_

* * *

**5. SAVING HARRY POTTER**

* * *

Frank was unsure of exactly what it was that had woken him. He barely remembered getting up and using the bathroom earlier, then barely making it back to a seat. 'Fuck, that shit was strong,' he thought to himself. The fire had long since died down to smouldering ashes, leaving the fire pit lit by several dim lights.

He then spotted Harry sitting up on the ground. What was he doing down there? He watched, still not fully awake, as Harry retrieved his wand from his back pocket. He was having trouble holding it steady, and gripped it with both hands. He then turned the wand around, so the business end was pointed at himself. What was he doing?

"_Avada_…"

"HARRY NO!" Frank shouted, flying off the chair, and tackling the boy to the ground. This jarred the others awake, Travis drawing his wand out of reaction.

"What's going on?"

"LET GO OF ME!" Harry snarled, as he and Frank wrestled on the ground.

"No! You're being fucking stupid!"

Frank finally managed to get hold of Harry's wand and tossed it aside.

"What the HELL were you thinking?"

"It doesn't MATTER, Bloody Hell! All I end up doing is getting people KILLED!"

"So you're gonna solve it by offing yourself. Real smart."

"He was doing WHAT?" Travis exclaimed, reaching down and picking up Harry's wand.

"He tried to use that killing curse or whatever on himself," said Frank, finally pinning Harry to the ground.

"Bloody hell, LET GO OF ME!" Harry cried, still struggling.

"NO! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Frank hissed back.

They were so close that their noses were practically touching. It was taking every bit of strength he had to keep Harry restrained. 'Fuck, this kid's strong,' he thought. There was only one other thing he could think of at this point. He closed the gap between Harry's lips and his own.

Shock didn't begin to describe what went through Harry's mind. He had expected Frank to possibly hit him, or whatever, to subdue him, but to kiss him? That was the last thing Harry had expected. His eyes went wide and he actually stopped struggling, as confusion overtook him, as did instinct.

Frank felt Harry relax and become receptive to his kiss. Inwardly, he sighed, thankful he had been awake at the right time. A second later, and it would have been too late. 'Thing is, why am I feeling this way?' he thought as they, at last, separated. Like when they shook hands the first time they met, he had been practically overwhelmed with the charge that seemed to race through his body.

"If I let you up, are you gonna be cool, or am I gonna have to keep you pinned down the rest of the night?"

"I'm fine," said Harry.

Frank rolled off him, then got into a sitting position, and, finally, carefully stood up. With Travis' help, they got Harry back onto the double seat, and Frank again sat beside him. Travis went to hand Harry his wand, but Frank snatched it.

"I'll give you back your wand, but I want a wizard's oath that you'll never try and hurt yourself again. Jesus Fuck."

"You know about that?"

"I was at Travis' trial in June, so yeah, I know about them."

"Course, if not, we can always take him to Upper Canada Hospital to speak to a mind healer," said Travis. "God, Harry."

"Fine," said Harry. Frank returned Harry's wand, and he made an oath as promised.

"Now, what caused this insane idea?" asked Travis, clearly not impressed.

"I really don't…" Harry began.

"Jesus FUCK, Harry, keeping all this shit inside you will make you crazy, man! Fucking tell us, talk to us!" Frank pleaded, fumbling for his pack of cigarettes.

"Imagine seeing every person you've ever cared about tortured mercilessly, right in front of your eyes. That's what I saw. And then, when they can't speak anymore because they've screamed so much, practically insane from the _Cruciatus_ _curse_, they were killed," said Harry.

"Cruciatus curse?" asked Frank.

"It feels like your entire body's on fire, every square inch of your skin crawls," Harry explained. "It can literally drive someone insane. The parents of one of my friends were driven insane by it."

"It's an unforgivable," said Travis, "Just like the killing curse."

"I… I just don't want to see you guys hurt," said Harry. "I mean, I don't know any of you very well yet, and, still, if Voldemort knew about you…"

"That's horse shit, Harry, and you know it. We're ALL in danger with Voldemort around," Travis countered.

"Even more so, knowing me, bloody hell. He used Sirius to lure me to the Ministry of Magic last month! Because of me, my few close friends got hurt! I don't need a repeat performance!"

"Did you hold a gun to their heads and force them to follow you?" asked Frank.

"No."

"Then what happened?" asked Travis. "And don't give us the 'I don't want to talk about it' line." He began to poke at the remains of the fire, bringing it back to life.

"Fine," said Harry, slumping back into the seat. He took a deep breath, staring into the growing flames, and began to relate the tragic events of June twentieth. He had to stop several times, as the memories were so harsh to relive, having happened only weeks before; the memory of Sirius falling through the veil was the worst by far. So wrapped in those memories, he barely noticed Frank shift over and pull him into a half-hug.

"God, Harry. I'm sorry," said Travis. "I didn't know."

"I don't want people feeling sorry for me," said Harry. "I… I just want to be normal. Not to have expectations that I have no hope of meeting heaped on me. Merlin, I've seen dragon shit most ADULTS can only dream of, and I hope that's ALL they'll ever be, at most." He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "You know, sometimes, I wish I wasn't a wizard. Just an ordinary Muggle teenager."

"Now THAT'S bullshit," said Chester. "Man, seeing some of the things you guys can do… What I wouldn't give to be able to do that myself."

"You know, when I first found out I was a wizard, I couldn't believe it. After the way I was treated at the Dursleys, I thought, 'My life is about to change'. Well, it didn't. I just went from one cage into another, essentially. It's just been one cock-up after another. Being a wizard isn't all you think it is."

"It's an awesome gift, Harry," challenged Frank. "It's something that makes you who you are. Just like your green eyes, or whatever."

"Not to mention you would probably go crazy if you lost it," said Matt. "It would be like going blind, I think."

"I said sometimes," said Harry. "I mean, I love being able to do magic. But I'm sick of being kept in the cage. I know I have to kill Voldemort. But I can't if I don't have the proper training."

"You have to kill this 'Voldemort' person? Says who?" asked Frank.

"There was a prophecy made before I was born," answered Harry.

"You mean some crazy psychic," said Rob.

"Crazy? Yeah, possibly," said Harry, smiling weakly. "But thing is, one of Voldemort's spies heard it, or, at least, part of it. So he believes it to the letter. That's what caused all the dragon shit at the Ministry."

"What does it say?" asked Travis.

Harry again sighed and said, "It goes like this: …_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

"So it really does come down to him or you," said Travis. Harry nodded, glancing up at the lightening sky. It would be dawn soon.

"And, thing is, I'm nowhere near ready. Next time I face him, more than likely, I'll die. Or worse. He'll take control of me, and make me do horrible things to you guys or anyone else who's close to me beforehand."

"How could he do something like that?" asked Matt.

"The third unforgivable, the Imperius curse. It bends the victim to the caster's will. They can be made to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING," answered Harry.

This comment seemed to rattle the Muggles. Matt and Chester shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and all but Frank carried worried looks on their faces.

"And… there's nothing you can do against it?" asked Matt.

"Nothing," answered Travis. "That's why it's an unforgivable."

"Like I said, I don't want to see you guys hurt. You've been really nice to me, and I appreciate that, but… I just can't stay here," said Harry. "I'll meet with the lawyer and stay for a few days… but it's better… it's better if I leave and… find somewhere…" He broke off as tears leaked from his eyes once again.

Frank, again, pulled him into a tight hug, offering what comfort he could as Harry again broke down. What Harry had said worried him as well, but it was offset by the strange feelings he had around him. He had had feelings toward Chester, and this felt vaguely similar. More so, actually, now that he thought about it. Then again, he HAD kissed him, right? And Harry had been quite receptive, right? 'But I'm not that way,' he thought. 'God, I've got a GIRLFRIEND, for fuck's sake.' He made to break from the embrace, but Harry would have no part of it. Frank felt the lump grow in his throat, realizing just how broken the young man really was. This kid had faced things few grown adults had faced, and yet, he wasn't even sixteen yet. Pulling away would have been the worst thing Frank could do at the time.

* * *

Harry awoke, several hours later, to someone gently shaking him. He had not remembered falling asleep, only that now, something was in his face, and someone was trying to wake him.

"Wha… I'm up," he moaned, reaching up to brush whatever it was out of his face. Hair? He then realized someone was lying beside him… or was that more like ON him? Or half on him- one of the two. Slowly opening his eyes, he knew it was Frank on top of him.

"You two look cute together, you know." It was Travis.

"And if you say that again, I'll hex you," said Harry.

"Mum's got breakfast going, and Jeff's gonna be over in an hour, so if you need to shower or whatever…"

"Yeah, I would like that," said Harry, pushing Frank's hair out of his own face. He gave a slight smirk.

"What?"

"Oh, just thinking of the expression on a certain professor's face back at Hogwarts, if I was to show up with my hair cut like Frank's," answered Harry.

"You like him?"

"I… I don't know, I guess. Just…"

"You don't want to see him hurt."

"That, and, I mean… I know he's older than me."

"So? You're almost sixteen, right?"

"At the end of July, I will be," answered Harry.

"Then there isn't a problem. Wizard marriage laws work from age sixteen, and, of course, age of majority is seventeen."

"Merlin, woah, I'm not… err… I don't know what I want!" Harry blurted.

"Harry?" Frank asked, his eyes blinking open.

"I'm fine."

"Mum's making breakfast," said Travis.

"I need a shower anyway," said Frank, slowly making to get up.

"Wait," said Harry. "Thanks for… for stopping me from doing something stupid this morning."

"Glad I was there," said Frank, brushing the tuft of long hair out of his eyes. "Just don't do that again." He gave Harry a squeeze on the shoulder, then stood up and headed toward the shop.

"Well, Harry, he _definitely_ likes you," said Travis, smirking. "In your shoes, I wouldn't hesitate. And don't give me the crap about 'it's too dangerous'. It's bullshit. Live your life, that's what you want, isn't it?" Harry nodded. "Then go for it."

"But, I mean, I'm not…"

"Oh, don't give me that either, holy fuck. If there's chemistry there, it's gonna work."

"I just… I don't want to be hurt again," said Harry. "Last year… Cho… was a disaster… err… she and I both loved Cedric."

"Yikes, that's very ugly."

"Cedric… was killed by Voldemort."

"Yeah, I know. The papers had the story here," said Travis. "Now the picture comes a little clearer. You're afraid that Voldemort will do the same to Frankie." Harry nodded. "So you'll deprive yourself of love you so desperately need, and be cold and miserable. That's not living, Harry. That's just existing."

* * *

Just after 9 am, Jeff arrived via the floo network and was shown into the dining room. As it did not involve them directly, Matt, Chester, Rich, Rob, and Adam decided not to stay around, and retreated to the shop. Frank stayed put, telling himself he was offering Harry moral support. 'Yeah, right,' the voice in his head snorted.

"Travis. Mrs. Carter. Nice to see you again," said Jeff, taking a seat.

"Likewise, Mr. Sawyer… although the Mrs. Carter bit might be on borrowed time, I'm afraid."

"I see." Jeff frowned.

"Enough about that right now," said Travis. "Jeff, this is Harry Potter."

"Indeed," said Jeff, looking over the Boy-Who-Lived, as they shook hands. "Jeff Sawyer." Everyone took a seat. "Now, Travis has explained some of the situation to me over the phone. However, I do need to hear, from you, exactly what you need, so I may figure out exactly how I can help you."

"I want my freedom," said Harry.

"Early adult rights, or E.A.R. for short."

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yes. I am to assume you want access to any money your parents may have left, and so on."

"Yeah," said Harry, "Although that's not really important. The biggest thing right now is for me to have CONTROL of my life. No meddling headmasters, no one to tell me I have to go back to some god-forsaken place where people hate me for who I am."

"Jeff, if I may…" Lisa interrupted. "Harry, if you can't be granted Early adult rights, I would be willing to become your guardian." Harry felt his ears get warm with that.

"You don't know how much that means, Mrs. Carter," said Harry.

"You need a family that's willing to love you and treat you as one of their own," said Lisa. Harry nodded.

"We'll aim for E.A.R. first off," said Jeff, pulling from his satchel several documents. "But getting your vaults unsealed…"

"We could get the ministry to open an investigation into his finances. I mean, an 'anonymous tip' about funding a dark wizard, you know, something like that," said Travis.

"Could work."

"Right, and have Aurors show up to arrest me. Lovely," Harry snorted.

"No, that would only happen if it were confirmed that you were, in fact, funding a dark wizard, or the like, Mr. Potter," answered Jeff.

"What would that mean, though?" asked Frank.

"It would mean that the ministry would order an investigation of the finances of the Potter estate. Less than what's been done with the Bartletts, but, all the same, any documents regarding your finances, care, and so on would be forcibly exposed."

"My parents' will," said Harry quietly.

"That, and who knows what else."

"How, though? I mean, it's Gringotts… they're not exactly all that warm toward wizards… and don't forget what I did yesterday. I'll be lucky if I can ever set foot in the bank again."

"I stopped by Gringotts this morning, before flooing here," said Jeff. "After speaking with the bank manager, he assures me that you have not, by any means, been banned. Of course, he does expect you to behave yourself when on their premises."

"How did you…"

"I explained a little about the incident yesterday," answered Travis. Harry nodded in understanding.

"If you give me the number, I could phone the ministry… I mean, they don't know me right?" asked Frank.

"You're a Muggle… but, no, that shouldn't matter," said Jeff, as he scribbled out a note on his notepad. Once again, Harry noticed that Jeff used a regular pen, rather than a quill and ink. "Here. The number's at the top of the page. Read this verbatim… and hang up." Frank nodded and left the room.

"Thing is- how does that get me access to my vaults, though? I mean, it sounds more like that would further lock things away from me," asked Harry.

"Ah, but, see, this would take a day at most. I know that Gringotts doesn't get along with the British ministry of magic. But, they get along quite well with ours. Since the directive will come from our courts, the London branch of Gringotts will be quite helpful, I should imagine," answered Jeff. "Now. I did contact the British ministry regarding your records and so on. I see a warning from the Improper Use of Magic office. What was that about?"

"That was just before my second year," answered Harry. "Actually, it wasn't me, it was a house elf. He was trying to prevent me from going back to Hogwarts."

"Why would he do that?" asked Travis.

"He knew that some bad things were going to happen at Hogwarts that year. Of course, he was right, and I'd rather not get into the details," explained Harry. Just then, Frank returned to the table.

"So?"

"Damn, that was easy," said Frank, taking a seat beside Harry once again.

"Well, that only starts an investigation. Something that doesn't take long, but most certainly will be acted on," said Jeff. "Now. Just be aware that the judge will want to know about that. Compared to Travis here, your incident is much easier to explain," Travis rolled his eyes at that. "Ok, Harry. I just need your signature in a few places. There are little 'tabs', if you will, where you need to either sign or initial," said Jeff, pushing the documents toward him, along with a pen. Harry quickly looked over the documents in front of him, and then signed the numerous places.

"And a witness?"

"I will," Frank offered.

"I need your signature there, then." Jeff indicated a spot on the last page, and Frank quickly signed it.

"Lastly, read that line aloud and tap the documents with your wand, once." Jeff indicated the top line.

"I, Harry James Potter, do certify this application is being filed under sound mind and control, without the influence of a third party," said Harry, tapping the documents once with his wand. A golden swirl of magic enveloped him, then the documents, finally vanishing within them.

"Just ensures he's not being coerced into signing," offered Jeff, seeing Frank's confusion. "Alright, then. I'm off to the ministry. With luck, I might get a judge to hear our petition this afternoon." Jeff stood up.

"Thank you Mr. Sawyer," said Harry.

"The job's not done just yet. Not by a long shot. Lisa, when I return, I want to have a chat with you about your husband," said Jeff. Lisa nodded. "I should be back in about an hour, if not sooner."

* * *

The past day and a half had not been the least bit pleasant for Albus Dumbledore. It was just after 2 pm, and he, once again, sat behind his desk in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, waiting for further reports from the Order as they checked out leads on Potter's whereabouts.

It was then a large barn owl soared in through the office window and landed awkwardly on said desk. It recovered and extended its right leg, to which a large bundle was attached. Dumbledore quickly undid the ties, removing the bundle, and the bird quickly left. It was a bulky package, and Albus groaned. Last thing he needed to deal with right now was more paperwork. The package had the standard 'M' on the outside, indicating it was from the ministry. He quickly opened it, sliding out the stack of documents, and groaned again, seeing it was a form. However, the ministry herald was not British. It was the Canadian Ministry herald, made unmistakable by its maple leaf motif. What did they want? He began to read:

_Addressed to:  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
Hogsmeade, Scotland  
Regarding: Application for Early Adult Rights_

_Filed: British Ministry of Magic, London England, via verbatim copy from Canadian Ministry of Magic, Toronto Canada, on behalf of applicant and the Wizarding Court of Canada._

_Applicant: Harry James Potter _(Albus almost fainted at seeing this)  
_Applicant's Birthday: Jul 31, 1991(1) _(Harry's initials were beside this)  
_Birthplace: Godric's Hollow, Wales, England  
Parents: James and Lily Potter  
Legal Guardians: Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Relationship: Maternal aunt and husband  
Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Relationship: Headmaster of school at which applicant is a student. _(Harry's initials were also here)

_Reason for application: Applicant feels that his current guardians, both magical and legal, do not have his best interests, comfort, or safety in mind, given the extraordinary circumstances of who he is. Applicant believes his interests would be better served if he were independent. _(Harry's initials were also here)

_Applicant: _(Harry's signature was here)  
_Witness: _(Frank's signature was here)  
_Solicitor: _(Jeff's signature was here)  
_Dated: July 11, 2007_

So upset that he was visually shaking, Albus flipped the page, to find yet another scary document:

_Wizard Court of Canada  
Toronto Ontario, Canada_

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,  
You are hereby required to appear before the court with regards to your magical ward, Harry James Potter, tomorrow afternoon, at 1 pm EDT, court room 8, of the Ministry of Magic, Toronto Canada. Your testimony will determine future custodial arrangements of your ward._

_Hope you are well,  
Anne Coulter,  
Magistrate, Wizard Court of Canada_

"Oh, Harry, what have you done?" Albus sighed, and promptly fainted. A few of the portraits on the wall smiled smugly, while one in particular snickered quite loudly.

* * *

A squeal of tires and a crash startled the group, still seated around the dining room table. As Travis stood up, the front door slammed open, and there were uneven footsteps in the front room. His father made an appearance in the doorway to the dining room, a small cut over top of his left eye.

"So is the bastard still here?" the man growled, his words slurred from the alcoholic haze he was in. He had to lean on the door frame to stay upright.

"Drinking and driving. Real smart, dad."

"Philip. Get out," Lisa hissed, standing. "You've done enough damage, it's over."

"Whaddya mean it's over?"

"As in, I'm divorcing you," said Lisa coldly, pulling off her wedding ring and dropping it on the island counter. "You're not the man I fell in love with."

"Thu hell I'm not, whaddya mean?"

"Go sleep it off in your truck, then come get a few things and get out," said Lisa, again, her voice very cold. She had clearly had enough of Philip's nonsense. Both Harry and Frank had also stood up at this point, although neither of them had any idea what they would do, should things get ugly.

"You bastard!" Philip roared as the realization sunk in. The boy who came into his house, without his permission, had now managed to destroy his marriage. He lunged at Harry, but instead was met with a flying fist, courtesy of Frank. He found himself looking up at the ceiling, and the business end of Harry's wand.

"Move an inch and I'll curse you to Hades."

"Mum, I'm calling the Aurors."

"Why not call the cops?" asked Frank, massaging his sore hand.

"Right, and him be out tomorrow. Nope, I think there's a holding cell at the ministry with his name on it," said Travis, stepping into the living room. He tossed a handful of floo powder on the smouldering fire, but, instead of calling out an address, he pointed his wand at the now green fire, and blasted red sparks into it. A face quickly materialized in the now roaring flames. "Ministry of Magic, what's the trouble, son?"

"My dad… he's tried to assault me and my friends… he's drunk and…"

"I'll send a couple of Aurors along. Carter residence, right?"

"Yeah," answered Travis.

"Alright, step back."

Moments later, the flames flared to life again, and two Aurors stepped out of the fireplace, wands already drawn. "Auror D'Arcy," said one.

"And Auror Stevens," said the other. "What's going on?"

"This way," said Travis, leading the two Aurors into the dining room, where Harry still had Philip at wand-point.

"Harry, you can lower your wand," said Travis. Harry did so.

"Now what's going on?" asked the Auror named D'Arcy.

"My friend Harry, he arrived yesterday… and dad… well, dad didn't appreciate that he was staying with us for a while, so he took off…"

"Got very drunk last night, came back, and started in on my son and his friend. He then attempted to attack his friend," said Lisa.

The other Auror had pulled out a small notepad and a pen, and was writing down the account of the incident.

"He attacked you? And you are?" The first Auror gestured to Harry.

"Harry." He hesitated. "Harry Potter." The eyes of both Aurors got quite large at this, but both quickly recovered.

"I see, Mr. Potter." They stepped back to the entrance to the dining room, and one cast a privacy charm. Both discussed the incident for several minutes, after which the charm was cancelled.

"All right, Mr. Travis. What do you want done?"

"Up to mum, but I just want him out of here," answered Travis. Lisa only nodded.

"Very well, based on what we see here, we have enough to arrest him." The first Auror knelt down to Philip and hauled him to his feet.

"Philip Carter. You're under arrest for attempted assault on a minor, threatening a minor and abuse of an underage wizard. You have the right to remain silent…" The two Aurors led Travis' father to the fireplace, while Travis and his mother looked on, her hand on Travis' left shoulder.

Harry, on the other hand, could still feel the adrenaline pumping, even though the incident was over. He was sweating and shaking all over.

"You OK?" asked Frank, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're shaking, man."

"No shit," said Harry.

"How's your hand?" asked Travis, gesturing to Frank.

"Sore," answered Frank, flexing his right hand.

"Hold it out flat," said Travis, drawing his wand.

"What?"

"Just do it," said Harry, already knowing what Travis was about to do.

Frank held out his hand, flat, and Travis pointed his wand at it, saying, "_Episkey_."

Frank hissed as he felt the damaged cartilage snap back into place, but it was gone as quickly as it set in. "Damn," he said, again flexing his hand. It was as if he'd not injured it in the first place.

"It's only good for minor injuries and so on," explained Travis. "Things more serious would need a healer."

Just then, the patio door slid open, and Chester stepped into the dining room. "What happened?"

"My dad being an asshole," said Travis, shaking his head. "So he's been arrested." He sat back down at the dining room table, and the others followed.

"That was the last straw, Travis. I'm divorcing him," said Lisa as she made herself a cup of tea. The pot sat at the centre of the table, kept warm by a warming charm.

"I can relate, Mrs. Carter," said Harry. "My relatives hate me just because I can do magic."

"I don't think he actually hates me," said Travis.

"Dragon shit," Harry snapped. "I saw the hate in his eyes, he and my uncle would get along really well."

"But, why?" asked Chester.

"I don't know. I guess it's just like hating someone because they're gay, or black, or whatever. They don't understand it, so they hate," said Travis, with a shrug.

"Of course, even in the wizard world, we have ugly words, too. Mudblood, for example," said Harry. Both Frank and Chester looked at him strangely.

"Mudblood?" asked Frank.

"It means dirty blood," said Travis. "God, they still have that problem in England?"

"And you don't here?" Harry sounded surprised.

"Once in a while. It's a crime to call someone that. I mean, I would be considered one, being muggle-born. Maximum sentence for that kind of thing is 5 years in jail. It's racism, we don't tolerate it here."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know a few people that would already be in jail for that."

Just before lunch time, Jeff returned, bringing more documents.

"I was by the holding cells, and note that Mr. Carter is in there. What happened?"

"He came home drunk a while ago," answered Lisa, "Went to attack Harry. Travis called the Aurors."

"I see," said Jeff, again taking a seat at the table, and pulling out a stack of documents. "I assume, then, you wish to file for divorce."

"I do. Care for some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you," said Jeff.

While Lisa made him a cup of tea, Jeff began to explain some of the documents he had with him.

"Although it's a Muggle marriage, the wizard court can still handle the case, if you wish," he explained.

"Would it matter?" asked Travis.

"Being that you're a wizard, it would tip things in your mother's favour. The wizard world won't take kindly to your father's actions."

"Mum? Up to you."

"Then let's do it that way. Eighteen years we shared our lives. Or what I thought we were, anyway."

"What changed?" asked Jeff.

"Me," answered Travis. "I remember getting my letter from Nipigon. He, quite bluntly, called it horse shit. Then, of course, when Professor Logan showed up a day later to meet with us, and actually demonstrated transfiguration—right here at this very table… man, dad almost lost it."

"This is a man who attempted to have an exorcism done on Travis when he was a baby, because of 'unnatural' things happening around him," noted Lisa. "I wouldn't have any part of it; we had many fights over Travis' ability. I thought it was cute. I mean, sometimes it unnerved me a little, but, Travis is my son, and I love him no matter WHAT kind of strange ability he has."

"You'll definitely have an advantage then, in a wizard court," said Jeff.

"But, is a court decision from your world, um…" Chester began.

"Enforceable in the Muggle world? Most definitely. Court decisions involving Muggles get filed in the Muggle court system as well," explained Jeff.

* * *

Just before 3 pm, a screech owl flew in through the open kitchen window and landed on the dining room table, in front of Harry. Harry quickly retrieved the letter from the owl's outstretched leg.

"What is it?" asked Frank.

"A letter from Gringotts," Said Harry, noting the bank's official seal. He quickly opened the letter.

_Mr. Harry James Potter  
Penetanguishene, Ontario_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Complying with a ministry-ordered audit of your estate and finances, we regretfully inform you there have been numerous irregularities regarding your account and assets, and do require your presence at your earliest convenience so we may sort out said issues. Speak to a teller when you arrive, and ask to speak to your account manager._

_May your vaults always be full of galleons,  
Swishblade,  
Branch Manager, Gringotts Bank, Toronto_

"Well, what is it?" prompted Travis.

"We need to go to Gringotts," said Harry, laying the letter flat. Jeff picked it up and skimmed it.

"I told you it wouldn't take long."

"This sounds like I'm in trouble." Harry sounded worried.

"If you were in trouble, you would have gotten this sitting in a holding cell at the ministry, Harry," said Jeff.

Five minutes later, Harry, Frank, Travis, Jeff, and Lisa were in the lobby of Gringotts Toronto branch; Chester stayed behind, while Frank went to be with Harry, 'for moral support' (right, the little voice in his head again said). Security gave Harry an evil grin, but made no further moves. Cautiously, Harry made his way over to a teller, and presented the letter.

"I need to speak to my account manager."

"I see." The teller also gave Harry an evil grin and snatched the parchment off of the counter. He disappeared through one of the many doors leading away from the teller cages.

Minutes later, the goblin returned, and stepped through a small gap in the counters. "This way."

After travelling through numerous corridors, and a lift ride, they arrived at what was set up like a conference room. Harry was surprised to find not only Griphook there, but Bill as well.

"Harry! How are ya, mate?" asked Bill.

"All right, I guess. Why are you here?"

"You've certainly tossed a spanner in the works, Harry," said Bill, gesturing to the large stack of parchment that sat on the table. "You've made Gringotts look bad… err… well, the Canadian government has, anyway."

"I just want what's mine," said Harry. "If that old codger just minded his own business…"

"And therein lies the crux of the issue, Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "We've launched our own internal investigation back in London; interference such as this would be severely damaging to the reputation of Gringotts, should it ever come to light that it was occurring."

"Harry, people may end up facing criminal charges from the Wizengamot," said Bill.

"Bill, Griphook. This is Frank, Travis, and his mother, Lisa," Harry introduced.

After everyone took seats at the table, Griphook passed Harry the first of many documents.

"This is an overall assessment of your vaults, namely 768, and 906. 768 is your trust vault, of course, while 906 is your parents' vault, which you would normally have gained access to next summer."

Harry skimmed over the long list of articles and numbers, but the 2 numbers at the bottom were what got his attention. Vault 768: 23,976 Galleons. Vault 906: 1,915,803 Galleons. He had nearly 2 million Galleons just out of his reach. Then, another line caught his attention, from the listing of 906: Item 106, Will of James and Lily Potter.

"Griphook. Was my parents' will ever read?"

"That is the next issue," said Griphook, pulling out yet another folder. Opening it, Harry noticed everyone seeming to have trouble keeping focused on it, himself too.

"Oh for FUCK'S sake!" Travis finally snapped, thrusting his wand at the offending parchment. "_Finite incantatem_!"

"Thank you, Mr. Carter," said Griphook.

"What was it?" asked Frank.

"A notice-me-not charm."

"But… why wasn't it removed beforehand?" asked Harry, confused.

"We wanted you to see that for yourself, Mr. Potter," answered Griphook.

"And who would do such a thing?" asked Lisa.

"Three guesses, the first two don't count, mum," answered Travis. Harry finally began to read the document, something that had been sealed for nearly sixteen years. "…being of sound minds and bodies, make the following final instructions, to be carried out on our passing.

With regards to our son, Harry. He should be raised by one of the following people: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank and Alice Longbottom, or Arthur and Molly Weasley. Should none of these fine folk be available, we ask that Harry be placed with a loving wizard family who will raise him as their own.

We make it absolutely clear that under no circumstances should he be placed with Petunia Dursley. I love Petunia with all my heart, but I know all too well her prejudices toward the Wizarding world, and it's unlikely she would be able to put them aside to provide adequate care for our son..." So why had her wishes been trampled this way? He felt a hand reach around and grip his shoulder in a show of support, and he didn't have to look to know it was Frank.

"I can't believe this," he said quietly.

"We are most certainly looking into this grievous miscarriage, Mr. Potter," said Griphook.

Harry nodded, and continued to read, "With regards to our estate. At eleven years old, Harry should be given access to his trust vault, No. 768, which will contain enough money to get him through Hogwarts, covering tuition and so on. He should also be given the items contained in the attached list, although they are few…"

Harry pulled out the second piece of parchment, and quickly skimmed it.

"I want this stuff. Now," he almost barked, his anger beginning to boil. Griphook took the parchment, and stepped out of the room for a moment.

"Harry, mate, you have to calm down. You don't want to lose control," Bill warned. Harry nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I just… I feel so…"

"Cheated?" Frank finished. Harry nodded.

"Want to know what's on that list? A portrait. Of my parents. A _wizard portrait_!" Harry bellowed. "All this time, I could have been _talking_ to my _real parents_!"

The table actually started to shake, along with numerous other items in the room, as Harry was precariously close to losing control of his magic. Frank again gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, trying to pacify him.

"Is there… is there a place Harry can, well, blow stuff up or something?" he asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Bill. "Once Griphook gets back, he'll probably have a suggestion."

Harry spent nearly a half-hour in an empty vault, with Bill's help, releasing his pent up frustration. Bill conjured up everything from wardrobes to dishes, to chairs, tables, or whatever the imagination could come up with. Harry then promptly destroyed said item, each time visualizing it as either Voldemort or Dumbledore. At the time, he was unsure as to who made him angrier.

Returning to the conference room, he found a box sitting on the table in front of his seat. Opening it, he found the portrait right on the top. He had seen very few pictures of his parents, and so every one meant the world to him. Yet, this one would be even more special, as he knew it was a Wizarding portrait. He pulled it out, and held it carefully in both hands, taking in the young couple that looked up at him. This one had obviously been created not long after they wed; in any image he had seen of them, they were a little older. Here, they looked like they had just graduated.

"And they… they move and talk?" asked Frank.

"They will. Harry will have to wake them up first," explained Bill. Harry carefully set the portrait down on the table, deciding he wasn't quite ready to face them just yet. He then looked at some of the other items that had been set aside for him. Items that his parents had wanted him to have when he turned eleven. Items someone decided he didn't need to see, for whatever reason. Many were photos of his parents, and the rest of the Marauders… photos that also included other people he recognized.

It took nearly an hour before Harry was able to continue examining his parents' will. He had propped the portrait up against the box as a bit of an emotional anchor.

"… At age sixteen, he will be granted access to our vault and its contents; by this time, he should have met with our account manager to be fully appraised of his inheritance. At time of writing, that was Griphook, of the London branch of Gringotts…"

"That would be the Toronto branch, now," noted Griphook.

Harry nodded.

"On to financial bequeaths… We give one Remus Lupin 100,000 Galleons. Being a dear friend to James, and later, myself, and toward looking after our son as he grows, whether that is as a parent or friend of them..."

Harry had to stop there. He remembered Remus always being dressed so poorly. Of course, that was due to his difficulty finding work, being a werewolf. He could've had a pile of money to live at least half comfortably for a while. Save your anger, he silently told himself, and continued reading: "To our friend Sirius Black, we also leave 100,000 Galleons, also for looking out for our son as he grows. To Peter Pettigrew, 100,000 Galleons, the same reason. These people were all very close friends to us. Now should none of those people be around to inherit, their allotment shall then go to our son…" Harry stopped again. "Pettigrew won't get a knut. Bloody traitor, that's all he is," he hissed.

"I assume you are contesting that portion of the will, then," said Griphook.

"Yes. Make sure Remus gets his portion… err… give him double, what would have been Pettigrew's portion."

"And what grounds are you contesting the will?" asked Griphook. "I do need that for the record."

"Peter Pettigrew is the reason why my parents are dead. I have it from his own slimy, traitorous mouth," Harry hissed, remembering all too well the conversation two years prior in the shrieking shack, with the rat at wand-point.

"I see," said Griphook. "Most interesting, considering Mr. Black was charged with that crime."

"No! It was Pettigrew!" Harry shouted. "They let my godfather rot in Azkaban for twelve years, while the rat was running around free!"

"Harry, we'll get this all sorted out," Bill said, trying to head off Harry's rising temper.

"I… I want Sirius' name cleared."

"And we will, Harry," said Bill.

Harry took a deep breath and continued reading. "…furthermore. Should none of the people above be able to care for Harry, a secondary vault shall be set up, with payments to be made to the foster family in charge of Harry's care, until he turns seventeen. See an attached pay schedule…" He stopped again, seeing Griphook digging through the parchments.

"Yes, here we go," said Griphook. "Most interesting. Vault 819 was set up a few days after your parents' unfortunate deaths."

"By who?"

"Most peculiar… the information has been obscured… regular withdrawals of 5,000 Galleons monthly, since… since it was opened."

"Freeze it."

"Oh, that's been done already, Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "It was frozen before we sent out the letter to you this afternoon. We are taking these discoveries very, very seriously."

"God, I would think so," said Frank. "You're a _bank_, for fuck's sake."

"Forgive us, Mr. Cordell, but we do err sometimes, particularly when manipulated from the outside. Believe me when I say, there will be serious repercussions from this incident. Mr. Potter is an important client, we do not take this lightly, nor kindly," said Griphook.

"Alright, how about this? I want all my vaults, accounts, or whatever else you guys have for me sealed. People have abused or manipulated me for the _last_ time!" Harry snarled, the air once again beginning to sizzle with magic that was a hair's breath away from getting out of control.

"Once again, Mr. Potter, that's already been done. There will be no further unauthorized access to your vaults or your estate."

"Thank you," said Harry, once again taking a number of deep breaths to calm down. It took him several minutes before he was ready to continue.

The rest of the will contained no further bombshells, other than two letters written to him by his parents. It was frustrating and infuriating that he was only getting them now, but, at the same time, he cherished his parents' words, the very few he had. It did lighten his mood considerably, as he drew from both letters, his parents both loved him deeply.

"Griphook," Harry finally said. "Do I have access to my trust account again?"

"In a limited capacity, yes. It is still somewhat restricted, but you may withdraw 200 Galleons a day until this is all settled. According to your parents' will, you will have full access on July 31," answered Griphook.

"But, why would it still be restricted?" asked Lisa.

"Due to the ongoing investigation," answered Griphook. "The government has not concluded its investigation into Mr. Potter's estate. Most peculiar, that a Muggle in fact made the report…" Griphook looked right at Frank as he said that.

"That was my idea," said Travis.

"Yes, I have no doubt about that, Mr. Carter," said Griphook.

"What about Sirius' will?" asked Harry.

"Still scheduled for July 18, Harry," answered Bill.

"The only question is, since you seem to have by all accounts moved here, would you prefer to have the reading here, rather than at the London branch?" asked Griphook.

"Here," answered Harry, quickly, a small smirk forming. "I _know_ there'll be other people in the reading, so let's make it as inconvenient as possible."

"Hell, Harry, why not schedule it for midnight or something," Suggested Travis.

"No, that would mean 5 am back in London. 8 or 9 pm local time would make it crazy early in London," said Bill.

"If that's what you wish to do, Mr. Potter."

"Do it," said Harry. Griphook gave a devilish grin, writing down several notes on a parchment.

* * *

It was after dark by the time the group, joined by Bill, got back to the house. Music wafting from the shop told them the rest of the band was jamming or practicing, and so Frank left the house. Everyone else sat down at the dining room table again.

"Very nice house you have here, Mrs. Carter," said Bill.

"Thank you. My husband had it custom-designed and built." Lisa sounded a bit sullen as she mentioned her husband.

"Lisa. Likely it's him that will lose everything, if that's what you're thinking," said Jeff. "You and your son will probably get most of the assets and property. What your husband has done is inexcusable in our world, we won't tolerate it."

"I just want him away from Travis. That's not the man I married," said Lisa, once again pouring herself a cup of tea. She had also pulled down a box of cookies from a cupboard, and laid them out on the table. "Can I get you anything, Mr. Weasley? Coffee, tea, butterbeer perhaps?"

"A butterbeer would be nice, thanks… and call me Bill."

"Anyone else?" asked Lisa, reaching into the refrigerator. Both Harry and Travis spoke up, and so three bottles of butterbeer were brought to the table.

"Harry," said Bill, "Ron and Hermione both are about to go spare. You need to let them know you're all right."

"Tomorrow. Fawkes is still here… or at least he was earlier," answered Harry. Bill nodded, seeming to be satisfied with that answer.

"How are Fred and George doing?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"Their shop has taken off, although mum's very displeased, to put it mildly. I'd wait a while before telling her you're the investor. She's cursing a blue streak and vowing to hex whoever it is bad enough so their grandchildren will still be suffering the effects," said Bill.

Harry had to laugh at that one. Yes, he was fully aware of the Weasley temper, and it was quite clear where, or more like, _who_ it came from.

"What kind of shop?" asked Travis, taking a cookie.

"A joke shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, they called it," answered Harry. "I'll have to invite them over sometime, a right riot they are."

"That's if you enjoy having your hair turned every colour of the rainbow," Bill muttered. "Whatever you do, don't ever accept food from the twins. Unless you don't value your health, or your appearance."

That got another smile from Harry. Make no mistake, the Weasley twins could always get a laugh out of Harry, no matter how he was feeling.

"Now. All this is great, Harry, but why did you ask me to come back here with you?" asked Bill.

"You're a curse-breaker, right?" asked Harry. Bill nodded.

"Ok, you also know about wards?"

"Most definitely. The two practically go hand-in-hand," answered Bill.

"I'd like to set up several wards on the property, that's if it's all right with Mrs. Carter," said Harry. Lisa nodded.

"What kind of wards?"

"Anti-apparation, for starters. And what about making the property un-plottable?"

"I would have to bring a goblin over for that, but that shouldn't be a problem. You did hear what Griphook said earlier, right?"

"Me being an important client, yeah, whatever. Look, I'm tired of being famous. I just want to be Harry Potter."

"Harry, that's just not gonna happen. Even over here, people know who you are," said Jeff. "Sometimes, you have to take advantage of your fame. No one's gonna hate you for it."

"Tell that to the _Daily Prophet_," Harry snorted. Lisa looked up at the clock.

"Well, considering the late hour, Bill, you're more than welcome to spend the night. I would imagine you might have a time with the international floo at this hour."

"Don't mind if I take you up on that," said Bill.

"Yes, well, my floo trip is much shorter, so I will bid you all good night. I'll be by again tomorrow at lunch time," said Jeff, standing. Travis led him into the living room to use the floo.

"Bill. I'll show you up to a guest room, then," said Lisa. Moments later, Harry sat alone at the dining room table.

His mind still swimming with all that had happened that day, he made his way into the shop, then up the stairs to what was Travis' room. The band was still playing, or more like messing about… likely writing new material, Harry guessed. He had not actually heard them play yet, but he was not in the mindset to do so. He felt mentally tired, and his body was only steps behind.

The room was a bit of a surprise to Harry. It had been expanded again, and now featured four beds. Each of them had midnight blue curtains that could be closed to give the occupant privacy. They somewhat reminded him of the Gryffindor dormitory back at Hogwarts, other than the blue curtains. The three perches still sat under the window, two of them missing their occupants. Fawkes was still there, however, and he trilled happily at sight of Harry.

"And hello to you too, Fawkes. Still pissed at the old codger, are you?" asked Harry.

The bird seemed to nod in agreement.

"Well, so am I. I think he was stealing from my vaults, you know. But I think things are changing. He'll see I'm not his tool anymore." The bird seemed to shift uncomfortably. "I really hope he's still a good wizard… I mean, I already have Voldemort… I don't want to have to fight Dumbledore too." He reached out and gently patted the bird on the head, feeling the comforting energy flow between bird and boy.

A few minutes later, Harry finally stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into the bed he assumed was his; his school trunk had been placed at the foot of it, after all. He barely had a chance to take off his glasses, and stow his wand, before he fell asleep. Thanks to the silencing charm put on the room, he didn't hear Travis enter not long after.

* * *

It was nearly 4 am before Deadly Harvest wrapped up what had become an impromptu writing session. Being off the tour for the summer, they were supposed to get some writing in, and spend a bit of time away from each other, dealing with 'domestic' issues. With everything that had been going on concerning Harry and their abrupt and harsh introduction to the wizard world, some things had been neglected. Or perhaps, many things had been neglected. The group had come to a decision that those items would have to be dealt with, once they performed at EdgeFest.

As Chester and Frank stepped into Travis' room-turned-dormitory, they caught the sound of whimpers and sobs coming from one of the beds. From the open curtains to the other beds, they knew it wasn't Travis.

"I got this," whispered Frank.

"You really care for him," said Chester quietly.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is… I'm drawn to him."

"He's still a teenager, be careful, Frankie," Chester warned as he began to undress. Frank made his way over to the bed with the closed curtains. He heard Chester climb into one of the other bed, and draw the curtains. 'What the hell am I doing?' he thought, 'This… I'm not…' He carefully pulled back one of the curtains to reveal the Boy-Who-Lived. It looked like he was asleep, but most likely having a nightmare. 'From the life he's lived, I would too, in his shoes,' thought Frank. He gently reached in and stroked Harry's hair, pushing it out of his face, revealing a lightening-bolt shaped scar. 'Damn, what did that, I wonder?' he thought, then gently leaned in and kissed it.

* * *

It had been some time since Snape had been summoned before the Dark Lord. Yet, at this early hour on July 12, he found himself in the presence of his supposed master.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Severus," hissed Voldemort. The other members of his Death Eaters' inner circle were already present.

"I apologize, my lord, I was in an order meeting when I was summoned," answered the surly potions master.

"And do tell, Sevvie, anything useful to report?" sneered Bellatrix Lestrange, tossing back her frayed, long black hair out of her face. Not that it did any good; she more resembled someone who had deliberately stuck her finger into an electric light socket.

"The order has all but confirmed that Potter's fled to Canada," answered Snape, "The old coot got some kind of letter from the ministry yesterday afternoon."

"Most interesting," said Voldemort, "My link with the brat is weaker, that does explain, perhaps, why."

"The brat has also filed for Early Adult Rights. Dumbledore shared part of the paperwork with us, we were just reviewing that when I was summoned," added Snape.

Suddenly, Voldemort clutched his forehead and let out a horrific scream, before slumping backward in his seat, out cold. Snape snickered inwardly to himself. 'Score one for Potter,' he thought to himself.

* * *

When Frank kissed Harry's scar, he felt a strange charge of energy jump the gap, and with it, got a horrific vision. A man, if it could be called that. His skin looked very pale, practically grey; long fingers, with fingernails that more closely resembled claws; a nose that was non-existent… slits were a better description, and big, red, snake-like eyes. The man—or creature, for a better word, resembled a snake. The last thing he remembered, before his vision faded to black, was cold, diabolical laughter.

* * *

_**CHAPTER NOTES**: Second edit, July 3, 2012. Formatting update, and changed a few small details. A deleted scene from "Deathly Hallows, Part 1" demonstrates that Petunia and Lily still loved each other. So, the will was changed above to reflect that._

_First edit, September 23, 2011. Changed 'Emancipation' to 'Early Adult Rights'. As has been raised in a few places, there is no such thing as an 'Emancipated Minor'. Early Adult Rights, on the other hands, sounds more plausible._

_No really crazy cliff hanger this time around. A truckload of stuff happened in this chapter, and I do hope it's been a treat to read. _

_I was originally gonna deal with Harry's E.A.R. hearing in this chapter as well, but I thought it would probably be best left to the next one. So, you'll have to wait for that one._

_(1)Timeline shifted by 11 years, remember!_


	6. Ward, Or Not?

_Edited July 3, 2012_

* * *

**6. WARD, OR NOT?**

* * *

As Harry slowly began to wake, he quickly realized there was something heavy across his upper body. Almost as quickly, he realized it was some-_one_, rather than some-_thing_. He needed not open his eyes to know who it was, his scent and the sound of his breaths were enough. The thing was, how had Frank ended up in HIS bed?

Then he remembered the last nightmare he had. After once again seeing Sirius fall through the veil, Voldemort had been towering over him, taunting him. And, suddenly, they were not alone. Frank then stood in between them, all five-foot-four inches of him, to Voldemort, towering at nearly seven feet. He remembered cringing, thinking that would only end very badly.

What happened next, as he remembered, completely floored him. This guy he had known less than twenty-four hours, only smiled, and delivered a sucker punch to the dark lord! It was as if he were only made of dust, for Voldemort seemed to disintegrate, to be blown away by the light breeze, something like what had happened in first year, the first time he had confronted Voldemort. The last thing he remembered, was him and Frank flying on brooms together, along with Chester, Travis, Ron, and Ginny.

_'_If only it were that easy_,'_ he thought to himself, pulling an arm free so he could fetch his glasses. It didn't take a whole lot of effort to shift, considering he and Frank were about the same size. He smiled to himself, realizing that a certain piece of hardware was much more awake than he was at the moment. It was Cedric all over again, he realized. It was _exactly_ the same.

Another memory came to him, as he slipped on his glasses. A particular night, in which he had gone to the fifth floor Prefects' bath, to sort out the clue to the second task. Discovering it was already occupied. Then, falling in love.

Harry and Cedric had honestly and truly went off the deep end together so much in love, and it had taken Hermione all of four days to recognize it for what it was. She had prodded him to not be shy, to in her words, 'go for it', and not be afraid of what others thought. So he had. They had spent Christmas together, New Year's, and Valentine's Day. All three events, having been set up in the Room of Requirement. Both Dobby and Winky had been a massive help on all three occasions.

Then, the third task. The Portkey to the graveyard, the green beam of magic, and the sight of Cedric's dead body, his eyes staring up unblinkingly, a look of surprise forever frozen on his face.

It took a great amount of will for him not to break down and cry once again, the horrible memory running over him like a stampeding hippogriff. This single memory pained him almost as much as seeing Sirius falling backward into the veil only a few weeks before. Sirius was as close to family as he could get, but Cedric was his first true love. Both hurt almost equally. He had to remove his glasses with his free hand, and wipe away the tears that started to leak from his eyes. 'What a sour way to wake up,' he thought to himself.

His thoughts drifted back to the man who still lay across his chest. Quite awkward, now that he could see clearly, as a matter of fact. It looked like he just passed out for some reason, for there was no way someone would sleep in that position intentionally. Of course, Harry really didn't mind, now that he thought about it. After all, it seemed like Frank's presence had put an abrupt end to his nightmares. Harry managed to get his other arm free, and with a little effort, hauled Frank the rest of the way into his bed. He then gently pushed him over to the side, and sat up, then wiggled himself up a bit, so he was resting against the headboard, propping several pillows behind him. 'Would today be as chaotic as yesterday,' he wondered, still watching Frank as he slept.

Then it dawned on him. 'My parents' portrait!' he thought, and swung his legs over the side. That was the first thing he would deal with today, as he carefully stood, and went to the foot of the bed, where he had placed the box of things retrieved from his parents' vault. The portrait was on top, as he had placed it yesterday, and so he pulled it out, along with a small note with instructions, then climbed back into bed. Retrieving his wand from the bedside table, he then reviewed the note. Tapping the portrait with his wand, he said quietly, "_Excito Sursum_(1)."

Harry watched with anticipation, as the two figures in the portrait seemed to come to life. His mother had fiery red hair just like Travis, and blazing emerald eyes, like his own. She looked every bit like an older Ginny Weasley. She had her arm slung around the waist of his father, who was the spitting image of himself, right down to the glasses and the messy hair. They both blinked, looking up at Harry.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered.

"Harry?" his mother said. Harry had to stifle a sob, as again emotions threatened to overrun him.

"You're… you're not eleven, are you?" said his father.

"G… going on sixteen, dad," Harry whimpered.

"What?" Lily was incensed.

"Shhhh," Harry said softly, turning the portrait a little, and gesturing to Frank, who was still sleeping. "I only got this portrait yesterday."

"In other words, none of our wishes were followed," guessed James.

"None, dad," answered Harry, "My life has been nothing but dragon shit. I've fought Voldemort four times already, because someone thinks I should be kept in the dark about everything!"

"Harry?" said Frank, opening his eyes, "Oh, sorry, um, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," answered Harry, feeling some of his anger subside. For a strange reason, Frank had that effect on him.

"Is that…" Frank began, making himself more comfortable.

"These are my parents, James and Lily. Mum, dad, this is Frank Cordell."

"Um, nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said Frank.

"Am I to assume, you two are an item?" asked Lily.

"Well, um, see, about that…" said Frank.

"We just met yesterday, mum, so it's, um, well…" Harry was at a loss at this point. Frank only gave a sheepish smile, brushing the tuft of hair out of his face again. "You see, I, well, Harry, it sounded like you were having a nightmare… and I, um, kissed your, your scar… and I blacked out."

"My cursed link to Voldemort."

"The man that looked like a snake?" asked Frank.

"That would be him. You saw?" asked Harry.

"Too well," answered Frank.

"You've faced Voldemort?" asked James.

"No," answered Frank, "I only caught a vision of him, I guess, and then I blacked out." He stifled a yawn.

"You're lucky, then," said Harry, "He can get into my head, he's possessed me twice, he's killed two people I've loved, he's hurt my friends, and oh yeah, he's tried to _kill_ me on four occasions."

"Oh Harry, we're so sorry," said Lily, sadly.

"No, it's not your fault, mum," said Harry, "I only blame two people: Voldemort, and Dumbledore."

"Why do you blame Dumbledore, son?" Asked James.

"Because he's my magical guardian."

"Was our will followed at all?" Asked Lily.

"It was never read, mum. Merlin, I only got your portrait yesterday, because of an investigation by Gringotts."

"Who raised you?" Asked James.

"Aunt Petunia," Answered Harry.

Lily actually let out a hiss of anger.

"That man! How dare he!"

"Where are you now?" Asked James.

"At a friend's place in Canada. I left England," answered Harry, "Most of my life there was hell. I came here to maybe start over, get the training and tools I need to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

"You've read the will, I gather," said Lily, calming herself.

Harry nodded.

"Remus could have been well looked after, I could have had a family that loved me, I could have…"

He broke off, as emotions once again overran him. Frank once again shifted, and did his best to comfort the Boy-Who-Lived, as the tears fell.

It took several minutes before Harry was able to recompose himself. He took a deep breath, and said coldly, "I won't be no one's tool. That all changes today."

"How so, son?" asked James.

"My lawyer filed my application for Early Adult Rights yesterday. The hearing is today at one o'clock," answered Harry.

Both his parents looked at him from the portrait for what seemed like several minutes, then only nodded.

"With the money in our vaults, you should be fine, dear," said Lily.

"I'll be better than that, mum, I have you guys, at least in a portrait. You know how much I dreamed of even having this? Until two days ago, I had no control over anything in my life. Just a tool, that's all I was seen as. And I'm sure that's _still_ the way Dumbledore is thinking. I'm a _human being_, not some godforsaken _tool_!" Harry snarled.

"Harry? You all right?" came another voice from across the room.

"I'm fine," Harry said, "Sorry."

"Who's that, dear?" asked Lily.

"Another friend, Travis," answered Harry.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Travis.

"My parents' portrait," answered Harry.

Travis poked his head in through the opening in the curtains, then stepped back in surprise.

"Sorry, um, didn't realize…"

"Nothing happened, if…" Harry began, opening the curtains.

"I didn't plan on, um, well, sleeping in Harry's bed," said Frank, blinking at the bright light that now flooded the previously enclosed canopy.

"Anyway, I was just filling mum and dad in on what my life's been like," said Harry, coldly. He then softened, saying, "Mum, dad, this is Travis Carter. Travis, my parents, Lily and James."

"Nice to meet you, dear," said Lily.

"We didn't exactly get along when we first met, but, err, his mum's been really nice, and we…"

"We started over," said Travis, smiling, "Mum's probably got breakfast going, we better get up."

"About that," said Frank, stifling another yawn, "We were up until four am, so, I'll take a rain check, I think."

"Are you coming with us to the hearing?" asked Travis.

"I don't know if, um, I don't think it's my place," answered Frank.

"Probably right, most likely only Harry and his lawyer will be allowed in anyway," said James.

"Mum, dad, I'm taking your portrait."

"I rather expected that, dear," said Lily, "I think we will have a few words for Albus as it stands."

Stepping into the house, Travis and Harry found that indeed, Lisa had already started breakfast. Travis stepped into the kitchen, and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek.

"'morning, dear."

"The other guys won't be up for breakfast, they were up late," said Travis.

"Oh," said Lisa, putting away some of the things she had pulled out of the refrigerator, "That makes it easy, then. I assume Mr. Cordell isn't joining you either, then? You guys seem to be joined at the hip."

"No, Mrs. Carter," said Harry.

"I've told you before, Harry, call me mum or Lisa."

"Well, my real mum might have an issue with that," said Harry, grinning, as he placed his parents' portrait on the table.

"You've ah, woke them up?"

"This morning," answered Harry, "Lisa, this is my mum and dad, Lily and James."

"Nice to meet you," said Lisa.

"And to you, Mrs. Carter, thank you for looking out for our son," said James.

"Well, he's only been here a day, but I certainly don't mind," said Lisa, "My son has needed a magical friend around for a change, no matter what that beast of a husband of mine thinks."

"You're a Muggle?" asked Lily.

"Yes, both me and my husband."

"Like my friend Hermione," said Harry, "She's a Muggle-born, too."

"'morning Harry," said Bill, stepping into the dining room. He stopped short, seeing Lily and James' portrait.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"And who might you be… let's see… red hair, ah, a Weasley. Arthur and Molly's oldest boy, are you not?" asked James.

"Right in one, Mr. Potter," said Bill, "It's William, but call me Bill."

"Molly and Arthur always wanted a large family," said Lily, "How are they now?"

"I'm the oldest of seven," said Bill, "Two of them still attending Hogwarts."

"Yeah, Ron's my best friend," said Harry, finally taking a seat at the table. Bill also did so, along with Travis.

"Where are the others?" asked Bill.

"Up too late last night," answered Harry, "They're still asleep."

"Including one who decided to share your bed," said Travis, with a smirk.

Bill arched an eyebrow. "My, my, Harry, you really are making some changes, then."

"Well… um… err…" Harry sputtered, "It's… it's no different than Cedric, I mean…"

"We're only yanking your chain, Harry," said Travis, with a grin, "But you gotta know, he loves you, hell, I can spot that a mile away."

"Who's Cedric, dear?" asked Lily.

"I… I don't want to talk about that," answered Harry, quietly.

"It's a really sore spot, Mrs. Potter," said Bill, "Some very tragic events."

Harry nodded sadly at this, and said, "Voldemort."

"Oh," said Lily, understanding immediately.

"I… I'm starting to have feelings for… for Frankie too… but… I'm afraid! I don't want to… to end up and have things, just be taken away from me again!" He blurted, "Voldemort can get into my head for Merlin's sake! He probably already knows! Just one more thing he can use to get to me! I just can't!" He was fighting to keep control of his emotions.

"Harry, mate, you can't let that rule your life," said Bill, "It will only destroy you in the end. You have a load of people who care a great deal for you. You have to let them in, not keep everyone at arms' length."

"And see each of you killed, just for knowing me?"

"Harry, that's not your choice nor your responsibility. And it's most _definitely_ not your fault, if something happened to us, just for knowing you," said Travis, "God, man, open your eyes!"

Harry could only nod, as Lisa placed a plate of pancakes at the centre of the table. The plates came next, while Travis got up and pulled out the condiments from the refrigerator. Harry knew Bill was right, but his own heart and conscience said otherwise.

"You mentioned you have a lawyer," said James, "A good one, I hope."

"Mr. Sawyer's gotten me out of more trouble than I can count, Mr. Potter," said Travis, as he smothered a pile of pancakes with maple syrup, "He's already gotten Harry's accounts audited, so most likely, he'll get Harry his independence as well."

"Audited? What for?" asked Lily.

"It was the best way to get Harry some answers, and possibly get his vaults unfrozen. Dumbledore had everything frozen yesterday morning," said Bill.

"Beneficiary has left the care of his guardians without permission, so the note said," said Harry, "I actually lost my temper in Gringotts reading that."

James scowled at that.

"Did everything get straightened out?"

"Mostly," answered Harry, "Because of that, I have both of you again, that means a lot."

"I'm sure it does, dear," said Lily, "I'm sorry we weren't there for you sooner."

"Don't be, we know who's at fault for that one," answered Harry, darkly.

"When is the hearing?" asked James.

"This afternoon, at one pm," answered Lisa, as she finally took a seat at the table.

"I guess the next question is, about the wards," said Bill, "I'll get onto that once we finish breakfast, although I will need to floo to Gringotts and bring back a few goblins to help out."

"Whatever you need to do, Bill, by all means," said Lisa.

"What kind of wards?" asked James.

"Anti-apparation, for one," said Harry, "I don't know what kind of presence the Death Eaters have here in Canada, but better safe than sorry."

"Bill… would it be possible… for you to put up an anti-magic detection ward?"

"You know that goes against the law, Travis," said Bill, "Even here in Canada, the statute is in place for a reason."

"Yes, to punish half-bloods and Muggle-born underage wizards," said Travis, "It's still one law they haven't relaxed."

"It's much less severe here than it is in England. At least here, you just have to pay a fine. I got hauled in front of the Wizengamot last summer for _protecting myself_!" Harry huffed.

"Still, it's a fine… and…"

"Mr. Weasley, please do it for my son," said Lily, "I would rather he be able to learn all he can, than to face Voldemort and end up dead because he was unprepared."

Bill could only nod at this, for he knew she was right.

"Okay, then. I'll also add an anti-port key ward. And if worse comes to worse, we can talk about setting up a Fidelius Charm."

"A fid… ias… charm?" asked Lisa.

"Fih-DAY-lee-us.(2) It's a charm cast over the property to hide it to everyone except who the secret keeper decides to tell," Bill explained.

"Thing is, if I get my independence, I won't need to worry about the underage magic laws anyway, right?" asked Harry.

"No, you won't. But don't count your dragon eggs before they hatch, you have a powerful wizard who will most definitely appose your application," Bill warned him.

Both Lily and James nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I can hope, right?"

"That you can, son."

"That won't help me any," said Travis.

"Why don't you apply for wand rights?" asked Bill, "You're sixteen now, are you not?"

"Better yet," said Lisa, "If you apply for Early Adult Rights, I would most certainly support it, now that your father's not in the picture."

Travis smiled broadly.

"Yeah, I would like that. I mean, you wouldn't just, well, want me to move out on my own right away or anything."

"Of course not, dear! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Lisa was mortified her son was thinking that.

"Just, well, if I get my independence, it means I am an adult."

"Which would change absolutely nothing, sweetheart. I am _not_ your father. You can always call this house your home, no matter _how_ old you are."

Harry had to smile at that. Travis had at least one truly loving parent, that cared not how much trouble he got into.

Once breakfast was finished, Bill quickly left by the floo. It seemed like only seconds later, when the fireplace roared to life yet again, and Jeff stepped out of the flames.

"Good to see you up, Harry."

"Good morning, Mr. Sawyer. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Lisa offered, as Jeff took a seat at the table.

"No, thank you," answered Jeff, "Now, Harry. I got some correspondence last night from the English ministry. I should warn you, your relatives will be at the hearing this afternoon. Apparently, your magical guardian thought it would be a wonderful idea to have them present. From what you've told me, that will better our chances at winning."

"Just get Vernon to open his mouth," said Harry, darkly, "I can guarantee the first words out of his mouth will be 'freak'."

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I presume," said Jeff, gesturing to the portrait.

"And you are representing Harry at the hearing?" asked Lily.

"Indeed. Jeffery Sawyer, Wizarding Barrister."

"I'll be bringing the portrait with me, they want a word with Dumbledore," said Harry.

Jeff only smiled and nodded at that. He needed not imagine, it would most likely be more than just a word.

"Jeff… I will need you to file another E.A.R. document," said Lisa.

"For Travis, I assume. I wondered how long before that would come."

Jeff reached into his satchel, and drew out another set of documents.

"I only need the reason, I've had this one filled out for a couple of years."

"Nice to see you came prepared," said Lisa, with a smile, "Since Travis is now sixteen, I think he's ready to assume an adult role, even though it is a year early. He is already pretty much independent of me as it is, and most certainly doesn't need a parent hovering over his shoulder."

"From the sound of that, you strongly approve of the decision."

"I suggested it, seeing as Harry will be obtaining his independence this afternoon."

"If all goes well, he will."

"Harry. There is one more thing that you should be aware of. Whether this happens today or on your birthday, you need to go to Gringotts, and retrieve my signet ring. It's something the goblins will tell you anyway, but you are now effectively the head of house," said James.

"Then I guess I should be addressing you as Lord Potter, then?" asked Travis.

Harry rolled his eyes at that.

"Please, last thing I need, is another title."

"Harry, that is something to be proud of. That title gives you some power, something you need, both now and in the future," said James.

"I know, dad, it's just, people either worship me or hate me for it."

"That's not for you to worry about, dear," said Lily, "All you can do is be yourself."

"Couldn't agree more, Mrs. Potter," said Jeff, "And considering you're here in Canada, rather than in England, you have a chance to start fresh. People know who you are, but they don't know the person behind the name."

Harry nodded at that. Of course, he was right.

The room fell into silence, as Jeff filled in the forms, and slid them across to Lisa, who signed them. Travis added his signature, then passed them back to Jeff, who then added his.

"Will they need a hearing too?" asked Harry.

"No, since there isn't anyone contesting it. Most likely, I can file this with the judge today during the hearing for Harry. Mrs. Coulter is an easy judge to deal with."

Jeff thought for a moment.

"You know, in that case, it might not be necessary to apply an anti-magic detection ward to your property. If all goes well, by late this afternoon, there will be no under-age wizards on the property."

"No, I think it's a good idea, in case Ron or Hermione end up coming over here," said Harry.

Jeff only nodded at that, understanding at once.

"Harry, there's one more thing you will need to do."

"That is?"

"File for political asylum."

"That's nuts!" said Travis, "England's not…"

"Political asylum… in the magic world," said Jeff, "And yes, he most certainly fits the criteria."

Harry only nodded.

"Where do I sign?"

"Here and here, and this is what you say when I tell you to…" said Jeff.

Just after twelve-thirty, the group prepared to leave for the Ministry of Magic. Harry quickly returned to their room above the shop, to retrieve his satchel, so he had someplace to put his parents' portrait. Just before he left the room, he pulled back the curtain, and looked in on Frank, who had sprawled out on his bed. There was no doubt, Harry was developing strong feelings for the guy, but there was still so much apprehension. He didn't need another 'Cedric' on his conscience. Still, the words Travis had said to him earlier still rang in his ears. He could just push Frank away, and be miserable, or he could take the chance, and just perhaps, have something that he realized he desperately needed: Love.

With the two warring sides of the coin raging in his head, he leaned in, and gently kissed Frank on the forehead. Slipping out of the room, and closing the door behind him, Harry didn't see a smile form on Frank's face.

* * *

Entering Court room eight of the Ministry of Magic, Harry found it was for the most part empty, save for the court scribe, two Aurors, and four individuals he had the least desire to see. Albus Dumbledore sat at one table, along with Severus Snape, and the Dursleys, minus Dudley. 'Must have left him home,' Harry thought, as he, Jeff, Travis, and Lisa took a seat at the opposite table.

"Be careful. Both Dumbledore and Snape are master legilimens," warned Harry.

"I'll keep that in mind," answered Jeff.

It seemed he had just gotten that out of his mouth, when the court scribe stood.

"All rise. Wizarding court of Canada, July session twelve now in session, her honour Anne Coulter presiding."

Everyone stood, as a tall witch appeared from a side door, and climbed the stairs to the bench, taking a seat.

"Please be seated."

As everyone sat down, she reviewed the papers before her.

"Your honour, before we get started, I have a second petition I wish to file," Jeff announced, standing.

"Very well, what does this pertain to?"

"A second client of mine, who is here with me, filing a petition for Early Adult Rights. It is uncontested, your honour."

"I see. Auror, if you will."

She indicated the Auror closer to Harry's table. Dumbledore seemed to be impatient with this extra bit of business.

"I see no relevance to the business of this hearing," he said.

"I am the judge here, Mr. Dumbledore," said Anne, sending a cold look the old wizard's way.

The Auror collected said documents, and passed them up to the bench. Anne quickly looked them over, gave them a curt nod, and quickly signed the documents. Harry noticed she was using a quill and ink.

"Mr… Carter… and your mother is it? Please rise."

Both Travis and Lisa stood.

"In the matter of the application of Early Adult Rights filed by Travis Carter, I find this in good order. Since you have the positive support of your parent, I see no reason not to grant you your petition. In the eyes of the Ministry of Magic for Canada, you are now considered an adult. Auror, if you will…"

She again indicated the Auror closest to Harry's table. Travis, understanding what was about to happen, pulled out his wand, and presented it to the Auror, who waved his own wand over it, muttering an incantation. A blue aura briefly surrounded the wand, and vanished.

"The tracking charm is removed from your wand, Mr. Carter, but do realize, you are expected to behave yourself. The use of magic is nothing to be taken lightly, and knowing the number of times you have been before this court, you will do well to keep that in mind," said Anne, "Such gross violations as have been committed in the past, may get you far more than a fine."

"Yes, ma'am," Said Travis, as he and Lisa took their seats.

Those remarks from the judge had Dumbledore looking at the boy quizzically. What kind of trouble?

"Now that has been cleared out of the way, let us turn our attention to the real reason we are here." he said.

"Indeed," said Anne, casting her gaze back to Harry, "Mr. Potter, it is quite remarkable you are here, rather than in England. I do wonder, how did you arrive here, without going through Wizarding customs?"

"I arrived the Muggle way, your honour," answered Harry, "Forgive me, I didn't want people to know I was here."

"I see," said Anne, pursing her lips. She then looked at the opposite table, and back to the separate documents before her. On one side, she had the application from Mr. Potter, as well as its cited reasons. On the other side, she had the counter application, which would force Potter back to England, under the control of the old wizard. What was going on here?

"Mr. Sawyer, you have the floor."

"Thank you, your honour," said Jeff, standing, "I will not delve into the details about Harry's fame, this is neither the time nor the place. We all know who he is. The point I shall make, is that there are many details we don't know. Details those apposing Mr. Potter's application would rather be kept quiet."

While he said that, Harry had reached into his satchel, and retrieved his parents' portrait, setting it up on the table, so they could see what was going on.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" asked Anne.

"We are only acting in the best interests of Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, "We believe it is not in Harry's best interest to be able to make such adult decisions, decisions that come with being independent."

"No, sir, you just want to control me, same as you've always done!" Harry snarled.

"Mr. Potter, please," said Anne, "You will most certainly have your chance. Carry on, Mr. Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded at the judge, then continued, "You must realize, Voldemort, or real name Tom Riddle, is back. He has been back for over a year now, and poses a real threat to not only our world, but yours. I believe the recent arrest of the Bartlett family here in Ontario is proof of that."

Anne nodded at that, but said, "Yes, that might have been the case, yet, cases such as that are indeed rare on Canadian soil. Carry on."

"Harry is on the top of Tom's list of targets. So I must point out, that as long as Harry is here in Canada, your citizens will also become a target…"

"Objection, your honour, we have no way of knowing if that will actually happen," Jeff snapped.

"Sustained."

"I beg your pardon, your honour," said Dumbledore, "I still must emphasize, that while away from his relatives' care, he is exposed to great danger from Riddle and his Death Eaters, no matter what kind of security arrangements may be agreed on."

"Security arrangements I might point out, that have successfully prevented successful infiltrations on Canadian soil by Death Eaters both now, and in the first war," Jeff countered, "The only Death Eaters we've had here have been home-grown, and they've been few and far between."

"If I were to decline Mr. Potter's application, what would take place?" asked Anne.

"He would be returned to London, to a safe location, which I note, will not be with his relatives," answered Dumbledore, putting on his best grandfatherly face.

"Harry has much to catch up on, and so I have a number of tutors and trainers who have already agreed to help with various areas of study. Of course, come September, he would be returning to Hogwarts for his sixth year."

"And what if that's not what Harry wants, Professor?" asked Lily.

The colour seemed to drain from the old wizard's face, and Snape did a double-take.

"L-lily?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Severus? Harry, could you turn us so we can see across the isle?" asked Lily. Harry turned the portrait, and both Dumbledore and Snape were again shocked.

"Harry, how… how did you get that?" asked Dumbledore.

"Our government was so kind as to initiate an investigation into the Potter estate. Some very interesting things have come to light, which you will have to answer to," said Jeff.

"Indeed, Mr. Dumbledore," said Anne, leafing through the various documents, "Although we are not quite there yet."

"I got their portrait from their vault of course," answered Harry, "Stuff that should have been given to me when I turned eleven. Why wasn't it, sir?"

"I felt it best if you were just allowed to grow up in a normal home, without all the fame and distractions your name carried."

"Do you call _them_ normal, sir?" Harry erupted, leaping out of his seat. "Do you want to know where my school letter was delivered? And don't deny it professor, you _knew_! It was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs'!"

"I do hope that is not true, Mr. Potter," said Anne, pursing her lips. She was doing a _very_ good imitation of Professor McGonagall.

Harry drew his wand, and said, while holding it in front of him, "On my magic, that statement is true."

A small wisp of magic left his wand, and vanished into his chest.

"And you were aware of this, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"I was. My deputy headmistress made sure I knew it."

"Mrs. Dursley, is it?" Anne looked at the horse-faced woman sharply. Petunia did her best to remain stoic, amongst all these 'freaks', but was failing miserably.

"Yes." she squeaked.

"Is what Mr. Potter said true?"

"It was… the only place we had… all the other…"

"That's a load of hippogriff dung and you know it!" Harry shouted, "Dudley had two rooms upstairs, not to mention the guest room!"

"You little freak, how _dare_ you shout at my wife!"

"I'll bloody shout at you from here to Hades, you bloody prat, calling me a freak, no, it's you and your… you and your precious 'Duddikins' that are the freaks!" Harry raved, pacing in front of their table.

It was taking every ounce of control he had not to curse Vernon right there and then. All the while, the court scribe was busily scribbling things down using short-hand, while Anne herself was making some interesting notes of her own.

"Harry, if there was another way…" Dumbledore began.

"Oh, but there was, see there is your lie, sir!" Harry snapped, "Twelve years! _Twelve bloody_ _years_, my godfather sat in Azkaban, without a trial! You knew! You knew all along, and you did _nothing_! Why?"

"It was… only for the best."

"For the best. Right." Harry was _beyond_ angry now.

"Your honour… a five minute recess, please," Jeff requested.

Anne only nodded, seeing Harry's hand was inching back to his wand, stowed in his back pocket.

"Five minute recess."

"Potter… I want a word… with your parents," said Snape.

"It's up to them," said Harry, curtly, the rage still boiling inside.

He slumped back down in the chair at his table, and pushed the portrait forward. Snape had walked over, and then cast a silencing charm around himself and the portrait.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" asked Travis.

"My mum and Snape… were friends, I think," answered Harry. He was still so angry, he was shaking like a leaf. After several moments, Snape placed a potion on the table, and mouthed, 'calming draught'. Harry only nodded appreciatively, and quickly downed it, gagging at the awful taste.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" asked Travis.

Harry took a deep breath.

"He's a bastard and a greasy git, but if there's one thing about Snape, he's never lied to me, he's never sugar-coated anything."

"He teaches potions, I assume," said Lisa.

Harry nodded.

"Potions master. His classes are a nightmare to attend, though. My work was never good enough."

"Did they really keep you in a cupboard?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, they did."

"Such evil people!" Lisa gasped, horrified at the thought, "How could they do such a thing?"

"They didn't care," said Harry, "I can assume they got at least part of the money in that trust vault every month."

"I will see if we can't petition for you to reclaim it," said Jeff, "Seeing as you were mistreated by the Dursleys, they most definitely didn't do their job."

"I'll agree to that one," said Harry.

Minutes later, as the door to the chamber opened and the judge reappeared, Severus dropped the silencing charm, and returned to his seat.

"Back to the matter at hand," said Anne, "I see we have many issues that do complicate this proceeding. Mr. Potter, since it is you this pertains to, I'll allow you to continue with your points."

"Thanks, I think," said Harry, again standing.

He shot a curious glance at Jeff, who only shrugged, not sure what the judge was getting at, leaving him once again in control.

"Right. Headmaster, now that I'm calmed down, I'll ask you again, why was my godfather, Sirius Black, locked away in Azkaban for twelve years with no trial?"

"There were, many issues about, with regards to your godfather, Harry. Just demanding a trial, would have… upset other proceedings…"

"Now that's a _lie_, and you know it, sir! There was a lot of things you could have done. No, the only reason you didn't do anything, is because, you knew that if he was free, he would claim custody, and pull all those nasty skeletons out of your closet," Harry seethed.

He snatched several pages of paper off the table in front of Jeff, and lay it in front of the Headmaster.

"You know what this is?"

"If I can read it…" said Dumbledore, picking up the pages, "Harry, where did you…"

"Oh come off it, you know I got access to the vault. So explain me this… why was it never read?"

"May I ask what it is, Mr. Potter?" asked Anne.

"My parents' will, never executed," answered Harry.

Anne waved the Auror closer to Dumbledore's table over, and he retrieved said documents, then passed them up to the judge. She scanned them, scribbling out several more notes, again waving over the Auror, and whispering something in his ear. He disappeared out the side door.

"Your honour, Mr. Potter and I were summoned to Gringotts yesterday afternoon regarding his accounts and estate," said Jeff, "I present several documents that go along with the will which you now hold. Money was being removed from a secondary trust vault, money originally intended to be given to those taking care of Mr. Potter."

"Which was indeed used in that fashion," said Dumbledore.

"Like I ever benefited from it," Harry scoffed, "Look at me! These are the clothes I left the Dursleys in. I have a few oversize, baggy shirts, a few pairs of oversize, hand-me-down pants from Dudley, who is as big as a whale…"

"How _dare_ you call our son that, you little _freak_!" Vernon erupted.

Anne sent a shower of sparks up with her wand.

"You will be silent in this court or I will do it for you, Mr. Dursley, you're in enough trouble as it is!"

Vernon's skin actually felt like it was crawling, at the tone of Anne's words.

"These are all the clothes I have, that's it," Harry continued, "Just where was that five-thousand galleon per month stipend going, Headmaster?"

"I… err… well…" Dumbledore sputtered. He knew whichever answer he gave would be the wrong one.

"Never mind where I slept. How about this one. Aunt Petunia, you forced me to cook all the meals, right?"

"Yes, and that's all you were good for, boy!" answered Petunia. Harry only shook his head. 'Guess they don't really get how much trouble they're in,' he thought. "What age did that start?"

"As soon as you were tall enough to reach the cooker, I don't know how old you were, not that I really cared," Petunia sneered.

That got a very cold look from Snape, which Harry filed away for later. Dumbledore looked about ready to crawl under the table.

"Oh, headmaster. Want to know what some of my birthday presents were before I got to Hogwarts? I got some clothes hangers one year. Oh, and another year, I got… you'll love this one… _Dog biscuits_ from Aunt Marge. Such a charming woman," Said Harry.

This got another very sour look from Anne.

"Now see, I haven't even _started_ with my Hogwarts experience. I call it an experience, because that's the best way to describe it… although nightmare comes close. Five years I've gone there. Every year, I've almost been _killed_, either by a professor, or by Voldemort. I strongly doubt 'almost be killed' is part of the curriculum."

"No, it is most certainly not, Harry, and I'm sorry those incidents have marred your education," said Dumbledore, "Yet, you cannot lay those incidents at my feet, you know full well who is at fault."

"No, sir, I _can_. See, let's start with first year. Quirrell. The guy was a bloomin' idiot in the first place. But oh let's not forget, he was… wait for it… _POSESSED BY VOLDEMORT_!" Harry bellowed, making everyone jump, "How could you _not_ know that, being a master legilimens?"

"I believed…"

"Don't care… moving on," Said Harry, "Second year…"

"Mr. Potter, I will _not_ have you talk to me in that tone…" Dumbledore began.

"Why not, can't you see? I'm sick of your manipulations! That's all you've done to me. To keep me quiet, weak, and obedient. That was the Harry James Potter you wanted, Sir! And for a while, you had him. That was until three days ago. Three days ago, when I really put some things together, and realized what my life really meant to you: sod all. Am I right, sir?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer, but James beat him to it.

"Albus, how could you do this to our son? You _promised_ us that he would be well taken care of should anything happen, and it seems, your word is not worth a knut. Bloody liar and a thief, is that all you are?"

"It… it was for the best," Dumbledore sighed.

"The best, as you call it, was dodgy at best, professor," said Lily.

"Mr. Potter, if I could clarify, what exactly happened that forced you to re-evaluate your situation?" asked Anne.

"It… it's very difficult for me to discuss that… but I understand…"

Harry took a deep breath, and once again began to recount the disastrous events at the Ministry of Magic only weeks before. His description had his parents, and several others gasping more than a few times. He held nothing back, and even included his attempted use of the Cruciatus curse on Belletrix. It ended with his arrival at Travis' house, and the meeting with Jeff.

For several minutes, the courtroom fell silent, as the judge evaluated and processed what she had just heard. Harry had returned to his seat, and was just sitting there, perhaps lost in his own thoughts. It was most certainly complicated, but yet, it was in fact simple. No matter the intentions of the ageing headmaster, they had resulted in a life no one should have had to live. Her decision could not be more clear. She looked up from her notes at the same time as a contingent of Aurors stepped into the court room, escorting Angela Simpson, the Canadian Minister of Magic. She, along with several of the Aurors, took seats in the gallery.

"The court acknowledges the Minister for magic," Anne said.

Angela stood up, saying, "I am only here to observe, for the moment."

"So noted," said Anne, "Both parties, please stand."

The parties on both sides of the isle did as asked. Dumbledore attempted to make eye-contact with Harry, but was only met by the portrait of the boy's fuming parents. It was a good thing they were only a portrait; if not, he would likely be on the receiving end of some very nasty curses and hexes.

"This is indeed a complicated petition from both sides. Although only fifteen, you have faced more terrible things than many adult wizards, Mr. Potter. Your record from Hogwarts, at least that which I could obtain, has shown you more than capable of adult thinking, and adult decisions. This court therefore can only rule the following.

"In the matter of the application of Early Adult Rights filed by Harry James Potter. I see no reason not to grant you your petition. In the eyes of the Ministry of Magic for Canada, you are now considered an adult wizard. Auror, if you will…"

She again indicated the Auror closest to Harry's table. Remembering what Travis had done, Harry pulled out his wand, and presented it to the Auror, who waved his own wand over it, muttering an incantation. A blue aura briefly surrounded the wand, and vanished.

"The tracking charm is removed from your wand, Mr. Potter, but I issue you the same warning as Mr. Carter. Being considered an adult, you are now fully responsible for things you do as a wizard, severe infractions will result in far more than fines."

She paused, seeming to think on something for a few moments.

"In the matter of your attempted casting of the Cruciatus curse, I fine you one-thousand galleons, to be paid to the court at your leisure. I also warn you, there is a reason they are called unforgivable curses, and a further incident will be dealt with far more harshly now that you are legally an adult."

"Thank you, your honour," said Harry.

"This case is now concluded," said Anne.

"There is one more matter, your honour," said Jeff, indicating to Harry.

"I, Harry James Potter, do request political asylum in Wizarding Canada, from Wizarding Britain, because a state of war exist in which I may be murdered for who I am," said Harry.

Anne only nodded, as an Auror picked up the document in front of Harry, and was already delivering it to the judge. The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless, to say the least. E.A.R. had been a massive blow to the nether region, now this was even worse. There would be no way he could do anything to Harry now, without creating a nasty incident.

"Well, Mr. Potter. You continue to surprise us," said Anne, "Considering the testimony I have just heard, I see no reason to delay such a request."

"Your honour, since I am present, may I take that?" said Angela, stepping onto the floor of the court. The judge simply passed the document back to the Auror, who then passed it to the Minister.

"If there is nothing further?"

"No, your honour," said Jeff. Dumbledore said nothing.

"Very well, then. This July session of the Wizarding Court of Canada is now concluded," said Anne, sending up another shower of sparks from her wand. Everyone stood, as the judge left the bench.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?" said Angela, stepping up to Harry's table.

"You're the Minister of Magic?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that I am, young man," said Angela with a laugh.

"Harry, I must insist…" Dumbledore began, but Angela shot him a cold look.

"Aurors…"

One of the Aurors accompanying her stepped up to the ageing headmaster. "Albus Dumbledore. You're under arrest, for endangering an under-aged wizard, fraud, uttering a false document, and obstruction of justice."

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. Your wand, please." said the Auror, gruffly. The others had already trained their wands on him, so he had no choice.

"Harry, you have to understand…"

"I don't sir. I don't. I thought you really cared, you know…"

"Harry, I _do_ care, that's why…"

"You have a bloody awful way of showing it, sir. I've got nothing further to say to you," said Harry, turning his back to Dumbledore.

"Severus, please floo back to Hogwarts, and let Minerva know what's happened," said Dumbledore. Snape nodded, but made no moves to leave. Two Aurors were also arresting the Dursleys, much to Harry's amusement.

"You know," said Harry, as he watched them be led away, "I had many fantasies about my seventeenth birthday… you know, a few hours alone with the Dursleys… just me and them, and my wand."

"I don't doubt that a bit, Harry," said Travis.

"And given the testimony here, the court would have most likely overlooked the 'abuse of Muggles' charge," said Jeff.

"Mr. Sawyer, it's been some time," said Angela, as Dumbledore was also led away.

"That it has, Minister. Why don't we take this somewhere a bit more comfortable? A round or two at the Snitch & Bludger, perhaps?" Jeff suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Angela agreed. Harry gave his former potions professor a curt nod, and the group left the court room.

Ten minutes later, the group was seated in a private room in the Snitch & Bludger's restaurant. Two Aurors were posted at the door providing security, while another sat with the group. Travis remembered him.

"John Reymond, right?"

"That's right."

"You testified at my trial."

"Yes, I remember that. An ugly mess that was," said John, "All in all, you did what you had to do, no one will fault you for that."

"I just protected myself."

"You keep up your marks in school, and maybe one day we'll see you in our ranks."

"I might like that," said Travis.

"To business," Said Angela, retrieving the documents Harry had signed, "Consider your application for asylum approved. I am well aware of Voldemort's presence in England. I remember all too well the last war. Daily reports on the wireless about the killings."

"I only hope people won't see me as running away," said Harry, "I just want the chance… to get prepared, so the next time we meet, I'll have a chance to finish what I started."

"That's exactly what I wanted to discuss with you, Harry," said Angela, "Whatever you need, within reason, of course, I'll see if I can't help you out."

"What about school?" asked Travis.

"Well, where do you go?"

"Nipigon Wizard's Institute. You just finished your OWLs, I remember, so we'd be in the same year."

"Would they accept me? I mean, I never heard of Hogwarts accepting transfers before, so, I mean, would your school?"

"It doesn't happen very often, Harry, but it is possible," said Angela, "Although you do have lots of time to think of that."

"All I really want, is to be left alone. I know that's not really possible. But still, I don't want to be anyone's poster boy."

"And you won't be, here. All I'm offering, is to help in any way the ministry will allow," said Angela.

"That's a fair offer," Said Harry, "I can accept that. I just don't want someone coming back to me somewhere down the road asking for favours."

"I guess my next question is, where are you staying, Harry?" asked Angela.

"With Travis and his mum," Answered Harry. That got a doubtful look from John.

"What?" asked Travis.

"Only concerned with your past record…"

"Oh, get over it," Travis snorted, "Look, I'm a bit of a prick sometimes, and trouble does like to follow me, but, I can't help that…"

"Sounds a bit like me," Harry laughed, "Maybe it's _us_ that would make a cute couple."

"Well, I think Mr. Cordell might have something to say about that, Harry," Travis teased.

Harry could only smile, thinking back to the guy he had left sleeping in his bed. Just maybe, everything was about to change.

"With the ruling today, you should have access to all your vaults and properties now," said Jeff.

"Yes, the ministry will send a message off to Gringotts within the next hour or so," said Angela.

"What if Dumbledore or someone following his instructions tries to kidnap me or something?" asked Harry.

"He would be risking an international incident between Canada and Britain, it would be way too risky. Unless the man's gone completely cuckoo," Answered Jeff.

"Well, we did think he was a bit barmy," said Harry, "I just… I don't want to be controlled by _anyone_. That was the whole idea of this process."

"And we'll do everything in our power to make sure that doesn't happen," said Angela. She was really starting to like the raven-haired boy. This was someone that would influence the wizard world at large one day.

"Thank you, minister," said Harry.

"Harry. Now that we're adults. I think we can legally order Firewhiskey can we not?" said Travis.

That got a sour look from Angela, and his mother.

"I think we can, too," said Harry, "And trust me, after having to relive some of my worst memories, I'll take you up on that. Merlin, I'll buy everyone a round."

After two rounds of Firewhiskey, the group separated. Jeff reminded Harry about visiting Gringotts before he too, went his own way. That left Harry, Travis, and Lisa, as they travelled by floo to Gringotts. Surprisingly, Griphook was waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter. I was expecting you," he said, "This way."

A few minutes later, they again found themselves in the same conference room they had used the day before. A single small box rested on the large table.

"This will only take a few moments," Said Griphook, as he retrieved said box. He opened it, and removed the gold ring that rested inside it.

"Go ahead, slip this on."

"Does it matter which finger?"

"Although traditionally, it would go on the left ring finger, it really wouldn't matter; the ring will automatically resize to fit," Griphook explained.

Harry took the ring, and slipped it on his left ring finger. He instantly felt a surge of energy race through his body, then seem to bury itself back into the ring, as it automatically resized itself.

"Ah, very good, Lord Potter," said Griphook.

Harry rolled his eyes at that.

"Please, don't use that title." he groaned.

"It is a matter of protocol when in public. However, in private, it is not necessary. Expect to be addressed that way by the tellers, Mr. Potter," Griphook explained. Harry only nodded in understanding.

"Do you wish to visit your vaults today?"

"No. I think this is enough excitement for one day," answered Harry, remembering he still had two letters to write when he got back to Travis' place.

"I'll show you out, then."

By the time they got back to the house, it was almost 4 pm. Lisa set about getting dinner going, while Travis and Harry headed out to the shop, as they could hear the music quite well. Although Harry did want to listen in on their music, the letters were a priority at that point. So, while Travis joined the band, Harry made his way up to the room, or dormitory, more like it. This time, all three birds were present, and one of them looked slightly put out from being ignored for the past day or so.

"Sorry, Hedwig, it's been mad this past while," Said Harry, stroking the bird's feathers. He quickly retrieved some treats for all the birds. "Ok, I've got some letters to write… No, not for you, girl, it's too far," said Harry, seeing Hedwig look at him expectantly, "Fawkes, are you up for some work?"

He seemed to nod 'yes'.

"Good."

Harry sat down at the desk with the least amount of clutter, retrieved some parchment and a pen, then began to write.

Just as he finished the second letter, he felt a hand gently squeeze him on the shoulder.

"Hi."

"Hi," said Harry, putting down the pen.

"Well, how'd it go?" asked Frank, sitting down on the bed beside the desk.

"Early Adult Rights, claimed political asylum, and Dumbledore's in jail," said Harry, matter-of-factly.

"Wow, you have been busy," said Frank.

"Oh yeah, and this," said Harry, holding out his left hand to show the ring.

"It's… nice."

"It was my dad's. I don't care about the title, but, Merlin, it's something from my parents, so it means all the world to me."

"What title?"

"Lord Potter," Harry answered. Frank just looked at the ring for a moment, then at Harry, and burst out laughing.

"What?" Harry couldn't understand what was so funny.

"Its… I'm sorry… I mean, you're not even sixteen…" Said Frank, trying to stop laughing, "It's like land titles and stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess… I know it means a seat in the government, but I really don't care about that…" Said Harry.

That sent Frank into more fits of laughter. Harry wasn't sure whether to be angry at Frank, or to be amused. 'Maybe it is rather comical in the end,' he thought to himself.

"Ok, you want something to laugh about?" said harry, drawing his wand, and pointing it at frank's midsection, "_Rictumsempra_!"

Frank was instantly doubled over as the tickling charm struck him, writhing on the bed.

"You know, Harry, that can be considered Muggle abuse," said Travis, watching from the doorway. Harry quickly ended the charm, leaving Frank heaving on the bed, almost gasping for air.

"God… you could get… someone to… do just about anything… with that," Frank gasped, finally sitting up.

"Well, I don't know about anything, but very useful for getting someone's attention," said Travis.

"Guys, give me another minute, I gotta finish this letter," said Harry, turning back to the letter.

A few minutes later, he had sealed both letters. Fawkes lighted down to the desk, and offered a claw, onto which Harry attached the two letters. "Ron and Hermione. You remember them, right?" The bird seemed to nod. "Off you go, then. Wait for a response, ok?" Fawkes vanished in a flash of brilliant flames.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: Further edit July 3, 2012, formatting changes among other things._

_Edited September 23, 2011, further changes referencing Early Adult Rights rather than 'Emancipation'._

_All right. lots of really interesting bits happened here. I wasn't originally planning on having Dumbledore carted off to jail, but this just seemed the natural course. I just can't see a judge letting such gross mis-treatments and interference slide, no matter WHO was the perpetrator. _

_We see Harry and Frank's relationship develop a bit more here, although an interesting point has to be made, at least from a writer's perspective… if Harry hates the spotlight, how would he deal with Deadly Harvest being a major punk band? Remember, they ARE in the midst of a world tour, although taking a break over the summer. Interesting scenario this may paint, hmmmm?_

_I'm a huge sucker for the Harry/Cedric pairing… My ultimate favourite is "A Lack of Color", story id 2859556, on FanFiction . net_

_On the note of Harry using the f-bomb… I think that he would tend not to. It comes out when he's beyond pissed… usually angry enough that someone's liable to be hexed or cursed._

_(1) Latin for 'wake up'… don't harp on me too badly if it's wrong, I used a translator, and I'm aware, translators tend not to be very good. If you got a correct Latin translation for this, by all means, let me know._

_(2) Pronunciation cited from the HP Lexicon._


	7. The Trouble With Old Friends

**7: THE TROUBLE WITH OLD FRIENDS**

* * *

Dinner had long been over at the Burrow. While Molly puttered about, directing the dishes to clean themselves, amongst other evening chores, Ron and Hermione retreated outside, more to escape the twins and their pranks. At least, that's what both told themselves.

To an outsider who observed them long enough, of course, it was very clear there was more than chemistry at work. They were spending much more time together, with more of that being spent _without_ Hermione having her nose buried in a book.

Of course, much of that was on the back burner at the moment, as both were _very_ concerned as to what their best friend was up to. That morning's _Daily Prophet_ had already screamed to the public at large that Harry had applied for Early Adult Rights in Canada. They also knew Professor Dumbledore had gone over in an attempt to get Harry to see reason and return to England.

As both teenagers sat at the picnic table not far from the back door, there was a brilliant flash of flame, and a bird both of them recognized from months before appeared. He lighted upon the table, and stuck out his claw, indicating the two letters.

"It's from Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, as she opened hers.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you're likely ready to curse me into oblivion. I'm sorry it has taken me this long to get a letter to you guys and let you know I'm okay, and I'm sorry if I've given both of you a fright with concern. I know an 'I'm fine' note just won't do in this case, so I'll tell you some of what has been happening._

_I'm now considered an adult, at least here in Canada. There was a hearing this afternoon, and although Dumbledore attempted to prevent it, the magistrate was sympathetic, I guess. She was less than impressed with some of the antics of my former headmaster and my relatives—would you believe Dumbledore actually brought them to the hearing? What was he thinking?_

_When all was said and done, I was given wand rights, and Dumbledore along with my miserable relatives, are now sitting in a ministry holding cell._

_Before you start a rant on 'how could you' and so on, you have to understand, Hermione, I am not someone's tool, and I'm tired of being seen that way. I want some control over my own life, and this is how I chose to do so. What I need from you and Ron, is both your friendship and support. You guys have been there since the first year, and I hope that can continue._

_Hope to hear a reply soon,_

_Harry_

"Harry, what in Merlin's name are you thinking!" Hermione burst, staring at the letter. Dumbledore in jail? Incensed was the best way to describe the bushy-haired young witch at this point.

Meanwhile, Ron read his:

_Ron,_

_How are you, mate? As I wrote to Hermione, I'm sorry it's taken this long to get a letter to you and let you know I'm fine. The past few days have been an eye-opener, to say the least._

_I am now legally an adult, at least in the eyes of the Canadian Ministry of Magic. I attended a hearing this afternoon, and although I'm not going into any details, it has resulted in Dumbledore and my miserable relatives being arrested. I don't know how long that will hold up, considering how powerful Dumbledore is, I'll have to wait and see on that._

_As to how and why this came about, I'll just say that I have been doing some thinking about all the stuff that's happened to me over the past five years I've attended Hogwarts, and I don't like what I see. Dumbledore only sees me as a tool, and I will _not_ be someone's tool._

_What I do need is the support of my best friends. You and Hermione have been that since we first met on the train in first year. I don't know what will happen, or where I'll end up, but it will be nice to know if I can count on the both of you._

_I'll see about meeting up with you guys sometime in the near future; whether it be me come back to London, or have you guys come over here to Toronto. I would suspect that will probably be up to your mum._

_At any rate, I would love to hear from you, and I've asked Fawkes to wait for a reply._

_Always,_

_Harry_

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, almost dropping the letter, "Harry's…" But Hermione was already storming back to the house, her letter gripped tightly in her hand. Ron only shrugged, and followed a ways behind, leaving the magnificent bird perched on the picnic table, appearing rather confused.

* * *

As they had the previous night, the group chose to have dinner out on the back deck, as it had been yet another beautiful summer day in Southern Ontario.

"So Harry. What do you plan on doing next, now that you're an adult?" asked Travis.

"For now, I want a few days… just to take a break. I have a book on Occlumency I need to finish anyway. You guys realize, summers are usually difficult for me," answered Harry.

There were nods of agreement, most appreciated Harry's less-than-pleasant experience with his relatives.

"Thing is, I can count on the Order coming after me, or whatever. They won't leave me alone, that's a certainty. As much as it is that I will have to face Voldemort."

"And when you do, you'll be ready," said Travis, "And I'll help you however I can."

"And so will I," said Frank.

"Frankie, what can you do, man? I mean, we're just, err, Muggles. How can we possibly deal with a wizard?" Chester threw out.

"I don't know, but, God, whatever I can. I mean, _fuck_, this Voldemort guy hates us as much as he hates Harry, right?" Frank answered.

"More so," said Harry.

The conversation was interrupted by a flash of flame, as Fawkes appeared right in front of Harry, and set down on the table, narrowly missing his plate. Two letters dropped onto the table, and the bird then lit over to the railing. Harry groaned, as one of the letters was shaking.

"What is it?" asked Frank.

"A howler," Harry groaned again, as the letter seemed to free itself from the other, and thrust itself up to eye level. The red letter opened itself, and formed into a very angry face.

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_" Hermione's voice shrieked, "_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? TAKING OFF AND NOT TELLING ANYONE, YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED SICK! WHAT IF VOLDEMORT OF HIS DEATHEATERS FOUND YOU? WHERE WOULD YOU BE THEN?_

_AND WHY DID YOU HAVE DUMBLEDORE ARRESTED? WHO WILL LEAD THE ORDER WITH DUMBLEDORE IN PRISON? HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT THAT? HAVE YOU TRULY LOST YOUR MIND? IF YOU THINK THIS WILL MAKE THINGS BETTER…_" The letter trailed off, then shredded itself into tiny pieces, which fell around him like confetti.

"Damn… talk about possessed mail," said Chester, shaking his head.

"Hermione, one of my best friends," Harry sighed, looking at the remains of the letter, "I guess she does have a reason to be angry with me."

"She sounded more concerned than angry," said Travis, "Although I'm surprised a phoenix would deliver one of those."

"Maybe… he understood… understood the point of the letter," said Frank. Harry nodded, and turned his attention to the second letter, this one from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Good to hear from you, mate. You've got the Order running around in circles, mum just found out about Dumbledore being arrested, she's in a right state… you sure that was a good idea?_

_Harry, no matter what, I'll always be your friend. You didn't have to ask that, after everything you, Hermione, and I have been through together? And as far as me coming over there, I don't care WHAT mum says, I'll find a way. Glad to see you finally got rid of those nasty Muggle relatives, I hope they rot in Azkaban._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry smiled at this one. A little more than his usual letters, but then again, considering the last few days, it was no surprise.

"Well, their reactions were somewhat predictable," he said, "Though I didn't think Hermione would actually send a howler."

"Good that you have friends that truly care for you, Harry," said Lisa, taking a sip of her tea.

"Best friends since first year. We met on the train. Ron and I hit it off right away, and we, well, saved Hermione from a twelve-foot mountain troll on Halloween that year. We've been inseparable since."

That drew looks of surprise from a few at the table.

"If you would like, we do have the room, so if you would like to invite your friends to spend some time here, I wouldn't mind in the least," Lisa offered, recovering from the surprise.

"And there will be more room after EdgeFest," said Chester, "We'll be leaving shortly after that. You really fought a… troll?"

"Yeah, I did… err, well, with Ron's help," answered Harry, and then proceeded to tell the tale of how the 'golden trio' was formed in Harry's first year.

"How irresponsible can a school get?" Lisa gasped, "I find that kind of incompetence astounding."

"Couldn't agree more. That's why I'm here and not there. I've had enough."

"If I were you, I'd drag anyone else you care about away from that school, it's fucking dangerous in my opinion," said Travis.

Harry frowned.

"I used to see Hogwarts as my real home, you know. The last two years, though… just too many bad things have happened… I just… I just don't see it that way anymore."

He again felt a hand slide around his shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

"So Harry… now that you can legally do magic… is there any chance I could get you to show me your Patronus?" asked Travis, wanting to drag the conversation onto a more comfortable topic.

"A Patronus? What's that?" asked Frank.

"They're a type of shield against several dark creatures, such as Dementors," Harry answered.

"A Patronus, son?" asked James, from the portrait. It had been set up in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, I've been able to do it since third year. Remus taught me how, since Dementors had taken an interest in me… they were at the school because of Sirius' escape from Azkaban," Harry explained. His father only nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's see it, then, dear," prompted Lily.

Harry only smiled, and stood up, drawing his wand from his back pocket. A happy thought, he thought to himself. Then his eyes fell on his parents' portrait. That was all it took. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A brilliant light burst from the tip of Harry's wand, to form into a magnificent stag. The ghostly figure bounded around the deck, then came to stand beside caster, before vanishing. Most of the group had blank expressions on their faces, as if expecting something to happen. Travis was clearly impressed, as was Bill. Lisa also had a perplexed expression, and both Harry's parents appeared proud of their son. Frank was astounded at the ghostly shape amongst them, as were the others.

"What's a Dementor?" Asked Matt.

"A vile creature," Answered Travis, "I've never seen one, but they…"

"It feels like… like you're reliving your worst memories, if one gets near you," Harry interjected, "And if they really get close, they can… they can literally steal your soul. That's a Dementor's kiss."

He shuddered at the thought.

"It leaves an empty shell of a person behind."

"Sounds fucking scary to me," Said Frank.

"Worst thing is, for someone like you," said Harry darkly, gesturing to Frank, "You wouldn't see one coming… they're invisible to Muggles."

As the sun finally set, Harry still sat on the deck, staring off into space. As much as he wanted to have his friends close, he also didn't want to cause more grief from their parents. His eyes fell back to Fawkes, who was still resting on the railing, busying himself preening his feathers. No, he needed his friends at his side. Gather as many allies as possible. He started running down his mental list: Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville… the Ministry group, most definitely. The twins, with their shop, and their knowledge of pranks and the like. Remus? He WAS a dear friend of his dad's, right?

Did he involve any professors? McGonagall had been a staunch supporter of Harry from day one; he remembered numerous incidents where she had stood up for him. Yet, most likely, she would be too busy dealing with school matters come September. Still, a letter to her would probably be a good idea. At least to say 'thank you' for her support, and the like. 'I'm sure she would like that,' he thought.

"It might be best to make a proper list," he decided aloud, "Coming, Fawkes?"

The bird trilled happily, and lighted upon his shoulder as he stood.

Stepping into the shop, he was acoustically assaulted by music, as Deadly Harvest was again playing. Whether it be practice, or something less formal, Harry was too distracted to stay and ask. His eyes briefly met Frank's, before he made his way up the stairs to the room. He retrieved some parchment, and his hastily written notes from a few days before out of his trunk, and a pen from Travis' desk. Ink and quills were a pain in the ass, and if there was something easier handy, why not use it?

Minutes later, he had made himself comfortable by the fire pit, having started a fire, and began making notes. People to contact. Items to procure. And a certain house-elf he would offer a job to. That was the first order of business. Question was, could the excitable house-elf be summoned from such a distance? Only one way to find out… "Dobby?" He called, to no one in particular.

For several seconds, nothing happened. Then, with an audible POP, the little elf appeared in front of Harry's seat.

"The great Harry Potter call for Dobby?"

"Yes, I did, Dobby," answered Harry, "You know I've got my independence, right?" Dobby nodded. "Good. I know you're a free elf, and I wouldn't ever want to…"

"Does the great Harry Potter want to bond with Dobby?"

"Is that what it's called?" asked Harry.

The elf nodded.

"Then I guess that's what I'm asking, but I also want you to be happy, I mean…"

"Nothing would make Dobby more happy, than to be bonded with Harry Potter!"

"I… the only thing is… I don't know how…"

Dobby only nodded enthusiastically and then bowed, saying, "Dobby swears on his life and his magic to serve Harry Potter until he dies, or is given clothes. Dobby will do all that is asked of him, by Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby promises to always protect and never betray Harry Potter's secrets."

Harry could feel the swirl of magic around them, reminding him of the list Hermione created the past year for Dumbledore's Army. So it was important for him to lay out his part of the deal.

"I, Harry James Potter, will always protect and treat Dobby fairly and kindly, for however long Dobby is in my care."

Another swirl of magic surrounded them, and Harry knew, the contract was formed and sealed.

At just that moment, Frank stepped out of the shop. He took one step toward the fire pit, and stopped dead, seeing the strange creature in front of Harry.

"Harry… what. The. F_uck_. Is. That?"

A sense of panic took over, and Frank lunged toward Harry. Dobby, not knowing this person, nor his intentions, instantly reacted, and sent Frank flying into the side of the shop with incredible force.

"Frankie!" Harry cried, sprinting over to where Frank had crumpled against the side of the building.

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Travis, appearing in the door of the shop.

"Frankie… Dobby… he… Merlin! Help me!" Harry blurted, gesturing wildly.

Travis looked at Harry, then at the distraught house-elf, then at Frank's unconscious form crumpled up against the side of the building. It was all he needed to see. "I'll be right back. _No one touch him_!"

Travis sprinted to the house, then into the living room and the fire place. "_Incendio_!" he commanded, pointing his wand at the cold hearth, which leapt to life at once. He then tossed a handful of floo powder into it, then again pointed his wand at the now green flames, and cast a shower of blue sparks into it. Moments later, the face of an ageing witch appeared in the flames.

"Upper Canada Hospital."

"I need healers here at the Carter residence. One of my friends was thrown by accidental magic," Travis explained, "He's unconscious."

"I'll send someone through right away, step back," said the witch.

Travis stepped back from the fire, and two healers stepped through, including the woman he was just speaking to.

"Show us to the patient," said the witch.

Travis quickly led them through the house, then to the shop. Harry was then kneeling beside Frank, gravely concerned. The other members of Deadly Harvest were by now much aware of the incident, and all were equally concerned about their friend and band-mate.

While the male healer knelt down beside Frank, the other asked, "Exactly what happened?"

"It be my fault, mistress healer," said Dobby, sadly, "I is only protecting master Harry Potter, I was!"

"He… Merlin, he… he blasted him across the yard!" Harry exclaimed, looking down at Frank, then back at Dobby.

Dobby went to reach for a piece of firewood, and Harry knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Dobby, no! You will NOT punish yourself! It's not… it wasn't your fault, you didn't know!"

Dobby turned back from the wood pile, still looking very sullen.

"Well, he's very lucky, I will tell you that. A few bruised bones, and a mild concussion, that's about the extent," said the male healer, summoning several potions.

"It might be best to levitate him to a bed before waking him," said the female healer.

"This way," said Travis.

The female healer gestured at Frank with her wand, levitating him off the ground. Travis then led her into the shop, then up the stairs to the 'dorm', and directed her to Frank's bed. Harry followed close behind, still feeling terrible this had taken place.

After making sure he was comfortable, the female healer cast the charm to revive him. Frank's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around, looking quite confused. He made to sit up, but the female healer put a hand on his chest.

"Not so fast."

"You must take these," said the male healer, producing the potions, "Otherwise you'll be dealing with a first degree concussion."

Frank only nodded in understanding, and downed the foul-tasting potions, one after the other. "Tastes like shit,' he thought.

"Frankie… I'm… I'm so sorry," Harry apologized, "It… Dobby didn't mean it, it's just, he…"

"Dobby was protecting master Harry Potter, he was! Dobby didn't know you was Harry Potter's friend!" said the house-elf, squeezing in between Harry's legs.

"What… who are you?" asked Frank.

"Frankie, this is Dobby. He's my house elf. Dobby, this is Frankie Cordell, one of my new friends here."

"Mr. Cordell, is it?" said the female healer, drawing out a clipboard from her purse. Frank nodded. "Ah, yes, right. Muggle friends of Mr. Carter."

She made some notes on the clipboard, then replaced it in her purse.

"If there's nothing else, we do have to get back to Upper Canada Hospital."

"No, that's all," said Travis, "I'll walk you back to the floo."

"Thank you," said both Harry and Frank, practically at the same time.

At that, their eyes again met, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"What… what is a house elf for?" asked Chester, as Travis led the healers from the room.

"We is bonded to serve a Wizarding family," answered Dobby, "We does all the chores, cleaning, cooking, whatever master needs."

"Some families take good care of their elves, while others… like Dobby's previous owner, don't," said Harry.

"But, isn't it slavery?" asked Frank.

Harry groaned.

"What?"

"Oh, just, well… Dobby, can you explain that?"

"We is happy to be bonded to a wizard, master Frankie!" answered Dobby enthusiastically, "A house elf with no family… doesn't do very well."

That got Harry thinking.

"Dobby, how's Winky doing?"

"Not very well, Harry Potter, sir," answered Dobby, sounding suddenly sullen.

"Winky?" Harry called. As before, it was several seconds, but a second house elf appeared with a slight _pop_ in the middle of the room. This startled the other guys, and Harry as well, with the condition of the new arrival. It was very quickly apparent the house elf was drunk. This drew a few snickers from several of the guys.

"Guys, come on," said Frank, rolling onto his side so he could see better. Harry glanced over at the numerous shelves of potions Travis had, then decided to wait.

"Just wait a minute, Travis might have something."

"Have what?" asked Travis, seeming to appear at the perfect moment.

"Anti-drunk potion, or something?" Frank guessed.

Travis pulled a small vial off the shelf.

"Who needs it?"

"It would be Winky, sir," Said Dobby, pointing to the new arrival.

Travis nodded in understanding, and passed said vial to Winky. She quickly downed the potion.

Harry waited for several minutes before again addressing the new house elf.

"Winky?"

"I is happy to see Harry Potter again!"

"And the same, Winky. I've already bonded with Dobby, and I would like to do the same with you. Would you like to be one of my house elves?"

The answer was clear as day on her face.

Like with Dobby, the bonding only took a minute, after which, Harry introduced them to his new friends.

"Damn, Harry, not too many wizard families have house elves over here," said Travis, sitting down at his desk.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I know the ministry has them and stuff like that… god, I think the Bartletts had them, but then again, I'm only guessing," answered Travis.

He thought for a moment.

"Guess I'm gonna need to add another couple of small mattresses, eh?"

He drew his wand, and transfigured some trash into two small beds, then placed them against the wall near the birds' perches.

"Master Travis is too young to be practising magic away from school!" Dobby gasped.

"No, I've been granted Early Adult Rights, like Harry," answered Travis, with a grin, "Are these acceptable?" He gestured to the beds.

"They is immaculate, master Travis!" answered Winky.

"Okay. Dobby and Winky. You will not refer to any of us as 'master'," said Harry. Both the house elves nodded. Just then, Bill stepped into the room.

"Harry…"

He stopped, spotting the two house elves.

"Where did they come from?"

"They work for me, Bill," answered Harry.

"Ah, of course. Harry, I have to return to London, they have something brought in from Egypt that requires my talent." He flashed a smile.

"Will you be coming back?" asked Travis.

"As soon as I'm finished," answered Bill, with a smile, "Although I'm not sure as to how long it will take, you never know with these things. And I do want to drop by and see mum and dad."

"Tell them… tell them I'm okay," said Harry, "Your mum's probably wondering if I'm eating enough, I'm sure."

"Will do, Harry," said Bill, "Cheerio, then."

With that, he was gone.

An uneasy silence fell over the group, the incident of not long ago still fresh on everyone's mind. Harry finally dropped into a seat, and remembering the notes he was working on earlier, drew his wand.

"_Accio notes_!" he stated, his wand pointed at the door. A few moments later, said notes and parchment wafted through the room door, and into his outstretched hand.

"That was cool," said Frank.

"Yeah, bloody useful sometimes, especially now that I can do it without worrying about letters from the ministry," said Harry.

"What were you doin' anyway?" asked Frank, as Harry straightened out the notes.

"I need an action plan," answered Harry, "And just as important, I need allies. Friends. People I can rely on and trust. I was making notes to that effect, and Dobby was at the top of the list."

"Now that all makes sense," said Frank, understanding.

"It was only bad timing, I was about to introduce him to you guys before, well…"

"Sorry."

"Not your fault," said Harry, turning back to his notes, "Tomorrow, I'll be sending Fawkes with a note to identical twins, Bill's younger brothers as a matter of fact. They run a joke shop in Diagon Alley."

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? Heard of them," said Travis, with a smirk, "They're borderline crazy, man. You sure you can trust them?"

"They helped me get out of England," said Harry.

Travis instantly understood.

"I'll also be sending letters to a few others, particularly Ron and Hermione. The rest, I'll be contacting over the next few days."

"Have you thought about school?" asked Travis.

"No," said Harry, "I'm holding off until I get my OWL results."

"No offence, Harry, we were just worried about Frankie… we're gonna go back downstairs," said Chester.

Harry only smiled and nodded. The rest of Deadly Harvest made their way from the room, leaving the house elves, Travis, Harry, and Frank.

"Hey Chester," called Frank, "Since I'm gonna be stuck here, would you mind bringing up Pansy?"

"No, I got it," said Harry, drawing his wand again, "_Accio_ Frankie's guitar!"

The others had to duck, as Frank's guitar floated up the stairs, into the room, and into Harry's outstretched hand. He passed it to Frank, who was again impressed with the blatant display of magic.

"You better get used to it, Frank," said Travis, seeing the expression on his face.

"It's not… it's just amazing," answered Frank, shaking his head, "It's fucking awesome!"

Both Harry and Travis grinned at that comment.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Harry didn't remember falling asleep. The next thing he knew, he found himself once again sharing a bed with Frank. How did this happen, he wondered. The curtains had been closed tightly, but someone had placed a small magical light source at the top of the canopy that gave off a very dim yellow glow. It was enough to see.

In that dim light, Harry could still make out the features of the man who lay next to him… or partially lay next to him, propped up by several pillows Travis had transfigured earlier. His guitar was still across his lap. 'He looks so peaceful,' he thought, adjusting his position so he was sitting up as well. Peeking outside the curtain, into the dimly lit room, he found the portrait of his parents had been again placed on the bedside table. Where was his wand? He only needed to reach down to his back pocket for the answer. He carefully pulled it out, as not to disturb Frank, then placed it on the table. He knew it was still the wee hours of the morning, and so relaxed against the pillows, feeling at ease for the first time in a long time. Maybe it had something to do with the person beside him.

Frankie. What a huge puzzle he was turning out to be. Dobby and Winky must have put him into Frankie's bed. Or Travis. Or maybe not. 'No_,' _Harry thought, 'It was probably Dobby or Winky.' Even THEY must see the connection. Of course, he had virtually screamed his name earlier, after what Dobby had done. Exactly like what had happened a year earlier… with Cedric. The realization struck him like a stampeding herd of hippogriffs. There was no turning back, it was far too late for that. He was once again helpless, as his emotions overran him.

* * *

Frank was awakened by the sounds of sobs coming from his right. He too did not remember Harry being placed in his bed, not that it mattered to him. The only thing that mattered at the moment, was that he obviously needed comforting.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"N… nothing," answered Harry, trying to get a grip on his emotions.

Frank carefully slid his guitar off to the side, then slid an arm behind Harry, and pulled him close.

"C'mon, stop shutting everyone out, Harry."

Harry only looked into Frank's eyes, and said, "I've fell hopelessly in love with you, Frankie Cordell."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:Edited July 3, 2012. Made a correction with regards to the Patronus charm. It is Dementors which Muggles cannot see. The Patronus charm, on the other hand, they most certainly could. Text changed to reflect that. Other changes made to improve readability.  
_

_I almost ended the chapter where Frankie was sent flying into the side of the shop… it would have made for a bomb of a cliffie, now wouldn't it? Alas, I didn't. I felt it would have made for a weak chapter with little action save for the end, and that just wouldn't do._

_Ron and Hermione. They were meant for each other, and in my opinion, JKR set them up well. We got hints of that pairing as far back as the 4th book, even, where they fought like cats & dogs. This is one pairing I will NOT mess with, so live with it people ;-)_

_A pairing not written that well: Bill and Fleur. I have to agree with one of my reviewers, Shinigami's Shadow on this one. This pairing came across as being rushed, more an answer to all the Bill/(insert male character here) slash. Sorry, JKR, you flopped with this one, and I'm pretty sure a lot of other people here will agree with that one._

_On the issue of Fawkes delivering a howler… I'm sure some people are gonna say, 'no, he wouldn't'… my angle is that Fawkes is a VERY smart bird… and knew the context of the letter._


	8. Friends Reunited

_Edited July 3, 2012  
_

* * *

**8: FRIENDS REUNITED**

* * *

Christine Thompson, Head of the Canadian Department of Magical Law Enforcement, stepped into her office later that Friday morning, to find her British counterpart waiting, along with several others. She had dealt with Amelia Bones on numerous occasions, all of which involving stray Death Eaters or other such undesirables entering Canadian soil.

Today, it was all about jurisdiction. The Canadian ministry DID have the authority to arrest foreign nationals, but they DID NOT have the rights to actually prosecute. So, it was a matter of Christine trying to convince Amelia there was substance to the charges, to ensure Dumbledore would actually face a trial. It was most certainly an uphill battle, considering Amelia and Dumbledore were friends.

At 10 am, both respective department heads were in the same court room where Harry's emancipation hearing had been held the day before. Incidentally, it was the same judge.

"Before I order the extradition of the prisoner, I must ask, does the English Ministry plan on proceeding with charges against the defendant?"

"As much as I disagree," Madam Bones began, "I am swayed by the evidence presented to me. Albus Dumbledore will face the Wizengamot regarding these charges."

"Very well, I am satisfied with your answer," said Justice Anne Coulter, "It is then the order of this Wizard court, that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore be turned over to the custody of Aurors representing the British Ministry of Magic, forthwith, and be deported from Canada."

"Your honour, it is also the intention of the ministry to apply to this court to have the defendant declared an undesirable, and for him to be effectively be barred from re-entering Canadian soil."

"So noted," said Anne, banging her gavel.

On the way down to the ministry holding cells, Madam Bones brought up the next topic: Harry Potter.

"Christine, my next concern is about Harry Potter. I do understand…"

"This is EXACTLY the issue in the centre of the argument, Amelia," said Christine coldly, "The boy has had a NIGHTMARE of an existence, he just wants to be left alone, can he be any more clear than that?"

"Albus was only doing what he felt was best."

"His best wasn't good enough. Even I know how important Harry is to the fight against Voldemort. Yet, he deserved to be better treated than he was, and even you have to admit that. Trust me when I say, we will not allow your ministry of magic to interfere any further," Christine warned.

Madam Bones only nodded.

"Cornelius is pleased, if anything, that Harry has left the country. I'm sure you are aware of the smear campaign he ran against the boy last year."

"Another horrible blunder toward him. Cornelius Fudge has done nothing for Wizarding Britain, and if anything is a contributing factor for things becoming as bad as they are. His lack of action doesn't do anyone any good, and if anything, leaves your ministry wide-open to Voldemort."

"There are many who would agree with you on that, me included. There are rumblings he may be sacked in the near future, for exactly your sentiments," said Madam Bones.

"The sooner, the better. English wizards need strong leadership right now, not some weak-kneed puppet."

"Back to Harry, though. Does the Canadian ministry plan on assisting in his training, and so on?"

"Angela's given him an offer of support, whatever he needs, within reason, in effect. I have a feeling he will not accept anything from the British ministry, what I draw from the minister's informal conversation with him yesterday," said Christine. Madam Bones only nodded in understanding.

Arriving at the holding cell containing Albus Dumbledore, the respective department heads again faced each other.

"Once again, the Canadian Ministry does offer whatever support we can."

"Thank you, Christine," said Madam Bones.

She turned to the cell.

"Well, Albus, this is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into."

"Amelia," said Dumbledore, applying his customary grandfatherly face.

"Don't 'Amelia' me, Albus, you have a world of explaining to do. I'm appalled by the testimony my department counterpart here has shown me."

"Amelia, you must understand…"

"Enough," Said Madam Bones, "Consider yourself under arrest."

It took less than fifteen minutes for the British wizards to complete the transfer, then take the international floo back to the British Ministry of Magic.

"I'm sorry, Amelia," began Dumbledore.

"Oh, sorry is not…"

She did not finish, as the old wizard blasted her and her colleagues against a wall with powerful, wandless(1) magic. He then vanished, and made quick his escape from the Ministry. From there, he apparated directly to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

He knew he would then be regarded as a fugitive, but it was still better than being locked up in a ministry holding cell, or worse, Azkaban. How could he undo all the 'damage', though? The Order needed Harry Potter in England, not four-thousand miles away. 'And where is that blasted bird?' He thought to himself, as he stepped into the house. He had not seen Fawkes since he had been sent off with the letter to Harry on Monday.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._  
While Dumbledore was at last reunited with the Order of the Phoenix at Grimmauld Place, Harry was just stirring, said four-thousand miles away, the light of mid-morning pouring through the cracks of the closed curtains which enclosed the canopy bed. A smile tugged at his lips, as he found himself hopelessly tangled with the other occupant of the bed, the man he had only hours earlier confessed his love for. No doubt about it, he still had many very real fears about allowing himself to love again. Yet, it still fell back to what Travis had said to him the day before. It seemed Frank was able to easily break through all those walls he had built up around himself, with the death of Cedric, and more recently, the death of Sirius. He silently wondered to himself if Occlumency would have helped, then shrugged it off. Occlumency. He had to start reading that book. The sooner he learned that, the better.

Something else dawned on him. No nightmares. No Voldemort. No seeing his godfather fall through the veil. In fact, he didn't remember his dreams at all. He had truly slept soundly, for the first time in months. 'I guess it's another benefit of letting myself love someone again,' he thought. Of course, he didn't remember the same thing happening the few nights he had slept with Cedric. Although the circumstances were very different as well. Cedric was three years older than he was, and it was dicey as it was to have any kind of relationship, let alone sleep with each other.

Of course, even now, Frank was ten years older than he was. How was _that_ to work? 'Although then again,' Harry thought, 'I'm also considered an adult, so it won't matter.' After all, it did feel so good to have someone lying beside him again. He reached over with his free hand, and ran it through the tuft of long hair that fell across Frank's face.

He remembered the first time seeing Frank. Initially, he thought he looked rather amusing. He had certainly seen the punk look before, but had never known anyone who looked and dressed that way. 'What's Hermione gonna think,' he wondered, another smile forming at his lips, as he ran his fingers gently along Frank's jaw. It was a little rough, as he had not shaven in a couple of days… not that Harry really cared. He wiggled closer, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Frankie?"

"Wha?" Frank moaned, his eyes fluttering open.

A smile broke out on his face, the memories of earlier that morning flooding his head.

"I, err, need to get up, and…"

"Oh," Frank said, realizing the predicament.

They untangled themselves, and Harry sat up, pulling the curtain open. Travis was sitting at his desk, doing something on the computer… and there was a strange bird, sitting on the desk beside his own bed.

"Um… Travis? Whose bird is that?"

"I think he's from the ministry, Harry," answered Travis, looking up from the screen, "Shit," he cursed, looking back at the screen, "This is the zillionth time I've died in here!"

"Died?"

"Oh, it's a computer game," answered Travis, gesturing to the screen, and blowing a breath, "Frustrating as hell sometimes. By the way, what are you doing in Frank's bed again?"

"Um, well, I don't know how I got there, but…"

"No one's complaining," Said Frank, sliding out so he was also sitting on the side of the bed.

"Guess I better retrieve my mail. How long has he been waiting?"

"I don't know," said Travis, "He was here when I woke up. Oh, and Frank, the guys are downstairs. I guess they're writing or something."

"Cool, thanks," said Frank, as Harry stood up.

He went over to his own bed, and retrieved the letter from the ministry owl, who hooted at him indignantly.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry… to keep you waiting."

The bird ruffled its feathers, then took off, soaring up through the opening in the rafters, vanishing through the vent in the roof. Harry looked at the seal, and his heart started racing. On one side, was the seal of the British Ministry of Magic. On the other, was the seal of Hogwarts. It meant only one thing: O.W.L. results.

"Well, Harry, what is it?" asked Travis.

"O.W.L. results, I think," answered Harry, his hands trembling with the letter he now held in his hand.

"Well, are you gonna open it, or just stare at it?" asked Travis. Harry plopped back on the bed beside Frank, and pulled open the envelope.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Charms: E  
Defence against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: P  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: D  
Potions: E  
Transfiguration: E (2)_

"Well, how'd ya do?" Travis prompted.

"Better than expected," said Harry, "I got outstanding in Dark Arts Defence." He passed Travis the parchment.

"Damn, Harry, with scores like this, the world's your oyster, man," said Travis, passing the parchment back.

"Good morning, Harry, dear," said Lily from the portrait.

"Hi mum," said Harry, with a grin, "I got my O.W.L. scores back."

"Well, how did you do?" asked James.

"Better than expected, I guess."

"He guesses," said Travis, "Holy fuck, five Exceeds Expectations, one Outstanding, that's awesome."

"Well done, son," said James, "Where did you score an 'O'?"

"Dark arts defence," answered Harry, "I mean, I've had more than enough experience and all."

"I'm sure you have," said Lily.

"Ok, I know what astronomy is, but what are the other ones?" asked Frank.

"Care of magical creatures… we're taught about magical creatures, and of course how to take care of them," said Harry, "Charms, well, you remember the tickling charm I put on you?"

Frank nodded.

"That's the kind of things we learn in that class…"

Harry continued to explain the basic concepts of his various courses, for the next half-hour, with help from his parents and Travis. Frank took great interest in the descriptions, and it was by no means just for show. He found the magical world fascinating.

Once Harry had gotten cleaned up, it was then time to introduce Lisa to Dobby and Winky. It went much smoother than he expected, as Lisa accepted both warmly. Winky instantly disappeared, while Dobby started at once puttering about the kitchen.

"I should warn you, you won't get your kitchen back until I leave," said Harry, with a laugh. Lisa only smiled at that.

"Will they also be doing the shopping, or do I still have to worry about that?"

"I've given Dobby my vault key, he's got free reign. I guess, if you want something or need something, just let him know," answered Harry.

"You sure that's a good idea, Harry?" asked Travis.

"I would trust Dobby with my life," answered Harry, taking a seat at the table.

He had brought with him a stack of parchment and a pen, along with his OWL results.

"Why not just get a notepad?" asked Lisa, gesturing to the loose pages.

"Habit, I guess," answered Harry, "Um, Travis, you wouldn't know a copying spell, by any chance?"

"Sure," Answered Travis. Harry produced the parchment with his OWL results, and Travis drew his wand.

"_Geminio_," he said, while making a motion with his wand. An identical copy of the parchment appeared to the right of the original.

"Show me the motion again?"

"Sure," said Travis, and again made the movement with his wand. Harry drew his own wand, and mimicked Travis' movements.

"_Geminio_."

He was pleased, as a second copy appeared on top of the first.

"Nice one, Harry."

"Not quite as good as Hermione, but it'll do," said Harry, inspecting his copy, "I mean, I did get an E in Charms."

"Yeah, that you did," said Travis.

"Your O.W.L. results, dear?" Asked Lisa.

"Yeah, an owl was waiting for me when I woke up," said Harry, passing Lisa a copy.

She looked it over quickly, and gave Harry a smile.

"Well done. Have you shown your parents yet?"

"Yeah, they're proud of me," said Harry, "Merlin, it felt so great for me to be able to share that with them. They're in a portrait, but at least now I can share…"

"We understand dear," said Lisa.

Harry nodded, and began writing another set of letters. The first, was to the twins. If he had his way, there would be two extra guests in the house before lunch time.

"Lisa, I know you said it was okay for me to invite Ron and Hermione… is it…"

"We have loads of room, Harry," said Travis, "And we can always make more."

He twirled his wand in his fingers, giving a sly smile.

"Now boys, I will not have the house turned completely upside down…" Lisa started.

"Now what gave you that idea, mum?" asked Travis, innocently.

Harry only grinned at that, reminded of the two individuals he was about to send a letter to.

Although there wasn't a whole lot he wanted to say, it still took him to nearly lunch time before he was able to send off the letter. He returned to the room, where Fawkes was again resting on his perch, and offered him the letter.

"This is for Fred and George, Ok? Do you mind bringing them back with you if they agree?" asked Harry.

The bird seemed to nod a 'yes'.

"Great. Off you go, then."

The bird vanished in a flash of flames. He then went back out to the deck, where most of the others had gathered, for a light lunch. Travis had brought out a radio, and it was then playing some punk band Harry had never heard before. It did remind him of the music Deadly Harvest played.

He brought along the pages of parchment, as he wanted to have letters ready for Ron and Hermione when Fawkes returned. As he wrote, he for the most part tuned out the conversations going on around him. If anything, he was looking forward to seeing his best friends again. There would be a better chance of it if Fred and George got there first, of course. Less of a chance of Mrs. Weasley saying 'no'. Hermione, likely, would get permission from her parents fairly easily, considering she was muggle-born.

"Harry, you Ok?" he heard Frank ask, as a hand slid around his shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Harry, putting the pen down, "S-sorry, I was just… just in my own thoughts."

"I was saying, Harry, if you plan to go to Nipigon in September, you'll need to get an application in before the end of this month," Said Lisa. Harry only nodded.

Suddenly, there was a large flash of flame, and Fawkes appeared near the patio door, along with two red-headed, identical twins. Both smiled broadly on sight of Harry.

"Harry, mate!" one of them exclaimed.

"Hi George," said Harry, standing. The three of them shook hands.

"That was brilliant, having Fawkes deliver us, mate," said Fred.

"Well, I saw Dumbledore do it last year, so I got to thinking, why not?" answered Harry. Both twins nodded, looking around at their new surroundings.

"Um, Lisa, Travis, Frankie… this is Fred and George Weasley," Harry introduced.

"Come join us," Lisa invited, "We were just having lunch."

"Lunch, is it? Merlin, we were about to order supper," said Fred, as the two twins took a seat at the table.

"We're gonna have to expand the table again, I think," said Travis, "Especially if Harry gets his other friends here?"

"Other friends?" Asked George.

"Ron and Hermione, of course," answered Harry. Both twins nodded in understanding.

"Mum's not gonna like that, Harry," said Fred.

"Even if you guys are here?"

"Harry, you _know_ what our mum's like," said George.

Harry only smiled and nodded.

"So who are the rest of you?" Asked Fred.

"Shit, sorry guys," said Travis, "That's Chester, Matt, Rich, Rob, and Adam. And that's Frank sitting beside Harry."

"They're a Muggle punk band," said Harry.

"Deadly Harvest. We've heard of you guys," said Fred, taking a roll from a plate at the centre of the table.

"Okay, rule number one," said Harry, "Whatever you do, _do not_ accept anything edible from these two."

He gave the twins an mischievous smirk.

"Now why would our business partner say something like that?" George exclaimed in mock-outrage.

"The nerve!" Fred added.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe it was the chocolate frog that made me turn completely pink for an hour… or the other one that made hair come out of my nose down to my waist. Then there was themmffff."

Fred covered Harry's mouth before he could continue, giving a wicked smile of his own.

"Well, they DO run a prank shop, Harry," said Travis.

"You know of our shop?" asked George.

"I have my sources," answered Travis wryly.

"Hey Forge, if we're already known over here, perhaps we should look into possibly expanding."

"I couldn't agree more, Gred."

"Without Zonko's as competition, I dunno, but..." George began.

"We could make double the business here in Canada!" Fred continued.

That made Frank laugh.

"You guys always finish each others' sentences?"

"Absolutely…" said Fred.

"No question." George finished, making Frank laugh again.

Just then, Winky appeared, bringing a ringing cordless phone. She had a confused look on her face.

"I'll take that, Winky," said Lisa. The house elf handed Lisa the noisy instrument, and popped away. Both Fred and George looked at it quizzically too. Lisa pressed a button on the handset.

"Hello? …yes… one second…"

She covered part of it with her hand.

"Frank, it's for you."

"Thanks," said Frank, as Lisa handed the phone down the table. As soon as he knew who it was, he got up, and went into the house.

"Is that a fellytone?" George asked. Chester snorted and tried not to laugh.

"Telephone, guys," said Harry, "And yeah, it is."

He paused, giving Chester a serious look.

"Guys, most pure-blood witches and wizards in England have no clue about Muggle devices. So give them a break, okay?"

"Sorry," said Chester, quickly understanding.

"Another example as to how backwards things truly are over there… I mean, no insult intended," said Lisa, "I still can't understand why."

"It's the pure-blood supremacy rubbish, that's all it is. Most wizard families are so afraid of Muggle and the technology that goes with it, I guess," said Harry, "I mean, Fred, George, what's your dad's biggest desire?"

"To know how aeroplanes stay up in the air," said Fred.

"Something so simple that every muggle-born… or at least most… already know. There's so much fear of Muggles, and it's all bollocks. Merlin, when I first got here, I was almost overwhelmed with the Muggle technology in the magical areas. Wait 'till you see Travis' room," said Harry.

Just then, there was a loud bang from inside the house. Frank practically stormed out of the house, slamming the door. He said nothing, but only walked over to the fire pit, and sat down heavily in one of the seats. Harry went to stand, but Chester shook his head as if to say 'No'.

Everyone fell silent, as Harry watched Frank from the table. What had happened that got him so agitated? Part of him wanted to go down, and sit beside him, but yet, it was also easy to put himself into Frank's shoes. At this point, he only wanted to be left alone, and Harry knew that.

Just then, the music cut out on the radio.

"WE'RE GOING LIVE TO THE CWW NEWSROOM, WITH A BREAKING STORY…"

There was a pause.

"THIS FROM THE BRITISH WIZARDING WIRELESS NETWORK… IN A STATEMENT RELEASED BY THE BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HAS ESCAPED THE CUSTODY OF AURORS TRANSPORTING HIM FROM CANADIAN CUSTODY, AND IS NOW AT LARGE… A COMMUNICATION HAS BEEN ISSUED TO OUR AUROR OFFICE IN TORONTO TO THAT FACT, AND WIZARDING COMMUNITIES ON BOTH SIDES OF THE ATLANTIC ARE BEING WARNED TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THIS FUGITIVE…"

SMASH! The glass in the dining room window, the kitchen window, and the patio door imploded into the house, while just about everything that had been on the table was thrown up in the air. The air itself seemed to sizzle with angry magic.

"Harry! You have to calm down! You're gonna hurt someone!" Travis shouted from across the table.

Chester and several of his band mates cautiously stood, edging away from the table, not wanting to be the direct target of Harry's anger.

"THAT BLOODY OLD CODGER!" Harry bellowed, "And the FUCKING MINISTRY, can't they get ANYTHING RIGHT? BLOODY HELL!"

CRACK! The pole holding the umbrella snapped, and it toppled onto the table, where Chester and Matt had been sitting moments before.

"Harry?" Harry had not seen Frank get up and return to the deck. He stood there, unsure as to whether it was safe to go near the angry young wizard.

"Harry, mate, please, you have to get control of yourself!" Fred exclaimed, also retreating away from the table, along with his brother.

George drew his wand, and pointed it at the teen, but Frank knocked his hand down, shaking his head 'no'.

"We have to do something, he could blow up the house!" George shouted.

At this point, Frank only nodded, and stepped behind Harry's seat. He leaned in, and practically shouted, "Calm the FUCK down, 'fore you hurt someone!"

Harry's head snapped around, his face a mask of anger, until he saw who it was. That was all it took, as he placed his head in his hands, anger giving way to tears. The angry energy in the air quickly dissipated, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief; Frank knelt beside Harry's seat, and enveloped him in a partial hug.

"What… what just happened?" Asked Matt, actually shaking with fear.

"It was accidental magic, Mr. Linford," answered Lisa, "I've seen it enough times with Travis."

"Does… stuff like that happen a lot?"

"No, thankfully, not," said Lisa, stooping to pick up one of the trays that had been sent flying.

Meanwhile, the twins were busily cleaning themselves and the others, with cries of "_Scourgify_!"

Travis quickly repaired the broken umbrella, and reset it in the hole in the table, while the house elves had appeared, and were also busily picking up the scattered food and dishes from the deck.

It was several minutes before everyone at last sat around the table again. It was several more minutes before anything more was said.

"S-sorry," Harry at last said, as he at last recomposed himself. Frank had taken a seat beside him, and they sat dangerously close to each other.

"No need to apologize, Harry, I think we can understand your anger," said Lisa, pouring herself a fresh cup of tea.

Travis pulled out his pack of cigarettes, still rattled from the outburst, ignoring the sour look he was getting from Lisa.

"I don't FUCKING care, mum, I'm gonna smoke, so get over it!" He snapped, pulling a cigarette from the pack. He lit it, sitting back in his seat. Normally, he kept his smoke away from his mother and others who did not smoke, as a courtesy. Right now, that was the last thing in his mind.

"I think… I think I'm gonna send the letters off to Ron and Hermione now," Said Harry, standing. Then he sat back down.

"Or, hold on."

He pulled out the parchments, looking them over.

"No, that won't do now."

"Harry, it's likely mum will let Ron come over… with Dumbledore escaped… and loose in England." said Fred.

"Considering we're here now as well," George finished. Harry nodded.

"Exactly," said Harry, adding a few more things to his letter to Ron. He also added a few things to Hermione's letter, then resealed both.

He again stood, as did Frank.

"Harry, after you're done… I… I need to talk to you."

Harry only nodded. Fawkes looked at them expectantly from the railing, and Harry smiled.

"Yes, Fawkes, these are for you. Take them to Ron and Hermione, okay? And if they want to come, bring them, okay?"

The bird let out a happy trill, and after the letters were secured, he vanished in another flash of flame.

Fred and George watched, as Frank and Harry walked together toward the shop.

"Awwww, ickle Harrykins…" Fred began.

"…has found love again." George finished. Chester snorted with laughter, while Travis smiled.

"I guess you could say that," Chester finally said, "I mean, they've managed to find a way into each other's bed every night Harry's been here."

"My, my, ickle Harrykins DOES move fast, right Forge?"

"Indeed, Gred. It took all of 3 days for him to…"

"…fall in love with Cedric," Said Fred, plucking a hot dog off a plate that had just appeared at the centre of the table. It had startled the Muggles, not used to food being delivered that way.

"I saw it second day he was here," said Travis, "Man, the connection they have, God, I'm envious."

"Oh, you mean, the way I saw you goggling at Mr. Weasley the other night?" asked Matt.

"Should we warn him, Gred?"

"About what?" asked Travis.

"Our older brother…"

"Is a handful, Travis," Said George, "He likes to travel."

"He's a curse-breaker for Gringotts," Fred added. Travis only nodded. He did think Bill was an eyeful. Yet, he also knew he was much older than he was, and that held him back.

The table again fell into silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Lisa sipped at her tea, while Travis finally crushed out his cigarette, again looking at the identical twins who then sat at the table. They were literally identical copies of each other, and he had to wonder, how did Harry know one from the other?

That was interrupted minutes later, as Fawkes reappeared in another flash of flame, along with two more people… a bushy-haired witch, and another red-headed young wizard.

"Ickle Ronnikins took the phoenix express," Fred teased.

"Fred, George! What are you guys doing here?" said the witch.

"We came the same way you did, of course!" George answered.

"Where's Harry?" asked the young wizard.

"He's, err, having a chat with someone," said Fred.

"This is our younger brother Ron, and his friend Hermione," George introduced, "They're close friends of Harry's."

"Welcome. I'm Lisa, and this is my son Travis," said Lisa, "And these are some of Travis' friends."

"I'm Chester, this is Matt, Rich, Adam, and Rob," said Chester, pointing to his band mates.

"Pleasure," said Hermione, appraising the group that sat around the table.

She then observed Fawkes take off, and fly up to a hole in the roof of the shop.

"I'd take you to see Harry, but, just…"

"It's best to give him a few minutes," said Lisa, "He just had a bout of accidental magic."

"Then he needs to see us!" Hermione implored.

"No, Hermione, we can wait a few minutes, last thing he needs is us smothering him," said Ron.

"And what would you know about feelings, Ron?" Hermione snapped, "You've still got the emotional range of a teaspoon…(4)"

Chester did his best not to laugh, but it was too much. He burst into gales of laughter. That was all it took, the entire table erupted at that comment, causing both Ron and Hermione to turn a slight shade of red with embarrassment.

"I'll take you guys to see Harry," Travis offered, "They're most likely in my room."

"They?" Asked Hermione.

"Just follow me," said Travis.

* * *

"What's wrong?" said Harry, as he and Frank stepped into the 'dorm' above the shop.

"That was… Denise… on the phone," answered Frank, plopping down onto his bed. He blew out a breath, obviously stressed about the two incidents that had just slammed him, back to back.

"She broke up with you," Harry guessed.

Frank only nodded.

"I almost asked her to marry me. Then all this shit went down in May, and I met Travis, then we… I haven't seen her since."

"So that's why you were so angry earlier," said Harry.

Frank nodded.

"So you like both guys and girls, then?"

"I guess."

"I guess then so do I… I mean, I loved Cedric, but I had feelings for this witch, Cho Chang. She's a year ahead of me," said Harry.

Frank only nodded in understanding.

"So it was just… just a disaster, I mean, Cho also loved Cedric, so it was…"

"You were both grieving over him," said Frank.

"Yeah. But I mean, I think I was also starting to have feelings for Ron's sister Ginny… but that wouldn't work either, I mean, she's my best friend's sister."

"Yeah, no doubts there," said Frank.

"Then I met you, and, Merlin, it's like two summers ago, all over again."

"What you told me this morning," said Frank, "I guess what I want to say, is… I'm yours. You've rocked my world, Harry."

Harry only grinned, taking a seat on the bed beside him.

"And you've rocked mine. Just, you have to understand, like I told you before, being with me is dangerous. The most feared dark lord in a century has my name at the top of his list of targets. Once he knows about you, you'll be added above mine, count on it."

"Then it's a risk I have to take, then, I guess," said Frank, "If you let Voldemort or whatever his name is decide your love life, or anything else, then _fuck_, Harry, he's already won. _don't_ do that to yourself."

"I know… it's just… I can't stop thinking about that… I worry so much…"

"Then you need to let _others_ worry for you, you'll drive yourself crazy otherwise," said Frank, as they faced each other.

It took nothing for them the close the gap between their lips, to taste each other, to be in each others' space. Frank felt a strong tingling sensation encompass the both of them, something that made the fine hairs on his body stand on end. At that moment, he knew he was ensnared by the young wizard, truly, honestly, and hopefully, forever.

At that moment, both Ron and Hermione were led into the room by Travis. All stopped in their tracks, seeing the faint swirl of silvery magic surround Harry and Frank, to then bury itself into their chests, as they continued to kiss.

"Veneficus animus materia," Hermione whispered, a look of surprise on her face, "Magical soul mates."

"But… he's a Muggle," said Travis quietly, "I thought… I thought that can only happen between magical people."

"Harry?" said Ron.

Harry and Frank broke off their kiss, and Harry stared wide-eyed at his best friends, who now stood in the room, looking equally shocked.

"I… you made it…" he stammered.

"Yeah, we did, mate," said Ron, taking a seat at one of the desks.

Hermione took Travis' seat at his desk, while Travis sat down on his own bed.

"Harry, I'm still angry with you… you have no idea how much…"

"Hermione, please, I don't need a lecture right now," said Harry.

"No, he's been too busy snogging," said Ron.

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, clearly exasperated by Ron's antics. That got a laugh from both Travis and Frank.

"Both of you, please!" Harry shouted, "Look! I didn't go _looking_ for trouble, I never have! Dumbledore is nothing but a manipulative old git! You want to see my memories so I can prove it?"

"You could've at least _asked_ us for help, Harry…"

"No, I couldn't," Harry answered, "I didn't know who I could trust, Hermione. I mean, I know how you are about rules and so on, I wasn't sure. I'm sorry if that hurts, but… I just couldn't take that chance. As I wrote in my letters, I hope I can still count on you two… and once I show you exactly what I'm talking about, you'll understand."

"Harry, I still can't believe Dumbledore would do the things you've accused him of," said Hermione.

"Hermione, think about it. Dumbledore _was_ Harry's magical guardian. He had absolute control over where he stayed… and I mean, we _did_ have to rescue him from his relatives the summer before second year," said Ron. Hermione only nodded at that.

"I can get Jeff to bring the court transcripts of the E.A.R. hearing if you'd like," said Travis.

Hermione only sighed, still unsure as to what to make of the situation. Part of her wanted to stay angry at Harry for his actions. At the same time, she could also see her friend was truly getting his own feet to stand on, something that would be a very good thing in the upcoming fight with Voldemort.

"Let's just drop it for now," said Harry, "Anyway, guys, this is Frank Cordell. Frankie, this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"Your friends, son?" asked James from the portrait.

"Yeah, dad, best friends since first year," said Harry.

"Dad? Harry… how… where…" Hermione sputtered.

"My parents' portrait," said Harry, retrieving said portrait from the night stand. It had been facing the bed, and so neither Ron nor Hermione had seen it before this point.

"Another Weasley boy? My, Arthur and Molly _were_ busy," said Lily with a smile, "I thought Bill was only joking."

"No, there really are seven of them, mum. All are great except for Percy; he's another story."

"Pompous prat is what he is," said Ron, icily, "Sending Christmas gifts back to mum and dad, like they don't exist…"

"Ron, leave it," said Hermione.

"Damn," said Frank, "That's pretty cold."

"Yeah, and mum and dad can't afford gifts as it is, for Merlin's sake."

"Harry," said Hermione, "When you two were snogging just now… we saw… it was…"

"Veneficus animus materia," Travis finished.

"What? What does that mean?" asked Frank.

"Magical soul mates," answered Hermione, "It's virtually unheard of between a wizard and a Muggle. I mean, it's even rare among wizards for that matter."

"But… what does that mean?" asked Harry, sitting back down on the bed beside Frank.

"It means, mate, that someday we'll be attending a wedding between you guys," Said Ron.

"If Voldemort doesn't kill me first," said Harry, darkly.

"So you guys… sleep up here?" asked Hermione, steering the conversation in a safer direction.

"This is my room, actually," said Travis, "But, um, Frankie and another guy, Chester…"

"We met them already," said Ron.

"Yeah, well, they've been staying here off and on since May," Travis finished, "So I transfigured the room and made it bigger."

Hermione gazed about the room, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, I love transfiguration," said Travis with a grin.

He drew his wand, pointed it at a loose piece of paper, and muttered something in Latin. The page swiftly transformed into a red rose, which Travis presented to Hermione.

She smiled at him, saying, "Most impressive, thank you."

"Err, what's that?" asked Ron, pointing at Travis' computer.

"It's a computer, Ron," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"So… err… you guys met Travis' mum, and Frankie's friends?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded.

"Fawkes brought us to your friend's back patio, I assume."

"Yeah," said Travis, "That would be it." He thought for a moment. "What did your parents think of you guys coming here?"

"Err, well, mum doesn't know," said Ron.

"Ron, I did say you should ask before you come, I mean, I said I wanted to see you, but I didn't want to cause grief between you and your mum," said Harry.

"My parents were a bit hesitant," said Hermione, "But when I explained there would be adults here, they agreed… I will need to ring them up in a bit."

"Oh, feel free to use the phone as you need," said Travis.

Ron gave him a cold look.

"My, someone's jealous," said Frank.

"What do 'ya mean?" said Ron, his anger starting to rise.

"Oh, jeez, um, right," said Travis, swiftly cluing in on the dynamic between Ron and Hermione, "I'm not… um, well… I'm gay."

"Oh," said Ron, his anger quickly vanishing.

"You thought I was coming on to… oh, man… I mean, Hermione, you are a pretty witch, don't get me wrong… but god… as I said, I'm not into girls, never have been."

An awkward silence fell over the room, each not sure where to take the conversation, each feeling a little like a fish out of water. Both Ron and Hermione could see Harry had indeed changed in a major way. Both were unsure as to how to take this new Harry. Travis knew these were Harry's closest friends, and having just met them, felt uneasy. He didn't want to cause grief, and he had already had to put out one fire. If anything, he felt like a fifth wheel. Without saying anything further, he slipped out of the room.

"Well, I guess the next question is, where are we staying?" Asked Ron, finally breaking the silence.

"No, first, you're writing a letter to your mum, explaining exactly _where_ you are, so I don't end up getting a bloody howler," said Harry, "She'll know I'm responsible for you showing up here."

"He's right, Ron," said Hermione.

Harry stood up, and retrieved several pages of parchment from his trunk, along with a pen.

"Here."

"What's this?" asked Ron, picking up the pen.

"It's a pen, Ronald," said Hermione, again rolling her eyes. That got a smile from Frank.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Just, well, stuff we use every day, and you and your brothers get tripped up by it, is all," said Frank.

"It's how they were raised," said Hermione, "Pure blooded witches and wizards are practically oblivious to Muggle technology."

"Not here, so I'm learning," said Harry, gesturing to the computer.

Ron quickly noticed the number of books and the like on the shelves around the computer, including numerous potion vials.

"Okay, Harry. Seriously, how have you been?" asked Hermione.

"Since I got here, doing much better," answered Harry, "Travis has helped me loads. His lawyer helped me get my independence, and my inheritance. And my parents' portrait."

He gestured to the portrait, which he had placed back on the bedside table.

"Miss Granger, do you realize Dumbledore kept this portrait from our son, against our wishes?" said Lily.

"No, I didn't," answered Hermione.

"The same as this," said Harry, showing the family ring, "I mean, I really don't care about the title, but… this ring was dad's, and you both know how much it means to me, having real, tangible things that were my parents'. Dumbledore had no right to keep this stuff from me!"

"Dumbledore brazenly ignored our wishes, he broke the law," said James.

At that, Hermione could only nod, as the writing was indeed on the wall.

"Well, Harry, if anything, you definitely have something on Malfoy now," said Ron.

"What's that?"

"Your ring, of course! Not to mention, you can turn him into a ferret and not get into trouble for it," Ron Snickered.

"A ferret?" asked Frank.

"That was almost two years ago," said Harry, and related the story of how Draco Malfoy became 'the incredible bouncing ferret'.

"So… you can really turn someone into a frog, then," said Frank.

"It's a bit of advanced transfiguration, but yes," said Hermione.

"Well, I mean, Professor McGonagall did threaten to transfigure Ron and I into watches during our first transfiguration lesson," Harry remembered.

"But Harry, we were lost," Ron defended, "How was I to know she could turn into a cat?"

"People can turn into animals, as in, on their own?" asked Frank.

"Absolutely, Mr. Cordell," said Lily, "It's called an Animagus form. Not all witches or wizards can do it, of course."

"I was a stag when I was alive."

That got a smile from Harry.

"Now I know why my Patronus is a stag, dad."

"That would make sense, son."

It was almost time for dinner before Ron was finally satisfied with his letter. Harry located Fawkes, and sent him off with it, then the group returned to the house, or the back deck, as Lisa and the house elves were just then setting the expanded table for dinner.

"Now, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I've got the remaining guest rooms set up for you two. The twins have already claimed the other," said Lisa.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter," said Hermione.

"Like I've told Harry already, please call me Lisa."

Lisa then took a seat.

"Harry," George began, "We can only stay away a few days."

"Unless we can figure a way to come and go as necessary," Fred finished.

"What about installing an international floo connection?" asked Hermione. Just then, the food appeared at the centre of the table. Ron did not hesitate, and began piling his plate with various items.

"No, it's against the law here. International floo connections can only be installed by the government," answered Travis, also taking a seat.

"That's pretty strict," said Harry.

"And that's why we don't have Voldemort running around here," Travis pointed out. Hermione conceded that point.

"Just like they monitor port keys, and Apparating."

"They track that stuff?" Harry was amazed.

"The magical transportation office has this huge computer that tracks everything in real time. Apparently, even the movements of magical creatures," said Travis.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly," said Harry, "They could track the movements of Death Eaters."

"Most definitely. Some of the shit we've heard of going on back in England, well, it just couldn't happen here… Aurors would be all over the situation within minutes. Especially a concentrated attack. Well, I mean, it seemed like it took hours in May, but I guess in reality it really was only a couple of minutes from when Bartlett started his bullshit until Aurors arrived," said Travis.

"But, how does it work, how does a computer work in a magical place? I thought the magical energy interferes with it," said Hermione.

"One of the things the Muggle technology integration office discovered, I guess," answered Travis, "How to shield a computer or other electronic device so it will still work in a magically saturated place."

"Muggle technology integration? Dad would love that one," said Ron, between bites.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would," Harry laughed, "Merlin, he'd be astounded just coming here, I think."

"Back to the point," said Fred, "I know of a trunk maker in Knockturn Alley who might be able to help us."

"And what would you guys be doing… wait, don't answer that," said Hermione, "I don't want to know."

"What's Knockturn Alley?" asked Rob.

"Dodgy place, if you ask me," said Ron. It was barely understandable, as his mouth was stuffed with food.

"Ron! Please!" Hermione groaned.

"What?"

"Anyway…" Harry said, rolling his eyes, "Knockturn Alley… Ron's right, dodgy place, lots of unfavourable people there."

"And some right useful junk, if you know where to look."

"Right you are, Forge."

"Indeed, Gred!"

"Guys. Is this trunk maker trustworthy?"

"Absolutely," said Fred.

"Then it looks like we'll be going to Diagon Alley first thing Monday," Harry decided.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Edited July 3, 2012 for readability and a few small details changed._

_Quite a lengthy chapter this was, and some may have found it actually dragged a bit. Perhaps not my best, but now and then there has to be some back fill, you know, the stuff that usually gets cut in the movie, right? I guess parts of this chapter would qualify… helpful, but not absolutely necessary._

_(1) Dumbledore is an incredibly powerful wizard… again, I point out, he's one of only two wizards Tom Riddle fears. So it would only make sense that he can do some powerful wand-less magic. Riddle can, so one must draw the conclusion, so can Dumbledore._

_(2) Taken from p.100, HBP, Canadian soft-cover edition. Some people tend to manipulate his OWL scores in their fanfics, I believe in keeping it Canon here, these are the scores JKR assigned, so that is what I work with._

_(3) July 3: replaced with the correct duplication spell here._

_(4) Sorry, just HAD to use that line, it had me in stitches for several minutes._


	9. Trunks, and Bats

**9: TRUNKS, AND BATS**

"Harry… time to get up." Harry heard someone say. As he slowly came awake, he quickly realized it was still dark. He smiled to himself, feeling an arm that was not his own slung over him. He needed not look to know who it belonged to. "Thanks," He said.

"It's 4 am," Said the voice, belonging to Travis, "You wanted to be gone by 5, right?"

"Yeah," Said Harry, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. He slipped them on, then rolled onto his side, giving the still sleeping body beside him a poke. "Frankie?"

"Yeah?" Frank moaned, shifting slightly.

"Time to get up. Unless you don't wanna come with us."

"No, I'm awake," Frank yawned, pulling himself into a sitting position. He and Harry faced each other. "Good morning."

"Hi."

After getting cleaned up, they headed into the house for a quick breakfast. At least that was the intention. They found the table piled with food, it seemed. Both Ron and Hermione were already eating.

"'mornin' Harry," Ron mumbled, his mouth again full of food. That drew a scowl from Hermione.

"Hi guys," Said Harry, "Are the twins up yet?"

"They woke us up," Said Hermione.

"Great."

"So, um, how are we getting there, anyway?" Asked Frank, plucking a stack of pancakes off the tray.

"Same way Ron, Hermione, and the twins got here," Answered Harry.

"But, can he carry us all?"

"That's one of the incredible feats of a phoenix, Frank," Answered Hermione, "They can carry weight many times their own."

"I don't think we should be going anywhere except to this trunk maker," Said Travis, collecting his own breakfast, "Just showing your face over there is gonna be risky enough, right?"

"Absolutely," Said Harry, taking out his wand. He pointed it at himself, muttering an incantation. His features swiftly morphed into the young man Travis remembered meeting only a week earlier.

"Ron, Hermione, say hello to James Evans," Harry smirked.

"Charming, Harry… err, James," Said Hermione, giving his appearance the once-over.

"Looking like that, you're gonna come home with a girlfriend, mate," Said Ron.

"And they'll be sorely disappointed," Said Harry. That got a smirk from Frank.

"Where'd you learn that, mate?" Asked Ron.

"I DO read, guys," Answered Harry, "Now I'm able to actually practice."

"Oh, Harr… I mean, James, you're up," Said Lisa, appearing in the doorway to the dining room, "I was just about to come out and make sure you were up."

"I made sure, mum," Said Travis, polishing off the last slice of bacon. He stood to get rid of the plate, but it instantly vanished. He smiled, remembering there were now 2 house elves present. He glanced at his watch. "10 minutes to 5. Where are the twins at?" Two sudden POPs answered the question, as Fred and George instantly appeared on either side of him. Startled, Travis drew his wand.

"You were…" Began George.

"Looking for us?" Fred finished.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that!" Travis said, his heart pounding. He put away his wand, his hands actually shaking.

"How… how the hell did you guys do that?" Asked Frank, also rather startled by the twins' sudden appearance.

"It's apparation," Answered Travis, slowly calming down.

"Right useful way to travel," Answered Fred.

"Yeah, it's got me out of more than a few fights," Said Travis.

"You can apparate?" Asked Hermione, surprised, "I mean, you're not of age yet, right?"

"I've been able to apparate since I was 12," Answered Travis, "And believe me, it's saved my life more than a few times. Of course, now that I've got my independence..."

"But… what does your ministry say?" Asked Hermione, at last finishing her breakfast.

"It's illegal here too, without a license. But fuck that, I'd rather get a few fines from the ministry, than end up in the hospital, or dead."

"Speaking of, dear," Said Lisa, "You do need to get your license now." Travis only nodded.

"So it's like getting a driver's license, then," Guessed Frank.

"It's exactly like that," Said Hermione, as her plate also vanished from the table.

"C'mon guys, hurry it up, I'd rather be in and gone before lunch time over there," Harry prodded.

Just after 9 am London time, there was a flash of flame in a secluded spot off Knockturn alley. From that materialized the twins, Harry, Frank, Ron, Hermione, and Travis.

"Don't talk to anyone, just keep to the group," Said Harry, "These people are… just… there may…"

"Death Eaters," Finished Travis, seeming to understand at once.

It was rather uncomfortable for the group, as they made their way up the unsavoury alley, to the trunk maker Fred and George knew. They got lots of stares, particularly considering Fawkes had decided to cling to Harry's shoulder, and that alone drew a lot of attention. After all, a phoenix was a strong symbol of the light.

The group at last arrived at what appeared to be a small shop, which seemed to have trunks of every size out in front of it, and in its window.

"Wait here," Said George, as he and his brother stepped into the shop. They were gone for only a few seconds, then reappeared, along with the shop's proprietor. The man appeared to be in his late 60's, and in no way resembled the unsavoury folk that wandered the alley. "May I help you?"

"I need a trunk. One that's got a lot of compartments." Harry said, thinking back to his 4th year, and the trunk Barty Crouch Jr. had stuffed mad-eye Moody into.

"Do come in, then," The shop's owner invited. The large group entered the shop, and Frank was instantly stunned. The place was easily 5 times the size inside.

"Magically expanded," Travis whispered to him, seeing his gaze. Frank nodded in understanding.

"Well, we have one like this." The shop owner pointed to a large trunk with his wand. It instantly opened, revealing dozens of compartments.

"Nice, but I was thinking of one that has an entire room in it."

"Oh, then you'll want something more like this one." The proprietor pointed his wand at another one. The top opened like others, looking much like an ordinary trunk. Harry was about to decline it, but the shop owner shook his head. "Wait," He said, closing the lid, "This panel here," He gestured to a black panel on the lid, "Works like a miniature port key. It teleports the user, or anyone keyed into it, directly into the room inside."

"Oh, I see. And it will work for anyone?"

"Of course. You would have full control of who can access it," Said the man.

"And is it possible to install a floo connection? Err… I'd like to buy at least two… and…"

"Oh, I see where you're going. I don't see why not. Although it's unlikely you could connect it to the floo network at large, the ministry would probably frown on that."

"How much?"

"This model here goes for 1,350 galleons."

"May I have a look?" Asked Harry.

"By all means," Said the shop keeper, tapping Harry on the shoulder with his wand, then touching the black panel. "Go ahead. There's an identical panel in the room, it'll be directly behind where you appear, just touch it to be transported out again."

Harry touched the black panel, and was instantly transported into a dimly-lit empty room. It wasn't all that big, but it could suit with appropriate changes. He touched the black panel behind him, and reappeared outside the trunk.

"How customizable is it?" Asked Travis, "Like, can it be magically expanded?"

"Of course!" The shop keeper smiled.

"I'll take 3 of them, then," Said Harry.

"I'm afraid I only have 2 in stock," Said the shop keeper, "I'll have to order the third."

"That's fine. Is it all right if I settle for all 3 now?"

"That would be acceptable."

"I'll need to go to Gringotts," Said Harry.

"I'll apparate you over, if you don't mind going side-along," Offered Fred. Harry nodded. "Fawkes, stay here with Frankie, I'll be right back." The bird nodded, and lit onto Frank's shoulder.

It took all of 5 minutes to retrieve a bag full of galleons from his vault; his position as head of the family did garner some privileges after all. Returning to the shop, he found the trunk maker had pulled out a second, identical trunk, and had prepared a receipt.

"That'll be 3,240 galleons, Mr. Potter," Said the shop keeper, with a smile. Harry almost dropped the bag of coins. "How… how did you know?"

"Well, considering I recognize most of the faces with you, along with Albus Dumbledore's familiar, it doesn't take a lot of math to add things up."

"We'd appreciate if you keep it quiet that he's here, sir," Said Hermione.

"And I will do exactly that. Don't think for a minute I approve of what Mr. Dumbledore has been doing. He may be leader of the light, but he most certainly has lost his tact in dealing with more 'sensitive' matters, shall we say. Now, shall I shrink those for you, or are you able to do so yourself?"

"I can take care of it, thank you," Said Harry, "And I appreciate your candour, sir." He paused. "Wait, you said 1,350 galleons each, before."

"I gave you a 20 percent discount. It's the least I can do, considering, and as a way to say thank you myself."

"Oh, well, thank you," Said Harry.

"Now. Before we go any further. To key someone into the trunk. You tap black panel with your wand, saying Add, and the person's name."

"Sounds simple enough," Said Harry.

After sorting out the payment, and shrinking down the purchases, placing them safely in Harry's pocket, they left the shop.

"Where to now?"

"Just one more place," Said Harry, "Then we'd best be…"

"We can go to our shop, and flash back to Travis' place from there," Suggested George. Harry nodded.

"So where to?"

"Ollivander's. I'm tired of sticking my wand in my back pocket," Said Harry, "A holster might be a better idea."

"Yeah, good way to blast your ass off, Harry," Said Travis, as the group once again made their way out into the dingy alley.

"But… how could that happen? I mean, doesn't the wizard have to actually, um, cast a spell or something with it, for it to work?" Asked Frank.

"The wand might malfunction," Answered Hermione.

The group at last left Knockturn Alley, and entered the much more friendly confines of Diagon Alley. Although now, it certainly didn't feel all that friendly to Harry. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour had been boarded up; they had been open only a week prior. It was one of numerous shops and stores that had closed, their windows now papered with ministry posters. Harry shuddered at one that bore the moving black-and-white photo of a sneering Belletrix Lestrange(1).

"That woman's fucking scary," Said Frank.

"She killed Sirius," Harry whispered back, darkly.

"Right mental, she is," Said Ron.

Considering how small Ollivander's was, Only Harry and Frank went in. The shop was every bit as dusty as when Harry stepped into it the first time almost 6 years prior.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Said Mr. Ollivander, appearing from the back of the shop, "What… My, my. Good to see you again, Fawkes." The bird let out a happy trill, on sight of the wand maker. "Most curious." It felt like déjà vu all over again for Harry. "What's curious, sir?"

"That a magical creature such as Fawkes, has become comfortable with a muggle," Said Mr. Ollivander.

"But… how…"

"Mr. Potter, how do you think I am able to get a rough estimate of the type of wand a young wizard will need?"

"Their magic… you can see their magic?"

"Something like that," Answered the elderly wizard, "I can see one's magical aura. In the case of your friend here, Mr…"

"Oh. This is Frank Cordell. Frankie, this is Mr. Ollivander."

"A pleasure," Said Mr. Ollivander, as they shook hands, "Now. In the case of Mr. Cordell, you have… curious, again… very curious. You have residual magic about you, yet, not like a squib. Ah, yes, now I understand." The old wizard looked at both Harry and Frank. "Concatenatio Anima Materiaque."

"Hermione said that too, but, what does it mean, exactly?"

"The loose translation is magical soul mates. But it means much more than that. Mr. Cordell, consider yourself extremely lucky, I think it's been nearly 3 centuries since the last magical soul mate was a muggle."

"But, why? Why him?"

"Your magic chose him, Mr. Potter. See, you must already realize, you are a great wizard. Your magic is incredibly strong, and will only get stronger. I said when you first entered my shop, we can expect great things from you."

"His magic chose me?" Asked Frank.

"More like his aura chose yours. For a muggle to be chosen by a wizard, like I said, it is the rarest of rare. I would suggest looking it up in the library at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter, but my sense is you have no intention of returning."

"Yeah, that's about right, sir," Answered Harry.

"Here. I would suggest purchasing this book," Said Mr. Ollivander, scribbling down a title on a scrap of parchment, "I believe Flourish & Blotts will probably have a copy. It will help Mr. Cordell understand exactly what's happened." Harry nodded, accepting the parchment. "Now, how can I help you?"

"I need a wand holster."

"Ah, of course, let's see what I can do." He vanished into the back of the shop for nearly a minute, then returned, carrying several boxes. How about this one?" Mr. Ollivander presented a black holster from one of the boxes, while putting the rest down on the counter. Harry inspected it, then pulled out his own wand, to test the match.

"I thought it would work quite nicely, comes with a disillusionment charm as well," Said Mr. Ollivander.

"This will do nicely," Said Harry, "How much?"

"3 galleons, Mr. Potter."

"Deal," Said Harry, pulling 3 coins from his pocket.

"At least he won't risk blowing his ass cheek off, now," Said Frank. That got a scowl from Harry, and an amused look from Mr. Ollivander.

"All set, Harry?" Asked Travis, as they exited the shop.

"No, we have to make one more stop," Said Harry, producing the parchment, "Flourish & Blotts." He saw Hermione's eyes light up at the mention of the bookstore, and rolled his eyes. With luck, they might actually get out of there by supper time, now.

"You know exactly what you need?" Asked Travis, as the group made their way to the bookstore.

"Yeah, Mr. Ollivander provided the exact title: Love Practices, Rituals, and Devices, by Homert Orbanson."

"Good, then we can just ask for it and be in and out quickly," Said Travis, "Or come to think of it, Denison's would probably have it in Toronto."

"Right, I forgot…"

"Potter…" A voice sneered. Harry turned to see one of the last people he wanted to run into, only feet from the group.

"Professor Snape," Harry said, Coldly.

"At least you've taken a little precaution, showing up in the middle of Diagon Alley," Snape sneered, "Although you have to realize, there ARE some who can see through a glamour, Potter."

"We only needed a couple items, Snape, so bugger off," Said Fred.

"Oh, is that a fact, Weasley?" Said the potions professor, "What was so important that you risk your pathetic life, to be possibly captured? Have you no sense at all?"

"We were just leaving," Said Travis. It was then the professor noticed Fawkes still resting on Frank's shoulder. His ever-present sneer vanished momentarily. _Has Fawkes deserted the old man for real,_ thought Snape.

"How long has Fawkes been with you, Potter?" Snape demanded.

"Since I left, sir," Answered Harry.

"Look, can we take this inside somewhere?" Asked Travis, "I think we're probably drawing attention."

"Our shop, that's where we were going anyway," Said Fred.

"Fine," Said Harry.

A few minutes later, the one-larger group stepped into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"George! Fred! You're back… Oh, Professor Snape," Said Lee Jordan, who had been left in charge of the shop while the twins were away.

"Surrounded by Gryffindors, lovely," Sneered the potions professor.

"Look. Professor. What do you want?" Said Harry.

"You do know what it will mean, if Fawkes has truly deserted Dumbledore, do you not?" Said Snape.

"A phoenix deserting his bonded witch or wizard is a bad omen," Said Hermione.

"He did escape ministry custody," Travis pointed out.

"And he's working his connections right now to get you back at your muggle relatives, Potter, the man's bordering on obsession."

"And you can tell the old goat I have no intention of returning," Said Harry, his temper starting to rise.

"Harry, we'd best get back to my place," Said Travis, glancing at his watch.

"Harry, give us the trunks, we'll get the floo set up in them… dad has a connection at floo regulation," Said George. Harry quickly fished both trunks out of his pocket, and passed them over. George re-enlarged them slightly.

"Right," Said Harry, realizing what he needed to do. He tapped the black panel on the first trunk, saying, "Add, George Weasley." He then repeated the process for his brother, and did the same for the second trunk.

"So we're fighting the Order, as well as Voldemort and the Ministry, then," Said Hermione.

"It will likely end up that way, Granger," Said Snape.

"What else do you want?" Asked Harry, coldly. There was definitely no love lost between him and the potions professor. He still at least partially blamed him for the death of Sirius. His cold and calculated comments toward Sirius about his 'role' in the Order had most likely contributed to his rash action at the Ministry, which led to his death.(2)

"I would like another word with your parents, Potter," Said the potions professor, with a little less edge in his voice, "A word with them… alone."

"I didn't bring the portrait with me," Said Harry.

"For once, you have surprised me, Potter," Said Snape, "I would have expected you to…"

"What, stick it to my forehead with spellotape, or something? I'm rash sometimes, and yes I make stupid mistakes, Merlin, you remind me enough in class… but I know better than to cart something around when I might lose it, bloody hell!" Harry thought for a moment. "Look. I'll be at Gringotts in Toronto on Wednesday morning… err… around the noon hour here. Be there, I'll bring the portrait."

"We'd really best be going, Harry. Mum's gonna worry if we're not back soon," Said Travis.

"Fawkes, ready?" Asked Harry. The bird puffed his feathers, and shifted bit, giving off a happy trill, and clutching Frank's shoulder a little tighter. Everyone grasped the bird's tail feathers, and vanished into a burst of flame, leaving Snape, the twins, and Lee behind.

They rematerialized out on the back deck of Travis' place. They had been gone almost 2 hours.

"Well, that was interesting," Said Hermione.

"Greasy git," Ron muttered.

"What's his problem anyway?" Asked Frank.

"It was partly dad's fault," Said Harry, "Snape was always a loner at school… not that he was by any means innocent… but he was the target of my dad's pranks… that's why he and I don't exactly get along."

"Whatever your dad did to him, he's got no right to be a bastard toward you, Harry."

"Try telling HIM that," Answered Harry.

"If you ask me, that man's not had a lot of love in his life, either," Said Travis, "Anyway, I'm gonna let mum know we're going to Baldwin Alley so you can get that book."

"Yes, right," Said Harry. Running into Snape had completely threw him off balance, causing him to forget all about the book.

Much to Ron, Harry, Frank, and Travis' displeasure, Hermione insisted on picking through the mountainous volumes of books at Denison's, in Toronto's Baldwin Alley. After all, Hermione wasn't going to pass up combing through a new source of books. So, it was nearly dinner time before the group returned to Travis' place.

Of course, Harry had picked up a few books that he thought might be of use, including a number of books he knew Dumbledore and numerous individuals in the Order would most definitely frown on. He was half-tempted to ask Snape for suggestions as well… HALF-tempted. Still, he knew he needed to do as much research as he could… and get as much help as he could. It was common knowledge Snape coveted the Dark Arts Defence position at Hogwarts, so as much as he loathed the idea, he would have to ask.

Dinner seemed to pass by without notice, Harry still lost in thought. That morning's brief foray back to merry old England, and he had been easily recognized, not once, but THREE TIMES, with the last one being Snape, of all people! What if that had been Mad-Eye Moody? He actually shuddered at the ramifications.

"Harry?" Asked Frank.

"I'm fine."

"You've been very quiet, mate," Said Ron.

"I… I don't think it's safe… for me to go back to England… not until I'm absolutely prepared to fight Voldemort. I mean, today… Snape, of all people! What if it had been Moody?" Harry said, frustrated.

"Hey, that's fine, mate, we can help you… I mean, that's why you asked us over here, isn't it?" Asked Ron. Harry nodded.

"And we can get the other members of the DA to help out, too," Said Hermione.

"DA? What's that?" Asked Matt.

"We started an extra study group last year," Said Hermione, "We called it Dumbledore's Army… although now I think we can just call it the Defence Association."

"Hermione. I'm not returning to Hogwarts," Said Harry, "Not as a student."

"Then neither am I," Said Hermione. Ron grunted in agreement; he was busily devouring a bowl of fresh fruit topped with whipped cream.

"Guys. This isn't gonna be a picnic… I don't know if I'll be attending school at all. The only thing I'm interested in, are things that will help me defeat Voldemort. That's it. So I can go on, and possibly… possibly have a life with… with the people I love and care about." Harry looked straight at Frank when he said the last bit, having to take off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"We know that, Harry, but you said it yourself in the letter you sent to me, to both of us… you need our help, and Merlin, no matter what, we're going to help you," Said Hermione.

The rest of the evening, everyone for the most part went off to do their own thing, with the members of Deadly Harvest retreating to the shop once again, to, as Chester declared, work on some new material. Frank reluctantly followed, as he had been neglecting his band mates most of the weekend, and he could tell Chester was getting irritated about that.

Although Harry really wanted to explore the book that covered Concatenatio Anima Materiaque, he had not studied the book Bill had given him since he got on the plane a week prior. No, Occlumency was far more important. Nightfall found him seated at the fire pit, with said book in front of him, dimly lit by the fire. If anything, the sound of the crickets and other creatures of the night had a soothing effect.

By late that evening, he had grasped enough of the basic concepts to actually start some exercises. The most important thing, the book had explained, is to get into a calm state. Meditation would be the best thing, but Harry had no clue about that. So instead, he only focused on relaxing the body. _A good calming draught would be the best thing_, he thought.

Minutes later, he had the needed potion; it seemed Travis kept a decent stash of critical potions in a private store in his room. He returned to his seat at the fire pit, consumed said potion, and allowed it to take effect. The book had not specified whether or not this was an appropriate method, but it was worth a try anyway. The idea from there was to think about a single point. A single spot of light, a vanishing point. His world suddenly faded to black.

oOo

When he again woke, or at least 'thought' he had woke, he found himself amongst piles of globes, similar to the prophecy globes in the Department of Mysteries.

"Well, it took you long enough," A voice that sounded like his own, said.

"Wha?" Harry wheeled about, to find an identical image of himself staring back at him. "Where am I?"

"Inside your mind, of course," Said his clone.

"But… how is that possible?"

"We did follow the basic instructions of the book, did we not?" Said the clone. Harry nodded.

"Then there's your answer."

"It… it didn't say it would look like THIS, though."

"I'm sure it didn't. What, were you expecting a library perhaps?" The scene suddenly changed, to thousands of shelves of books, scattered in mismanaged fashion. "You have to set it up as you see fit, this is YOUR mind, and no one else's."

"Then how about this?" Harry thought for a moment, and the scene instantly changed, to a simple room, with a muggle computer sitting on a desk a the centre of it.

"Creative," Said the clone, "But you will have to still sort through and organize all your memories. Remember what the book said."

"I know… Occlumency is as much about organisation as it is about protection," Answered Harry.

"So do you have a memory you want to use as a trap?"

"This one," Said Harry, thinking of the memory of his mother's screams the night she died.

"Very good choice, I may say," Said the clone.

"Who… err… what are you, exactly?"

"I'm your subconscious mind, Harry… and you have to leave now, I'm afraid. We've been in here for hours, and someone's trying to wake you… in quite an unusual manner, if I might say."

"Hours?" Asked Harry. His clone nodded. "You know how to get back to me. Do it when you go to sleep again, we'll chat some more and work on this mess. And next time, we'll set it up so we have more time."

"Deal," Said Harry. He closed his eyes, feeling the world around him slide away.

As the outside world began to take shape again, he felt another body on top of his, and quickly noticed, he was no longer sitting. Someone's lips were kissing his own; the smell of tobacco smoke and cologne told him it was Frank. It took no effort on his part to reciprocate, as a certain piece of hardware below the belt also responded.

"'morning," Frank whispered, as they finally broke off from their kiss.

"It's morning?" Said Harry, his eyes fluttering open. He was practically assaulted by the bright light of mid-morning.

"Yeah… had to bring you up to bed… I hope you didn't mind. You were dead to the world."

"Oh… of course not," Said Harry, grinning, and running a free hand through Frank's hair.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, of course. It's different… as in, different in a wicked way," Answered Harry, following the contour of Frank's jaw.

"I can cut yours like that."

"Good luck with that, it'll just grow back the following night," Said Harry.

"No way."

"On my magic," Harry swore.

"Damn."

"Tonks thinks I've got a bit of Metamorphmagus ability."

"Meta… what?"

"Oh. Metamorphmagus. It means a person can change their appearance at will," Explained Harry.

"But… you did…"

"No, as in, they can do it without their wand, or without casting a spell... it's like, a chameleon is a good example, I guess."

"That would be awesome," Said Frank.

"Someday, you'll meet Tonks. She's a member of the Order, though, and I don't know whose side she'll be on… when everything comes out."

"Harry, you up? The twins are back," It was Travis.

"Give us a minute," Said Harry, once again facing Frank. "That was a wicked way to be woken up, by the way."

"I'm glad. Waking up beside you was, um, wicked, too," Said Frank. That got a smile from Harry.

"Good morning, Harry," Said Lily from her portrait.

"Hi mum, dad," Said Harry, as he finally opened the curtain. He was again assaulted by the brightness of the day. He also noticed something else: It was almost stiflingly hot.

"Holy fuck, who turned on the oven?" Said Frank, also noticing the heat.

"Weather's calling for temperatures in the high 30s today, guys," Said Travis, getting up from his desk, "The beds have cooling charms on them, the room doesn't."

"And was it you that applied the cooling charm, Travis?" Asked James.

"Yeah, it was."

"Then show me, and I'll help you cool the whole room," Harry offered.

"After we see the twins," Said Travis, "I think they might have your trunk, or one of them, at least." Harry nodded, then started digging in his trunk for a suitable pair of shorts. He found an old pair of jeans he had cut off at the knees, since the bottom were pretty much wrecked as it was, but Frank shook his head. "Wait a second." He pulled his large travel bag from under the bed, and dug in it for a few moments. "Here." He tossed Harry a pair of camouflage combat pants that had also been hacked off at the knees.

"What's the difference?" Asked Harry.

"Those, throw them out, man," Said Travis, "Ok, one of the things we need to do, is get you some muggle clothes." Harry only nodded, sliding on the offered pair of shorts. They actually fit him quite well. No need for a belt.

"There's actually a bunch of muggle stores close to Baldwin Alley that sell combat pants and stuff like those," Said Travis. Harry only nodded. He certainly had the money, maybe it was time he started using it.

A few minutes later, the group left the shop, and found most of the others sitting at the patio table, under the large umbrella. Breakfast was a light affair, with only cereal and fruit offered. It was, after all, way too warm to be using the stove.

"Harry, mate!" George greeted.

"Hi guys!"

"Dad was absolutely brilliant, got a floo installed in both trunks first thing this morning!" Fred exclaimed.

"So we hope you didn't mind…" Said George.

"…we fellytoned Travis…" Fred continued.

"…and got him to send Fawkes…"

"…to bring us back here!" They both finished.

"Of course not. So did you try it… the trunk floos, I mean?"

"Of course," Said George, "They work flawless."

"Well, then, let's give it a go," Said Harry, eagerly. Fred pulled the trunk from his pants pocket, placed it on the deck, then pointed his wand at it, saying, "Engorgio!" The trunk returned to its original size. Harry flicked his wrist, and his wand materialized in his hand. He tapped the black panel, saying, "Add, Frank Cordell." A silver point of light vanished into the panel. He then repeated the process for Ron, Hermione, and Travis. Finally, flicking his wrist again, he stowed away his wand, then touched the black panel.

The room which he stepped into was pretty much the same as the one he had appeared in the day before, other than the amazing hearth that now graced the opposite wall. The stonework was a work of art, as was the mantle that framed it. It was an impressive feat of transfiguration that suited both form and function, with a fire already crackling in the grate. He was suddenly taken out of his state of admiration, as another body almost landed on top of him.

"Um, sorry, Harry," Said Frank, realizing what had happened.

"No, my fault," Said Harry, "I forgot others might be coming down after." They moved out of the corner, and just in time, as both twins materialized. That was followed shortly after, as Ron and Hermione arrived, and finally, Travis.

"So how does this work," Asked Harry.

"This, is Trunk Alpha," Said Fred, "The one at our shop is called Trunk Beta, if that makes any sense."

"Military alphabet code," Said Travis.

"The floo connection works EXACTLY like a normal connection, except that it will only connect with its brother…" Fred began.

"So in this case, it will only connect with trunk beta," Finished George.

"Well, let's give it a go, then," Said Harry. Both twins stepped up to the fireplace, one of them reaching into the small pot of floo powder that hung from a bracket. He tossed a handful of it into the grate, causing the fire to change colour. This time, instead of the customary green colour, it turned a crimson red. Both twins stepped into the flames, George calling out, "Trunk Beta!", and vanished in the flames.

"Bloody hell, it worked!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Of course it worked! Why wouldn't it?" Asked Hermione.

"Frankie? Coming?" Asked Harry, stepping up to the grate.

"You know I hate this," Said Frank, joining him.

"Hey, I don't fare much better," Harry laughed, reaching into the floo pot. He repeated the process, also saying "Trunk Beta!" Both vanished in the red flames.

It was virtually instantaneous, as they were ejected from the grate, sprawling on the floor. Harry opened his eyes to see two red-heads smiling down at him. "Never been able to do that right," He laughed, accepting George's outstretched hand.

"Ok, so we're really back in your joke shop," Said Frank.

"I swear it," Said George.

"Now one question," Said Harry, "How do we tell if there's someone nearby outside the trunk?"

"Good one, we probably should have asked the trunk maker yesterday. We'll think of something," Said George. Meanwhile, his brother touched the black panel, and vanished.

"Coming?"

Moments later, all four of them stood in the back room of the twins' shop. Frank's face said it all.

"Isn't magic great?" Harry grinned. Just then, the door opened, and a red-headed girl stepped into the room. "It's gotta be here some… Harry!! Eeep!"

"Ginny… err…" Harry could feel the blood rushing to his head, being every bit as surprised as she was.

"Harry James Potter!! How dare you scare us that way! How…"

"Ginny, please, not now," Harry pleaded, "I will explain, I promise." He cast a glance at Frank, who did not look impressed. _This is going very badly,_ he thought.

"Don't you 'Ginny' me, Mr. Potter! Vanished for a week without even a peep, but oh, the Prophet's been busy! What did Dumbledore do to deserve these cruel lies?!"

"LOOK! Enough, I'm tired of exactly that, everyone believing what the Daily FUCKING Prophet prints. Frankie, come on," Said Harry, touching the black panel. He vanished. Frank only shrugged, giving Ginny a sour look, and also touched the black panel, to vanish.

"Ginny," Fred said, "That's the LAST thing Harry needs right now. You may have just ruined it for all of us…"

"Thanks a lot, sis," Said George, icily.

"…and a word to mum or dad, you're fired. That's…"

"…not a joke," George finished. Ginny gave both her brothers a cold look, and stormed out of the room.

"Harry? What happened?" Asked Hermione, seeing Harry's sour look, as the group returned through the floo.

"Ginny happened," Answered Harry. Hermione understood at once. "She went off at me for not writing, accusing me of making up lies…"

"Merlin, she didn't!"

"She did," Answered Harry, "Look, I just don't want to deal with that right now, ok? I'm going to study for a while." His unsaid words implied he wanted to be alone, but Frank ignored it, following him out of the trunk, and back to the room over the shop.

"I'm… I'm gonna sleep for a while…" Harry mumbled, "Got stuff… to sort out in my head." He aimlessly plopped down on his bed, and made himself comfortable.

The trip to the subconscious was much easier the second time around, now that he knew how. Even as riled up as he had just been, it took him only minutes to find himself once again in the small room with the computer, facing an identical copy of himself… his subconscious self.

"That certainly could have gone better, I must say."

"I agree about that one," Said Harry, "Shall we get to work?"

"You ought to know, your mate has snuggled up next to you," Said the copy. Harry smiled at this. Now how did he know THAT was going to happen? "Now. I have altered the time stream so we can get some real work done. You have a lot of memories to sort through."

"Yeah. Is it possible to throw any away?"

"I'm afraid not. All you can do, is categorize them and file them away so they won't haunt you as severely."

"That's better than what I have now, I guess," Said Harry, "So let's do it, then."

_

* * *

__AUTHOR NOTES: Err, actually, I have a question for my dear readers: Would Snape know of the horcruxes? Would his position in the Death Eaters' inner circle make him privy to that kind of thing? See, I'm in a bit of a quandary as to how Harry would find out about them, right? I mean, there's no way he's gonna get that information from Dumbledore. At least not directly. So, ideas on this would be great, thanks._

_(1)Loosely taken from p.108, HBP, Canadian soft-cover edition._

_(2)Loosely taken from p.153, HBP, Canadian soft-cover edition._


	10. Transfigurations and Transformations

**10: TRANSFIGURATIONS, AND TRANSFORMATIONS**

Harry was not looking forward to this at all. He once again found himself in the large conference room at the Toronto branch of Gringotts bank. He was again joined by Frank, Jeff and Lisa.

He had mixed feelings about the faces that sat about the large conference table. Bill had returned from the London branch, although as Harry thought about it, that probably wasn't too much of an issue. Beside him sat Professor McGonagall. Then Professor Snape. _What did Sirius leave HIM_, he wondered. Beside him, sat Narcissa Malfoy, along with Draco, who was casting Harry evil glares, virtually from the time Harry had stepped into the room. Beside them sat Remus Lupin; Harry virtually expected him to be there, considering how close he was to his father and Sirius.

Harry reached into his satchel, and pulled out the portrait of his parents, then set it up on the table, so they could see the rest of the group.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Greeted Griphook, "Feel free to use the free frame over the fireplace." The goblin gestured to the larger, empty frame above the fireplace, "It's a 'public' frame."

"Don't mind if we do," Said James, as both he and his wife left the portrait.

"J-james?" Remus sputtered, staring wide-eyed at the couple that now adorned the much larger portrait.

"It most certainly is, Mooney," Said James. The look on Professor McGonagall's face was precious, to say the least, as she too was shocked and surprised.

"'lo professor," James greeted. It took several moments for the transfiguration professor to finally catch her voice. "Indeed, Mr. Potter," She finally managed.

"I could've had my parents with me 5 years ago, professor," Harry said coldly. That drew scowls from Remus, Professor McGonagall, and surprisingly, Professor Snape. File _that one away for later, too,_ thought Harry.

"There will be more time for discussion later, but perhaps we should attend the business at hand," Said Griphook, as a folder materialized before him.

"What's HE doing here?" Asked Draco, pointing at Frank.

"None of your business," Harry hissed.

"This is a closed reading," said Narcissa, icily, "I must ask the same question as my son; what reason does he have being at this proceeding?"

"Because I bloody asked him to!" Harry thundered, about to stand. Frank put a hand on his shoulder to prevent it; he could actually feel the charge of energy coming off him.

"Well, well, let's see," Draco drawled, appraising the stranger's appearance, "Muggle clothes, muggle appearance… the mud blood's fallen for a muggle…" Harry was on his feet before Frank could stop him, wand already drawn.

"Mr. Malfoy, another comment such as that will land you in a ministry holding cell," Griphook warned.

"Harry, sit down, this'll all be finished very quickly," Said Jeff, also putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry flicked his wrist again, and his wand vanished, as he sat back down. "Say it again, Malfoy, and you won't be leaving this room on your feet."

"Not bloody likely," Malfoy sneered.

"Enough, Mr. Malfoy!" Severus growled, glaring at the blonde-haired boy sitting beside him.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape," Said Griphook, "May we get on with this?"

"Please do," Said Harry, "Just, let's get this over with."

"The will filed on May 25, 2007, reads as follows… Package labelled LWT-SOB 5-25-2007 will be retrieved from vault No. 711, and opened…" Griphook paused for a moment. "I'll have someone retrieve the item at once."

It seemed more like 10 minutes for a goblin to retrieve the named object, during which everyone broke into their own groups, engaging in idle chatter. At last, a goblin entered the conference room, bringing a large, but thin box. It was placed in front of Harry. He hesitated not, and opened it… and gasped at what was inside. A frame. In which was a portrait… a portrait of a young Sirius Black. He needed not guess what needed to be done next. He quickly pulled it out of the box. Professor McGonagall, seeing what it was, quickly conjured up an easel.

"Thank you, professor," Said Harry, placing the portrait on it.

"I assume you know how to wake it up, Harry," Said Bill.

"Yeah, I woke my parents already," Answered Harry. He stood and flicked his wrist, his wand instantly appearing in his hand. He tapped the portrait with it, saying "Excito Sursum!"

He was pleasantly surprised, as the portrait seemed to wake, Sirius blinking at Harry. A smile quickly tugged at his lips.

"Hello Harry."

"Sirius," Harry barely whispered, feeling his knees grow weak. He stumbled back to his seat, his eyes still fixed on his godfather.

"Well, I hope my death was something spectacular," Said Sirius, "Nothing mundane or the like."

"Belletrix stunned you, and you fell through… through some veil at the Ministry of Magic," Said Harry, quietly. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, but did nothing to hide them. Even if Malfoy was sitting at the same table.

"Harry. You mustn't feel sorry for my passing."

"It's… it's hard."

"As I'm sure it is, Harry. Just realize, this portrait is one of the things you will take home with you today," Said Sirius. He looked up at the portrait above the fireplace, and broke into a wide grin.

"Padfoot!" Said James, breaking into a wide grin himself. Harry saw Professor Snape again scowl, and it didn't take a lot to guess what was going through his head.

"Harry was supposed to have this portrait of us when he started school," Said Lily.

"Ah, yes, the meddling headmaster," Said Sirius, "Although now is not the time. Let's get on with the reason why you're all assembled here."

"Indeed," Said Griphook.

"There is a parchment detailing my bequeaths in my vault, also filed with this portrait. However, I thought it was more personal if I were to make my bequeaths from here."

"As long as the parchment details them accurately," Said Griphook.

"As I was informed by one of your colleagues," Said Sirius, "Now. On to the business, then. Let's see, Narcissa. My dear cousin. I leave you the grand sum of 1 galleon, to spend as you see fit…"

"What!? OUTRAGEOUS!!" Narcissa cried, leaping to her feet, "I demand… I CONTEST! I'll… I'll hex you!"

"And just what can you expect to accomplish, cousin? Do you take me as being that daft? If you really want to contest it, be my guest," Said Sirius. Harry only sat there, trying to hide his smirk.

"Nice folks, they are," Whispered Frank. That got another scowl from Draco.

"Bloody prat," Harry said. More scowling from both Draco and his mother.

"And you are?" Asked Sirius, looking Frank over.

"Oh. Padfoot, this is Frank. Frankie, this is Sirius, my godfather," Harry introduced.

"I would shake your hand, but, err, well, the circumstances rather prevent it," Said Sirius. Both he and Frank smiled, as did Harry. "Now, where was I? Ah, my cousin Belletrix. I give her also the grand sum of 1 galleon, don't spend it in one place."

"I'll make sure an owl is sent out," Said Griphook, "It seems Mrs. Lestrange chose not to attend."

"And a good thing she didn't," Harry growled, the smile vanishing from his face.

"On to Albus Dumbledore. I note he is not here either."

"I am here on his behalf," Said Severus, dryly.

"Unusual, but seeing your working relationship with Mr. Dumbledore, I'll allow it," Said Griphook. Sirius nodded. "I was rather hoping to have a few words with him face to face, but that I guess will have to wait. For the record, I'm very displeased at the way in which Harry has been taken care of. I would assume steps have been taken to change that."

"Yeah, there has, Padfoot."

"Good to hear," Said Sirius, "I would have also left just a galleon to him, however, I do still have a modicum of respect for the man. So, I leave Albus Dumbledore 1 thousand galleons to spend as he sees fit." Severus nodded, scratching out notes with a quill.

"And Minerva. My favourite professor. I leave you 10 thousand galleons."

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Said Minerva.

"No, thank you. After all, it was through your class I was able to become an Animagus." He paused. "Mooney, one of my best friends. You're the last of the Marauders. Look after Harry now. Teach him what he needs to know. All of you, teach him, and help him in the fight against Voldemort. Our world won't be safe until he and the Death Eaters are gone. Remus, I leave you 100 thousand galleons. Get yourself a new wardrobe, and a better place to live, Merlin knows you can afford it now."

"I guess I can," Said Remus, a half-smile forming on his lips.

"I do believe that covers everyone, except for Harry. Harry, I leave you the rest of the Black estate, namely the contents of vault 711, No. 12 Grimmauld Place in London, and 2 other properties, whose deeds and further documentation are included in the vault. Along with that, Harry, I also name you head of the house of Black…"

"WHAT?!" Draco exploded, leaping to his feet, "That's supposed to be ME!!"

"Not when it falls to my decision. Knowing full well where all my money would be used, I choose to give it, along with the title to someone who will make better use of it," Said Sirius.

"I will be contesting that, mark my words!" Narcissa hissed.

"You do that," Said Sirius.

"Mr. Potter," Said Griphook, producing a box.

"Wait. If Mrs. Malfoy is contesting it, I can't accept this," Said Harry.

"Legally, the only thing that can be contested is the money, Mr. Potter. As Mr. Black had de-facto authority to pass on the title, he chose you."

"Oh."

"Harry, it will make it nearly impossible for Dumbledore or any others to meddle with you again," Said Jeff.

"Although I must point out, he is very hard at work using his influence at the British Ministry to get most of this reversed, Mr. Potter," Severus warned.

"No doubt he is, Mr. Snape, I would expect no less," Said Jeff. Harry only nodded, as he took the ring from the black box, and slid it on a finger beside the Potter ring. It instantly vanished, although he felt another strong charge of magic surge through him. "Huh?!"

"Perfectly normal, Mr. Potter. The two rings have merged," Said Griphook, gesturing to the single ring. Harry looked at it, and was surprised to see the Black crest on it.

"Where did the other ring go?"

"What other ring?" Asked Sirius.

"The Potter ring, of course," Said James, "Son, they are designed so only one ring is necessary. Just think of ours, and it will take the place of the Black crest."

"Oh," Said Harry, thinking of the Potter crest. As expected, the crest on the ring instantly changed.

"Head of house for two families now?" Asked Frank.

"As Professor Snape said to me on the first day of his class, fame isn't everything," Said Harry, "And I agree with that fully." The beginnings of a smile tugged at the lips of the potions professor.

"But with those titles comes power and influence," Said Lily, "Influence that can get you allies, allies you will need to fight Voldemort."

"If the business here is done," Said Griphook, "It is past regular hours."

"Oh, sorry," Said Harry, "Maybe we could go to the Snitch & Bludger's restaurant."

"Indeed," Said Jeff.

10 minutes later, the group, minus the Malfoys, were in a private room at the Snitch & Bludger's restaurant. The place was rather busy, but the staff had wasted little time securing a room, once they knew exactly WHO it was that required it.

"Professor Snape. I know you wanted to talk to my parents again," Said Harry.

"Indeed," Said Severus.

"It's up to mum and dad, then."

"Since Padfoot's here, and if he doesn't mind, then, I'll slip into his portrait," Said James, "I know it's Lily he really wants to talk to." Severus gave him a curt nod, and James vanished into Sirius' portrait. Severus took the portrait containing Lily to the far end of the room, and erected a privacy charm around them.

"I would assume, Snevillus has talked to Lily already?" Said Sirius.

"Snevillus?" Asked Frank.

"Our nickname for the greasy git," Answered James, while Sirius had to suppress a snicker. That drew a sour look from Minerva.

"Guys, please, I may actually need his help," Said Harry.

"You can't trust him, Harry, he's a Death Eater," Said Sirius.

"And he's never lied to me," Harry answered, "He's always told it the way it is, never sugar-coating it. If I'm terrible in class, he tells me that."

"In some ways, I have to agree," Said Minerva, "Although his animosity has certainly clouded his judgement on many occasions."

"Thing is, I need all the help I can get, from anything or anyone. That includes Snape, even if it means taking what he says with a grain of salt. Besides, I do need someone to at least test me in Occlumency." He drew a deep breath. "If I knew I could trust Moody, I would ask him… his experience as an Auror, I know he was one of the best… but he's so close to Dumbledore… I can't risk it."

"Mr. Potter, there are many in the Order now questioning Albus' motives, particularly when it comes to your care and treatment," Said Minerva, "The transcripts of your emancipation hearing last week have been released to the Daily Prophet in their entirety."

"Of course they did," Harry muttered, "More of my private business, plastered on the front pages of the bloody Prophet… lovely."

"The point I'm trying to make, is that there are many people who will help you, all you have to do is ask."

"Professor… I won't be returning to Hogwarts in September," Said Harry.

"I somehow expected that," Said Minerva, "And I won't lie to you. I will miss having you in my class."

"Likewise, I will miss having you as a teacher. Thing is, I have to prepare and learn whatever I can, as fast as I can. It's me or Voldemort. Neither can live while the other survives."

"Who said that, Mr. Potter?" Asked Minerva.

"A prophecy was made about our son, Minerva," Answered James, "That's why we went into hiding. That is part of it, correct, son?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Answered Harry, "I have to either kill him, or be killed by him. There's no other way." Lisa looked down at her watch. "Professor, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"I was planning on taking a room here at the hotel…"

"Nonsense. Both you and Mr. Snape are welcome at my place, we have plenty of room."

"Um, Lisa…"

"Harry, I believe Snev… err… Severus will be needing more than an hour or two with your mum," Said James.

"Fine," Harry groaned.

"Hey, we won't have to deal with him," Said Frank.

"Indeed, err, Mr…" Said Minerva.

"Frank Cordell."

"Indeed, Mr. Cordell," Said Minerva, "And in what way do you fit into the picture?"

"One of my new best friends," Answered Harry.

"I see." Minerva pursed her lips, as she more closely inspected Frank. Nose piercings? And what in the world was stuck to… or through his ear lobes? She pursed her lips again. Harry watched her for several seconds, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Mr. Potter, what is so amusing?" Asked Minerva.

"S-s-sorry professor… it's just that… err… I said that was exactly what your reaction would be to Frank's… appearance," Harry half said, half wheezed, trying to catch his breath. The professor pursed her lips again.

"I guess you haven't seen the punk look before," Said Frank.

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah."

"It is rather startling, Mr. Cordell, I will grant you that. It would most certainly not be acceptable at Hogwarts."

"Well, Frankie won't have to worry about that, being a muggle and all," Said Harry.

"I can only hope you do not… adopt… his appearance, Mr. Potter, I'm not sure our world would be quite ready for such a… startling change." Harry snickered again at that comment. "Frankie, roll up your sleeve, let her see your tattoos."

"After," Said Frank, gesturing to the corner, where Severus had taken the portrait. He was just removing the privacy charm.

"We're headed back to my house," Said Lisa.

"If you want more time with mum, you can come with us," Harry said curtly.

"I would assume, then, there will be sufficient room," Severus said.

"If you'd rather, you can floo back here to the Snitch & Bludger," Said Lisa. Severus nodded in agreement. "Mr. Lupin, you're most certainly welcome to join us as well, seeing as you are close to Harry."

"Thank you, I think I'll take you up on that," Said Remus.

As Harry exited the floo at Travis' place, he could hear laughter coming from the dining room. It was going on 9:30, so it was still early. He stepped into the room, to find Travis, Ron, and Hermione gathered around the table, engaged in a game of exploding snap.

"Harry, how'd it…" BOOM! Travis' cards went off covering his face with black soot.

"As smashing as that card game you're playing," Answered Harry.

"Why's Travis' face black?" Asked Frank, joining him at the door.

"Exploding snap," Answered Harry, "Quite an amusing game. Guys, I'd better warn you, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are coming."

"What's that greasy git coming here for?" Asked Ron.

"Talking with my mum," Answered Harry, "AWAY from us, if we go to the shop."

"Good plan," Said Travis, "I'll be out in a minute to adjust the room… I think Chester and the guys are practicing or jamming or something."

"I'd better go join them… at least for a while," Said Frank, quickly excusing himself.

"Where are the twins?" Asked Harry.

"Gone back to their shop, I would imagine," Answered Bill, "Or at least back to their trunk. I'm rather impressed with that setup, Harry."

"Illegal, but that doesn't matter right now… I need my friends as much as I need my independence." Just then, the floo fired again, and Lisa joined the group in the dining room.

"'Mione, Ron, I think you guys should join us over the shop… With Snape here… it might get…"

"Awkward?" Asked Travis. Harry nodded. Travis quickly left the house, heading for the shop. The floo fired again, and this time Remus joined the group in the kitchen.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Now why did I expect to find you and Miss Granger here?" Asked Remus. Hermione smiled brightly, while Ron only grinned. After all, Remus had been perhaps the best Dark Arts Defence professor they had. "Harry brought us here," Answered Hermione.

"I assumed that," Said Remus, "Although Mr. Weasley, your mother almost went loopy when you vanished. She's still threatening to curse both you and Harry when she sees you." Just then the floo fired again, twice in quick succession. Minerva and Severus joined the rather large group that now assembled in the dining room. "Thank you again, Mrs.?" Asked Minerva.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Carter. Alicia Carter. But do call me Lisa."

"Thank you again, Lisa," Said Minerva. Severus inclined his head.

"Professors. May I get you some tea or coffee?"

"Coffee will do," Said Severus.

"A cup of tea would be nice, thank you," Said Minerva, pulling up a seat at the table. Both Harry and Travis watched, as she inspected both the room and the table. "Who enlarged the room?" she finally asked.

"I did," Answered Travis, "And it looks like I'll have to do it again."

"Most impressive bit of transfiguration, Mr. Carter."

"Thanks. Transfiguration is my favourite subject."

"And what year are you in?"

"6th, same as Harry," Answered Travis.

"Most impressive indeed," Said Minerva, a smile tugging at her usually taught lips, "This shows some very advanced skill. I would assume you will go for your mastery once you graduate."

"I haven't thought that far, although it's a possibility, I guess," Answered Travis.

Meanwhile, Harry took the two portraits out of his pocket, set them on the table, and re-enlarged them. James was still in Sirius' portrait. Sirius looked around the room once he was set up.

"Sirius?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I… err… Harry brought me… but how… when…"

"I knew my luck would run out eventually," Said Sirius, "I updated the will in early May, and I've been keeping the portrait up to date since I got back to Grimmauld place 2 years ago."

"When was this painted?" Asked Harry.

"Before I went to Azkaban. At about the time you were born, actually. James and Lily had theirs done about a year after they graduated Hogwarts… they kept bugging me to do the same."

"Remus, do you have a portrait?"

"Of course. It's stored at my cottage, and yes, Harry, it's kept up to date."

"If I get nothing for my birthday, I'll still be happy," Said Harry, "Having all you guys here with me would make up for that thousands of times over."

"Your tea, Professor. And your coffee, Professor." Lisa placed a cup of tea in front of Minerva, and a cup of coffee in front of Severus.

"Sugar and cream if you like," Said Travis, drawing his wand, and muttering an incantation. Instantly a tray appeared at the centre of the table, containing said items. Both Severus and Minerva appeared confused.

"Your ministry won't send you a warning for doing that? You are under 17, correct?" Asked Minerva.

"Emancipated," Answered Travis. Minerva nodded in understanding.

"If you will excuse us," Said Lily, "Severus and I still have a number of things to discuss."

"G'night, mum, in case I'm off to bed before you're finished."

"Good night, sweetheart," Said Lily, as Severus stood.

"The last room on the right side upstairs will be yours. You can use the front room if you wish," Lisa offered. Severus nodded, taking his coffee and the portrait with him. "Professor McGonagall… you can have the last room on the left side upstairs."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Lupin, I believe the second room on the right side upstairs should be free," Said Lisa.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter… So Harry, what all have you been doing since you've got here?" Asked Remus.

"Taking stock of what I need. What skills, spells, tactics, or whatever, do I absolutely need. I'm through being nice," Said Harry, icily, "Sirius was the last straw."

"The other side sure as hell doesn't play nice, so why should we?" Asked Travis, summoning a butterbeer from the refrigerator. "Anyone else want one?" With nods from the other teenagers, he retrieved more.

"And why do you feel this is your fight, Mr. Carter?"

"Better question, is why ISN'T it our fight?" Asked Travis, "If Voldemort takes over Britain, what stops him from making a bigger push across the Atlantic? I mean, we got lots of great toys that discourage him, but if he really pours on the effort, he could do some damage. I lost a friend already earlier this year, I really don't want to lose any more."

"See, Professor, that's EXACTLY the problem with our wizarding world. We've got blinders on. These guys over here are willing to help, and Fudge is such a useless prat, he won't accept it! We need all the able wands we can get, and then some," Harry argued.

"Well said, son," Said James, "That's exactly the type of attitude that's caused Wizarding Britain problems in the past."

"I mean, I know it won't stop more dark lords from rising, but…"

"Harry, we haven't had a problem with a major dark wizard in over a century. The last one was Jack Wilcox, and that was back in the 1870s. He terrorized the prairies, and the American Midwest. And why not since? You look at our laws, our wizarding Charter of Rights, then draw your own conclusions," Said Travis.

"Wizarding Charter of Rights?" Asked Minerva.

"Very similar to the muggle charter of rights and freedoms. In essence, it declares every wizard equal, no matter their status, blood, or so on. That's why Griphook warned Malfoy during the reading. He could've been arrested for using the word 'mud blood'. It's a hate crime," Said Lisa.

"Merlin, I know of a lot of people that would be arrested in that case," Said Harry.

"Blood purity is a load of horseshit. If we didn't mix with muggles or half-bloods or whatever, we would just die off. So anyone running their mouth about that kind of thing, well, it's just not tolerated."

"Mr. Carter, you must understand, though, our society is wound in so much bureaucracy and corruption, it's not that easy to change…" Minerva began.

"Because people hate change. They want the status quo. But that just can't keep going on. What happens when Harry defeats Voldemort? Then what? His Death Eaters are still gonna be around, promoting his agenda. Then you have families like the Malfoys, spouting their pure-blood bigotry. Nothing will change, and in the future, Britain will face another powerful dark lord."

"Dumbledore," Said Harry, darkly.

"You can't believe that, Mr. Potter," Said Minerva, shocked.

"Fawkes is sitting on a perch in our room right now, Professor. He's not gone far from me since we got here over a week ago. Draw from that what you can," Said Harry. Minerva only slowly nodded, the ramifications sinking in. _Dark ramifications indeed_, she thought darkly to herself.

"The Order right now is all tied up trying to get Harry back to England," Said Remus.

"Order? What exactly is it?"

"Order of the Phoenix, Mr. Carter," Answered Minerva, "An organization that becomes active when a dark wizard becomes a problem."

"Or more like, when your Ministry can't cope with him anymore," Travis snorted.

"The Order has done…"

"Absolutely nothing," Harry snapped, "They sit around and plan and plot, while Voldemort is out there, with his death eaters, causing as much destruction and mayhem as possible." Minerva had to agree with that in some ways. Dumbledore always insisted on reacting to things, rather than mounting an offence. A tactic that was, perhaps not the best choice.

"You know that won't change, as long as Dumbledore is leader of the Order," Said Remus.

"No, they've been too busy keeping me in the bloody dark about everything!" Harry fumed, "It seems their purpose these days is to keep me shut in and ignorant, Remus! That's why I left. The people around me aren't gonna keep secrets from me. I need to go into things with my eyes wide open, rather than blind! THAT'S how people get killed!" He looked straight at Remus and Minerva. "If you're just gonna continue to keep things from me and keep me blind and ignorant, I don't want you here. And the same goes for Snape."

"Harry, I…"

"Remus, you knew. You were one of my dad's best friends. Every time I asked you about them in 3rd year, you changed the subject, so YES you've kept things from me. Things I craved like nothing else; a chance to get to know my parents."

"Harry, you have to understand, Dumbledore is a very persuasive man. He asked me not to share a number of things with you, so you would have…"

"Yeah, I know… a quote 'normal' childhood. No, a normal childhood would be allowing me to know about my parents, kids lose their bloody parents far too often, and they turn out alright, so it's all crap! Just a bunch of bloody excuses!" He got up, and stormed out of the house.

"Merlin, has that boy ever changed," Said Remus. That got a nod from Minerva.

"And what would you expect, Mooney? We're all guilty of it in one way or another," Said Sirius.

"What Harry needs now is our support, not meddling from the Order," Said Hermione.

"No question, he's got mine," Said Travis, "One thing I'll never do is try to control or manipulate him. From what I understand, each of you are guilty of it, save for James and Lily. I know he won't let any of you get away with it again. I was actually surprised he let any of you come back here." The table quickly fell silent, Travis' words echoing en everyone's heads.

oOo

"Is it possible to set up a more 'offensive' protection around my mind?" Asked Harry. He and his subconscious twin once again sat in the small room with the computer.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something like, say, the Cruciatus curse?"

"Well, we DO know what it feels like, I don't see why not," Said the clone. Harry gave an evil smirk. Yes, if he had his way, a certain snake-face would be in for a NASTY surprise the next time he chose to visit. Come to think of it, on the other hand, no visits recently, nor were there nightmares. That still confused him, for how could a muggle have an influence like that. He really needed to read the book Mr. Ollivander had recommended.

Back to the task at hand, he began to concentrate on the area he had set up as a defence. Now, there would be 2 layers. The first, was the sounds of his mother screaming the night she died. The second, he decided, would be from one of his visions, seeing Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse. Except that he had actually felt the pain from it, and so he poured that emotion into it, amplifying it many times. As the book Bill had given him said, another mind attempting to enter his own would be vulnerable, and far more sensitive to emotions. The big question was, was he ready for the first serious test?

oOo

As Harry and Frank stepped into the house for breakfast, they found the dining room had once again been expanded, to make room for 3 more guests. However, half the spaces were empty, as clearly, the other members of Deadly Harvest had been there and gone.

"Looks like another hot one today, boys," Said Lisa, looking up from her paper.

"That's something we need to put on the trunk, I think… a cooling charm," Said Travis, between bites. Harry nodded, as he and Frank took a seat.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Asked Harry, as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Still asleep, I would imagine. He's not exactly a morning person, Harry," Said Remus.

"No wonder he's such a git in class," Ron snorted, promptly garnering a swat across the arm from Hermione. Harry grinned at their banter. He needed not guess their relationship had moved into more serious territory.

"I will be returning to Hogwarts after breakfast, Mr. Potter," Said Minerva.

"Yeah, kind of expected," Said Harry, "I guess you're in contact with Dumbledore, then?" Minerva nodded. "Would you mind passing him a letter?"

"Not at all."

"Here, then," Said Harry, producing a letter, and passing it across the table.

"I'll make sure he gets it. Mr. Potter, if anything, I'm quite pleased that you're making yourself comfortable here. Although I agree with some of Albus' motives, I most DEFINITELY don't agree with how your affairs have been handled. If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to send me an owl. That goes for the other professors."

"Thank you, professor, that means a lot," Said Harry.

Minerva continued to sip her tea, again appraising the Boy-Who-Lived. No, this was definitely not the teen-aged kid that left Hogwarts a bundle of nerves just 3 weeks prior. The boy had gained a bit of backbone. Perhaps a little bit of his Slytherin side was showing. _Of course_, she thought to herself, _that had to come out eventually_. After all, every student possessed qualities of all the 4 houses at Hogwarts. That was the purpose of the sorting hat: to determine which of those qualities presented themselves strongest in each student.

Then there was the strange muggle that sat beside him. She noted how close they sat together, the occasional quirky smile Harry gave… ah yes, of course she had saw THIS before. 2 years ago, with fellow Tri-Wizard Champion Cedric Diggory. The muggle though? This was confusing. His hair was as strange as his piercings… and those odd 'things' he had stuck in his ear lobes. What in Merlin's name were they? He had on a pair of cut-off loose shorts, that matched those worn by Harry. _Of course, he probably gave Harry those_, she thought. The black tee shirt he wore had the slogan 'KILL 'EM ALL' on it. Most disturbing. _Oh, what will Albus think?_

"Mr. Cordell, I'm curious… exactly what are those things in or on your ears?" Asked Minerva, finally. Frank gave a grin, and pressed gently on his left ear, displacing the item. "It's called an ear gauging." The black part looked more like an eyelet.

"Did it hurt?" Asked Harry.

"Not really," Answered Frank, as he replaced his 'decoration'.

"Now why would you want to do something like that?" Asked Minerva, clearly confused. Remus also appeared confused at this.

"If you ask me, it's rather cool," Said Harry.

"Young man, you will NOT be doing ANY of that," Said a voice from one of the portraits that rested on the island counter between the dining room and the kitchen.

"Lils, just how are we gonna stop our son from doing that? He is legally an adult," Said James.

"Thanks, dad," Said Harry, with a grin.

"Professor, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, just be glad he doesn't smoke," Said Travis, "Speaking of which… excuse me." Travis stood up, and went out to the back deck.

"Yeah, have to agree with Travis on that one," Said Frank, standing, "I'd quit if I could." He too went outside to the back deck, to join Travis.

"And what exactly does Mr. Cordell do?" Asked Minerva.

"He's a musician. His band mates were in earlier," Explained Lisa, "Travis and a few friends went to one of their concerts in May, which resulted in an ugly incident."

"Yes, the Daily Prophet reported that, I remember," Said Minerva.

"They've been here pretty much since. They've all become close friends with my son, and now Mr. Cordell seems to have taken a strong liking to Harry," Said Lisa. Harry only nodded, as he finished his breakfast. Suddenly, there were two POPs, and the twins appeared by the door leading out to the back deck. "Professor! What…" Began George.

"…are you doing here?" Finished Fred.

"Same question I might ask you, Mr. and Mr. Weasley," Said Minerva.

"Helping Harry, of course!" Answered Fred, beaming, as he pulled up a seat at the table.

"Causing trouble, more like it," Said Minerva.

"Professor, they've done nothing of the sort," Answered Lisa.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Asked George.

"I'm here for the same reason you are," Answered Remus, "Harry needs all the help he can get." George only nodded in understanding, as he pulled another trunk from his pocket. His twin did the same thing.

"Dad's been rather busy this morning, we've changed the naming for the trunk," Said George, "The old naming system might have gotten confusing, so we've simplified it. Harry, yours will now be 'Harry Potter's Trunk'. The one at our shop is 'Fred Weasley's Trunk'."

"Simple enough," Said Harry, as his dishes vanished from the table, "I guess you've bought more."

"Nearly broke the bank, but we decided…" George began.

"…It would be better if we both had a trunk…"

"…along with Travis and Frank's friends," George finished.

"They'll appreciate that, I think," Said Harry, nodding in approval.

"A multi-compartment trunk, I would assume?" Asked Remus.

"That would be it," Answered George with a grin.

"Is it set up already?" Asked Harry. Both twins nodded in unison.

"Bring it outside, let's show Remus and Professor McGonagall," Said Harry, standing. He collected the two portraits, and stepped out onto the back deck.

"Fred, George, didn't see you guys get here," Said Travis.

"We apparated from Harry's trunk," Said Fred.

"Wait. You can do that?" Harry appeared worried.

"Only if you're keyed into it," Answered George.

"Travis, this one's yours," Said Fred, as he re-enlarged the trunk he had.

"And Frank, this one's for your band mates," Said George, re-enlarging the one he had.

"You're giving one to muggles? Oh dear," Said Minerva.

"What? Look, these guys are my friends, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe," Travis said icily, "Secrecy or not, I don't give a flying fuck."

"These guys have seen enough magic done already," Said Harry, "It's not gonna matter a whole lot."

"It will if someone not expecting it sees them using it, Harry. It just shouldn't be done."

"Too bad," Said Travis, "Thank you for doing that, guys," He gestured to Fred and George.

"I'll pay you guys back for that," Said Harry, "We'll consider it a business investment."

"I think we'll take him up on that, right Gred?"

"Right indeed, Forge," Said Fred, again taking out his wand. He tapped the trunk he had brought with his wand, saying, "Grant control rights, Harry Potter." A red swirl of magic wafted from the trunk, to connect with Harry, and vanish into his chest. He again tapped the trunk, saying, "Transfer ownership, Travis Carter." A blue swirl of magic wafted from the trunk, to connect with Travis, and vanish into his chest.

"We'd better not transfer ownership to Frank or his band mates, only a magical person can set access rights," Said George.

"Shall we take a look, then?" Said Harry, producing his wand. He tapped the black panel, saying, "Add, Minerva McGonagall, and Remus Lupin." Two silver points of light vanished into the panel.

"One thing the trunk maker forgot to mention, Harry," Said Fred, "When we give access to someone, they can access ANY of the trunks."

"Good to know," Said Harry, as he touched the black panel. He vanished.

"Professor, Remus, just do the same thing. It's similar to a port key." Said Travis.

Minutes later, Harry, Travis, Ron, Hermione, Frank, George, Fred, Minerva, and Remus stood in the empty room.

"Harry, you'll have to draw me a floor plan of what you want for your trunk, by the way. I'll need that for each trunk, so I can build the interior."

"Well, well, Mr. Carter, that truly would be impressive," Said Minerva.

"Like I said, I LOVE transfiguration, and so does my wand," Said Travis.

"The fireplace, is it connected to the floo?" Asked Remus, as Harry set the two portraits up over the mantle.

"Not to the regular network, it isn't," Answered Fred, "It's a private network among the trunks."

"However, there is a trunk sitting back in our shop in Diagon Alley," Said George.

"So in other words, you've set up an illegal international floo connection," Said Minerva, pursing her lips.

"I think it's ingenious, professor," Said Hermione, "Harry needs his friends, and if that's what it takes to do it, then…"

"Just be careful, all of you," Said Minerva, "If it is discovered, you could all land in a heap of trouble. Floo regulations are in place for a reason."

"No need to remind me, professor, I already know that," Said Travis.

"Anyway, let me show you my trunk," Said Harry, collecting the portraits again. Already standing by the fireplace, he took a handful of floo powder, tossed it into the fire, then stepped in, saying "Harry Potter's trunk!" And vanished into the red flames(1).

The trunk they all appeared in was virtually identical to the one they just left, other than a couple of items having already been placed on the walls. Harry again placed the two portraits over top of the fireplace.

"Harry, you might consider just getting a few blank portraits," Suggested James.

"That would be more convenient," Harry agreed.

"Although I would like to stay and chat," Said Minerva, "I do have things to attend to back at Hogwarts."

"Professor, we can take you back to London, there's a trunk in our shop," Said George.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Although once again, I have to remind all of you, particularly Harry, be careful out and about. Even here in Canada. None of us know exactly what You-know-who is up to," Minerva cautioned, while George activated the floo.

"Count on it, professor, I'm being careful," Said Harry. With that, George and Minerva vanished in the then red flames.

"I must say, this is an impressive set up," Said Remus, conjuring up some comfortable seats. No one needed an invitation, and everyone sat down.

"What would be absolutely brilliant, is if we could duplicate the Room of Requirement," Said Harry.

"That's some powerful magic, Harry," Said Remus.

"Room of Requirement? What's that?" Asked Frank.

"There's this room at Hogwarts," Said Harry, "It can change into just about anything you can imagine. You only need to think about exactly what you want, and the room becomes it. We used it most of last year for our DA meetings."

"It provided us with everything we needed to learn and practice," Said Hermione.

"You might want to look at the library back at Grimmauld place," Said Sirius, "There are a lot of obscure books there that might point you in the right direction."

"I can have the library moved possibly here," Remus suggested, "We haven't been using the place for Order meetings, since we were unsure of ownership."

"Yes, right," Said Sirius, "Forgot about that small detail. Although I clearly stated in my will that Harry is to inherit everything, certain family traditions may in fact pass the ownership of the house into the hands of my crazy cousin, Belletrix Lestrange, instead." Harry grimaced at the mention of the woman's name. "There is one way to quickly sort things out. If you have in fact inherited No. 12 Grimmauld Place, you will also have inherited Kreacher."

"Lovely," Said Harry, then called out to no one in particular, "Kreacher?!" With a loud CRACK, a house-elf appeared near Harry's seat. To Frank, it was the ugliest creature he had ever lay eyes on. He had a flattened nose, ears that better resembled those of a bat's, and enormous bloodshot eyes(2). He wore a greasy old pillow case. "Kreacher won't, no, won't!" The ugly elf croaked, his eyes bulging at Harry, "Kreacher belongs to Miss Belletrix, oh yes, he does!" All the while, the little elf stomped his feet, jumped up and down, in effect throwing a temper tantrum like a 2-year old. "Muggles, Mud bloods, werewolves, blood traitors… Kreacher won't, no he WON'T!!" He dropped to the floor, kicking and pounding it with his fists.

"Kreacher SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Harry finally exploded, having enough of this little display by the disgusting thing that called himself a house elf.

Kreacher instantly stopped shouting, and looked for a moment like he couldn't breathe. He looked up at Harry with bulging eyes, and more than a glint of hatred.

"Well, that answers that question. No. 12 Grimmauld place has definitely passed into your possession, including Kreacher," Said Sirius.

"Lovely," Harry groaned, "I'm thrilled."

"Just lop his head off and be done with it," Frank spat, "Fucking crazy if you ask me." That drew an intense glare of hatred from the house elf.

"No, only poisoned by years of service to my ancestors," Sirius answered.

"What do I do with him, though? I don't need him spewing his trash around me and my friends."

"Perhaps send him to Hogwarts? The other elves could keep an eye on him," Remus suggested. Harry nodded, then turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher, you will go to Hogwarts, and help the elves there in the kitchens. You will not speak the phrases mud blood, or blood traitor ever again. Get lost." The elf gave the coldest look of hate he could muster, and vanished with a loud CRACK.

"Err, Sirius. I thought Grimmauld Place was under a Fidelius Charm."

"Dumbledore removed it believing the location may have been compromised," Said Remus, "We've been meeting at Hogwarts in the meantime."

"Sirius, I think I'd just rather get rid of the place," Said Harry.

"It's yours to do as you see fit, pup," Said Sirius.

"Jeff can probably help with that," Said Travis.

"Your lawyer, correct?"

"Yeah, certainly pulled me out of enough trouble over the past few years," Said Travis, "He was quite eager to help Harry."

"And his legal fight is far from over. As Severus already mentioned, Dumbledore does not give up easily. He still sees Harry as a boy, meant to be honed as a weapon, and nothing more," Said Remus.

"Thing is, he obviously doesn't get it," Said Travis, "Harry's protected by a foreign government. If the British Ministry of Magic tries to interfere, I mean, as far as I understand it, that would cause an incident, and probably involve the ICW."

"ICW? What's that?" Asked Frank.

"International Confederation of Wizards," Answered Travis, "They're like our version of the United Nations."

"But, isn't Dumbledore a member of that?" Asked Hermione.

"Still suspended, pending an internal review," Answered Remus, "The charges against him are serious, and of course, call into question his trustworthiness. They were about to reinstate him as Supreme Mugwump, after the fiasco last year, but decided not to when these charges came to light."

"I will NOT be anyone's toy or tool, I said it already before, and I'll say it again," Said Harry. Just then, Dobby appeared with a light POP. "Harry Potter, sir, Miss Lisa says Professor Snape looking for yous."

"Thank you, Dobby," Said Harry, "No doubt wanting to talk to my mum again. What ARE you guys talking about anyway?"

"Severus and I were friends, dear," Answered Lily, while James moved into Sirius' portrait.

"I'll be right back," Said Harry, standing. He gathered the portrait with his mother in it, then touched the black panel, to vanish.

He found Severus seated at the table on the deck, under the umbrella, scribbling down a few notes on a piece of parchment. "Professor?"

"I was hoping to have another word with your mother," Said Severus.

"I thought so," Said Harry, producing the portrait, "Err, sir, could I… have a word with you, later?" The potions professor only nodded, as Harry set the portrait on the table.

Most of the day was spent in between the trunks, as ideas and plans were laid out. Remus and Hermione were busily moving the books out of the Black library back at Grimmauld Place, into Travis' trunk. It was decided that for now, his trunk would be left alone, other than to be expanded to twice its size. Travis would set things up himself later on.

While that was going on, Harry took a seat in front of the fireplace in his own, sketching out a plan for his trunk, so Travis could do the modifications. He got plenty of input from Sirius, his father, and Frank, as to what they might need. After all, if everything was set up well, they could return Travis' room to the way it was.

It was decided right from the get-go that Harry's trunk would be the main 'residence' on the network, with the others being only connections, for the most part. The others would be encouraged to set things up as they saw fit, but there would be room set up for everyone in Harry's, along with several spare rooms. There would be a decent-sized kitchen, along with a large dining room; a library would be a must, with all the books coming from Grimmauld Place. He wondered if Travis would want to bring his computers down as well. His own room, he decided, would be a little bigger than the others. This was, after all, HIS trunk.

oOo

Mid-afternoon, Dobby again appeared, informing Harry Severus had finished his chat with Lily. Harry quickly left the trunk, and again located the potions professor, still sitting on the back deck, even though it was incredibly warm.

"Professor?"

"What did you want to talk about, Potter?"

"Sir, I… I know we've not really gotten along… but I also know… I know you know a lot about the dark arts… and quite honestly, I need all the help I can get."

"I see," Said Severus, furrowing his brows. Of all the things he had expected of Potter, this was the last.

"Severus, please," Said Lily from the portrait, "I know you and James did not get along, but this is not James. He is my son." Severus frowned at that, looking briefly back at the portrait. The brat was a spitting image of James, down to the unruly hair. Yet, the eyes blinking back at him from the portrait were all he needed, to be reminded, yes, this was also Lily's son that stood in front of him.

"Sir," Harry continued, "I don't… so much need you to, err, teach me… I know you have to return to Hogwarts… it's more, I need material to study."

"I see," Said Severus, nodding, "Perhaps I can help you there, I have access to a few volumes."

"And sir. I have been practicing Occlumency."

"Do tell."

"Bill Weasley gave me a book before I left, and, I've been studying it for the past while… I just wish… err, just, I want you to test me, and tell me how I'm doing with it."

"Very well… not that I expect all that much, Potter," The potions professor sneered.

"I'm ready, professor," Said Harry, calmly. Severus drew his wand, pointed it at Harry, saying, "Legilimens!"

Severus had expected to just barge into the brat's mind, like only a few months prior. He had expected to walk through his memories, as if he were browsing ingredients at his favourite apothecary.

He almost dropped his wand, with the shock. Instead of the 'cake walk' he had anticipated, he had been blasted with what felt like the Cruciatus curse, along with the sounds of someone screaming. Lily?!

"Sir?" Asked Harry. Severus said nothing, quickly putting his wand away. "Can… can I get you something?"

"N-No," Severus finally managed, slumping back in his seat.

"Harry, what did you do to him?" Asked Lily.

"It was my mind's defences. I don't know… if it could keep Voldemort out very long, but… I expect it would hurt."

"Oh yes, it hurt, that I assure you, Potter," Severus managed, reaching into his robe, and pulling out a vial, "If I didn't know better, I would believe I had just been under the Cruciatus curse, and believe me, I know what it feels like."

"I chose that memory specifically, sir," Said Harry, "Along with my mum's screams the night she died. The Dementors were SOOOO helpful reminding me of that one."

"It was… more than adequate, Potter. Do tell, have you sorted through your thoughts yet?"

"I've began to," Answered Harry, taking a seat, "I fall back to my unconscious mind when I lay down, and my 'clone' helps me." Severus nodded. "Sir, why didn't you truly help me?"

"Can you not guess?"

"Dumbledore," Answered Harry. Severus nodded. "I suppose he told you to make things difficult for me."

"He asked me to open your mind more to the Dark Lord's influence."

"Naturally," Said Harry. The shock on Lily's face said it all. "If I were still alive…" She began.

"No, mum, if you and dad were still alive, none of this would have happened," Answered Harry, darkly.

"Harry, everything alright?" Asked Travis, walking up to the table.

"Yeah, fine," Said Harry, "Professor, this is Travis Carter, one of my new friends. Travis, this is Professor Severus Snape."

"Sir," Said Travis. They did not shake hands, but gave each other a nod. "Um, sir. Last time I got that sensation off someone, they were under the Imperious curse," Said Travis.

"And how would you know about those?" The professor sneered.

"Troy Bartlett," Answered Travis, "The bastard loved muggle-baiting."

"Severus, you could unknowingly have any number of curses on you," Said Lily. Severus was about to retort, but stopped. Knowing the two manipulative, controlling individuals he answered to, that was a very likely possibility.

"Couldn't that just be the dark mark, though?" Asked Harry.

"You're a Death Eater?" Asked Travis, surprised.

"Yes," Answered Severus.

"Harry, can we trust him?"

"Unlike Dumbledore, he's never lied to me… I mean, sir, you've been almost cruel, but you've never lied to me, you've told me exactly what you thought… and I appreciate that… I'm sick of people coddling me and treating me with kid gloves… bloody hell, I've got one of the worst dark wizards in history trying to kill me!" Harry exclaimed. Severus again nodded.

"If you say so, Harry. My experience hasn't been that great with, well…"

"That does not surprise me, Mr. Carter," Said Severus.

"Bill's a curse-breaker, right?" Asked Travis, "Why don't we…"

A half-hour later, the potions professor sat at the table, dumbfounded. Even knowledgeable in the Dark Arts, he had still been cursed, and had not detected it. A number of compulsion charms, loyalty charms, and shockingly, a memory blocking charm.

"Pot… Harry. I owe you an apology," Said Severus, shaking his head in disbelief.

"But, sir? Why… why didn't my dad remember you made peace with each other?" Asked Harry.

"That's because the portrait was tampered with too," Answered Bill, poking at the portrait with his wand, "Without good reason, this is a crime."

"Yeah, and Dumbledore doesn't seem to really care about that, now, does he?" Harry growled, "How many other peoples' memories has he meddled with, I wonder."

"Too many to count, I bet," Said Travis.

"Harry, you have my help, against the Dark Lord and Dumbledore," Said Severus, offering his hand. Harry did not hesitate in taking it.

"In that case, let's take this conversation into the trunk," Said Travis, "I think Hermione and Remus have just about moved all the books into my trunk from Grimmauld Place. I've also added mum to the access list."

"Your trunk?" Asked Severus.

"That's where we've been most of the day," Answered Harry, collecting the portrait containing Lily, "Follow us."

"I never dreamed I would ever be doing this," Said Harry, flicking his wrist and producing his wand. He tapped the black panel on his trunk at the foot of his bed, saying, "Add, Severus Snape." A silver point of light vanished into the panel. "Now, just touch it, and you'll be taken inside… like this." Harry touched the panel, and vanished. Travis immediately followed suit. Severus hesitated for a moment, then did the same. What did he have to lose?

The explosion of red and gold assaulted him, as he looked about the room. It had obviously been decorated similar to the Gryffindor common room. He quickly noticed, too, it was much cooler than outside.

"Welcome to the Potter-Weasley network, sir," Said Harry, grinning.

"Oh, no, our esteemed business partner, it's only…" Said George, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"…the Potter network," Said Fred, also appearing. Severus rolled his eyes at the banter between the two twins.

"'lo professor," Said George.

"Mr. Weasley," Said Severus.

"Where's Frankie?" Asked Harry.

"In the trunk with his band mates," Answered George, "I think Remus is helping them out."

"Right, I forgot about that," Said Harry, "Make yourself comfortable, professor." He set the portrait of Lily on the mantle above the fireplace. Severus followed him with his eyes as he did.

"Black… Sirius… I owe you an apology."

"What? Snev… Snape is apologizing?"

"Sirius, please!" Said Lily, "Harry let him in… it's time to leave the past in the past, we have much bigger problems then petty issues."

"Thanks, mum, I have to agree," Said Harry, "I mean, professor, I'm still angry at the way you treated Sirius last year… it…"

"I know, Harry. Believe me, I know," Said Severus.

"Do realize, he was compelled to act the way he did," Said Lily. Just then, Bill appeared, and plopped into a seat. "Everything Ok, Harry?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Mr. Weasley," Said Severus, "Thank you… for removing those curses and so on."

"Not a problem, sir," Said Bill. Just then, the floo fired, and both Ron and Hermione stepped through. Both stopped short seeing the potions professor seated in one of the chairs.

"Um, Harry, what's HE doing here?" Ron scowled.

"He's on our side," Answered Harry, "And you're gonna be nice to him. Got it?"

"If you say so, Harry," Said Ron. Hermione only nodded, but her eyes flashed a moment of hurt, too. Harry made a note to have a chat with his two best friends about the change in perspective.

"Remus and I moved all the books from the Black library into Travis' trunk for now, until we get the library set up in here," Said Hermione.

"Great, that's great," Said Harry.

"The library, right," Said Travis, drawing his wand. He looked at Harry's rather elaborate plan, then started waving an intricate pattern at the wall on the left side of the fireplace. Muttering an incantation, an opening appeared in the wall. He continued channelling energy through his wand, causing another room to appear on the other side of the opening.

"I assume, you are setting up a flat of sorts," Said Severus.

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Is your floo connected to the network? I would assume it is in some capacity, considering how Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger just used it."

"Only to the other trunks, sir. However, Fred and George have a trunk in their shop."

"The address there is 'Fred Weasley's Trunk'," Said Fred.

"I have to return to Hogwarts for the night," Said Severus, "If I may, I would like to return in the morning, your time, a couple of days from now. I might have a few items that would be useful."

"Professor, you don't have to ask, you're keyed into all the trunks on the network," Said Harry.

"Professor, mum's probably making dinner now, you're welcome to stay and join us," Said Travis.

"Another time, perhaps." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I'll take you to our shop, then, and you can use our floo," Said Fred. Seconds later, both vanished in the fireplace.

"Harry! Have you gone mental?!" Ron burst, "He's a bloody Death Eater!"

"Yeah, I kind of already know that, Ron," Harry shot back, "LOOK! I know why he was so mean toward us, Ok?! I know it's a sore spot, but, I need all the help I can get, from WHOEVER I can get it from!"

"And what stops him from promptly reporting what we're doing here to You-Know-Who?!"

"My thoughts on that, too, Harry," Said Travis.

"Nothing. Thing is, I just don't think he will."

"Mate, you might want to get an oath of secrecy from him next time he comes in, I mean…" Began Fred.

"…Our brother does have a point," George finished. Harry did have to admit that much. "Fine. I'll get a wizard's oath. That includes Professor McGonagall and Remus, then. So it's fair."

"Harry, why don't we do something like we did for the DA last year, with the member list?" Asked Hermione, as the floo fired, depositing Frank roughly on the floor, "We get everyone to sign it."

"Sign what?" Asked Frank, as he regained his feet, and dusted the ashes off himself.

"Something like a magical contract," Said Hermione, "We can bind everyone to keep the secrets of who's allowed in here, and exactly where here is."

"Yes, I heard about your list, Hermione, quite an ingenious bit of spell work," Bill praised, "If you'll allow me, I might be able to help you improve it so it won't be so easily broken." Hermione only gave him a smile, as she dug out a piece of parchment. Harry shifted over in his large chair, inviting Frank to join him.

"All right. The library just needs some shelves, and the…"

"We took the shelves as well as the books, Travis," Said Hermione, looking up from the parchment she was writing on.

"That library had almost as many books in it as the library at Hogwarts," Said Sirius.

"I'll set up a catalogue on my computer when I have time. I know a few spells that will make it quick," Said Travis.

"Muggle computers?" Asked Sirius, "How in Merlin's name are you able to make something like that work with so much magic energy around?"

"We've got ways," Answered Travis, with a smile, "That's one of the other things I'm setting up as we go, electricity. See, we have a department in the Ministry of Magic here, called the 'Department of Muggle Technology Integration'. A bunch of muggle technology has been modified so it can work in our world as easily as it will work in the muggle world."

"Absolutely brilliant, I think," Said Harry. Just then, Winky appeared with a light POP. "Dinner is ready, it is!" She announced, excitedly.

"Thanks, Winky, we'll be right up," Said Harry. The elf vanished. Just then, the floo fired again, and Remus stepped out of the grate.

"Dinner's ready," Said Harry.

"So I've been informed."

Dinner was a noisy affair, as everyone discussed that day's events. The muggles were having their own animated discussion, having also been exposed to the wonders of wizard-space. Ideas were flowing fast and furious, as the members of Deadly Harvest very quickly understood the tremendous potential of their trunk.

"So, could we, for example, set up a recording studio in the trunk?" Asked Chester.

"Absolutely," Said Travis, "It's just gonna take a bit of time, no offence, guys, but Harry's trunk takes precedence right now, with, you know. Once all that's settled, we can talk about what you want to do."

"Guys, my suggestion is to do up a plan, a drawing of what you'd like, something Travis can work from," Said Harry, producing his own drawing. He duplicated it, and passed the copy to Chester.

"How long will it take for you to build this?"

"A few days at most," Answered Travis.

"I'll lend my wand where I can," Said Remus.

"A kitchen and bath? Damn, this looks more like an apartment," Said Matt.

"And that's exactly what I had in mind," Said Harry, "A place we can all be in, out of sight and not concerned about being attacked."

"But, what happens if someone tries to move the trunk?" Asked Chester.

"They can't when they can't see it. That's one of the other charms that can be put on them. Only those with knowledge of it can actually see it," Said Bill.

"You're talking about something like a Fidelius charm, right?" Asked Hermione.

"Almost, but not quite. Think on a smaller scale," Said Bill.

"Oh."

"I'll show you after we finish dinner."

"Mum, on that thought, we'll have the kitchen and so on completed tomorrow… I'd like… if we can have…"

"Make your meals inside the trunk? If that's what you want, dear."

"I already added you to the trunks, so… well, I'm kind of hoping you'll join us."

"And why would I say no? Of course I'll join you, dear."

oOo

By the time the group once again sat down for dinner the following evening, it truly was an impressive feat of magic. The dining room and kitchen were virtually a copy of the Carters' house. Rather than attempt to transfigure something as complicated as a muggle appliance such as a refrigerator, Travis had instead gone to a local Sears department store, with Harry.

They returned with their purchases miniaturized in their pockets, and promptly resized them in their proper places in the new kitchen. Even Lisa was impressed. After all, the appliances in the kitchen in the house were getting on 14 years old.

A large table adorned the dining room, along with several blank portraits: spots for Sirius, James, and Lily. Harry had decided to go for 3 frames, so if his parents wanted time to themselves, they could most certainly do so.

For now, only Harry's room had been completed. After all, it WAS his trunk. He had moved the few meagre items he owned into his new room, rather pleased with himself. He had also taken the bed Travis had transfigured, as he rather liked it. The burgundy curtains accented the dark blue carpet quite nicely. Not that he was any kind of interior decorator—nor Travis for that matter. 3 more empty portrait frames adorned the walls here as well, once again for his parents and godfather.

oOo

"I'm still floored all this was done by magic," Said Frank, as he settled into bed that night.

"It's just so natural to me," Said Harry, removing his glasses, and sitting on the edge of the bed. The night before had felt a little strange, leaving his wand strapped to his arm. Yet, it was better if he got used to it. So once again, he left it strapped on, and settled into bed.

"Good night, mum and dad. Good night, Sirius."

"Good night, dear," Said Lily.

"'night, son," Said James.

"Sleep well, pup," Said Sirius.

"Nox," Said Harry, and the room plunged into darkness.

"Good night, Harry," Whispered Frank.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: This is definitely the longest chapter I've written for this fic so far, at 10,917 words. However, lots of things did happen in this chapter, and as the title suggests, it was a few transformations…_

_I hope Snape didn't come off as being too soft here. Yet, I hope you also understand, there were many things that affected his behaviour toward Harry. Things that have now been removed. Yes, he will still be a bit of an asshole at times. Abuse/torment and so on tends to do that, even if the parties at fault have since apologized for it._

_The trunk may come across as a little Mary-Sue'ish… My approach, though, is a little different, in that, everything doesn't come at once. There WILL be a Room of Requirement added eventually, but they have to learn how to do it first. Stuff like that isn't just 'THERE'. Also, I won't have a whole crowd of people living in there, like one story I saw (as much as I liked it, there were some things I think stretched the limit of 'wizard dimension', or 'wizard space', or whatever it's called). I might be stretching things with the number of people that will use it as is. Possibly 15 to 20 people will have access to it, my thinking._

_Anyway, I'm writing a book within a book here with my comments, so I'll leave it at that. Thanks for the awesome reviews I've gotten so far with this fic, please do continue._

_(1) The flames would be red because it's a private network._

_(2) Taken from p.53/54, HBP, Canadian soft cover edition. Not quite verbatim, but very close._


	11. Water and Fire

CAUTION: A little Frankie/Harry slash/fluff…

**11: WATER AND FIRE**

The rest of July seemed to fly by, as the trunks were set up, and furnished. Hermione and Remus set out cataloguing the enormous number of volumes in the Black library, aided by Travis' computer, which had also been set up in said library.

The work had also been punctuated by visits from Severus, who was taking the opportunity to speak with Lily. That resulted in a suggestion to set up a potions lab, something the twins also sparked interest in. That was added off the library, since the library did contain many volumes about potions.

On July 27, Travis took Deadly Harvest to Toronto by floo, so they could keep an eye on set up arrangements for the following day's performance at EdgeFest, on Toronto Island. They would be the last act of the day, or the headliner of that day's list of performers.

Travis brought his trunk with him, and while the stage hands were busily checking over equipment and gear, Chester set it off in a corner, making sure one of the road crew marked it as their property. Not that anyone would be able to move it, once it was set in place. It could not be obstructed either, once Travis put several obscure charms on it.

Now, with everything set up, the band, as well as their magical friends could come and go as they pleased. Of course, they also needed a way to explain their presence in the backstage areas to security. That was easily handled by Travis, once Chester got the security passes.

"You're just gonna copy it?" Asked Matt. They were then back in Harry's trunk, gathered around the dining room table.

"Sure, why not? Unless you guys don't want me to. But I think Harry's friends might like to see the concert too," Said Travis. Matt and Chester both only nodded in understanding.

"Travis, why not just make a simple copy, and apply a Confundus charm to it?" Suggested Hermione.

"Confundus charm? What's that do?" Asked Frank.

"It's a confusion charm," Said Hermione, "In this case, we would only want to make the person examining the pass believe everything is in order."

"Holy fuck, if it's that easy, any crazy wizard or whatever could… God," Said Chester.

"Luckily, most wizards don't bother with muggles, or if they do, it's never to actually do harm… I mean, maybe steal money or whatever, but… if a wizard is gonna kill someone, they just, well, you know," Said Travis, darkly. The members of Deadly Harvest all nodded, the events of May 11 still far too vivid in their heads.

"What… when do you guys go on, again?" Asked Harry.

"9 pm," Answered Chester, "But we plan on being there for most of the day. Billy Talent(1) is supposed to be performing earlier in the day, they might want us to join them for a song or two."

"Right, they were your opening act before everything went to hell in a hand basket," Said Travis. Chester and Frank both nodded.

"Those passes will be good the entire event anyway, why don't you guys make a day of it?" Suggested Rob.

"Sounds like a good idea… I mean, we have access to the trunk anyway, right?"

"The island is an awesome place anyway. Hopefully the lake will be warm, we can go for a swim maybe," Said Travis.

"Err… I can't swim," Said Harry, "Err, at least not that well… I mean, the last time I did, it was with the help of Gillyweed… I mean, it well… it assisted me, so…"

"The spot we'd be going isn't that deep," Said Travis, "The deepest it gets is up to the waist."

"Um, something else, guys," Said Frank, "We'll be easily recognized, so, we'll have security following us." Harry only nodded. He was all too familiar with that kind of scenario.

"If we're going to the beach, maybe we could pack a small lunch," Suggested Hermione. There were nods of agreement from the other teenagers.

oOo

The following morning was a flurry of activity, as two separate groups prepared for the day. Only Harry, Travis, Bill, Ron, and Hermione were going with the band, but it still meant some preparations. It was decided that, they would still return to Harry's trunk for dinner, and possibly change for the evening. Unlikely, though, considering the thermometer had been virtually nailed at 30 degrees Celsius for most of the month. It had rained maybe 5 times for any length of time. Sure, the occasional thunderstorm rolled through, but it was quickly shaping up to be a scorcher of a summer.

Finally, the group floo'ed to Travis' trunk, which rested in an equipment truck behind the main stage, on Centre Island. There were in effect 3 stages: the main stage, then 2 smaller ones, and there were acts playing on all of them for the entire day, both on Saturday and Sunday.

Once out of the trunk, Chester led the group to a large tent that had been set up. Inside, it resembled a busy office, with people using laptops, writing notes, talking on cell phones, or doing several of those things at once.

"Good morning, guys," Said a blonde-haired woman, standing. For some reason, she reminded Harry of Rita Skeeter.

"Wendy, this is Harry Potter, Travis Carter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Bill Weasley," Frank Introduced, "Guys, this is our manager, Wendy Carson."

"Right, you've been staying at Mr. Carter's place," Said Wendy, "Although I wasn't expecting someone quite so…"

"Miss Carson, I promise you I'm more than competent… and my mum's around, so don't treat me like a child… I'm most definitely not," Said Travis, a little edge to his voice.

"Forgive me, it's just, you weren't what I expected. These guys don't need more distractions than they already have," Said Wendy.

"Merlin, you sound like their mother," Said Ron. That got him another swat across the shoulder from Hermione, and a few snickers from several members of the band.

"And I do so much for you guys," She huffed, "All right, listen. Billy Talent is on at 2 o'clock, they've got a 2 hour set. They would like to do 2 songs with you guys, covers I believe."

"We'll hook up with them before they go on," Said Chester.

"We also need to have a face-to-face meeting, as in ALL of you, with me. The label wants to know what's happening as far as new material and so on."

"Of course," Chester groaned, "Even after we said we've got no plans to do any recording until next summer at the earliest? Fuck."

"Let's just worry about that tomorrow, all right?" Suggested Frank.

"How about you come up to my place for dinner?" Travis invited.

"That sounds all right to me," Said Wendy.

"Great. The address is 'Carter Residence', Champlain Road, Penetanguishene. You have access to Google Maps here?"

"Over here," Said a young woman at the next desk. She had already pulled it up by the time he got there. "It's right there…" Travis pointed out a spot on the map.

"I think we can get there all right," Said Wendy.

"Yeah, pretty easy. Just look for the ball diamond. That's Toanche Park. We're practically across the road, although the place is hidden by trees."

oOo

After quickly meeting with the members of Billy Talent, the members of Deadly Harvest went off to do their own thing. That left the rest of the group, and Travis virtually started dragging everyone toward the small beach on the southern side of the island. It was just before 11 am.

"Merlin, it's like he's not been around water before," Bill laughed, as the group hurried to keep up with Travis' pace.

"Woah, slow down, mate," Harry called, "I don't think the lake's going anywhere."

"It's called maximizing our time!" Travis called back, half jogging, half running toward the beach. He finally skidded to a stop when feet contacted sand, and waited for the rest to catch up. The beach was already quite busy, with people there to cool off from the oppressive heat that was virtually baking Southern Ontario.

The group made their way through the throngs of people on the beach, to at last find a spot suitable for their number. Frank had gotten more than a few looks, as he was most certainly recognized. Surprisingly, as of yet, no one had bothered the group. Perhaps it might have had something to do with the rather well-built bodyguard that was following close behind.

"Ok, gather around," Said Travis. Everyone save for the bodyguard gathered around Travis, as he drew his wand, and re-enlarged the picnic basket the house elves had packed for them earlier that morning. It also contained a few towels, and a large blanket to lay on the sand.

Travis wasted no time in shedding his sandals, and working his bare feet into the moist sand. The previous summer, he had spent a good number of days at the beach, since it was so simple for him to just apparate. With everything that had happened that spring and early summer, this was the first opportunity he had.

"You like the beach, I guess," Said Bill, also removing his footwear.

"Yeah. One of my first memories of magic… it was here. Mum and dad were here with me, and I was messing around in the sand. A large wave came and smashed what I was building, and I guess I wished it back… and well, it, it just rebuilt itself."

"What did your mum and dad think?" Asked Harry, as he too removed his footwear.

"Well, mum was confused, I think. Dad just did a double-take. Of course he, well, you know what he thinks. But that was the last time dad came with us to the beach."

"How old were you?" Asked Hermione.

"I think I was 6 or 7, I don't exactly remember the year. But I was able to do other stuff in the sand… like make it so it wouldn't be busted by the waves… it was funny watching people trying to wrap their head around why my castle wasn't being destroyed by the waves."

"Your mum actually encouraged you?" Asked Bill.

"Well, not exactly, but she didn't yell at me or anything. No, that was dad. So I knew better than to do anything in front of him. Just like, he's got this tractor in the shop. Guys, you've probably seen it, it's actually a steam tractor. He's been working on that thing for as long as I can remember. He told me one day, 'If you ever do any of your freaky shit, or just LOOK at this the wrong way, it'll be the last thing you do.' That was verbatim."

"Yeah, I know what that's like," Said Harry.

"Is it safe for you to be talking about this, I mean, can't people hear us?" Asked Frank.

"That's what a privacy charm is for," Said Travis, "No one can hear what we're saying." He gestured to his right hand, which then held his wand. "We'd best keep the topic 'muggle only'." He flicked his wand again, then put it away. Their conversation was interrupted, as a group of young ladies approached the group. The bodyguard drew close.

"Excuse us," Said one of them, "We were wondering… well, Mr. Cordell, could we… get your autograph?"

"All right," Said Frank, producing a marker. _So it begins_, he thought to himself.

It seemed, for the next hour, a steady stream of people approached the group, wanting either Frank's autograph, or to take a picture of him. Sometimes both. No matter what, he appeared happy to oblige the many fans, some having travelled from the other side of the continent to specifically see the band live.

At about 12:30, Frank spoke with the bodyguard briefly, then sat down with the group on the blanket. The bodyguard moved closer, speaking into his radio.

"What was that all about?" Asked Hermione, as she opened the basket to retrieve their lunch.

"Getting an extra guy here. I'd rather not sign autographs the rest of the afternoon. I mean, we do plan on being in the autograph tent a good portion of tomorrow afternoon," Said Frank.

"Good point," Said Travis.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "What about putting up a muggle-repelling charm?"

"We'll drive away Frank's bodyguard too. Unless he agrees to step back a ways. And I'm not sure what it might do to Frank, I mean, he is still a muggle, right?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Frank.

"Muggle repelling charm. Just, I don't know what it'll do to you," Said Hermione.

"It would probably draw too much attention," Said Bill.

"What about just applying it to me?" Asked Frank.

"Might be possible. Pass me your shirt or something," Said Bill. Frank pulled off his tee shirt, and passed it to Bill. "Gather around." Everyone pulled in close once again, while Bill cast the charm on Frank's shirt.

"Remind me before we leave to remove it, or you'll have issues tonight with your band mates," Said Bill.

"Right," Said Frank.

"You know, that would be quite funny on a crowded subway car," Said Travis.

"No, Travis, that would be called muggle-abuse," Said Bill, trying to hide a laugh.

"But, why? How does it work?" Asked Frank, as he slipped the shirt back on.

"It makes muggles want to go somewhere else. Right useful for a good number of things," Answered Bill.

"Guys, let's keep it muggle," Said Harry.

"Right."

The charm immediately had the desired effect. Within a few seconds, the people on either side of them just got up and left, as did the couple behind.

"Much better," Said Harry, sitting back down on the blanket.

"No, much better will be if we do this," Travis hissed, as Harry suddenly found himself being lifted up about the shoulders, then by the legs. "I think he could use a swimming lesson, right, Frankie?" Said the voice belonging to Travis.

"If I can teach him, of course," Frank laughed.

"If you get me wet, you're getting wet…" Harry swore, but it was over before he could finish, and found himself dumped into water up to his shoulders, his glasses sliding partially down his face. Cursing, he lashed out with his right hand, using his Quidditch-fast reflexes, grabbing hold of something to his right. It was a great bout of timing, as his fingers took hold of someone's belt. He was pleased when his hard tug on said belt resulted in a loud splash. Smiling to himself, he replaced his glasses, and observed the figure now sputtering to his right.

"Fucker," Frank muttered, sitting rather awkwardly in the water, also up to his chest.

"Sweet revenge," Harry grinned, "I warned you."

"It's obvious, Mr. Cordell, you haven't learned of Harry's wicked reflexes," Said Hermione, with her 'I told you so' voice.

"Yeah, mate, he's only lost us one Quidditch match, youngest seeker in a century and all," Ron bragged.

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah, rough wizarding sport and all, better to wait, I'll explain it later," Said Harry, still grinning. He shifted around in the water, so he was sitting beside Frank.

"So will that charm you put on my shirt wash off?"

"No, it doesn't quite work that way, Frank," Said Bill, edging a ways into the water, "The magic surrounds the item, and unless it's designed to wash off, or wear off, it can only be removed by a counter-charm."

"Oh," Frank said, nudging a little closer to Harry. He felt a hand slide under his shirt, to rub his lower chest. With that, he felt his hardware begin to swell, reacting to the young man's touch. _Sure, we're in a very public place, but, hell, it only adds to the sense of adventure, right?_ He thought to himself.

"You know, if this is your idea of teaching me how to swim…" Harry began.

"Um, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Said Frank, looking back into Harry's eyes. They were once again drawn to each other, as their lips met, each not knowing the other was a hair's breath away from losing control of their member.

"Err… guys?" Travis said, "Um, maybe this might not be the best place…" They broke apart, following Travis' gesture. A group of people were snapping pictures.

"Fuck," Frank swore, feeling his hardware rapidly deflate. _Instant kill-joy_, he thought to himself, as he stood up, water cascading from the pockets of his cut-off cargo pants. His shirt was plastered to his torso, and Harry couldn't help but shudder at the image before him. Even though a group of people were staring at them, it was still almost painful to force back the climax that threatened to run away with him. He only grinned, and took Frank's offered hand, climbing back to his feet.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I might believe you actually enjoyed that," Hermione smirked, as Frank and Harry walked out of the lake, water still cascading from their soggy clothes.

"Just maybe I did," Harry smirked back, as they both sat down on towels that had been laid out. Frank at once fished his now very soggy wallet from his back pocket. "Shit."

"Here, let me see that," Said Bill. Frank passed over his wallet, and once again, Bill discreetly cast a charm on it. "There. Should be dry as a bone."

"Awesome."

"No drying charms on me, I quite like this, I'm not roasting anymore," Said Harry. Frank nodded in agreement.

"Here comes the test," Said Travis, gesturing to the group of people. They were making their way over, cameras still snapping away. They abruptly turned around at about the spot where the other group had their towel laid out earlier, to the east of them.

"Damn. Maybe I should get you guys to charm a jacket or something permanently," Said Frank, "Fucking useful, this is. Now if only you could do something to break their cameras."

"If there was enough residual magic, we could," Said Hermione, "Regular muggle electronic devices don't like a lot of residual magic around."

"Unless they've been designed to," Added Travis. He paused. "So how long do you figure, before that lands on the front page of the Enquirer?"

"3 or 4 days," Frank groaned, "They went fucking nuts with the 'Frester' episode."

"And now it's 'Frarry'," Said Harry, with a smirk.

"Hey, man, it's not funny," Said Frank, sounding frustrated, "You have no idea the bullshit that's gonna come from this."

"You make it sound like I'm a nuisance."

"NO! No, I don't mean it that way, it's just, Jesus Christ, the media…"

"I'm sorry, yeah, I understand," Answered Harry, "I know too well, Merlin, do I ever." Frank reached into his pocket for his cigarettes, then groaned. They were now, of course, completely useless.

"Have one of mine," Said Travis, quickly understanding, and digging out his pack.

"Thanks."

"Lovely," Said Bill, "Wizarding wireless." He gestured to the group approaching from the west.

Less than a minute later, the two groups met. No, a muggle-repelling charm wouldn't work in this case.

"Rachel Crowter, Canadian Wizarding Wireless. Mr. Potter, may we have a chat with you?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Answered Harry, standing, "Ask what you want, but I have the right not to answer."

"That's fair enough," Said Rachel, "Ok, guys, let's get set up."

Minutes later, after several stools had been conjured up, and the camera positioned, the journalist began speaking. "This is Rachel Crowter for Wizard Entertainment Weekly, on the CWW, on location at EdgeFest 2007. I was most certainly expecting to find a few prominent witches and wizards attending this very popular muggle event, but I am even more shocked and surprised to find, none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, spending some time here with some of his friends." She paused, as the camera was adjusted to bring Harry into the shot. "How have you been enjoying the show so far, Mr. Potter?"

"It's great, err… just call me Harry."

"Alright, then, Harry. How did you come to be at this event?"

"Well, I mean, I owe it to my friend Travis for introducing me to Deadly Harvest. They're all really cool, especially Frankie… they gave us passes, and so here we are."

"Yes, we did see you and Mr. Cordell not so long ago enjoying the water. People might determine that you two are an item. Care to say one way or another?"

"Pass," Said Harry. Rachel only nodded. "How have you found your stay so far in Canada?"

"As good as I had hoped. My friends here, old and new, do far more than those in England ever have. I'm treated as a person, rather than a tool."

"Dark words, Harry. How are you preparing to fight Voldemort?"

"I'm not going to get into that, Miss Crowter," Answered Harry, "You know, keep your tactics to yourself, that sort of thing." Rachel nodded. "Fair enough. Do you believe the Canadian wizarding society should be concerned about the threat Voldemort poses?"

"If I acted like our Minister of Magic back in Britain, I would say, no, absolutely not. But I'm not. And I'm not gonna lie to anyone. Yes, I believe Voldemort threatens the Canadian wizarding world. Just as much as he threatens Britain, or any wizarding society. Look, if we just sit back on our arses, he'll just overrun England, then move on, one wizarding nation after the next, until there's nothing left. We all have power, if we work together, and stop acting like bloody sheep." Harry felt two arms slide around his chest at that point.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Just, look. You're in the press. Just, report what's true, that's what matters."

oOo

"Merlin, you guys were wicked," Said Harry. It was 11:30, and the group was just about ready to return to Harry's trunk.

"Well, you had lots of chances to listen to us play before this," Said Matt, as he snapped closed a tall crate containing his guitars. One was left out, it would be taken back to Travis' place.

"Sorry I haven't," Said Harry, "But you realize what I'm fighting. No offence, just, there are things…"

"We know," Said Frank, "Don't worry about it." He took Harry's hand, while he held his guitar with the other. He had several, but like other members, one would be going back to Travis' place. "I mean, we're not goin' anywhere anytime soon."

"All right, the crew will get the rest," Said Chester. With a nod, still holding hands with Frank, Harry touched the black panel.

He was pleasantly surprised, when both were transported into Travis' trunk.

"Wicked," Said Harry, as they stepped away from the 'teleport zone', as Chester had nicknamed it.

"Are the other guys coming?" Asked Travis. He was seated in a comfortable leather chair.

"Yeah, they should be right behind us," Said Harry. Sure enough, the others all appeared at once.

"Explain that one," Said Travis.

"We grabbed onto each others' shirts," Said Rob, "Figured it would be faster." Harry nodded in understanding, as did Travis. "Guess it works as long as everyone's keyed into the system already. All right, I'm gonna collect the trunk and apparate back to my place." He stood up.

"See you shortly," Said Harry, as he and Frank made their way over to the fireplace. "Remember, stay still and we won't land on our arses."

Seconds later, they arrived in Harry's trunk. It was deserted, except for his parents' portrait.

"Did you have fun, dear?" Asked Lily.

"It was wicked, mum!" Answered Harry, enthusiastically, dusting the soot off his clothes, "I mean, the last band I saw live, it was the Weird Sisters at the Yule Ball, and well, these guys just, Merlin, it was amazing!"

"Glad you had fun," Said Frank, setting down his guitar in one of the chairs. He then slid his arms around Harry's waist. Harry turned around to face him, and once again, their lips met, as they embraced.

"Where is everyone else?" Asked Harry, as they finally broke their embrace.

"Outside the trunk, son," Said James. Just then, the floo fired again, and Chester and Matt stepped out of the grate. "We're going out to the shop," Chester declared, "Coming?"

oOo

Frank and Harry were snuggled together on one of the couches in the shop, both dozing comfortably. Most of the others were by this point asleep as well. What had been more or less an informal after-concert party, turned into a late-night jam session, and impromptu concert. It also involved a few snacks, and perhaps just a little more alcohol than should have been allowed. After all, there were under aged wizards present. Frank had been trying to teach Harry how to play his guitar, and that had gone off rather poorly. The instrument now lay across Harry's lap, rather awkwardly. It was just before 3 am.

Their light slumber was jarringly interrupted, with a loud horn blaring.

"What the fuck is that?!" Chester shouted, sitting up.

"Fire alarm! Everyone get up!!" Travis shouted back, covering his ears from the noise.

"Where is it?!" Shouted Bill. Travis pointed to the device, and Bill drew his wand. "Silencio!!" He bellowed. The noise instantly vanished.

"Still, let's get out of here," Said Travis, "It doesn't go off without a reason."

"Hey, man, I do smell smoke," Said Rob.

"Yeah, me too," Said Harry. Just then, the door to the shop flew open, and Lisa rushed in, looking very concerned. "We have to go!" she blurted, "OPP have issued an evacuation order for the whole area."

"Why, what's going on?" Asked Travis, as he exited the shop, the others quickly following. The smell of smoke was almost overwhelming. Lisa only pointed to the west, where there was a bright orange glow, as the smoke drifted around them.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped, "What is it?"

"Forest fire," Travis muttered, "How long do you think we have, mum?"

"OPP said the fire would probably reach us in an hour."

"Then we got a half-hour. I'm gonna help mum in the house, guys, everything you absolutely need, get it into Harry's trunk. Only what you need," Travis directed.

"Can't you just, put a magic shield over the house?" Asked Matt.

"God, if only it were that easy," Answered Travis, "No. We can't. Just, go… we don't have a lot of time. Harry, take care of Achilles for me."

"Got it," Said Harry.

"I'll floo to my brothers' shop, and get the twins," Offered Ron. Travis only nodded, and Ron took off back into the shop. Harry quickly followed, climbing the stairs to the room. All three birds looked at Harry expectantly, as if already knowing of the crisis.

"Yes, guys, I know," Said Harry, "Fawkes, you can flash to me in a second… Hedwig and Achilles, hop onto my shoulders so I can take you both into the trunk." Both birds understood, and lit onto his shoulders. He then stepped over to his trunk, and touched the black panel.

Arriving inside his trunk, he quickly pointed out a spot where the birds could rest. Right at that time, Fawkes reappeared in a flash of flame, also settling on the back of one of the chairs.

"What's going on, son?" Asked James.

"A fire, a bad one. The whole sky is lit up to the west of us," Answered Harry, "Travis' mum says the area's being evacuated."

"Be careful, dear," Said Lily.

"I know, mum, I am." He again touched the black panel, and returned to the room. He picked up both perches, and a few other personal items, then made another trip into the trunk.

The time seemed to fly by far faster than anyone would ever want, the orange glow getting brighter and brighter, as the group worked feverishly to put things safely in the trunks. The twins were a great help, helping to shrink down and move several priceless pieces of equipment from the shop down into Harry's trunk. One of those was his father's steam tractor.

"I think that's it, dear," Said Lisa, at last. By then, the orange glow to the west was lighting up the entire yard, and the heat was noticeable, seeming to intensify by the second.

"Ok, let's get out of here. Everyone into the trunk," Travis wheezed.

"Where's yours, dear?" Asked Lisa. Travis pulled his own from his pocket.

"What about ours?" Asked Chester.

"Where'd you put it?" Asked Harry.

"On our bus," Said Matt.

"Show me, I'll get it," Said Harry. Chester quickly led him to the bus, where he cast a shrinking charm on said trunk. "Stick it in your pocket, let's go."

"Best do a head count," Said Lisa. Travis only nodded, taking a quick count. "Everyone's here. All right, Harry, I'm gonna go back outside and pick up your trunk, then apparate to the Snitch & Bludger, it'll probably be the best place for now." Harry only nodded.

Reappearing in what had been his bedroom for the past 5 years, the heat was almost unbearable. Travis could see the flames now ravaging the trees, only yards from the building. He quickly shrunk Harry's trunk, then vanished, leaving the property and its contents to the advancing fire.

Appearing in the court yard of the Snitch & Bludger, he stepped inside, and quickly rented a room. After setting the trunk down in the acquired room, he re-enlarged it, and entered it.

"Travis, Lisa. I'll help you rebuild," Harry offered. He and Frank had once again settled together in one of the comfortable leather chairs.

"Don't worry about it, dear. The house is insured."

"But, why did this happen?" Asked Ron.

"It's been so dry this month, I guess," Said Travis, "The woods get so dry, it takes nothing for a fire to get going. We get big problems with fires up north during the summer."

"At least we were able to rescue the things that really mattered, and no one got hurt," Said Lisa. There were nods of agreement. Just then, the floo fired, and Remus stepped out of the fireplace. He appeared surprised to see everyone gathered in the room. "Something happened?" He asked.

"Our house was destroyed by a forest fire," Answered Lisa.

"Is everyone Ok?"

"Yeah, Mooney, everyone got into the trunk before the fire reached the house," Answered Harry.

"If there's anything I can do…"

"No, Mr. Lupin, thank you just the same," Answered Lisa, just as Winky appeared with a cup of tea for her. "Thank you, Winky."

"Man, what a sucky end to the night that is," Said Chester. There were nods of agreement.

"We got all our equipment from the shop stowed in our trunk, now," Said Matt, "But we'll have to let Wendy know about the bus and stuff."

"Um, guys. You realize, you won't really NEED a bus, now. I mean, unless you don't want us around anymore," Travis pointed out.

"Not," Said Rob.

"I do know one thing," Said Harry, "We're gonna need that Room of Requirement sooner rather than later."

"Agreed," Said Travis, "One hundred percent."

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: I don't think Harry envisioned virtually living in his trunk, at least not this fast, eh? I mean, they could rebuild the house in a matter of hours, right, but that might look rather suspicious in a muggle area… so it's not gonna be an overnight fix, as far as the house is concerned._

_We saw a little bit more 'Frarry' action (Hey, I coined a new term ;o) ), and I should warn, there will be loads more upcoming… also beware of some Bill/Travis interaction. I had wanted to work that into this chapter, but, other things were hopping, and so things are left as is._

_(1) Billy Talent is a great Canadian band, look them up if you're not familiar with them._


	12. Frankie's Flying Lesson

_CAUTION: Fluff on a broom._

**12: FRANKIE'S FLYING LESSON**

It was mid-afternoon before any of the group was once again up and about. The insanity of that morning had left everyone drained. Once Travis was awake, he quickly sought out his mother, and found her seated at the dining room table, looking over several documents they had retrieved from the house.

"Mum, I'm gonna apparate back to the house, and see what the damage is."

"Be careful, dear," Said Lisa.

"I'm coming too," Said Harry, stepping into the dining room.

"Ok, but Frank has to stay here."

"That's fine, he's still sleeping," Answered Harry.

There was virtually nothing left standing, other than the fireplace and the chimney, along with the remains of some of the appliances. In fact, it was devastation for as far as the eye could see. The fire had been indiscriminate. Smoke from the east told both teens the fire was far from finished.

"Merlin," Harry managed, surveying the destruction.

"As mum said, we saved what was important, and no one got hurt," Said Travis, carefully poking about the wreckage of the house. Although the fire had gone, the ruins still smouldered. Travis doused several hot spots with jets of water from his wand, so he was able to get close to the fireplace.

"How did you do that?" Asked Harry.

"It's like this," Said Travis, demonstrating the wand movement, "The incantation is 'Aguamenti'."(1) Harry attempted to duplicate the wand movement, but it took numerous tries before he finally got it right.

"Awesome, Harry. That's not taught before 6th year," Travis grinned. It had not been perfect, but Harry quickly fine-tuned it once he was able to do it. "So when did you learn it?" he asked.

"Last summer," Answered Travis, "Although we were starting to review for OWLs, I guess I'm always looking for stuff to protect myself, stuff like that. I mean, with Bartlett around, that kind of thing. This charm sounded useful, so I tried it." Harry only nodded. "There's something else you need to learn soon, Harry: How to apparate. Especially now that you're legally an adult."

"But, where… can you teach me?"

"I think so," Answered Travis, "I've been doing it since I was 12 anyway, so I've got lots of practice."

"Maybe later, you could start…"

"Yeah, sure," Said Travis, still poking about the fireplace, "I wonder…"

"Would the floo still work?"

"I think so," Said Travis, "I'm gonna try something." He quickly pulled his trunk out of his pocket, set it down on the ground, then re-enlarged it. He then pointed his wand at the fireplace and crumbling chimney, shrinking all of it down to something he could easily pick up. He then carried it over to the trunk, and touched the black panel, to vanish. Harry quickly followed.

"Now…" Travis moved the miniaturized fireplace against the opposite wall to the 'trunk' fireplace, then re-enlarged it. He then started a fire in the hearth. "It's ugly, but, well, function before form… shit… gonna need some floo powder." He crossed the room, grabbed a fistful of floo powder from the 'trunk' fireplace. "Here goes nothing," He said, returning to the 'new' fireplace. He tossed the floo powder on the fire, and almost jumped for joy when the flames turned green. He stepped in, saying "Snitch & Bludger!", vanishing in the green fire.

Seconds later, he returned, a goofy grin on his face. "I can't believe that actually worked, holy shit!"

"Travis… could we, then, move it into my trunk? I mean, we're gonna spend most of our time there, anyway, right?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, I agree. Thing is, it might circumvent the security we have on the trunks as it is…"

"Let's talk to Remus first, then. He might have some ideas," Said Harry.

"Right, true," Travis answered, "Go back into your trunk, I'm gonna go out collect the trunk… see you in a minute."

"Well, what's the verdict?" Asked Lisa, as Travis pulled up a seat at the dining room table.

"Everything was destroyed, mum. God, I mean burned to ashes," Said Travis, "And the fire's moved east, it's still burning."

"I've never seen anything like it," Said Harry.

"I was able to call Wendy, and let her know what happened," Said Chester, "She still wants to hook up with us. We've been neglecting things."

"I can suggest a few good places for a meeting," Said Lisa, "Muggle places, of course."

"Yeah, good idea," Travis agreed.

"Thing is, Wendy's gonna need to know eventually, I mean, well, Harry and Frankie…" Chester said.

"True," Said Travis, "But it's just best to hold off for now…"

"Why? Now's as good a time as any," Said Harry.

"She'll have to be placed under a secrecy charm… the Statute of Secrecy and so on," Said Travis.

"So what do we do, bring her here?" Asked Chester.

"No, definitely not the first time, that would probably freak her out, very badly," Said Travis, "If we tell her, it has to be at a neutral spot. I mean, god, when I first told my friends a few years ago, yeah, it was just, well, in a park, actually. It was a while after that before they ever actually saw my room."

"Why don't we have her meet with Jeff, dear?" Suggested Lisa, "He could probably help with explanations better than any of us, right? And considering he is representing you…" She gestured to Chester.

"We already have lawyers…"

"Not attorneys that work for both the muggle and wizard world. Mr. Sawyer does exactly that," Said Lisa.

"Mum, you know what you're suggesting, right?"

"Well, we need to talk to Wendy first," Said Chester, "And speaking of…" He pulled out his cell phone.

"Shit," Travis swore, "Knew I forgot something. There's a way to make them work in here… I mean, the Ministry of Magic is set up so they do… this would be no different."

"What is it?" Asked Harry.

"Cell phone… um, it's a mobile phone," Said Travis, "Actually might be a thought for you and your friends to get one."

"Are they expensive?"

"Depends on really what you want," Said Chester.

"We could probably get some kind of group plan," Said Travis, "I never needed something like that before, but maybe that would be useful now."

"Something to check into, I guess," Said Harry.

"Thing is, that's not helping me call Wendy," Said Chester.

"You'll have to step out of the trunk for now," Said Travis.

"Hi Harry," Said Ron, wandering into the dining room. His face was slightly flushed, and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Now let's see… goofy grin… flushed face… someone's been busy this morning," Said Travis, causing Ron to flush even more, as he pulled up a seat at the table. Hermione stepped into the room moments later, also appearing rather out of sorts.

"You two haven't been…" Lisa began, but both teenagers shook their heads.

"Snogging, probably," Harry guessed, rolling his eyes. That got a look of surprise from Ron, and a scowl from Hermione.

"All right, kids," Said Lisa, "You're not to be, well, you know… since I know both of you are under age."

"We know, Mrs. Carter," Said Hermione, "I mean, I don't think my parents would be too happy, either."

"Not to mention mine, mum at least," Said Ron, snatching an apple from the bowl at the centre of the table.

"So does that include Harry?" Harry turned his head to see Frank, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, Mr. Cordell, that I'm not sure of. I mean, gee, um…" Lisa started.

"Well, by law he IS of age, yet…" Hermione began.

"Hey, I AM in the room here," Harry huffed, "Look, I mean, if Frankie and I want to shag, it's really no one's bloody business."

It was nearly a half-minute before anyone could find their tongue again. It was a can of worms to say the least, and it had been dumped out all over the table, figuratively. A throat clearing from one of the paintings broke the silence.

"Well," Said Sirius, "He IS about to turn 16 on Tuesday."

"And that changes things how?" Asked Chester, "He would still be underage, at least by U.S. law. Last thing we need is for Frankie to be hauled off to jail for having sex with a minor. Jesus Fuck!" He had not thought of the ramifications of Harry and Frank's relationship until now.

"No, Mr. White, that's not gonna happen. At least not here," Said Lisa, "Canadian law sets the age of consent at 14, for both sexes."(2)

"You also forget, we're wizards. Memory charms are downright useful, used in the right place," Said Travis. Harry only nodded in agreement.

"Good morning, by the way," Said Frank, planting a kiss on the top of Harry's head. He plopped down in the seat beside him.

"It's actually afternoon, Mr. Cordell."

"Guess it is. By the way, how do the windows work, I mean, we're in a closed space, right?"

"Magic," Travis answered, giving a wry smile.

"Smart ass."

"Damn straight."

"So Travis… you have your trunk in your pocket, right?" Asked Harry, seizing a chance to change the topic.

"Yeah."

"So what would happen, if you tried to apparate into it?"

"Harry, that's disturbing," Said Hermione.

"Why?" Asked Frank.

"It would create a temporal circular reference—an infinite loop in reality."

"A what?"

"You mean like a paradox," Said Sirius.

"Exactly like that. So you can't. You can try, but it won't work," Hermione answered, "Harry, where did that thought come from?"

"I don't know, it just sort of popped into my head, I guess."

"So there are limits to magic?" Asked Frank.

"Most definitely, Mr. Cordell," Answered James, finally joining the conversation, "If not, we wouldn't be stuck in this portrait."

"Or Voldemort would have absolute control," Said Harry, darkly.

oOo

By the following afternoon, Travis had corrected the problem of no reception inside the trunk. He had also reconnected the computer to the internet, although that had been an easier problem to correct, using the wizard wireless. Wizard computers connected through a wireless channel, rather than using the telephone line or cable. Yes, the Muggle Technology Integration Department were truly ingenious. If only muggles knew…

The fireplace from Travis' house had also been moved into Harry's trunk, moved to the opposite wall to the 'trunk' fireplace, much as it had been set up in Travis' trunk. A quick 'Reparo', and the façade looked as good as it ever had. Lisa was very pleased, and even pulled out a few family pictures, putting them back where they had been before the fire.

"When we rebuild the house, we'll put everything back," Said Travis, watching as his mother arranged the pictures.

"Why not build a new one?" Asked Frank.

"Because this one has been blessed," Answered Lisa, "When my husband and I had the house built, this hearth was the first thing placed, from the first stone."

"You practice the old ways?" Asked Lily. She, James, and Sirius had moved to the large vacant portrait above the opposite fireplace in the room.

"Yes. We were particularly blessed, as Travis was born on May 1st, or Beltane."

"The day marking fertility rights," Said Lily. Lisa nodded. "I knew Travis was going to be special."

"As special as Harry," Said James, "Born the day before Lammas."

"Tomorrow," Said Lisa. Harry nodded.

"July 31? Bizarre," Said Frank.

"Why?"

"I was born on Halloween," Answered Frank.

"The pagan new year," Said Lisa. Harry's features seemed to darken, however.

"What's wrong?" Asked Frank, seeing the change.

"Frankie… mum and dad were murdered by Voldemort on Halloween," Said Harry, his voice barely a whisper. He slumped into a chair, feeling what seemed like the weight of the world on his shoulders. Frank understood at once, and squeezed into the chair with him, sliding a hand around to comfort the boy… or young man. _No, Harry Potter was most definitely not a boy,_ thought Frank, _he never has been_.

Suddenly, the floor shook, and with it came a low rumble.

"Harry?" Came Ron's voice from his room.

"I don't know," Harry answered, getting up, and producing his wand. Frank also stood, not sure what he would do if it were something dangerous.

"Um, what was that?" Asked Chester, sticking his head out from one of the guest rooms. Just then, one of the twins tottered into the room, his clothing scorched, his face covered in soot. "Err, sorry about that." Harry looked at him quizzically, for the first time unable to tell whether it was Fred or George. Harry only grinned at him, very quickly getting an idea of what may have happened, quickly putting his wand away. There was only one thing to do, at least as far as Harry thought. He burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny," Said Frank.

"It's all right, George has the fire under control, we'll fix it."

"Fire?" Asked Lisa.

"A pinch too much Erumpent fluid(3), I think," Said Fred, drawing his wand, and pointing it at himself, "Scourgify!" His clothing and face were instantly cleaned.

"Damn, really, are you all right?" Frank still looked concerned.

"The only thing that might have gotten injured, Frankie, was his pride," Harry smirked. _Merlin, I needed that_, he thought. "Need any help?"

"No, we're fine, Harry," Answered Fred, with a grin of his own. He turned around, headed back into the library.

"Frankie, the number of times I've stuffed up a potion… I've lost count. Believe me, it's too easy… most of the time it would just, well, do like what just happened to Fred and George. Sometimes I'd need to visit the hospital wing, but, err, they're fine. Trust us," Said Harry. Frank only shrugged, still not one hundred percent convinced. Harry only pulled him back down into the chair with him. They landed awkwardly, with Frank ending up in Harry's lap.

"Awww, Kodak moment," Said Travis, with a mischievous grin.

"Produce any camera, and I'll bust it," Said Frank.

"Not a wizarding camera, you won't," Answered Travis, with a smirk.

"Besides," Said Harry, "THOSE pictures won't end up in the papers."

"Oh, in that case," Said Frank, looking into Harry's eyes. They quickly closed the gap, and lips met.

"Shall we leave the room?" Sirius teased.

"mmmm," Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Frank. Neither cared who was there. After all, anyone there already knew.

Neither of them moved from the chair the rest of the afternoon. Both understood they were connected in more ways than one. The question was, what did fate have in store for Frank Cordell, and Harry Potter?

oOo

Dinner had finished, and both Harry and Frank had returned to the seat they had been sharing earlier in the main room. They had just gotten comfortable, when the floo fired, and both Hermione and Remus stepped out of the fire place. "Well, that was most productive," Hermione proclaimed, taking a seat opposite Harry and Frank.

"We may have a way to create a Room of Requirement," Said Remus, "It's very complicated, though… very advanced magic."

"Runic formulas as well," Hermione added.

"Can we do it?" Asked Harry, adjusting his glasses.

"I think we can, but I want to ask Luna for her help."

"Sure… I mean, she was at the ministry with us."

"Meaning, she will need to get into the trunk as well."

"Shit. I have to set foot in England again," Harry groaned.

"Harry, it's only for a few minutes. You'll just need to floo to Fred and George's shop."

"Yes, and deal with an angry Ginny again, that's the last thing I need right now."

"You have to face her eventually, after all, she was also at the ministry with us," Hermione pointed out.

"Why don't you want to see Ginny, Harry?" Asked Remus, taking another vacant seat.

"Because she still fancies me, and last time we spoke… well, she more or less screamed at me," Answered Harry.

"And do you blame her?" Asked Hermione.

"Merlin, let's not get on that," Said Harry, "I really don't need to hear it."

"She cares about you, Harry, she was only worried."

"I get that, it's all fine and such, but I don't need to be SMOTHERED." Harry felt a hand reach behind and rub his neck, then rest behind his head.

"Speaking of smothering," Said Hermione, watching Frank's subtle movements with his hand.

"Maybe I LIKE what he's doing," Harry smirked, "After all, it wasn't me that came out of my room yesterday afternoon all flustered." That caused Hermione to flush again. "Harry!"

"What?" Asked Harry, innocently.

"Well, it wasn't Ron and I that had their pictures taken by dozens of muggles while snogging in the lake on Saturday." Now it was both Harry and Frank's turn to blush.

"Um, right," Said Frank.

"Indeed," Said Remus, "And when did this happen?"

"Just wait for the Prophet, I'm sure it'll be plastered all over the front page in big block letters, BOY-WHO-LIVED IN LOVE. I can see it now," Harry groaned.

oOo

July 31, 2007

Harry awoke to someone gently knocking on the door. Slowly opening his eyes, he found the room brightly lit by the light streaming through the fake window.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Said Harry, turning to face the other occupant of the bed. "Frankie, if I was to get nothing today, I'd still be happy, because I have you." Their moment was interrupted, by a second knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Harry called.

"Hurry up, mate, we've got a busy day!"

"Right," Harry called back. He turned back to Frank. "I hope they didn't go all nuts, I hate people making a fuss about me."

"Even if it's me?"

"Well, Mr. Cordell, that's entirely different," Harry hissed, and they again locked lips.

As soon as Harry stepped into the dining room, he was almost knocked over by Hermione, as she gripped him in a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Um, thanks," Harry managed, "Now if I could breathe, I might see my next…"

"Happy birthday, mate," Said Ron, as Harry and Hermione finally separated.

"Happy birthday, son," Said James.

"Thanks, dad. Now as much fun as it would be to stay in the trunk today, I think I'd rather spend it elsewhere," Said Harry, as a plate of food appeared in front of him. He and Frank had pulled up seats at the dining room table.

"We could go back to the Burrow," Said Ron, "You know mum would love to have you."

"Right, and have to face Ginny," Harry groaned.

"You'll have to do it eventually," Said Hermione.

"What about going to Nipigon? You've not seen the school yet, and I'm sure professor Bishop would accommodate us," Suggested Travis.

Harry thought for a few minutes, slowly eating his breakfast. He really didn't look forward to facing Ginny. Yet, the Weasleys had always treated him well, practically like an 8th child. Now it might be his turn to look after them, Harry thought. "All right, let's invade the Burrow." A mischievous smirk crossed his face, as he did a mental head count. What would Molly do with 10 or more extra people at her table?

"I'll have to go to my brothers' shop, and fire call mum," Said Ron.

"Nope, just use the 'public' floo in the main room. You can fire-call internationally, you just can't travel from here," Explained Travis.

It was just after 1pm London time, when Harry, Frank, and Travis arrived at the Burrow by floo. Harry was instantly seized in a bone-crushing hug. It took no guesses to know who it was.

"Harry, dear! Happy birthday! How are you?" Molly asked, finally releasing him.

"Thanks, and I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, fine," Answered Harry. Molly held him at arms' length, as if inspecting him. "How have you been eating? You look…"

"Great, just great. I have two house elves that make sure of that," Answered Harry, "Mrs. Weasley, this is Travis, and Frankie."

"Nice to meet you both, do come in," Said Molly, leading the group to the small kitchen table. She kept looking at Frank, not sure what to make of the young man. She had seen tattoos and piercings a good number of times, considering how Bill dressed these days. The hair, on the other hand, had her very confused.

"We're gonna need more room than this, I think," Said Travis, producing his trunk.

"How do you mean?"

"It's like this," Said Travis, placing the miniature trunk off to the side, and re-enlarging it. He then touched the black panel and vanished.

"It's got a room inside it," Said Harry. Molly only nodded in understanding. "Fred put a trunk just like that one in their room upstairs. I always wondered how those two were popping into the house, anti-apparation wards on the house and so on."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Harry laughed. Just then, Travis reappeared, and moments after, Lisa.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is my mum, Lisa Carter. Lisa, this is Ron's mum."

"Nice to meet you," Said Lisa.

"Likewise. You have been looking after Harry?" Asked Molly.

"In some ways," Answered Lisa, "Although I think Harry's more than capable of taking care of himself, from what I have seen of his memories."

"Anyway, we'd better set something up outside, there's more than a few others in the trunk," Said Travis.

"Yes, as Ronald has mentioned more than a few times during the floo call," Said Molly.

"I can set up a few tables, if you don't have any yourself," Said Travis.

The early part of the afternoon was spent with Molly getting to know Harry's new friends. He had also discreetly floo-called her husband at work, and Professor McGonagall. Part of her had also wanted to contact the Order, yet, she was then fully aware of Dumbledore's manipulations, and was none-too-happy about it. No, the Order would not be contacted, this was Harry's birthday, after all.

Things really got under way mid-afternoon, when Molly's husband, Professor McGonagall, Bill, Remus, and Luna arrived. Hermione had floo called Luna and Neville just after Harry had left, letting them know Harry would be at the Burrow that afternoon. What harm would come of getting the 'ministry six' together again?

It was a very noisy reunion, as 5 of the group that fought at the Ministry of Magic in June got reacquainted. It also meant loads of introductions, as Harry introduced his school friends to members of Deadly Harvest, who were all sitting, trying to understand all the wizard-talk. They had wanted to stay behind and deal with 'band business', but Frank all but dragged everyone else along.

"I would assume, Mr. Potter, your muggle friends have been given secrecy charms?" Asked Minerva. The large group was gathered under a large canopy Travis had managed to create, from a large stone. There were several tables, around which the groups sat.

"Of course," Said Harry, "Right, Travis?"

"Yeah. Our Ministry did it. It was either that, or they be Obliviated. I said, over my dead body," Said Travis, "These guys are my friends."

"And why would your Ministry allow for such a thing?"

"Why not?" Asked Travis, "What's wrong with having muggle friends?"

"Well, I mean, nothing, I guess… it's only the risk…"

"That's what the secrecy charm's for, though," Travis challenged, "Our world has a lot to learn from the muggle world." That got a smile from Mr. Weasley.

"Hey Travis, what's that department in the Canadian ministry called? You know the one I mean," Said Harry.

"Oh, you mean the Muggle Technology Integration Department," Said Travis.

"Really?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"You should see Travis' computer."

"A com-putter?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"All right, now, that's enough," Said Molly, "It's bad enough he's got a shed full of junk as it is." Harry had to duck his head to hide a smirk.

"I do hope, Mr. Potter, you haven't been spending all your time playing about," Said Minerva, casting a quick glance at Frank.

"No, we have been busy, Professor," Answered Harry, "I mean, Travis taught me a neat charm the other day. Aguamenti, right?" Travis nodded.

"It's important that we do start teaching you some advanced defence spells and tactics," Said Remus.

"Yes, and Albus does want you to resume Occlumency training with Professor Snape. I understand you two have had some discussions recently?" Asked Minerva.

"A bit. I mean, we're by no means friends, but, if Professor Snape wants to, I mean, I'm better off than I was… I just wish… wish I had even the skill I have now… maybe Sirius would still be here," Said Harry. The memory of Sirius falling through the veil come back full-force, threatening to overwhelm him.

"Harry, you haven't really lost him," Said Frank, leaning in and whispering, "Why didn't you bring your parents and Sirius up, anyway?" Harry only nodded, slowly standing. He removed his glasses, and wiped his moist eyes. "I'll be right back."

After a quick trip to the trunk, retrieving a blank portrait, he set it up on an easel Minerva had conjured up beside Harry. They were instantly occupied by Sirius, James, and Lily. Molly's eyes seemed to get as big as saucers, on seeing the three smiling faces in the portrait. "James?! Lily!? Sirius?!"

"That would be us," Said Sirius, "Hello Molly, Arthur."

"Merlin! But, how?"

"We knew our lives were in danger, Molly," Said James, "We wanted our son to know us. Which, he should have 5 years ago today."

"Mum, dad, this is Luna and Neville," Harry introduced, "Guys, this is my mum and dad, Lily and James."

"Nice to meet you," Said Luna.

"Gram told me a little about you," Said Neville, "My mum and dad… they were attacked the same night you were killed."

"Yes, right," Said Harry, "I… I know. Neville, you know that it could have been you with the scar." Neville only nodded.

"All right, that's enough of that talk," Said Remus, "This is not a funeral."

"Couldn't agree more, Moony," Said James.

"Indeed, Prongs," Said Sirius.

"Moony?" Fred gasped.

"Prongs?" George finished, "Not…"

"The Marauders?! We're not worthy, we're not worthy!" The twins both burst, paying homage to the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts recent memory.

"Now both of you will NOT be feeding my sons nonsense," Molly said firmly, "I have a time enough with their pranks as it is." Harry had to laugh. _Leave it up to the twins to get me laughing,_ he thought.

"At any rate," Said Lisa, "I do believe it might be time to have some cake. I hope you don't mind, Harry, I asked Winky to come up with something." At just that moment, Winky appeared, bringing with her a massive cake that might easily feed an army.

"Well, I hope everyone brought doggie bags," Said Travis, with a smirk. Harry laughed again, while most of the Weasleys looked at Travis strangely.

"Oh, sorry. Muggle expression. As in a bag for leftovers," Travis explained, seeing their confusion.

Since the party had been a last-minute thing, Harry only ended up getting a few things. A couple of books from Hermione and Remus, while Minerva gave him a small talisman, which was in the shape of a lion's head.

"A few defensive charms have been placed on it, Mr. Potter, Professor Flitwick and I worked quite hard on it, as did Professor Snape," Said Minerva, a smile forming.

"Professor Snape?"

"Indeed. He will be taking over the Dark Arts Defence position in September."

"Who's taking over potions?" Asked Harry, as he slipped the talisman on.

"Horace Slughorn," Answered Minerva, "He used to teach, in fact not all that long ago."

"I was one of his favourite students," Said Lily.

"What kind of protections?" Asked Travis.

"Many lesser hexes and curses will be blocked," Answered Minerva.

"Brilliant! Thank you, Professor."

"All right, time for mine," Frank said, pulling a box out from under the table, "It's not much, but, um, here." Harry accepted the package, and quickly opened it, to find a black hooded sweatshirt, or hoodie. It had a picture of the band on the front, with the band logo on the back.

"Thanks," Said Harry, quickly pulling it on, and giving Frank a tight squeeze.

"How come we didn't get that kind of reception," Asked Hermione.

"Because, Miss Granger, YOU are not my boyfriend," Harry smirked. That got several looks of shock from Molly and Arthur, but only nods of understanding from the others.

"Oh come on, mum, you knew Harry fancies boys," Said Ron.

"I know, dear, but it's, well, Frank, you are much older than Harry is, are you not?" Asked Molly.

"And what happened on July 18, Mrs. Weasley?" Asked Harry.

"Right, but still, it's not exactly appropriate."

"Oh come off it," Said Harry, "I'll do what I bloody please! That's what the word independent means!"

"He is right," Said Arthur, "By all intents and purposes, he is an adult, in the eyes of the ministry."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Said Harry. He thought for a moment. "Look, I'm sorry if I snap at people, I appreciate the gifts and all, but, my birthday isn't one of my favourite days." Just then, the door to the house opened, and Ginny appeared. She saw the number of people gathered, along with Harry, and she made a bee-line for him. "Harry!"

"Hi, 'Gin," Said Harry. _Now which version of Ginny will show up today?_ He thought.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Look, Ginny. I'm sorry I didn't let you guys know what was going on when I left England. I know now I could have trusted you guys… but then I wasn't sure."

"I should hex you, Mr. Potter, but good, scaring us that way!" Ginny huffed, "But I won't… it being your birthday and all." She looked at the strangers seated at the two tables.

"Oh, Ginny. This is Frank, Travis, his mum, Chester, Matt, Rob, Rich, and Adam," Harry introduced, "Guys, this is Ginny Weasley."

"Hello," Ginny greeted, taking a vacant seat.

"There's cake if you want some," Said Harry, standing, "Me right now, I'm gonna do something I haven't done in months."

He disappeared into the house for several minutes, then returned, carrying his Firebolt.

"Wicked," Said Ron, "Why don't we organize a game of Quidditch?"

"Maybe later," Said Harry, "I just need to get in the air for a bit." He mounted his prized Firebolt, lifting off from the ground. The expressions on the muggles' faces was precious, to say the least. "Close your mouth, Frankie, you'll catch flies," Harry smirked, then rose higher into the air.

"Is that really safe? I mean, what happens if you fall?" Asked Frank.

"That's happened to me once," Said Harry, "The only game I ever lost."

"And he wouldn't have, had he not been attacked by Dementors," Said Hermione.

"But, how is it possible? I mean, for a broom to fly?" Asked Matt.

"It's a flying charm," Said Minerva, as Harry hovered close by.

"So could you, say, charm a vacuum cleaner to do the same thing?" Asked Frank. That got a few smirks and rolling eyes from the teenagers, and a few scowls from the adult wizards and witches.

"Oh please don't remind us of the Mr. and Mr. Weasley's antics a couple of years ago," Said Minerva.

"Why, what happened?" Asked Chester.

"Well, there's a school rule that was added only a few years ago, that specifically states, 'A muggle vacuum cleaner is NOT appropriate Quidditch equipment, even if it HAS been charmed to fly'(4)," Answered Hermione, matter-of-factly. That drew mischievous grins from both twins.

"This must've happened before I joined the team, then," Harry guessed.

"The year before," Answered Fred.

"Right you are Gred," Said George, "We wanted to make a grand entrance and all."

"It was most certainly an entrance, Mr. Weasley, I will hand you that," Said Minerva. As much as she fought to keep the facade of disapproval, it was a losing battle. Even the staunch, strict professor had to admit, it was rather amusing. Harry only laughed, then took off, making several laps around the yard.

Frank watched, as Harry made gentle sweeping laps around the large yard, sometimes to vanish behind the trees, then return seconds later. _I wonder if I can do that?_ He thought to himself, as Harry finally touched down again, not far from the tables. "Would it be possible, um, for me to try it?"

"Well, err, no, not on your own. I mean, you… I'll teach you sometime. But, here, get on behind me," Harry offered, sliding forward a bit.

"Frankie, no, you might fall," Said Chester, nervous about the concept.

"It's perfectly safe." Hermione reassured, "Harry's a good flier."

"Do you trust me?" Asked Harry.

"I trust you."

"Ok, then get on behind me. Put your feet in the stirrups, it's almost exactly like riding a horse." Harry gestured to the golden stirrups, in which he already had his right foot. Frank cautiously climbed onto the back, finding it surprisingly comfortable, then put his feet in the stirrups.

"Hold on… no, wrap your arms around my waist." Harry said. Frank did so, quickly closing up the gap between them. They were so close, Harry could feel Frank's heart pounding in his chest with excitement. He could also feel his own heart pounding, his face and ears also getting rather warm.

"I do believe you are blushing, Mr. Potter," Said Hermione, with a smirk.

"Ready?" Harry barely managed.

"Ready." Frank said. Harry pushed off, and the ground fell away. He levelled off 50 feet up.

"This is awesome," Said Frank, as Harry gently pitched the broom forward. They began to move slowly about the yard, Harry not wanting to push things just yet.

"Yeah, it is. Some of my best memories have been on a broom." Said Harry, "I fly when I need to relieve stress. I've missed it, with meeting you and your friends. Almost forgot how it felt."

They both fell silent for a while, as each fell into their own thoughts. Harry gently flew around the grounds of Burrow, not wanting to push things too fast, not wanting to scare Frank. Of course, Frank would have none of that.

"So is this as fast as this can go?"

"You sure you really want to find out? This being your first flying lesson and all." Harry warned.

"Harry. I don't think this is gonna scare me. Ever been to an amusement park before?"

"No, can't say I have. All right, don't say I didn't warn you." Harry adjusted his posture, leaning forward with a little more force than before. The power he felt was astounding, as they rapidly accelerated, quickly leaving the Burrow behind. The ground was flying by at a frightening rate, and he felt the two arms wrapped around his waist instantly squeeze tighter.

Frank believed he was ready for just about anything. That was, until this. The ground was almost a blur, the wind almost painful in the face. His heart was racing even faster, his palms were sweaty, and he felt a rush of adrenaline. It was frightening, but exciting, all at the same time. Nothing in his life measured up to what he was experiencing at that very moment.

A half hour later, they finally landed. Both rider and passenger quickly climbed off.

"How was your flight?" Asked Travis, "I do believe you're blushing, Frankie."

"Um, yeah," Frank answered, still in awe of what he had just experienced. He tottered over to his seat, his head actually feeling a little light.

"You Ok?" Asked Harry. Frank actually looked a little green after the experience. "Yeah, I'll be all right," He answered weakly, "Holy shit that was fast. Guys, you HAVE to try this."

"Um, right," Said Chester, clearly not convinced. He passed a bottle of butterbeer across the table to Frank.

"I'll be right back," Said Harry, "Here, hold this." He passed Frank his broom, then went back into the house, needing to visit the bathroom. As an afterthought, he stopped at the trunk. _No sense in keeping them out of this_, he thought, quickly adding Molly, Arthur, and Ginny to the trunk access, unaware of how critical that move would be just a short time from then.

Coming back down the stairs, he stopped short, seeing Percy exit the fireplace.

"Percy…" Harry half-hissed.

"Potter… what are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question. Still acting as the Minister's mouthpiece?"

"How dare you…"

"Percy, dear! What… I…" Molly began, as she stepped into the house.

"I've been sacked," Percy announced.

"Oh dear."

"You'll get no sympathy from me," Said Harry, stepping around him, and leaving the house. That had been a rather sour meeting, he thought, returning to the outdoor tables.

"You look like you swallowed a lemon, mate," Said Bill, as Harry again collected his broom from Frank.

"Percy happened," Said Harry.

"What? Percy… he's here?" Asked Arthur. Harry only nodded, mounting his broom again. "Frankie… coming?"

"Sure… just, not that fast, this time, ok?"

"Well, you did ask how fast it could go," Harry smirked. That actually restored his better mood, as Frank again climbed on the back, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Not too long, you two… we'll be setting supper out soon," Said Lisa. Harry only nodded, pushing off, the broom gaining some height. "Oh… Travis, I added Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Ginny, to the trunk."

"Cool," Said Travis.

"Trunk? What trunk?" Asked Ginny.

"So you and your mum and dad can come visit us and Harry any time," Answered Travis. Just then, the door to the house flew open, and a group of people poured out into the yard, most of which, Harry had no desire to speak with.

"I do believe we need to have a chat, Harry," Said Dumbledore.

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: Ok, a question for my readers: What house do you think Frankie would end up in if he were sorted by the sorting hat? I'm seeing a potential scene in the headmistress' office, so this might actually play a part. (At time of posting at FanFiction . net, it was 2 – 1 for Hufflepuff)_

_(1) Harry actually started learning this charm at the beginning of 6th year. See the HP Lexicon, and of course, P. 206, HBP, Canadian soft-cover edition._

_(2) Current Canadian law sets the age of consent at 14, for both males and females, with a few exceptions (positions of trust, etc) See: www . parl . gc . ca /information /library /PRBpubs /prb993-e.htm (remove spaces) I don't know what U.S. law says, but I have a good idea it's a rat's nest of do's and don'ts. As an aside, homophobia is wrong, as is any law that condones it._

_(3) Erumpent Fluid: EXPLOSIVE with a capital E. Definitely not a stable ingredient, and even the most experienced wizards can mess up using this stuff._

_(4) Not sure where I remember seeing this… I think it was in a piece called '501 Hogwarts Rules', that one almost had me wet myself. I might actually do an aside piece… picturing Fred and George coming onto the Quidditch pitch straddling vacuum cleaners… hysterical, and definitely something they would come up with._


	13. Order Lost

_**WARNING**: Major spoilers for PS (book 1), violence, coarse language, character death._

Dumbledore interrupts Harry's birthday party at the Burrow, as do a few Death Eaters… And what's with Fawkes?

* * *

**13: ORDER LOST**

Joining Albus were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Severus. Harry groaned after seeing Severus there. Had he told them about the trunk? Had he betrayed their trust already?

Albus looked over the Boy-Who-Lived, still hovering on his broom. '_Most definitely, he has changed_,' thought the old wizard. He had seemed to gain perhaps an inch… or maybe not. His face had filled out a little, but the largest change was those emerald eyes. Not soft and malleable, but cold and determined. This was NOT going to be easy.

He only needed to look at Harry's passenger to see, just perhaps, where some of the changes had come from. He already knew who Frank Cordell was, as Moody had been quite resourceful in tracking down exactly who he and his friends were. No, a muggle 'punk' band was most definitely NOT the kind of influence Albus wanted around his weapon.

He also noticed the closeness between the two of them. '_Oh Merlin, this was DEFINTITELY not good,'_ he thought. Even Dumbledore knew the meaning of Concatenatio Anima Materiaque. He silently cursed the fates for making this so much harder.

"Maybe Harry doesn't want to talk to you," said Frank coldly.

"Ah, Mr. Cordell, I'm afraid this doesn't involve you," said Albus, the twinkle absent from his eyes.

"Trust me, if it involves Harry, by fuck it involves me," Frank hissed. Albus very quickly noticed that most of the other adults that had gathered stood with wands drawn. One of the twins was also missing; he was sure they had both been there when he arrived moments before.

"Say what you have to say, then piss off," said Harry icily. "Last person in the world I wanted see here was you, well, other than Voldemort, maybe."

"Yes, Harry, and being out in the open this way, is a very good way to invite him," said Albus. "We need to get you somewhere safe…"

"Save it!" Harry hissed. "It's the same old broken record! Bloody hell! Do you know how many times Voldemort visited me in my head while I was at my relatives' place? Every FUCKING night! How is that keeping me safe?"

"If you and Professor Snape had worked together, perhaps…"

"Perhaps NOTHING, Dumbledore! All you wanted to was to weaken me! I KNOW Snape is a better teacher than he let on! You only see me as a FUCKING tool!"

This comment actually made Albus pause for a moment. Maybe a look into his thoughts was in order. He began to gently push into the boy's mind, and was staggered by the force of the pain that invaded his head. "Harry, what…" Albus managed, attempting to regain his posture.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Harry couldn't resist smirking at the old man. "Professor Snape was rather impressed, I think." That got a nod from the potions professor. "Want to try again?"

"No, I think I'll pass, Harry," Albus said, still shocked by the pain unleashed from Harry's mind.

"My thoughts are private. It's an interesting thing, you know. Voldemort hasn't visited me since I started practicing. And Professor Snape, I would like if we can continue with our lessons… I know I can be much better than I am now," said Harry. Severus once again nodded. "I mean, Dumbledore, you did want him to continue with the lessons, right?" Harry again smirked.

"Yes, right," Said Albus. '_No, that's definitely NOT the kind of lessons I had in mind,'_ he thought.

"See? I'm not as weak and stupid as you might believe," Harry continued, lowering the broom so he could be at eye level with the old man. "I mean, Travis has helped me in more ways than you ever have… He brought me to Frankie, among other things. Helped me get my independence; get my parents and Sirius back…"

"Sirius… what… where?"

"Here, Albus," said Sirius, from the portrait. Albus also noted James and Lily were present, both glaring daggers.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you're here, professor?" asked Lily.

"Take Harry to safety, of course," answered Albus, striding over to the tables to stand in front of the portrait. "All of you know just how dangerous Voldemort is to Harry."

"No, Albus, it's YOU who is a danger to Harry," Lily snapped. "Your depravity toward my son is absolutely disgusting and inexcusable. I knew you were a little eccentric, but this… this is criminal!"

"I should let you know, by the way, George is already at the ministry, letting them know a fugitive is at the Burrow," said Fred, looking like he had just pulled off a grand prank.

"Oh, I do believe we will be long gone before the Aurors arrive," said Albus. "No. 4 Privet Drive has its wards reinforced, and I've had a lengthy chat with your relatives."

"If you believe I'll ever return to that hell hole, you've truly gone mental," Harry snarled.

"It is only for the best, Harry, now please dismount your broom, so we may…"

"No," said Harry flatly.

"Do not make things difficult," said Albus, reaching into his robes and pulling out his wand.

"Albus, if you raise your wand, we WILL stun you," said Remus, raising his. The other adults who had been at the party followed suit, including Minerva. She had remained silent during this confrontation, but most definitely sided with Harry on the issue at hand. Albus had overstepped his boundaries and his authority, in her opinion. The Order members who had arrived with Albus drew their wands, although they were at a distinct disadvantage.

"So you broke my useless relatives out of jail, then. Real nice, Dumbledore," said Harry coldly.

"You're not much better than Voldemort, old man," Travis growled. "You see yourself above the law. God."

"No, I only do things for the greater good," said Albus. "You don't understand how important Harry is to the light. If something were to happen to him, we will lose, and badly."

"You don't think I know that?" Harry snarled. "Bloody hell, if you had only been honest with me, I could have been properly trained, and better prepared to deal with Voldemort. But no, instead, you want me weak and unprepared? Why? It's as if you WANT me to fail!" Harry was shaking, he was so upset at this point that the broom itself was actually trembling.

"Harry, don't lose it on me," Frank whispered, gently rubbing his chest with his right hand.

"I won't," Harry answered, quickly clamping down on his temper. The broom stopped trembling. Albus again took note of this. '_Yes, exactly like with the Diggory boy_,' he thought, '_Most unfortunate.'_ No, this wouldn't do. He needed Harry to be raw and angry, a hair's breadth away from losing control. Not calm and collected. Frank Cordell would have to go, along with the portraits and these new friends. All had opposite influences to what Albus wished.

"Albus, really, we had better leave. If Mr. Weasley is correct, Aurors will arrive any second," said Moody.

"Yes, quite right, then. Harry, I must insist-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT OLD MAN?" Harry exploded, flying over to face the fugitive headmaster eye to eye. "I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! You're as much a threat to me as VOLDEMORT!"

This comment hurt. There was no denying it. This was the LAST thing Albus wished to be compared to. Knowing that Harry felt that way about him made Dumbledore pause. Yet, at the same time, there was a prophecy at work, and what Harry thought or wanted really didn't matter, at least not to Albus.

Severus, on the other hand, had reached his limit. See, Harry wasn't the ONLY person who had suffered the manipulations of the old wizard.

"It is obvious Potter has no intentions of leaving with you, and neither do I, for that matter," said Severus.

"Need I remind you-" Albus began.

"Remind me all you want, I will no longer partake in whatever schemes you might have in mind," Severus drawled. Harry again had to hide a smirk. Yes, even Snape had reached his limit. He watched as Severus crossed the yard to join the others, wand pointed at Albus. Lily only smiled at this. Their numerous discussions over the past while certainly had an effect.

There was a momentary silence over the group while Harry sat on his broom, glaring at the old wizard. He knew that if anyone just twitched the wrong way, things could go very badly. It was truly a struggle of wills at this point. Albus didn't want to admit it, but this time he was truly outnumbered.

The moment was interrupted by two things that seemed to happen at once. Six figures appeared in clouds of black smoke. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Death Eaters. At the same time, there were 8 pops, as Aurors apparated into the yard. "Ministry of Magic!" one shouted.

"Guys! Get back to the trunk!" Travis shouted, quickly understanding the danger. Harry at once shot into the sky, his heart racing. '_Now what?'_ he thought, watching the chaos erupt below. Luckily, the Death Eaters had not seen Harry on his broom. The temptation to unleash an attack from the air was there, yet the two arms gripping him about the chest were all the reminder he needed. No, this was a fight best avoided.

The Auror who had opened his mouth had been instantly felled with the killing curse, and was now splayed out on the ground with a shocked look on his face. The muggles had been horrified, but were at that point being herded back into the house, along with the kids, by Order members. Travis helped the other adults provide cover, managing to nail one of the Death Eaters with a neatly placed 'Reducto' that blasted a hole in his chest. '_Nice one_,' Harry thought, watching the events from the sky. He then happened to look toward the back door of the house, where everyone was headed. He was just in time to see Percy step out, only to be struck by a bolt of green magic.

Harry almost lost control of the broom. As angry as he was at Percy, he was still a Weasley, a member of the family that saw Harry as one of their own. Images of his first meeting with him as a Prefect in first year briefly flooded his head.

"Harry? Hey, snap out of it!" said Frank, again squeezing Harry tightly. "Cry over him later, let's get the fuck out of here!"

"I can't leave my friends!" Harry cried, circling around the edge of the property. The adults had managed to get Frank's band mates into the house, and probably into the trunk. Harry couldn't actually see into the house at this point, but knew the trunk was close to the back door. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny vanished next, and then Luna and Neville. '_Wait_,' Harry thought_, 'How will THEY get into the trunk?'_ This question was answered as he saw both twins emerge from the house, wands drawn.

Meanwhile, the rest of the adults battled with the remaining Death Eaters. Harry easily spotted Bellatrix Lestrange and a man named Dolohov, but couldn't recognize any of the others. New people? He was snapped back to reality as a bolt of green magic missed him by inches.

"HARRY! LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Frank bellowed, practically into his ear. That was all the urging he needed, his left ear actually ringing from Frank shouting into it. He pitched the broom forward, and they were gone like a shot. "Left, LEFT!" Frank cried, looking back and seeing yet another bolt of green magic barrelling straight for them. Harry veered to the left, the bolt again missing them by feet. '_Height, we have to get some height_,' Harry thought, and the ground fell much further away, the air cooling the higher they went. '_There, that should be good_,' he thought. '_Muggles shouldn't be able to make us out now.'_ The thing was this: what now? He had never really ventured too far from the Burrow, save for the year he had met Cedric. Cedric! Of course, his parents lived close by! Now if he could just remember exactly where they had met…

"Harry… why are we… this is fucking cold up here," said Frank, pressing even closer.

"Hold the broom," Said Harry, shifting forward a bit, and slowing down. While Frank held the broom, Harry pulled off the hoodie. "Here."

"But won't you…"

"I'll be fine," said Harry, "You'll keep me warm." Frank quickly pulled on the hoodie, and then wrapped his arms around Harry's chest again. They once again sped up.

"Where are we going?"

"Cedric's parents live around here somewhere… I just can't remember exactly where," said Harry.

"What's that?" Frank pointed to the town in the distance, off to their left.

"Ottery St. Catchpole," said Harry. "No one there can help us. We need a floo." He went over the memory of him and the Weasleys meeting up with Cedric two years before. They had walked quite a distance, going right by the town before they actually met up with Cedric and his father. He pushed the broom for more speed, quickly passing the small community.

"How about there?" asked Frank, pointing off to the left again.

"I see it. That might be their place." Harry eased the broom to the left, and they began to lose altitude as they approached the property. His senses told him it was a wizarding house. Even if it wasn't the Diggorys, they would most likely have a floo connection.

oOo

Mrs. Diggory was by no means expecting visitors that Tuesday afternoon, so she was rather startled, as she worked in the front garden, when Harry and Frank touched down in the yard. "Mr. Potter! My goodness, what brings you here?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry to barge in, Mrs. Diggory," said Harry. "It's an emergency."

"An emergency? Oh dear."

"Death Eaters showed up at the Burrow, I need to use your floo."

"Yes, of course, and to alert the Aurors as well…"

"Aurors are already there, along with the Order," answered Harry. "Bloody hell, I feel like such a coward."

"Harry, don't beat yourself up, man," said Frank. "With me on the back, it would have been dangerous." He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I know."

"Mr. Potter, you're most certainly NOT a coward, not by my book," said Cedric's mother. "You have faced more terrifying things than many will in an entire lifetime." Harry could only nod, as they were led into the house.

"S-s-sorry again about Cedric… he… it shouldn't have happened," said Harry.

"Now I won't have you blaming yourself," said Mrs. Diggory, as they stopped at the fireplace. She thought for a moment, looking at one of the portraits of her son that beamed back at her on the mantle. "Do you have a portrait of him?"

"No, I don't."

"Then here," said Mrs. Diggory, "Take this one. I know how much my son meant to you."

"Thank you," said Harry, his mind again swimming with the memories of his fellow Hogwarts Champion, the first person to truly steal his heart. With trembling hands, he reached up, and picked up the portrait.

"I'll not keep you."

"You might want to floo to the ministry, for now. I don't think I was followed, but you can never be sure," said Harry as he pocketed the portrait. He reached into the floo pot, grabbing a handful of floo powder. He tossed it into the fire, then, taking Frank's hand, they both stepped into the fire, Harry saying "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!". Both vanished in the green flames. Mrs. Diggory only smiled as the flames returned to normal. "Well, dear, I think Harry's found love again," she said, looking over at a second portrait of her son.

"I reckon so, mum."

oOo

Harry and Frank again tumbled out of the grate, landing uncomfortably in the office at the twins' shop. Both quickly stood, dusting themselves off. Harry retrieved his broom, which had ended up on the other side of the room.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," said Frank.

"Back to the trunk, then," said Harry. They both touched the black panel on the trunk, which then rested close to the fireplace. Immediately upon entering the trunk, they stepped into the internal floo, returning to Harry's own trunk.

It was bedlam. That was the best description. The Weasleys were gathered at one end of the dining room, Molly in hysterics. Arthur was doing his best to comfort her and the children, and not having much success, as he himself was a wreck, emotionally.

Chester and his band mates were nowhere to be seen; Harry assumed they were in one of the guest rooms. At least he assumed they were around.

The rest of the group gathered in the library, seated around the conference table. A number of empty potion vials scattered on the table—Harry assumed they had contained calming draughts—were a clear indicator of just how stressful the event had been.

Just then, the private floo fired again, and Minerva stepped out, looking out of sorts. "Oh thank Merlin!" she breathed, seeing Harry. She quickly cast a cleaning charm on herself and her clothing, "You all right Mr. Potter, Mr. Cordell?"

"Fine, Professor," answered Harry.

"Yeah, I'm ok," answered Frank. Harry only nodded as he stepped into the library, pulling up a seat at the table. Frank quickly took the seat beside him.

"We were worried, Harry," said Hermione. "Thank Merlin you're all right."

"Bloody close," answered Harry. "If Frankie hadn't been looking behind…" The gravity of the situation struck home with those words. He could have lost him right there and then.

It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke again.

"The Burrow was completely destroyed," said Remus. "Lestrange and two others used blasting curses against it. And Travis, your trunk was also destroyed."

"The Weasleys can stay here, we'll expand the space again," said Travis. He and his mother both looked very much shaken up from the experience. Harry nodded. "Bloody hell, what a mess. Happy FUCKING birthday…"

"You can't blame yourself…"

"Why not?! Everywhere I go, all I do is bring chaos!"

"Now do you really think that's your fucking fault, Harry?" asked Frank.

"He's right, Pot- Harry," said Severus, stepping into the room. "You know who is truly at fault, we all do."

"And just how in the world did he know Harry would be there in the first place?" asked Hermione, glaring at Severus.

"A contact at the ministry, most likely, Miss Granger," answered Severus. "I was with the Order most of the afternoon. Shacklebolt informed us about Mr. Potter being at the Burrow. The meddling old coot dragged us all there at once, as you each saw."

"Meddling old coot, I like that one," said Harry, a half-smile forming on his lips. It only lasted a moment, as the events of that afternoon still weighed heavily on his mind.

"So your ministry is full of spies, then?" asked Travis, shaking his head.

"The depth of which we do not know, Mr. Carter," answered Minerva. "The ministry has been untrustworthy since Voldemort regained his body last summer."

"I think then we can safely assume that we are truly facing a threat on two fronts," said Travis. "Voldemort and the Ministry."

"Dumbledore, too," said Harry. "Even if I get rid of Voldemort, he'll never leave me alone."

"I would suspect that that would be true, Harry," said Severus. "The old man thrives on power and control."

"Sound familiar?" asked Travis. Everyone nodded at that.

"Dumbledore might be becoming the next dark lord," said Harry. Minerva blanched at that comment; she had known Albus for so long. '_That cannot be truly happening_,' she thought.

The answer came in the form of Fawkes, who appeared in front of Harry in a flash of flame, then to light onto his shoulder. He leaned down and nipped affectionately at the young wizard's ear.

"What is it, Fawkes?" asked Harry.

"Oh my," said Minerva, understanding at once what was about to happen. A silver swirl of magic surrounded bird and wizard, then vanished into them.

"The Order must be told," said Minerva, standing.

"If that's the case, I better come, too," said Remus, also standing. "I better get Arthur and Molly as well… I know they're grieving, but this is a critical matter."

"Why, what's gonna happen?" asked Harry.

"I think they're gonna force the old man to resign," Frank guessed.

"Indeed, Mr. Cordell, that is exactly what we must do."

"And, do tell, who will then lead the Order?" asked Severus.

"Harry, of course," answered Sirius, from his portrait. "Fawkes has bonded with him, after all."

"No way," answered Harry. "Last thing I need is that kind of responsibility. I think Mad-Eye should, I mean, with his reputation and so on…"

"Harry, remember though, he's got ties to Dumbledore."

"Whoever takes over, and I really don't care at this point, they need to understand I won't be controlled. I know what I have to do, and if anything, help me to prepare, and help me do my job," said Harry.

"Would one of you mind sharing a pensieve memory when you get back?" asked Hermione.

"I will be sure to do that, Hermione," answered Remus, as the rest of the adults minus Lisa stood.

"So this is really a trunk?" Asked Neville, as the adults left the room.

"Yeah. Travis did most of the expansion and modification, he's absolutely brilliant with the transfiguration work." He thought for a moment. "You guys didn't lose anything important in your trunk, I hope."

"Nope. Everything was moved into our rooms before," said Travis.

"How many people are staying in your trunk, Harry?" asked Luna.

"Now, I think I've lost count," said Harry, a grin breaking out on his face, if only briefly.

"Speaking of which," said Travis, "We'll need to set up additional rooms for the Weasleys. We've only got a few guest rooms, well, now that mum and I have claimed two of them."

"Let me grab the plan," said Harry, standing. He quickly retrieved the original drawing of the trunk from his room, along with a pencil. It was a good distraction, considering everything that had transpired that day.

The plan was quickly changed to include two private 'apartments': one for the Weasleys and one for Frank's band mates. Both included a private bathroom and a large common room, along with things that would make things much more comfortable, and not so crowded. The thing was; would Molly and Arthur even want to stay?

Then, he decided against that plan. No, it would be better to just expand and add rooms to accommodate the new people. The common areas could be expanded as well, and maybe somewhere for Frank and his band mates to practice, or write, or whatever it was they did could be added. Maybe duplicate the design of the shop, which was really rather comfortable with the way Travis had it set up.

"Damn, Harry, it's…"

"If it's too much, I mean…" Harry began. It had taken him an hour to finally lay out something he truly liked.

"No, it's awesome," said Travis. "I mean, it's gonna take some time to do, and we may have to make up some temporary beds tonight, but, hell… I love it."

"Let's see," said Frank. Travis pushed the plan back across the table, and Frank looked it over. "I like the rec space."

"I had you and your band mates in mind. I was thinking something like how the shop was set up."

"Yeah, it'll be perfect," said Travis. "I can move the steam tractor in there. I don't think we'll be doing any of that tonight, though. Man, this has been a stressful day."

"You're tellin' me," said Frank. "Someone tried to kill us twice."

"Never mind that, I actually KILLED someone today. I know it was me or him, but still, it's something that… holy fuck!"

"I know exactly," said Harry. "I killed Professor Quirrell in first year because Voldemort had possessed him, and was actually living on the back of his head… like a parasite. Just like you, it was either me or him, but it still hurts. Is that your first time?"

"Yeah, it was," answered Travis. "I've seriously injured people before, but no, I've never actually killed someone before today." The conversation was interrupted, as Minerva stepped into the library, followed by Remus. Moments later, Severus followed, as did Molly and Arthur. Both the Weasleys looked rather shaken up, obviously distraught over the loss of their son.

"That was…well, interesting," said Remus. "I'm afraid I don't have a pensieve, however."

"Just a sec. I have one," said Travis, getting up. He was gone only a minute, and then returned, bringing a clay bowl. "This one's charmed like the ones our courts have, it'll project the memory on the wall so everyone can see."

"Most useful, Mr. Carter," said Minerva.

"Indeed," said Remus, drawing his wand, and extracting the desired memory. He dropped it into the pensieve, and Travis then activated it.

oOo

It had been a most stressful day for Albus Dumbledore. Not only had Harry Potter escaped his grasp, a Death Eater attack had ensued. He had seen Harry take off on his broom, along with that cursed muggle, heading northeast. He had wondered what had happened to the Boy-Who-Lived. His question was quickly answered, as Order members began to floo into the hidden location of Order Headquarters, including all of those who had stood with Harry that afternoon in opposition to him.

"A most disturbing event took place this afternoon," said Albus, hoping to gain some control over the fracturing Order.

"Indeed, it has, Albus," said Minerva, pursing her lips. "Fawkes bonded with Harry Potter a little while ago." A gasp let out from most of the others gathered.

"There has to be a mistake," said Moody.

"Believe me, I saw it to… Potter bonded with your bird, Dumbledore," said Severus.

"Most disturbing, Albus," said Moody. "I warned you this would happen."

"We all have, Alastor," said Minerva. "Albus, your meddling has cost us dearly. Knowing Mr. Potter, he may never come back, and at this rate, he will take everyone he cares about with him."

"As it stands now, we have no home," Molly began, her eyes welling up with tears. "And now we have to bury a son as well…"

"We will help you, Molly…" Albus began.

"NO! Absolutely not! You've done enough harm with your 'help', Albus!" Arthur snapped. This caught everyone off guard, this coming from someone who was normally a soft-spoken individual.

"I think the reason of our meeting is clear, then," said Minerva. "Albus, I believe it is time for you to resign. Your reputation is being called into question, and let's not forget the fact you are now considered a fugitive by two wizarding nations… I put forth a motion Albus Dumbledore be relieved as Leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I second that," said Severus.

"I would expect that, Snape," said Mundungus Fletcher.

"We do have to look at the fact he has caused a great deal of damage to Harry, whether it be intentional or not," said Tonks. "I have to go along with this. I saw the look of hurt in his face when we showed up today, and I never want to cause that again."

"I also have to report, the Hogwarts board of directors will be meeting tomorrow, and will most likely suspend Albus indefinitely as headmaster," said Minerva.

Albus only sighed at this point. There was no point in fighting it, as more than a few members of the Order spoke out about his manipulations. Manipulations he had viewed as being potentially harmful, but yet, necessary, for the big picture.

"If you so desire my resignation, then so you shall have it," Albus at last said. "I hereby resign as Head of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Might I suggest, you also remove the Fidelius charm on the building, so we may set up a new one, along with a new secret keeper."

"My resignation as leader is not enough?"

"As long as you're here at all, Albus, Mr. Potter won't have anything to do with the Order, and I think you realize that."

"I will not…"

"We will then meet somewhere else," said Tonks. "I believe there are many other places."

"Very well," Albus sighed, standing.

oOo

Harry watched the image as Albus left the room, seeming to have aged several years during the meeting. He briefly felt a pang of guilt, for he had, at least for the first 5 years he had known him, seen him as a grandfather figure. That guilt quickly left, as his own memories quickly reminded him of the old man's manipulations.

"If the Order wants a more secure place to meet, why not have the meetings here?" Asked Travis, "I mean, no one can get in unless they're keyed into the trunks."

"That could work quite nicely, Mr. Carter," said Minerva. "It would be a better solution, if we had just a direct floo access."

"That would break the protection though."

"Not if your floo was warded, dear," said Molly. She and Arthur were sitting side by side, holding each other close, still very much rattled by the day's events.

"If that can be done, by all means, I mean, we sort of have a public floo now. It was in my house, but after the forest fire… it was all that was left. I got to thinking, and moved it into the trunk. It still works," said Travis.

"I have a contact in floo regulation that could probably set something up… you would have to come back to London, however," said Arthur.

"Let's deal with that tomorrow," said Harry. "Who's in charge of the Order now?"

"I am," said Remus. "And you are second in command."

"What?!"

"We were serious about involving you, Harry," said Remus. "Involving you and your friends in the decisions, and more than likely, operations." Harry only nodded at this, remembering his words the previous summer at Grimmauld Place.

"What happened to Dumbledore?" asked Travis.

"We don't have any idea where he went," answered Remus. "As you saw, he just got up and left, not saying another word."

"I think he's another threat to Harry, God only knows what he'll do to him now," said Travis. There were nods of agreement.

"We should get Jeff involved again," suggested Lisa. "Cripple his finances would be a good start, after all, he DID attempt to do the same thing to Harry."

"I think that goes for ALL the people connected with Voldemort," said Travis. "Take away their money. That would be a start."

"We could do the same thing as we did with Harry," said Frank. "Get the government here to look into the finances of people that we think are supporting Voldemort."

"That is one thing that troubles me," said Minerva. "How is it a foreign government was able to force Gringotts to investigate Mr. Potter's finances?"

"That's something you will have to ask Jeff about," said Lisa.

"I think we will have a few questions for Mr. Sawyer," said Minerva.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**__: __After 12 chapters without a peep from Voldemort's Death Eaters, this had to happen, as did the brief confrontation between Harry and Dumbledore. It might have seemed a little quick, and perhaps didn't highlight exactly all the action that took place, but once again, I remind everyone, my focus will usually stay with Harry. He happened to be on his broom, and with Frank on the back, is he really gonna risk the life of the person he loves? I do think Harry has a load of common sense, for the most part._


	14. Learning and Planning

**14: LEARNING AND PLANNING**

The following morning saw the group once again gathered around the large conference table in the library. As planned, Jeff had been asked to join them, and offer advice as to how to proceed in a legal sense. Minerva and several of the group did indeed have some pointed questions for the attorney, all of which Jeff was only too happy to answer.

"It's most definitely something I can help out with," said Jeff, leaning back in his chair, "However, I will need to bring on a few assistants. This is a massive legal challenge, lots of red tape and so on."

"Do it," said Harry, "I mean, money's not an issue." Jeff only nodded, jotting down more notes on a notepad.

"What about involving the Canadian ministry? Remember what the minister said," said Travis. Harry nodded, then said, "Guess it's time to take her up on that offer."

"You could probably get your floo configured as an international connection, then, if you already have the minister's ear, Harry," said Remus.

"I don't know how much of an influence I can have, I mean, we didn't speak that long, really," said Harry.

"Harry, your name carries a lot of clout, even here," said Jeff, "Don't doubt that. In the mean time, I will contact the minister."

"Will Harry get in trouble over having the floo in here?" Asked Hermione.

"The minister will not be happy about it, make no mistake, however, I'm certain that won't last long, once she understands exactly what's happened."

"Besides, 'mione, it won't be the first time the rules were bent a little for Harry," said Ron.

"In what way?" asked Lily from her portrait.

"I was allowed to play Quidditch in first year, mum," said Harry. That got a grin from James, and a nod from Minerva.

"At any rate," said Jeff, standing, "Let me contact the ministry, and see when Angela can meet with us."

"If she's coming here, I'll need a list of who's coming with her so I can add them to the access list for the floo," said Travis.

"I'll make sure to get that, she'll most likely have at least 3 Aurors with her," said Jeff.

"If we can set up an international floo connection, we can also add the rest of the Order as well," said Remus.

"I do need to get back to Hogwarts," said Minerva, also standing, "The Board of Governors meeting will be getting under way in an hour, and I do need to be there."

"Yes, of course," said Remus, "We'll floo the school if anything develops."

"We should get to work on the Room of Requirement," said Hermione, "At least the runic formulas."

One by one, the others gathered around the table left the room, until it was only Harry and Ginny. There was an awkward silence, as neither knew where to begin. True, Harry had feelings for the youngest Weasley. That had started only a few months earlier, not long after the disastrous attempt at a relationship he and Cho had. Ginny, of course, had strong feelings for Harry, even though she knew about Cedric. It was complicated, to say the least. Yet, weren't all relationships?

"Ginny… Why… The Prophet…" Harry stammered, finally.

"No, Harry, I was the one being stupid," said Ginny, "I just thought you were being a stupid Gryffindor, trying to protect us and so on… I mean, part of that is true, but… you were right, too. I was blinded just like everyone else was, when it came to Dumbledore." Harry nodded. "When the Daily Prophet printed the transcripts from your emancipation hearing, I was stunned, I mean, I couldn't believe it."

"He had everyone fooled, like you said," said Harry, "He paints on that grandfatherly face, and people were ready to believe whatever came out of his mouth. All I see, is an old man more interested in what HE can get out of a situation, and nothing more. He's used me, he's used Snape, Merlin, how many other people has he used and manipulated?" Ginny nodded in agreement, saying, "Yeah, mum said something similar earlier."

"Exactly. Like I said before, I think he's as bad as Voldemort."

"So we may have to fight him too?"

"I hope not, 'gin, but I will if I have to. It's the right thing to do," said Harry.

"So said Dumbledore, over a year ago, at the leaving feast…"

"Yeah, I remember…" Harry stopped. "Mrs. Diggory… she gave me…" He reached into the pocket of his shorts, and pulled out the portrait of Cedric, placing it on the table.

"When did you see Mrs. Diggory?" asked Ginny.

"Frankie and I had to borrow her floo to get back here yesterday, after the… well, you know."

"Right," said Ginny, gazing at the portrait. "Thank you again… for looking after us, Harry."

"You guys are the closest thing to family I've got," answered Harry, "And I think family takes care of their own, right?" That got smiles from James and Sirius, still in their portraits. Lily had joined Hermione, Luna, and Remus at the back of the library, through a portable frame, as they studied the materials covering how to create a Room of Requirement.

"You and Frank… how did that happen?" asked Ginny, changing the subject.

"I don't know, it just… well, it just did," answered Harry, "Merlin, I think it was a day, that's all it took. Even Travis saw it before I did."

"Well, Hermione took all of 4 days to spot your being smitten with Cedric," said Ginny. Harry only nodded, knowing it was absolutely true. "You're not… err… upset by that?"

"Why should I be? I mean, I hoped I might have a chance with you, but… Harry, if there's one person that deserves at least some happiness in your life, it's you. Besides, I have at least 5 brothers that might have an issue with you and me… well, you know."

"Right, of course," Harry nodded in agreement. Of course she was right. Had their relationship ever moved forward, it would have made for some very awkward situations with Ron particularly.

"Ron says you don't plan on returning to Hogwarts in September."

"Nope, I don't," answered Harry, "The only thing I'm interested in right now, is learning the essential skills to defeat Voldemort. Things I can't learn at Hogwarts. Not to mention, it's just not a good idea for me to set foot in England right now. I mean, what happened yesterday is a perfect example why."

"Son, you can't just keep away, you know Voldemort will just hunt you here," said James.

"I think it's less likely, at least from what Travis says. Honestly, I think there's a bigger chance of Dumbledore coming after me here, than Voldemort."

"Then I won't be returning to Hogwarts, either," said Ginny.

"I don't think any of you should go back to England now, anyway," said Harry, "At least not as long as Voldemort is a threat, or Dumbledore for that matter."

"Mum doesn't know what she wants to do right now… I mean, Charlie doesn't even know what's happened yet."

"Right, completely forgot about him… Fawkes can probably get a letter to him," said Harry, "And I meant it when I said you guys can stay here with us, we've got loads of room."

oOo

"You have learned a lot, Harry," Said Severus, stowing away his wand. He and Harry were seated in one of the alcoves in the library, the morning seeming to have flown by.

"Thanks, sir. I mean, with everything that happened at the ministry, Merlin! I know now this stuff is so important."

"You have to understand, Albus wouldn't let me help you in any way. All he wanted me to do is make you more susceptible to the Dark Lord's influence. Regretfully it partially worked, and that… your godfather paid the price for it."

"I know… it's not your fault, sir."

"Harry. It's Severus, since you are no longer one of my students, at least not in any formal sense." Harry only nodded at that. "True," he answered, "I hope I can finish my last 2 years someday."

"Of course. Just remember I won't go soft on you, should you continue in my class."

"I didn't get the 'Outstanding' required…"

"No, actually, you did, Harry," answered Severus, "The only thing that prevented you from actually receiving it, was my jaded attitude, and those blasted curses placed on me." He thought for a moment. "Now, as far as Occlumency is concerned, you are more than capable of protecting yourself. Are you ready to take it one step further?"

"How, si… Severus?"

"Being able to protect your mind, is one thing. Perhaps, you might be ready to take on its opposite."

"Legilimency?"

"Indeed," answered Severus, "Being able to access the mind of others…"

"Would be a wicked advantage," finished Harry.

"Exactly. An unseen tactic, to be able to know of one's intentions without having to ask them."

"What if they practice Occlumency?"

"Some, you will find, are far more skilled than others. Most of the wizarding population haven't bothered with it, or practice very little."

"Then I want to learn it," said Harry. Just then, Dobby appeared with a soft POP. "Lunch is ready, it is!" he announced happily.

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry. The excitable elf popped away.

Just as everyone was finishing lunch, the public floo fired, and Jeff stepped out of the fireplace, then stepped into the dining room. "Angela's on her way, she'll be floo'ing here in a few minutes."

"Great," said Travis, "Did she give you a list of people to add to the access list?"

"Yes, here," said Jeff, passing over a note. Travis took it, and got up, leaving the dining room.

"How many are coming?"

"She'll have 4 Aurors with her, and someone from Floo Regulation. She's not exactly impressed with Travis putting the floo connection in here, but she can accept it, understanding what happened yesterday."

"Thing is, the Order needs an easy way of getting here, if we're making this the headquarters," said Harry.

"Precisely the point I made to the minister. And on that note, I will be assigning several of my assistants, as well as several law students we have taken on under internship."

"Um, now isn't the greatest time to bring in people that have no clue about the legal system," said Travis, stepping back into the room.

"No, they won't be actually handing cases. They will be doing research. Helping in the background. No, my assistants and I will be filing actual paperwork, and if necessary, attending court proceedings."

"I find it rather shameful our courts have to do the work the British Wizengamot should be doing," said Lisa, disdainfully.

"You and I alike, Lisa," said Jeff, "Yet, if that's what we have to do… that's what we have to do, then. If we don't… the next thing we know, Voldemort will be on our doorstep." That got nods of agreement from most around the table. Just then, the floo fired. Travis quickly got up, and entered the common room.

"Maybe we should move this into the library, where there's more room."

"I'll floo Hogwarts, Minerva should be here, too," said Remus, also getting up.

10 minutes later, everyone was again seated around the large table in the library.

"This is quite the apartment you have set up for yourself, Mr. Potter," said Angela, gazing about the large room.

"It was Travis' work, ma'am," answered Harry, "No way I could have pulled this off."

"Indeed. Now why does that not surprise me?" Angela let out a good natured laugh.

"Madam Minister, welcome to Harry Potter's trunk," said Travis, "Also soon to be headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

"My, my. The old man has truly fallen far, now, has he not?" Said one of the Aurors joining Angela.

"We passed a resolution forcing him to resign yesterday," said Minerva, "Albus has done far too much damage for things to continue on the status quo."

"Yes, I would have to agree there. I would venture to say, he may be suffering a mental illness," said Angela, "As it stands, muggle psychologists believe that 1 in 4 people suffer from some sort of mental illness."

"Dumbledore going barmy? There's a scary thought," said Ron.

"Ron. I think he was always a bit barmy," said Harry, "I don't think we realized it… well, until recently."

"At any rate, let's get on with the purpose of this meeting," said Jeff.

"So we should," said Remus, "Madam minister, as the new head of the Order of the Phoenix, I'm asking for the floo in the common room to be made an international connection. Properly warded, of course, but that would enable us to keep our headquarters here, and more securely control who has access."

"Yes, I can most definitely see your point, Mr. Lupin," said Angela, "I must ask, though, where exactly is 'here'?"

"Right now, the actual trunk is in a room at the Snitch & Bludger," answered Travis, "We didn't have a lot of options when the house was destroyed last weekend."

"A most unfortunate event," said Angela, "If you need any assistance rebuilding…"

"Already covered," said Harry, "I already offered."

"Yes, and you would most definitely be in a position to do so." Angela gave Harry a smile, then gazed about the room. "I will say I am rather displeased the floo was moved into a wizard space in this way. I'm sure you both realize, Mr. Carter and Mr. Potter, this does go against floo regulations. Yet, at the same time, I fully understand the reasoning behind your actions. I have a gentleman from floo regulation at work on your fireplace now."

"Thank you," said Harry, "I guess the next thing, is about some training. Training I can't get at school. How to defend myself physically, as well as magically. None of this weak nonsense the enemy can just walk away from, or have one of his cronies revive him. I want shit they won't get up from anytime soon."

"I believe I have exactly the answer to that," said one of the Aurors that had joined Angela, "Deric Stafford, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Special Action Unit."

"Special Action Unit?" asked Hermione.

"Our equivalent to a muggle SWAT team," answered Deric.

"SWAT?" asked Ginny.

"Special Weapons And Tactics. Traditionally, very specially trained police officers that deal with high-risk scenarios, and so on. Hostage situations, and shit like that," Travis explained. Deric nodded. "Exactly. Except that, in our world, things get much more complicated… not that you don't already know, Mr. Potter."

"How very true," said Harry, "I'm willing to learn whatever you can teach me."

"Along with anyone else here that wants to learn," said Deric, "I understand there are several of you here that fought experienced, and very dangerous wizards to a draw just over a month ago. That's most impressive."

"Well, we had a great teacher," said Neville. That drew nods of agreement from the other members of the 'ministry 6', as eyes again fell on Harry.

"Well… err… I mean, we didn't have much choice… I mean, that evil toad, and her 'read only' curriculum…" said Harry.

"You taught your peers. Most impressive, indeed," said Deric. Of course, he had reviewed the file on Harry, along with his friends. He was, after all, on a 'nearly' first name basis with several unspeakables. However, there were many details not easily gathered, this being one of them.

"At any rate, the next order of business," said Remus, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley here, lost their home yesterday. Harry has generously offered space here, but it does raise a larger issue…"

"Refugees," said Angela, "I most definitely understand. I won't make any official statement on record as of yet, but off record, I leave it to the judgement of the Order."

"Thank you," said Remus.

"The next piece of business, I mentioned briefly when we met this morning," said Jeff.

"Attacking Voldemort's supporters financially," said Angela.

"Yes."

"Gringotts may not appreciate that kind of load. Although the approach definitely carries merit."

"We could get Harry's account manager here, get his opinion," suggested Travis.

"A more important issue, is, no matter how incompetent the British Ministry is, they will also not appreciate interference on our part. It's an area in which we all must tread carefully. Last thing we need is grief from the ICW," Angela warned.

"And what is the ICW saying about Voldemort?" asked Minerva.

"Not a word, at this point. Some members are nervous, but there's been no official statement as of yet," answered Angela.

"And they SHOULD be nervous," said Minerva, "I've already received several letters from parents informing me their children will not be returning to Hogwarts in September. I expect many more."

"But, wouldn't Hogwarts be the safest place? I mean…" said Lisa.

"Tell that to Cedric's parents," said Harry, darkly.

"And look what happened to our daughter a few years ago!" Molly pointed out.

"It doesn't matter where people are, no witch or wizard is safe as long as Voldemort is alive," said Remus. There were nods from around the table.

"And what is the Canadian Ministry's position?" asked Arthur.

"We are watching the situation in England very carefully, Mr. Weasley. I authorized DMLE to add to their numbers, customs is also aware, and taking steps on their own. It's a very dark situation, for we do remember the last war with Voldemort. I was in office then as well, very dark times," answered Angela.

"Did V-v… You-Know-Who ever come over here?" asked Ron.

"Luckily, no he didn't, Mr. Weasley," answered Angela, "Although his Death Eaters made several attempts to get a footing here. We have been very lucky up to this point. Although I must also say, this second rise of this Dark Lord has us VERY concerned."

"And rightly so," said Remus, "They have been recruiting like mad, building a much larger number than they had last time."

"Very dark news indeed, Mr. Lupin."

"He was also recruiting giants," said Hermione, "That's what Hagrid said."

"Damn," said Travis.

"One was unleashed in Somerset about a week ago," said Minerva, "Did tremendous damage."

"No doubt," said Travis, "Jesus Christ."

"Never mind the giants, they're also trying to recruit the Dementors," said Remus. Angela seemed to pale with that news. A silence fell over the table. The Dementors leaving Azkaban? That was very dark news indeed, if it should happen. Who would guard the prisoners? Worse, no man, woman, or child, magical or not, would be safe against them.

The silence was broken as the man from floo regulation stepped into the room. "The work is completed and tested, madam Minister," he announced.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"If there's nothing else, I do have to get back to the office," said Angela, standing. She still looked rather pale. She stopped. "On the thought of prisoners. Mr. Carter and… where's Mr. Cordell?"

"In the rec room with his band mates," offered Harry.

"I see, right. Mr. Carter, these are subpoenas for both you and Mr. Cordell."

"Bartlett's trial?"

"Indeed. They were going to owl them to you, but since I was on the way over, I saved the post a trip," said Angela, passing Travis the two letters.

"Angela, I will be remaining behind, if that is all right with Mr. Potter," said Deric.

"Yeah, that's fine," said Harry, "We can discuss training and so on."

"That would be the idea."

"Very well, then," said Angela.

"Thank you for coming, madam minister," said Remus, also standing, "The cooperation of your ministry is appreciated."

"Indeed. If there is anything further, by all means contact my office, and I'll see what I can do. But do tread lightly when it comes to legal manoeuvres. The British Ministry will not stand for it long."

"Might I suggest, then, if it would be possible to loan us a few staff from the Commonwealth Attorney's office?" asked Jeff.

"I'll see what I can do. No promises, though," said Angela, as they walked into the common room.

"That's all we can ask, minister," said Jeff, as Angela activated the floo. She and the Aurors then stepped into the fireplace.

"Very true. Do be careful, all of you. MINISTRY OF MAGIC, MINISTER'S OFFICE!" The 4 of them vanished in the red flames(1).

"Take care now," said the man from floo regulation, also activating the floo. He stepped in, saying, "MINISTRY OF MAGIC, FLOO REGULATION OFFICE!" and also vanished into the red flames.

"Do you have a training area set up in here yet?" asked Deric, as they returned to the library.

"We were working on that," answered Hermione, "We're going to set up a Room of Requirement."

"Very advanced magic," said Deric, surprised.

"Very complicated, but we're just about ready to try it," said Remus, "We had just finished the runic formulas when we broke for lunch."

"There may be materials in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library that might be helpful," offered Minerva, "Since you may now floo directly to Hogwarts, I can give you all passes."

"That would help a great deal, Minerva," said Remus.

"Do keep in mind, materials are in the restricted section for a reason."

"I'll keep them in check," said Remus.

"Um, question. Our floo is now an international connection, but… what happens when someone wants to get here, from Hogwarts, for example?" asked Travis.

"The man from floo regulation probably set it up for wide access," Deric guessed, "That definitely can be done."

"Which won't matter a whole lot," said Molly, "It's been properly warded so only those with access rights may use it. It's exactly as we had things set up at the Burrow."

"The next order of business, perhaps, is to grant access rights to the rest of the Order so we may have a proper meeting," suggested Arthur.

"Another thing. Mum, we could move the trunk to the cottage," said Travis.

"Honey, that's a WONDERFUL idea!" Lisa exclaimed, "With your father out of the way... your friends will love it!"

"Where is it, exactly?" asked Deric.

"You know Lake Rosseau?"

"Yes, of course."

"It's on Tobin Island, directly across from Windermere House(2)," explained Travis, "It's a huge property, probably about 40 acres."

"We could fly our brooms there!" said Ron excitedly.

"Yeah, I've done that lots of times, well, until dad blew up and stopped taking us up there," said Travis, "He saw me doing that one day, and that was it."

"We can ward the property against prying eyes, and so on," said Bill.

"I'll settle things at the Snitch & Bludger, then, and apparate us up there," said Travis, getting up.

"With us all still in here?" asked Deric.

"Yup. We've done it a few times already without trouble. Gotta love wizard space." That got a grin from Harry.

The location was picturesque to say the least. The cottage itself was a little rustic, having only the bare essentials, at which Dobby and Winky were now busily cleaning, seeming to squeak and squeal with glee at the amount of work that now presented itself.

The property itself was indeed immense, easily giving loads of privacy from the neighbours. It wouldn't do to have prying eyes when the young wizards and witches were openly practicing magic. A Room of Requirement would make things easy once installed, but still, being able to actually get outside was something important.

"Why didn't we do this in the first place," asked Harry, finally.

"It wasn't the first thing that came to mind," answered Travis. He, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a picnic table close to the water's edge.

"When the fire struck, we needed a place to park the trunk, and quickly. This place, well, it just… like I said, dad and I had more than a few fights up here, and well…"

"You have bad memories up here," Harry finished.

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Merlin, you guys are so alike," said Ron.

"Well, had Mr. Cordell not spoken for him…" Travis began, getting a grin from Harry.

"Speaking of whom… where are they anyway?"

"Last I heard, they were in an intense writing session. Chester got some brilliant idea in the middle of the night, something like that… comes banging on our door at 4 in the morning," Harry supplied, "Frankie wasn't exactly amused, but… that's what they do, right?"

"Something like that," Travis laughed, "Likely you won't see too much of them, for the next while."

"What's that place over there?" asked Hermione, pointing at a white building directly across the lake, almost due east.

"That's Windermere House," answered Travis, "The place has been there since 1860. It's a resort hotel, they're famous. Maybe we'll go over there for lunch tomorrow, if I can get the boat in the water… more an issue of locating it."

"Travis, Professor Bishop is on the floo for you," Lisa called.

"Ask her to come through, she should already be on the… shit, just a sec, guys," said Travis, getting up. He followed his mother back into the cottage.

A minute later, Travis returned, along with a witch who somewhat resembled Minerva.

"Guys," said Travis, "This is Professor Carol Bishop, headmistress of Lake Nipigon Wizards' Institute. That's where I go to school. Headmistress, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

"Well. Mr. Potter, it's an honour," said Carol, extending a hand. Harry shook it. "I'm only here for a minute, only to ask, Travis, do you plan on returning to Nipigon in September?"

"Likely not, professor. I want to help Harry as much as I can, and I can't do that while I'm in classes that don't really matter."

"I see." Carol only nodded in understanding. "I can understand that. You've always charted your own course, Travis. This course of action certainly doesn't surprise me."

"Professor, one thing that could help us, is access to the school's library," suggested Hermione. That got a smile from Harry. 'Of course she would think of that,' he thought.

"I think I can agree to that. I will need to know who will require access, so I can set things up with the librarian."

"We'll probably have to meet with the Order about that first," said Harry, "I mean, I'm sure Remus would want that, and Hermione, and Luna, but… we'll have to ask." He thought for a moment. "Travis, you won't be tossing your education, missing the year, I hope."

"No, he most certainly won't," said Carol, "He's entitled to return next September if he so chooses, or any year after, by practical measure. I would assume Professor McGonagall would say the same of you three." She gestured to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

oOo

"Ok, Harry, let's try this again," said Travis.

"Three D's, right then," said Harry. He stood three feet away from a circle Travis had drawn on the ground.

"One… two… THREE!" Travis cried. Harry twisted on the spot, lost his balance, and ended up flat on his behind.

"What… Harry, what… what are you tryin' to do?" Harry looked up to see Frank, standing on the deck, holding his midsection, he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up," Harry groaned, picking up a loose pine cone, and tossing it at him.

"S-sorry, it… that was too good, man."

"He's trying to learn how to apparate, and YOU aren't helping matters," said Travis, "Ok, Harry, watch." Travis took a step forward, turned on the spot, and vanished with a loud CRACK, only to appear directly behind Frank. "See, it's fucking easy once you get the hang of it."

"Easy for you to say, you've had 4 years of practice," Harry groaned, standing, and dusting himself off.

"Yeah, and for good reason. I had Bartlett breathing down my neck half the time. Ok, one more time," said Travis, popping back beside him, "The 3 D's. Destination, Determination, and Deliberation(3). They're all important. Look, it took me many tries just to get any movement at all." Harry only shrugged, once again focusing on the circle Travis had drawn. Doing exactly as Travis had done, he took a step forward, turned on the spot… and vanished with a noisy CRACK, to appear in the circle, wobbling around on one leg. The other had failed to follow its owner, and now stood on its own, on the spot from which Harry had left.(4) Harry had a horrified look on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Frank was equally horrified at what he was seeing.

"What's going on?" Came Lisa's voice, as she stepped out onto the deck, "Oh dear… Let me get…"

"Never mind, mum," said Travis, waving his wand. There was a loud bang, and a purple puff of smoke, which then revealed Harry, reunited with his missing leg. Lisa only rolled her eyes, then went back into the cottage.

"Ok, Ok, that was pretty good, other than the fact you splinched yourself."

"I did what… I mean, why?" asked Harry.

"Splinching happens when you aren't determined enough. When you're doing this, keep your mind completely focused on your destination, or you leave bits of yourself behind."

"Does that happen a lot?" asked Frank, cautiously.

"When people first learn how to do it, yeah. I mean, I've done it enough times as it is… mum had to call on Upper Canada Hospital a few times. Of course, each one of those resulting in a warning or a fine from the Ministry… apparating without a license. I quickly learned how to fix it, of course. All right, Harry. Let's try again…"

"Learning how to apparate, I assume." Severus joined Frank at the railing.

"Err, trying to," answered Harry.

"It might have been prudent, Mr. Carter, to have more experienced supervision while attempting this," said Severus.

"What makes you think I'm not, sir?" asked Travis, "I've been doing this since I was 12, so I DO know what the fuck I'm doing."

"Travis…"

"Sorry. I just get my back up when people question… well, just never mind."

"Whether you may be legally an adult or not, it does not say you are experienced in… more delicate things… such as this," Severus sneered.

"ENOUGH!" Harry snapped, "This isn't a bloody pissing match! I need to learn this, and I don't bloody care who teaches it, as long as it's right!" he turned on the spot, and vanished with a loud CRACK, to reappear in the circle. It startled a group of birds that had just settled on the eaves trough of the cottage, who took to flight, squawking angry insults at the source of the disturbance.

"By all means, then," Severus sneered, vanishing back into the cottage, muttering something about 'Gryffindor stupidity'.

"Damn, what got up his ass?" asked Frank.

"Still just a jaded git. He'll never change," said Harry.

"Harry… you realize, you just successfully apparated," said Travis.

"Yeah, I guess I did," answered Harry.

"All right, let's see if you can't go a little further, then. Go up beside Frank, and try to apparate from there into the circle." Harry only nodded, and made his way up onto the deck.

"Careful, Harry," said Frank.

"Yeah, I know… but I have to learn this," answered Harry. He again focussed on the circle Travis had drawn, although this time closing his eyes, so only that particular spot filled his head. As he turned on the spot, he failed to notice that at that particular moment, Frank had touched him on the shoulder. Both vanished with a loud CRACK.

For Frank, everything went black. It felt like he was being squeezed through a rubber tube(5). That was the best explanation. As the world came back into focus, he found himself still beside Harry, although they now both stood inside the circle.

"Um, right, then," Harry managed.

"Well, that wasn't part of the plan, but, well done. Congratulations, Frank, you were just side-apparated," said Travis, grinning.

"Is that what it's called? It was awful, man. Holy fuck."

"you get used to it after a while," said Travis.

"I think I prefer flying," said Harry.

"You're not alone there. Not the most comfortable feeling, but hell, it can get you out of a tight situation in a hurry. I have to say, you're catching on, very quickly. God, you just side-apparated someone on your 2nd successful attempt. You know how long before I was able to do that? A year, easily."

"Well, I mean, once I can do something, Merlin, it just… I don't know… it's like it's natural, or something," said Harry. Travis only nodded in understanding. This was, after all, a guy who in 3rd year drove away over 100 Dementors. By no means was his skill by choice. His 'quickness on the uptake' was by his survivalist mind. Life had presented some incredible obstacles to Harry, and it was only in his nature to meet them and overcome them.

By the time dinner was ready, Harry had managed to apparate successfully dozens of times. It was still not perfect, of course, as he still splinched himself on many other occasions, or just plain did nothing on many others. No, Harry was by no means ready for his apparation test, and as Travis guessed, it would be quite some time before he would be.

"Severus tells me you were learning to apparate," said Remus, as the large group sat down to dinner.

"Getting quite good at it, too," said Travis, grabbing 2 baked potatoes from the tray in front of him.

"Needs to stop leaving his arms and legs behind, though," said Frank, plucking a cob of corn off another tray.

"Huh?" Chester appeared very confused, as did the other members of Deadly Harvest, who had decided to join everyone for dinner for a change.

"You have to see it to believe it, man," answered Frank, only shaking his head.

"He's splinched himself? Oh dear," said Molly.

"It's all good, I know enough how to fix it," answered Travis.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us you were learning how to do that?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I… err… well…"

"I just want…"

"Perhaps it might be best if we get someone in from the ministry," said Lisa, "All of you are in 6th year…"

"Not me," said Ginny.

"Nor me," added Luna.

"The rest of you, though, do need to start learning how to apparate," said Remus, "Normally that would be offered during the second term. Considering none of you will be returning to Hogwarts, we can do things a little differently. Ginny and Luna, we can probably teach both of you as well."

"Right. Guys, tonight, I don't want to think anymore about all this training stuff. I might take a ride on my broom," said Harry.

"Yeah, a break might be nice. I might light a bonfire tonight, come to think of it… maybe roast some hot dogs and marshmallows…"

"Marsh… mallow?" asked Ron.

"Oh, it's a yummy treat…"

"The forest fire index might be too high, dear," Lisa warned.

"Forest fire index?" asked Harry.

"Right, shit. It's a rating the muggle ministry of natural resources puts out, how dangerous it is to have open fires. I mean, what happened to our house… that's a good example why they do it."

"So it may not be a good idea to have a fire," said Lisa.

"No, it shouldn't matter… I mean, we do have the spark arrester charm still on the fire pit. We'll be all right. Besides, I'm craving S'mores."

"S'mores? What's that?" asked Harry.

"Marshmallows, chocolate chips, and graham crackers, cooked on the fire. Very yummy," said Travis.

"I don't know if we even have that stuff, dear," said Lisa.

"I can send Dobby to the store," offered Harry, "He's pretty good at finding stuff."

"Either way, it's still early, and I like Harry's idea of going flying," said Ron.

It required no further arguments. After setting Dobby after the ingredients needed to make S'mores, Harry retrieved his Firebolt from his room, silently praying there wouldn't be a repeat performance of the last time he had been flying, just over 24 hours prior. 'Hell, it'll be all right,' he thought, stepping outside. He quickly mounted his broom, and took off, to join the others already in the air, just barely clearing the tree tops.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I would have thought you'd bring your boyfriend again," Ginny teased, flying up to hover beside him.

"Um… well…" He looked down, seeing Frank watching them at the picnic table. Then a smirk crossed Harry's face. "Be right back." He gently descended and touched down, only feet from the table. "Coming?" he gestured to the broom.

"As long as we don't end up, well, you know…"

"Strongly doubt it," said Harry, shifting forward a little, making room for Frank.

It was the first time Harry got to see Travis on his broom.

"What make is your broom?" he finally asked, settling up along side Travis.

"Oh… right, it's a North Star. A Canadian design. I mean, it doesn't fly quite as well as a Firebolt, but… it can stand on its own," answered Travis.

"What difference does it make?" asked Frank, "I mean, they all look similar… different colours, but… what makes one better than another?"

"Well, each company has its own charms and stuff like that. I mean, the Firebolt is the fastest broom in the world, just because they have the patent on the charm that does it," explained Travis, pitching his broom forward a little. Harry copied his moves, and they started coasting along at an easy pace.

"So one company can't copy another," Frank guessed.

"No, definitely not, they'd end up getting sued, at least over here. Not sure what would happen across the pond, but probably something similar," said Travis. He circled his broom, seeing a red-headed figure waving up at him on the ground. "Be right back."

Harry could only laugh, as he watched Travis touch down on his broom, to allow the said red-head on the back of his own broom. They then rose to once again hover beside Harry.

"Copy cat," said Harry.

"Well, I mean, 2… or wait, 4… can play this game," Travis gave a wry smile.

"So Bill… am I to assume you guys are an item?" asked Harry.

"Err… well, um…" Bill sputtered, his face turning very red. Travis' face seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

"Harry, I don't think they need to answer… their action let the cat out of the bag, I think," Frank laughed.

"Well, I mean, I'd like us to be," said Travis, "I mean, if you guys can… and well…"

"You know… none of us have been on dates yet, right?" asked Harry. Travis and Bill both shook their heads.

"The hotel over there…" HHarry gestured to the large resort across the lake, "They have a restaurant, right?"

"Yeah, mum's taken me there a few times," answered Travis.

"Well… Hey Ron!" called Harry. Ron quickly flew over. "You guys been on a date yet?"

"Um…" Now it was Ron's turn to sputter and turn red.

"Ok, that answers that, I think," said Travis, "Let's do a triple date. The restaurant at Windermere House, tomorrow night. We'll do lunch here instead."

"Sounds good to me," Harry grinned.

"Sure, right," said Ron, "Hermione's gonna kill me."

"No she won't. She'll love it!" exclaimed Travis, "Girls like that kind of thing… err, well, significant other… yeah, um…"

"Stuck it in up to here…" Frank grinned, gesturing to his knee.

"Huh?" Ron looked confused.

"Um, never mind."

"Foot-in-mouth disease," said Harry.

"Oh."

As the sun at last sank below the horizon, only a single broom remained aloft. Travis had already set about lighting a bonfire in the designated pit, right on the beach. The lake had gone still, looking more like that of a mill pond, with the absence of a breeze.

"So quiet up here," said Frank.

"Yeah. Up here is true freedom," said Harry, his voice barely a whisper, "No books, no worries, I leave that all on the ground. Just feel the wind in your face, the peace of being in the air. And with your arms wrapped around me… it makes it many times better."

"I love you Harry."

"And I love you too, Frankie." Harry felt the two arms wrapped around his chest squeeze a little tighter, as Frank rested his chin on Harry's right shoulder.

It was dark by the time Harry and Frank finally landed on the beach. The bonfire was blazing brightly, clearly illuminating the large group that sat around it. Ron and Hermione had settled into one spot together, as had Travis and Bill. Harry's unintentional ribbing had perhaps pushed their relationship further along. 'Time will tell', he thought to himself, as he and Frank settled into a spot that seemed to have been reserved for them.

"Have a good flight, Harry?" asked Ron, finally.

"Yeah, we did," Harry smirked, "Smashing way to enjoy the sunset, I thought."

"Ronald tells me you guys are going for a triple date tomorrow," said Molly.

"Travis' idea, not mine," answered Harry, "But yeah, it'll be nice, I think… err… I mean, I've never really been on a date… well, other than the Yule ball a couple years ago… but…"

"Just have fun, that's all you have to do, Harry," said Frank.

"So Harry. How are you enjoying your summer so far?" asked Travis, as he busied himself with the ingredients to make S'mores.

"It's a hundred-fold better than I had last year… barring what happened at the Burrow. I'm surrounded by my friends, that's what counts no matter what. Honestly, I can't understand how keeping me away from my friends would give me a 'normal childhood', as the old codger kept saying."

"No, he was using your friends and the people that truly care about you against you, I think," said Frank.

"I know. Keeping me raw and angry, that's what he truly wanted, and bloody hell, another year like that, and that might have been what he got. I mean, last year was an utter disaster. Voldemort sending me visions, Severus and his horrible Occlumency lessons… that foul toad the ministry gave us for a DA teacher… I almost went mental as it was!"

"Ah, yes, Delores Umbridge… we've got a rather interesting file on her," said Deric, his hands clasped around a muggle beer.

"No doubt," mumbled Ron, attacking a marshmallow he had just toasted on the fire.

"She used a blood quill on Harry," said Hermione.

"She didn't," Deric said.

"She did," answered Harry, "I'll show you the back of my hand if you want."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"She was from the MINISTRY, Mr. Stafford," said Hermione, "She would have just sacked the person we told. It was just better to remain quiet about it…"

"Jesus Christ, what a way to run a school. And Dumbledore allowed that to happen?!" Deric was incensed.

"My thoughts exactly," said Harry, "Being such a powerful wizard, he could have done SOMETHING. Instead, he sat back, and let that toad terrorize the entire school. He's just as guilty as SHE is, in the end."

"All right, that's enough talk about that," said Lisa, "This is meant to be a break from all that nonsense." There were nods from around the fire.

Topics of conversation ranged from muggle gadgets (much to Arthur's liking, and Molly's disapproval), to Quidditch, to muggle sports. Harry and his friends heard about 'hockey', a sport played on a sheet of ice, with blades strapped to one's feet rather than shoes. To Harry, it sounded fascinating.

With 5 musicians present, it was a given at least one would bring out a guitar. Deric gave a rather impressive cover of 'Blue Moon', to which Frank dragged Harry to his feet, and they danced together. It was rather goofy, at least to Harry, but it was also special, once again bringing back memories of the Yule Ball, or immediately following, when he and Cedric had danced together in the Room of Requirement.

That of course, had drawn the other couples up to dance as well, along with Molly and Arthur, which brought another smile to Harry's lips. They had lost everything, but really still had everything that mattered. He silently wondered if he would be lucky enough, to, at that age, still be in the arms of the man dancing with him. Would Harry live that long?

oOo

It was almost dawn before Harry and Frank made it to bed. The sky was just starting to turn pale on the eastern horizon, in fact, by the time they actually settled in. Harry placed the new portrait beside the one of his parents, and finally took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, maybe this is what we should have done yesterday," said Harry, finally.

"Yeah, I agree with that one. Deric's got an awesome voice, he really surprised me, and Chester as well, I think."

"Great guy, I can't wait for him to start training with me," Harry grinned. He looked over at the window, seeing the sky turning from black to a deep, dark blue. "Haven't stayed up this late in… well… since the ministry."

"Now, Harry, don't be thinking of that," said Sirius, from his portrait.

"I know, Padfoot, it's just… it's hard not to," answered Harry. He felt the body beside him shift to snuggle up against him. "Shhh… just let it go." Harry smiled, producing his wand one last time. "Nox." The room darkened, the predawn light casting a glow through the window.

"G'night mum, dad, Padfoot, Frankie."

"Sleep well, son."

"G'night, dear."

"Good night, pup." Harry smiled at that. He then felt Frank placing soft kisses on the back of his neck.

"Good night, Harry." Harry let out a gasp, and sat bolt upright in bed, almost knocking Frank sideways. "CEDRIC?!"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__: All right, a rather slow chapter this one was, but yet, it does move the story along, giving a bit of depth and so on. Now I know I'm gonna get some flack over the Ginny situation, but… sorry, I happen to like Ginny's character. So, even though they aren't a couple as par canon, Ginny IS one of Harry's friends… one of his very close friends. I'll leave it at that._

_The date, or triple date, that will be next chapter, of course, after Harry deals with Cedric. I've already laid out hints of how, so this isn't really much of a cliff-hanger. Anyway, hopefully you won't have to wait nearly 3 weeks for the next chapter. Until then…_

_(1) The floo connection is warded, hence the red flames._

_(2) Windermere House is FAMOUS in the Muskoka region, having been there since 1860. Look it up on the net, the place is amazing._

_(3) Taken from p.360, HBP, Canadian soft cover edition._

_(4) This unfortunate incident happened, of course, to Susan Bones._

_(5) Taken from p.60, HBP, Canadian soft cover edition._


	15. Dog Days of Summer

_Once again, I must remind readers that the world of "Harry Potter" is Ms. Rowling's sandbox, I am merely only playing in it, and adding a bit of sand of my own. I make no profit from this fan fiction, other than being able to share it with all of you._

**15: DOG DAYS OF SUMMER**

Harry sat on side of the bed, completely dumbstruck. As sure as the light of dawn, Cedric was smiling up at him from the portrait. "But, how?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"One thing about mum," answered Cedric, "She is always planning and thinking about the worst. When my name came out of the goblet over a year ago, well, she almost went spare, while dad was tripping over himself… Merlin, that was embarrassing. But mum all but forced me to sit and have a portrait done."

"How… how much do you remember?" asked Harry, finally getting control of his nerves. Frank had also sat on the edge of the bed beside him, slinging an arm around him.

"The night before the third task was the last time it was updated. Mum said that it took about a week before she could actually face me, well, the portrait, anyway, and wake it up. Dad was half mental, and mum wasn't far behind, so she said."

"So you know… about what happened?"

"Bits and pieces, yeah," answered Cedric.

"I'll show you… one day… what happened," said Harry, the memories of the disastrous night over a year prior filling his head.

"That's all right, mate," answered Cedric. "I know it's a difficult memory for you, mum explained what she knew. Is it true the ministry called you and Dumbledore liars?"

"Yeah, it is, Ced. Most of wizarding Britain thought I was barking, and just seeking attention. Bloody hell, all I wanted was a normal life, instead, I got…"

"Harry," said Frank, "Don't think of those things, man. That's long behind you." Harry nodded, although he didn't fully believe it. 'No, there are many things that will come back at me in the end,' he thought. Frank's words, though, snapped him back to reality.

"Ced, this is Frankie Cordell. Frankie, Cedric Diggory."

"The one who's stolen Harry's heart," said Cedric, flashing a smile.

"I guess that would be me," answered Frank, giving a grin of his own.

"But, how? How did you know?" asked Harry, very confused.

"When you guys visited the house a couple days ago to borrow the floo, I saw you. Merlin, even mum spotted how you guys are together."

As tired as Harry was, he couldn't bear to just leave Cedric hanging, so to speak. The sun was high in the sky before the room at last became quiet. They discussed the past year in detail, including the disaster at the Ministry of Magic, and the recent changes Harry had made, including his flight to Canada and the friendships he was then making as a result. Most definitely, things were turning around for the Boy-Who-Lived.

It was mid-afternoon before Harry and Frank were awake again, pulled out of their slumber by a knock at the door.

"Harry," said the voice belonging to Travis, "You guys are gonna miss your date."

Of course, that had resulted in a brief panic, as Harry believed he had slept through the entire day. It had been agreed they would make reservations for 6 pm. He was relieved to find out it was only 4 pm. They still had loads of time to get ready; after all… he WAS a guy, and didn't require hours on end in the bathroom.

They arrived at the hotel just before 6 pm, having apparated from the cottage. Bill, Remus, and Travis had side-apparated those who couldn't, appearing in a thicket of trees not far from the building. Remus had gone along as an extra pair of eyes, having borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. He would position himself out of the way, but in a spot that would give him a clear view of the dining room.

"So, do many from the magical community come here?" asked Frank. The main course had been finished, and the group was then attacking dessert. Their table was out of earshot of the other diners, and so discussion of things magical was safe.

"Yeah, this place is fairly popular," answered Travis. "I mean, with the magical community pretty much mixed with the muggle world… well, what's popular with them, it's popular with us too. Hell, I mean, as I promised, we'll go see a hockey game in the fall. It could almost give Quidditch a run for its money."

"I'll believe that when I see it," said Ron.

"Oh, trust me, it's fun."

"Have you ever played?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, when I was 6. Of course, when I got my letter from Nipigon, well, that was the end of that," answered Travis.

"So you just dropped everything to go to school?" asked Frank.

"More or less. Once one gets a letter like that, well, everything changes. As much as we are so similar, we ARE also very different," explained Bill.

"What would happen if someone just ignored the letter?"

"Well, that doesn't happen too often. Mostly with muggle-born witches and wizards. It's usually an instance where the parents think it's some kind of practical joke. As far as I know, with Hogwarts, they do send a professor out to contact the family if they don't hear back by the recipient's 11th birthday," said Bill.

"So that's why Hagrid showed up," said Harry.

"That's exactly it. Of course, the child can most certainly turn down the invitation, and that would be it. Although that happening tends to be pretty rare."

"It's pretty much the same over here," said Travis. "Usually, professor Bishop goes herself to those cases. When I received my letter, though, a professor from the school did visit us, since I'm a muggle-born as well. Over here, we make sure a muggle-born is more equipped to enter the world, and so it isn't such a shock when they get to Nipigon."

"That would make sense," said Hermione. "I wasn't really given anything when I got my letter, it's a shame they don't."

Travis nodded in agreement, saying, "That's not the way to introduce someone to the wizard world. It's crazy how behind England is."

"Considering we've got Malfoy and the like, with their pure-blood agenda, and the minister in his pocket to boot, it's no wonder," said Harry.

"That's a good point. Voldemort is only part of the problem," said Travis. "The British wizarding government also has to change, or you'll be facing yet another dark wizard in a few years' time. From what I've heard, England has been a breeding ground for them. Something has to change. For the safety of English witches and wizards, and for the safety of the international community too. I mean, our generation's kids have the right to a safe community. A wizard government stuck in the dark ages won't give us that; it'll just give us another Voldemort, or Grindelwald."

"You know of him?"

"We covered him in History class, second year," said Travis, "We had four or five classes about dark wizards, and the nightmares they caused. Last year, when Voldemort got his body back, we covered him again in History, more as a reminder about what he's capable of."

"All Professor Binns goes on about is goblin wars," Ron snorted. "Bloody useless as a professor."

"What are your classes like, Travis?" asked Bill.

"Well, in our History class, we talk a lot about historic events in the muggle world, from a magical context, of course, but we still cover them. Now you guys get Arithmancy, right?"

"Yes, of course, it's one of my favourite subjects," answered Hermione.

"We have that, but we also cover regular mathematics as well. In fact, most muggle classes are available if they want them. Of course, the core magical classes are mandatory… Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against the dark arts, Potions, and Herbology."

"You guys have Quidditch, I guess?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely. Our national team was knocked out of the World Cup rather early two years ago," said Travis.

"Do you play?"

"No, not on the school team, anyway. I mean, I know how to play, but it's not been a big focus. Protecting my ass has been a bigger issue, if you get what I mean." That got a nod from Harry; he knew exactly what Travis meant.

As the group got up to pay, another group of young ladies approached. "Excuse me, um, Mr. Cordell?" said one of them, "Could we… um, get your autograph?"

"I'll take care of the bill," said Harry, while Frank obliged the group of young ladies. 'At least they're not calling him mental, or a liar,' thought Harry darkly, as he approached the front counter to clear the bill.

"You sure, mate? I mean, I have muggle money, too," said Bill.

"No, it's fine," said Harry, pulling out his wallet.

The rest of the evening for the six were spent once again gathered around a bonfire, while the rest of the group pressed for details. Harry noticed Travis and Bill were then sitting very close to one another. Perhaps their relationship had moved forward a little more. That drew his thoughts back to the man who was then planting soft kisses on his neck, holding him so close. 'So many blessings this summer,' Harry thought. 'All because of a little Canadian intervention'.

oOo

The rest of August was spent making further plans and connections, with few interruptions. Two of those that stood out were Troy Bartlett's trial and Travis' father's trial. Both were completed expeditiously, considering the weight of evidence over both defendants. Troy was sentenced to life in Azkaban, whereas Philip was sentenced to two years less a day in jail. His sentence wasn't long enough to be sent to the wizard prison. Travis was somewhat disappointed; he believed his father deserved far more than the 'slap on the wrist' he had been given. All the same, two years away from him and his mother was more than good enough.

Having been found guilty, it also moved forward the divorce proceedings filed by Lisa. The brief hearing took place the last week of August, with Philip being represented by his own lawyer. As expected, Philip was left with virtually nothing, other than the few possessions he entered the marriage with. Since most of those had been destroyed in the fire, he only ended up with a small slice of the insurance money.

The Order of the Phoenix also began meeting in the trunk, save for a couple members whom Harry decided should be excluded from the organization, namely, one Mundungus Fletcher. He had proven his uselessness on several occasions, one of which almost got him and his cousin killed. Being the second in command, no one was going to question that at this point; clearly Remus agreed with the decision. A few were, however, surprised that Severus was being retained. Knowing the sometimes volatile relationship between the potions professor and the Boy-Who-Lived, it had been almost expected he too would be cut from the Order.

It had most certainly been brought up, as Tonks had asked, "Why not get rid of Severus?" Of course, the potions professor looked about ready to explode with that comment, and only Harry's explanation prevented it.

"We're working on our differences, and I mean, I know he can't tell us a lot about what Voldemort is doing, but, it's still better than shooting in the dark." Severus nodded at this, seeming to calm a little with Harry's words.

"The thing is, we can't just be sitting on our arses anymore, waiting for things to happen," Harry continued. "It's time we take the fight to their back yard, to go on offensive, give the wizarding community something to rally behind."

"Harry, I don't think…" Tonks began.

"Why not? Don't tell me it's too dangerous, bloody hell, I could DIE tomorrow, for all I know! So enough of the coddling me like a two-year-old!"

"Besides," added Travis, "Most of us are adults here as it is, so it doesn't have to be Harry or I that go out there."

"My next point, exactly," said Harry.

"If we have intel on someone, let's just deal with it, rather than let them run rampant," said Travis.

"And what would you do with them, Mr. Carter? Turn them over to the ministry?" Severus drawled.

"Actually, what if we set up our own prison?" Hermione suggested, "I mean, the ministry is so incompetent as it is…"

"A better idea would be to get Angela's help with that," said Deric.

"Even better than that, would be to get the digital map like what the Improper Use of Magic office has," said Travis.

"That might be a bit more of a challenge, the security clearance involved and so on."

"What about the technology? Is that covered by secrecy?" asked Hermione.

"Well, no, but…"

"Could we do it ourselves?"

"In theory, yes, but…"

"Hell, I've got the hardware… I mean, all it does in the end is project the image up on the wall as a hologram… I saw it once," said Travis.

"And exactly what would that give us?" asked Moody.

"A real-time map of the UK. Showing every port key, every apparation, possibly movement of magical creatures, I mean, I think we could probably set it up to track brooms too," Travis explained.

"More importantly, it can be set to trigger an alarm if intense bouts of magic are detected, the kind usually associated with battle," Deric added.

"Then it sounds like we need to do some research," said Remus. "This is exactly the kind of thing that could give us an edge."

"How, though?" asked Frank. He was once again sitting beside Harry, running a hand through his hair, and generally being closer than should be allowed.

"Well, think about this… whenever they hold a meeting, the map would show a large influx of persons into the area," explained Deric.

"Even if they're using a Fidelius Charm?" asked Harry.

"It would still show the end of their trip on the map, although we wouldn't be able to see the actual location for real," answered Deric. "What the map would give us are real-world coordinates as to exactly where that massive amount of traffic landed."

"It still doesn't solve anything if they're using a Fidelius Charm," said Tonks.

"Ah, you see, that's where I come in," said Bill. "It's most definitely one of the most difficult charms to break, but it is possible to break through it. Again, very difficult, not something that can be disrupted or removed with any speed."

"Now, if you can't see a place, it's still there, right?" asked Frank.

"Of course, it's just hidden from view."

"So we could still blow the place up, couldn't we?"

"Err, probably not," said Remus, "Although it is by no means a stupid idea."

"More than likely, Voldemort will also have the property warded against intrusion, in the unlikely event someone manages to get by the Fidelius Charm. No, the first bit would be to break that first, and then remove the rest of the wards," Bill explained.

"I think, then, we need to find out about this mapping technology," Harry decided. "It's definitely a start."

oOo

Harry found himself floating high above the city of London, his prized Firebolt between his legs, the morning sun warming his back. 'It seems to be late autumn… but no, that can't be right,' he thought. He recognized many of the buildings, including the Houses of Westminster, on the banks of the Thames River. He had flown right by it the night the Order had rescued him from the Dursleys, now well over a year prior. The night Dementors had visited Little Whinging.

A tremendous roar snapped him out of his thoughts, and a brilliant flash filled his view in all directions. It quickly engulfed him, the force of whatever it seemed to rock him on his broom. Then, it only got worse. He could still see, as the city was literally incinerated with the blinding flash that easily matched that of the sun. 'Why am I not burning?' he thought to himself. 'What is this?'

He awoke, trembling, Frank gently jostling him to come to.

"Harry, you all right?"

"I… I don't know. I think I just… bloody hell!" He hesitated, and then described his dream to Frank.

"It sounds like a nuclear attack," said Frank, finally.

"Nu… nuclear?"

"Atomic weapon," answered Frank. "One bomb can wipe out a whole city."

"But… Merlin, why would I dream of that?"

He didn't hesitate telling the others of this strange dream, or nightmare, rather. No one, however, saw any significance of it, considering many people had dreams about the end of the world. It played on one's worst fears. Still, it most certainly concerned Harry, as, coming from him, anything like that bore some kind of significance.

The following night, as he retreated to his mind to do his Occlumency exercises, he found his subconscious self was not alone.

"Most impressive, Potter," said Voldemort, looking at the computer workstation that represented access to his inner thoughts.

"Yeah, I thought so, too. What do you want?"

"Only to have a chat, of course. You have been quite busy this summer, I see." He poked at the keyboard, seemingly perplexed at exactly what the device was.

"You could say that."

"Severus has been helpful in this… fortress you have managed to erect around your mind?"

"No, oh Merlin no, this was all my doing… although he's been giving me pointers," said Harry. "Don't think I don't know who he really serves. The old coot might have had most people fooled, but he never fooled me." That got a laugh from the Dark Lord.

"Indeed, Potter."

"Now, what do you want? I'm rather busy."

"Further protecting yourself?"

"I think you could already assume that, Riddle. Now get lost."

"Oh, I don't think I will," answered Voldemort. "I have been rather busy myself…"

Harry suddenly found himself watching as giants, once again, unleashed unholy terror in an English community. He was unable to establish the exact location, but the damage was incredible as the three creatures demolished entire houses, tossed cars as if they were toys, uprooted 100 year-old trees like they were twigs, and then vanished as they were apparated away by three teams of Death Eaters.

Harry found himself once again back in his subconscious, and breathing heavily.

"I may no longer be able to enter your memories, but I can still force you to live some of my own, Potter," the Dark Lord hissed. "You have not gotten rid of me, and do remember this. One day, I will finish what I started. You and your friends will all die, and there is not a thing you can do to prevent it." Voldemort vanished in a puff of swirling black smoke. He remembered nothing further, mentally exhausted from what he had just seen.

oOo

It was the early hours of the following morning, August 28. Harry was shaken awake by a loud bang from the common room, and commotion in the corridor, quickly accompanied by shouting, and several small explosions.

"Harry?" Frank shook him. Just then, the door flew open.

"Get up, someone's breached the wards on the floo!" Travis shouted.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: Right, then. Voldemort HAD to make another appearance here, it's been a while since we heard what exactly he was up to, right?_

_Now. I know people were probably looking forward to a grandiose 20 page epic of the triple date… sorry to disappoint, but doing mushy date-things and so on just doesn't happen in my works. I mean, I was even thinking of having an 'incident' occur. However, I felt that might be pushing things a bit, too. and so you get what I posted instead._


	16. Back to Hogwarts

_**Caution**: Spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Slash!foreplay!_

_Sparks fly in another confrontation with Dumbledore… Harry returns to Hogwarts as a visitor… Frankie gets 'sorted'?! …More strange dreams… and both Frankie and Harry go for a ride on Buckbeak… oh my!_

* * *

**16: BACK TO HOGWARTS?**

The common room was already a mess as angry spells flew between the combatants. Somehow, Dumbledore had managed to find out the floo address and force his way through, to stand in said room. Travis, Bill, Remus, Deric, the twins, and Moody now stood toe-to-toe with the old wizard.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ron mumbled, joining him and Frank at the doorway into the common room. He gasped at the sight that met him. "How… what's HE doing here?"

"I don't know, Ron, just, wands out!" Harry answered, flicking his wrist and producing his wand. They were then joined by Molly and Arthur, who also produced their wands and quickly joined the battle in tight quarters.

Backed up against the fireplace, the elder wizard finally realized that he wasn't getting any further. He had gotten off perhaps 10 good, strong curses before being cornered. He had not expected so many people to be in what he believed was a house. Moody could sense he was tiring, and finally growled, "Drop the wand, Dumbledore!" Albus sighed, hesitating on what to do next. Harry caught that brief delay as the elderly wizard thought about his options.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he shouted, and the wand flew from Albus' hand, clattering into the corner of the room. It also knocked him off his feet, leaving him to lie in an awkward position against the face of the fireplace.

"Accio WAND!" cried Harry, and the wand flew to his outstretched hand.

"Man, you must really be fucking stupid, old man," Travis hissed, as Moody conjured up some heavy cords and bound the former headmaster in them.

"What do we do with him?" asked George, finally taking a seat in one of the less-damaged chairs. Hermione and Molly were already casting repair charms on the others.

"Well, the prison cells are almost ready," said Bill. "I need maybe another 15 minutes or so, and a cell can be ready."

"I was only…" began Dumbledore.

"Shut up," Harry hissed. "You have no latitude here whatsoever!"

"Right, then. I'll let you know when the cell is ready," said Bill, stepping into the corridor.

"Harry…" Dumbledore again started to say.

"I said shut up," Harry snarled.

"I think we will be the ones to ask questions here, Dumbledore," said Moody gruffly as he levitated the headmaster's bound body into the middle of the room. Just then, the floo fired, and Severus stepped into the room, quickly followed by Minerva.

"Oh dear," she said, seeing the damage.

"It's all right, Minerva, we have it under control," said Remus, as he too at last took a seat.

"Indeed, although I do wonder, how he managed to get in," said Severus, poking at the fireplace with his wand.

"There was a loud bang, and we found him standing in the middle of the common room," said Remus. "Fred managed to set off the alarm, and join us in keeping him at bay. His brothers quickly joined us, as did Harry and Ronald."

"Let's take this into the library," said Harry. "Voldemort visited me last night as well, at any rate."

"Do we make it an official Order meeting?" asked Remus.

"No, the key members are here," answered Harry.

"What do we do with Dumbledore?" asked George.

"We bring him. I think we have a right to an explanation," said Travis.

Minutes later, the group once again sat around the large conference table in the library. Albus had been forced into one of the seats, and again tightly bound, as to prevent any possibility of escape.

"What did Voldemort want?" asked Remus, at last.

"He showed me another giant attack," answered Harry, fingering Albus' wand.

"A pensieve view, perhaps?" suggested Arthur.

"Right, great idea," said Harry, absently using Albus' wand to summon the pensieve from one of the storage shelves. It arrived with more speed than anticipated.

"Damn, Harry, I think that wand likes you," said Travis. Harry nodded, for the first time getting a close look at the headmaster's wand. It was truly a beautiful wand, a light colour, with several 'beads' along its length. It was slightly longer than his own holly wand.

"Looks like elder wood," said Molly.

"Those are very rare, at least over here," said Travis.

"Fine, that's not important right now," said Harry, thinking of Voldemort's visit earlier that morning. He pressed the wand to his temple and drew out from his head a silvery strand, then placed it in the pensieve. He tapped the pensieve to project its contents on the wall, then dipped a finger into it to start playback.

"That was exactly the kind of damage reported in Somerset," said Minerva as the memory finished. Harry quickly replaced the memory, and then slid the wand into his back pocket, as he used to do with his holly wand.

"A second giant attack. And there are even more rumours that the Dark Lord will make a move on Azkaban to recruit the Dementors, from what my colleagues at the ministry are saying," said Arthur. Although he and his wife had taken up Harry's offer to stay in the trunk, he still had his job at the ministry. In fact, they had already been up, given the early hour, as he had to be in the office for 9 am London time… meaning a 3 am wake up time locally.

"Arthur, you better get going, you're going to be late," Molly admonished.

"We can handle this, Mr. Weasley," said Deric. Arthur nodded, leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, then stood up.

"Do be careful. I will see you all this afternoon sometime, then."

"Severus, did Voldemort mention anything about this?" asked Minerva.

"Only after the fact. It seems he has grown suspicious, particularly of me."

"That's not good news," said Remus. "You could be in danger."

"Do you not think I am in danger EVERY time I am called before him? Merlin's balls, he tortures at least a few of us at every meeting, if not for only the pure enjoyment of it! I would have been here much sooner this morning, if not for having to take several anti-Cruciatus potions."

"The thing is, why was he able to get into my head again? I mean, I thought I was past that," said Harry, sounding frustrated.

"Pot… Harry, the Dark Lord has many more years experience than you do," answered Severus, as he summoned a calming draught. "You are doing well to keep him away from your memories."

"How many times has Voldemort visited you this summer, Harry?" Albus asked, finally breaking his silence. Having nothing else to do in his compromised position, the best he could do was observe.

"This is the third time, and the first time I've been able to protect my memories from him," answered Harry. "Severus has been a tremendous help, now that he's not under your thumb."

"Harry, I think this once again demonstrates…" began Albus.

"That I'm quite capable of taking care of myself!" Harry snapped, "Right now I'm more concerned about YOUR actions than Voldemort, who is 4,000 miles away from me!"

"Indeed, do tell, exactly what did you think you would accomplish in forcing your way in here, headmaster?" Severus sneered. Harry smirked to himself, quite happy at seeing the potions professor's cold attitude turned to someone else for a change.

"I only want…"

"What's best for me, yeah, I've heard it before, and it's a broken record, Dumbledore. I'm really tired of it," said Harry coldly.

"God, I think you're fucking crazy, if you ask me, old man. No better than a stalker, in my opinion," said Travis. "Harry's told you to stay away from him, but you continuously ignore what he wants. Maybe Azkaban isn't what you need. I mean, I think UCH has a nice padded room with your name on it."

"I assure you, Mr. Carter…"

"No, I think Mr. Carter is spot on with that assessment, Albus," said Minerva. "No sane person would continue to pursue this course of action. I believe you do need the help of a mind healer at this point." Just then, Bill stepped into the library.

"A cell is ready, if you're finished."

"Just now, thank you, Mr. Weasley," said Minerva, standing.

"I'll contact UCH about having a mind healer visit," said Deric, also standing.

"I think it's best if we keep him here for now," said Remus. "Nothing against the Canadian ministry, but…"

"Oh, I understand fully. I will deal with the particulars on this," answered Deric.

"It's almost comical, you know," said Travis, "Seeing him being locked up in the same cell block that may also house Death Eaters."

"Oh, Harry, you're not really going to…" Albus began, disturbed at the implications.

"Shut up," Harry hissed. "Since the bloody ministry has no clue on how to properly keep them locked up, then by Merlin's balls, we'll do it! Since I don't have a much better opinion of you, you can join them."

"Has anyone checked him for the dark mark?" asked Travis, as an after thought.

"No, I can't see him going that far," said Remus. Harry, too, shook his head at the thought.

After making sure Albus was secured in a cell, attention turned back to the extra wand Harry had in his possession.

"You know, this one actually responds better than my holly wand," said Harry as they climbed the stairs back to the main level. The small prison had been installed below that of the main living space, accessed from stairs just off the corridor that led to the individual rooms.

"We could go see Mr. Ollivander," suggested Hermione. "If there's one who would know about that wand, it would be him."

"Anyone up for a trip to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry, quickly assuming his 'James Evans' identity.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Ollivander. "I must ask where you managed to get your hands on this."

"Dumbledore had it. I disarmed him in a short battle this morning in my trunk," answered Harry.

"You are correct in it being a very special wand, Mr. Potter. Are you familiar with the Deathly Hallows?"

"No, sir."

"I don't know all of the particulars for each of them, however, I am most certainly familiar with one of them, namely the Elder Wand. This wand." Mr. Ollivander gestured to the wand that now lay on the counter between them. "Do you remember what I told you when you first came into my shop, 5 years ago?" Harry nodded. "Great things, indeed. For here you are again, standing in my shop, holding one of the Deathly Hallows."

"But, what's so special about the wand, sir?" asked Travis.

"This wand is perhaps the most powerful wand in existence, Mr. Carter. When used by its true master in a duel, he or she cannot be defeated. At least not easily. It will not allow great harm to come to its true master if used against them."

"If it can't be defeated in a duel, then how did I manage to get it away from Dumbledore?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you describe what happened," suggested Mr. Ollivander. Harry only nodded, then gave a quick version of events earlier that morning.

"It seems, Mr. Potter, you are indeed the master of the Elder Wand. I do caution you, much blood has been spilled over this wand, considering the power it offers."

"Nothing new on that, I guess," said Harry.

"Just out of curiosity, give it a wave for me."

"Sure," said Harry, and gave the wand a quick swish. A fury of golden sparks bloomed from the end, almost painfully bright.

"Yes, right then. I am certain this wand sees you as its master."

"I guess, then, I will need an extra holster. Probably for my leg, the best place for it."

"Harry, you should probably keep with your holly wand, keep the Elder Wand secret," suggested Travis. Harry only nodded; his suggestion did make sense.

oOo

September 1 arrived, and Harry felt strange, for there was no rushing around in a flurry of packing, as had been the year previous. No, this year there would be no ride on the Hogwarts Express, no welcome feast, no greeting his dorm mates. There would be no returning to Hogwarts this year, and, in some part of him, it just didn't feel right.

The afternoon found him outside, once again, sitting at the picnic table, his nose in a 7th year Charms text book. It was better to occupy himself, rather than wander about, thinking of things he was missing 4000 miles away. He had been reading materials from both 6th and 7th year, carrying out his personal plan to learn as much as he could, as fast as he could.

Harry had already mastered apparation, and had not splinched himself since mid-August. With Severus' help, he was also very skilled in Occlumency, by this point able to keep out the most severe of Severus' attacks. Barring the dream about the destruction of London, nightmares were then far and few between, and Harry believed it was more the fact he had organized his thoughts, a by-product of Occlumency.

He was also beginning to develop his Legilimency skills, once again with Severus' help. He found this skill much more difficult, but yet, also saw the value of it as a tool. Something he most definitely wanted. He aimed to be as good as Albus was, since he was able to slip into someone's mind unnoticed.

The Room of Requirement had been set up flawlessly at the beginning of the month, and so, most days, the 'Ministry Six' practiced for at least an hour, in a room virtually identical to that they had set up at Hogwarts. Remus and Moody, and sometimes Severus also joined them, teaching spells that could mean the difference in a duel. Usually, if any of them visited during a session, it was a guarantee that duelling would be involved. After several duels in which Harry had used his 'new' wand, he was made to promise not to use it further during training, as it seemed to give the Boy-Who-Lived an unfair advantage.

oOo

On September 5, just after a brief meeting with the Order, Minerva approached Harry. "Some of your classmates are wondering how you're doing."

"I really would like to…"

"Not to mention, I really would like to set up a study group much like you organized last year."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to visit," said Harry. "Maybe Ron and Hermione might like to come as well." Minerva nodded.

"This place is massive," said Frank, as the group made their way down the numerous stairs and corridors, headed toward the Great Hall. He, Harry, Travis, Ron, Hermione, and Minerva had taken the floo to her office.

"It took me days to get myself around without getting lost." Harry grinned as the group followed close behind the interim headmistress.

"It's best not to go off on your own, mate," said Ron. "There are some here who will not like your being here."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley is correct, Mr. Cordell," Minerva noted.

"Malfoy, for starters," said Harry.

"Him AND his cronies," Ron snorted.

"No matter what your sentiments, I do ask you not to initiate anything. Is that understood?" Minerva had stopped sharply, and turned to face the group.

"Yes, professor," said Ron.

"I would rather there not be an ugly incident."

"Nor I, professor," said Harry. "But I won't put up with Malfoy's dragon shit. Especially if he starts anything with Frankie. I draw the line there."

Harry had described the immense Great Hall of Hogwarts to Frank several times. Yet, Frank was still blown away by the awesome sight that met him as the group passed through the massive doors. The students were, as expected, enjoying dinner. Harry at once noticed that several spaces at the head table were unoccupied.

They had only taken a few steps into the room before someone recognized Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Whispers started at once, becoming a babble of excited voices by the time they arrived at the front of the room. They stood off to the side, while Minerva stepped up to the podium. "Good evening, students," she began. The room quickly went quiet. "Although I did specifically mention at the welcome feast that Mr. Potter and several other students would not be returning to school this year, he has agreed to return as a guest, for tonight at least." With that, many students applauded, excepting those in Slytherin. Harry cast a glance over at said table, immediately locking eyes with his hated rival. A mask of cold hate had slid across the face of the blond-haired boy. "I expect each and every one of you to treat him and his fellow visitors with the respect you give your professors. Any deviation from that will be dealt with most severely." Minerva looked directly at Malfoy as she said those words. "Mr. Potter? Would you like to say a few words?" Harry nodded, and stepped up to the podium.

It was the first time anyone had seen Harry since he had left the school at the end of June. Now, he looked more of an adult than ever, and quite possibly, several inches taller. He had chosen not to bother dressing up, and looked more like a muggle than a wizard. However, he was more than recognizable, with his messy hair and glasses.

"Thanks, professor, for that welcome. As I'm sure she has already explained, I am not returning to Hogwarts this year. I don't have to spell out why, as you should all know by now…"

"Probably afraid of the Dark Lord," Draco said quietly. Harry didn't miss a beat.

"Pardon me, Mr. Malfoy? Maybe you'd like to say it so the rest of us might hear it." Draco only glared at him. "I didn't think you would," Harry continued. "At any rate, Professor McGonagall has asked me to at least come back briefly, and restart the Defence club we organized last year, although this year it will be fully sanctioned by the faculty." That caused whispers to start amongst the students. "I'll draw up a plan, after which we will announce the first meeting of the Defence Association."

"But, why? What can we do?" asked a 3rd year Hufflepuff girl.

"We can do lots of things!" Hermione rebutted, joining Harry at the podium. "Look. V-V-Voldemort is back. The Minister has even acknowledged that in the Daily Prophet. So it's only proper you as a student body learn more on how to defend yourselves, and, quite possibly, the school."

"Thanks, 'Mione, that's exactly my sentiment. Even without me here, this school is a target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was the one reason Professor McGonagall was able to convince me to return, if only briefly. Give us a day or so. We'll be sending out a flyer for sign-up and so on."

"Thank you, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter," said Minerva, gesturing with her wand. The Gryffindor table was extended slightly, to add space for 5 extra bodies. "You may all sit at the Gryffindor table, since 3 of you would normally belong there anyway."

"Thank you, professor," said Harry.

As soon as dinner was finished, Minerva led them to the guest quarters, then into one of the suites. "The floo in here will connect you with your trunk, Mr. Potter," she said, casting a charm on the fireplace. "You address it as 'Hogwarts, Harry's guest room'."

"Excellent, professor."

"I thought it might be an advantage for you to come and go as you see fit. I ask you not abuse that privilege, however." Minerva thought for a moment. "Mr. Potter, I do have one more thing I wanted to ask… would you mind if I add a portrait for your parents in my office?"

"It would be up to mum and dad, but I think they would be honoured," answered Harry. "I mean, we could ask them now, come to think of it."

"That we could indeed, Mr. Potter." A smile almost broke out onto the stern professor's face. "It's not an urgent matter, but one I would appreciate you asking. With that said, I do need to return to my office. Do keep me appraised of your dealings with the Defence Association." With that, she left the room.

"You know, it might be an advantage if we were to put a trunk here," said Harry, "I mean, the floo is pretty fast…"

"And we'd still need to use the floo anyway, to get back to the cottage," Travis reminded. He reached into his satchel and pulled out his laptop.

"I will be quite impressed if that actually works here, Travis," said Hermione.

"And why wouldn't it? The trunk is almost as magically saturated as this place is, right?" He opened it up, and turned it on, and was more than satisfied when the desktop screen appeared.

"What do you need it for, anyway?" asked Harry.

"I find it much easier to keep notes on the laptop than I do using a notepad. That's how I work at Nipigon, anyway. Mind you, the classrooms are better designed for laptops and so on. Power outlets and so on."

"How does that work, without, err, plugging it in?" asked Ron.

"It has a battery. I can get about 6 or 8 hours out of it before I have to recharge it," Travis explained, switching the computer off. He slid it back into the satchel.

"Right," said Ron, still not entirely sure of the 'muggle technology' thing.

"So Harry, are you staying here tonight?" asked Hermione.

"No. I mean, I'd like to take Frankie up to the astronomy tower in a bit, but…"

"Right, mate, and wind up meeting Malfoy or one of his cronies," Ron objected.

"Not with this, we won't," answered Harry, producing a folded piece of parchment. He produced his wand, and tapped the parchment, saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Text slowly began to form on the previously blank parchment proclaiming, "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP." Harry unfolded it, and Frank was amazed as the parchment began to lay out a map.

"Your father and his friends made this?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. They made it when they were students here," answered Harry. "Fred and George gave it to me in 3rd year, although then I had no clue who it had belonged to. Look at this. It shows every person in the castle and Hogsmeade village. We are… right here…" Harry indicated a spot on the map, and sure enough, 5 small dots appeared, all identified by name.

"Hey, even I'm on there," said Frank.

"Harry did say EVERYONE," Travis laughed.

"Show me Draco Malfoy," Harry commanded. The map shifted, to highlight Draco. "Great, as expected, in the Slytherin common room, along with his misfit cronies."

"Surprised those two aren't bothering the elves in the kitchen," Ron snorted.

"What for… Oh," said Travis, as he quickly understood. "Let me guess… both fat, and neither are the sharpest tools in the shed."

"Right," said Harry, and promptly burst out laughing. Travis had summed them up perfectly. It took him a few moments to recover, but he at last tapped the parchment with his wand, saying, "Mischief managed". The parchment seemed to erase itself.

"We'll see you back in the trunk, mate," said Ron, as he activated the floo. He and Hermione stepped in, and he said, "Travis Carter's Residence!" Both vanished in the red flames.

"Watch your back, guys," said Travis, who then also used the floo, to return to the trunk.

"Come on, let's go," said Harry, leading Frank out of the room.

"We can't stay too long up here, I mean, it's a popular spot to snog, if you get what I mean," said Harry, as they arrived at the top of the astronomy tower. The sun was low on the horizon, the sky lit up in a display of red hues that faded into blue, with only a few clouds marring its perfection. Harry drew his wand and cast a locking spell on the door they had come through, the only entrance.

"Is that all people do up here, well, outside class time?"

"Um, right… no, I'd rather not think of that, thank you very much," Harry answered.

"So have you um, well…"

"Cedric and I? Of course, more than a few times," answered Harry, a smile coming over his face. Yes, it was much easier to deal with those memories now that Harry was, once again, at least able to talk to Cedric. Like his parents and Sirius, having a wizard portrait made the pain of loss somewhat less. No, it would never replace the tangible people they represented, but it was far better than the empty void that their deaths had caused.

"So are we just gonna stand here or are we gonmmmmfff." Harry silenced Frank by locking lips with his, sliding his arms around the young man, amusement dancing in his eyes. He found his hands sliding down Frank's chest, gently caressing him through the light tee shirt he had on, his member beginning to rise as did his own excitement at the man he was snogging.

oOo

"Here, let me clean your hand," said Harry, flicking his wrist and producing his wand. Frank withdrew his hand from Harry's pants, and Harry made a gesture with his wand, saying, "Scourgify!" The sticky mess was banished from Frank's hand.

"Um… well, could you, um…"

"Right," said Harry, pointing his wand at Frank's crotch, once again saying, "Scourgify!" He then repeated the process for himself, saying, "Right useful that spell is."

It was well after dark before they finally retreated back to the guest room Minerva had assigned to them, and travelled through the floo back to the trunk. To Frank, it was weird to see the sunlight still streaming through the fake windows of the trunk, as it was only just after 5 pm local time. There were 5 hours difference between Ontario and Scotland.

"Well, now that we're back in Ontario, shall we watch the sunset again?" Harry smirked. "I mean, what better way than to do something twice, without a time turner?"

oOo

The evening had been truly amazing, as they once again watched the sunset, this time from Harry's Firebolt, as they had done the first night at the cottage. They had then sat around the bonfire, once again escaping the various issues that were plaguing them at the time. Now, Harry and Frank lay asleep, tightly wrapped in each others' arms, a common occurrence over the past while.

For Harry, though, it was not a restful sleep. He once again found himself flying on his broom, although this time, he felt two arms wrapped around his waist. He assumed it was Frank, and seeing the letters tattooed on his fingers confirmed it. Yet, where were they? The landscape was similar to that of the cottage, and once again, the colour of the leaves on the trees told him that it was mid-autumn. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash on the horizon, from which there rose an enormous mushroom-shaped cloud of angry, boiling energy. It had to be one of the most terrifying things he had ever seen.

He woke up trembling, with Frank shaking him, a nervous look on his face. "Harry? Come on, wake up."

"Huh? Err… Bad dream," said Harry, getting himself into a sitting position.

"What was it about?" asked Frank.

Harry quickly related the vision, then said, "I think that one was related to the one I had a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah, seems like that," Frank agreed. "Shit, might as well get up," he said, looking at his watch. It was just after 4 am.

Resigning to the fact that there was not much he could do about the strange dreams, Harry set about working on a brief plan for the new Defence Association. He decided that this time, it would be open to just about everyone, although he would have the final say on who could join. No, he definitely didn't want Draco and his cronies causing problems for the group.

It took him about an hour to hammer out a rough outline of the club, and a few minutes more to prepare a sign-up sheet. Gathering the materials, he took the floo back to Hogwarts, forgoing using the one in the guest quarters, and arriving in the Headmistress' office.

"Mr. Potter! I do say you should call before just coming through," Minerva scolded. It appeared as though she were looking over some correspondence of some kind.

"Sorry, professor… just… didn't get a lot of sleep last night… err… I finished the rough plan for the Defence Association, and I've got sign up sheets for all the houses," Harry said, rather quickly.

"I see." Just then, the floo fired again, expelling Frank out onto the floor of the office. Harry had to grin; Frank had still not learned the finer points of travelling by floo. That drew another scowl from Minerva, as she looked up from the parchment Harry had passed her.

"Is it all right if I join my former house mates at lunch?" asked Harry.

"Of course, I think that's fine," said Minerva.

"Feeling better, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up to see the sorting hat 'looking' back at him (considering the hat actually didn't have eyes).

"Err, yeah, fine, thank you."

"And I am to assume, part of your feeling better has something to do with the young gentleman in your company?"

"I guess so."

"Who are you?" asked Frank.

"I am only known as the sorting hat. When new students first arrive here at Hogwarts, it is my duty to determine which house best suits them. Headmistress, I wonder if you would mind… satisfy a hat's curiosity."

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope," answered Harry with a smile, the memories of his sorting coming back to him with a flurry.

Minerva summoned the hat, then said, "It's up to you, Mr. Cordell, I will only allow it with your consent."

"If it's not gonna hurt, why not?"

As the hat was slipped on his head, he heard a voice fill it. "Well, Mr. Cordell… let me see. Lots of courage there, ah, but loyalty has to be the strong point… my, you care much for Mr. Potter, I see."

"More than anything else," Frank answered.

"Lots of bravery there, I see… no, your strongest attribute has to be loyalty," said the hat. "No doubt, Mr. Cordell, I would place you in Hufflepuff."

"The house for everyone else," said Frank.

"No, never look at it that way," said Harry, as Frank took off the hat. "Cedric was in Hufflepuff. I mean, lots of strong people came out of Hufflepuff."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter," said the hat, now resting on Minerva's desk.

"Of course, it also goes without saying that one's house is never the absolute determining factor on where one will end up, once they leave these walls," said Minerva.

"Very true," said Harry, darkly. He only needed remember a certain rat for those words to ring true.

After joining his former house mates for lunch in the Great Hall, Harry led Frank out of the castle and down to the small cottage, in which resided the keeper of grounds and keys, but more importantly, one of Harry's dear friends: Hagrid. They had not seen him at lunch, and Minerva believed he was probably preparing for his afternoon classes. Harry reached up, knocked on the large door, and at once could hear Fang barking inside.

"Hagrid?" called Harry.

"Harry! Be righ'… get back, Fang!" Harry had to smile at the supposed antics going on behind the closed door.

Frank almost gasped at the size of Harry's friend, who virtually filled the doorway. Harry only grinned, shaking a massive hand offered by the half-giant.

"Good to see yeh, come in, come in!" Harry and Frank followed him into the cottage, both accepting offered seats.

"How was yeh'r summer?" asked Hagrid, pouring himself a cup of tea. "Want a cuppa?" Both shook their heads.

"Best ever, I think," answered Harry, "I mean, I gave a few people a right scare, but I had to do things for myself, and well, I have no regrets. If people can't forgive me for that, then they have no business expecting me to be their friend, or to be asking anything of me."

"Yeh have a righ' ter that, I s'ppose," said Hagrid with a nod.

"You don't sound happy about it," said Frank.

"An' yeh're?"

"Oh, sorry, Hagrid. This is my bes… no, my boyfriend, Frank Cordell. Frankie, Rubius Hagrid," Harry introduced. Hagrid only smiled and nodded, quickly understanding, as they shook hands.

"Yeh have ter understand, Dumbledore gave me the benefit of the doubt, yeh see, back when I was expelled. I'm still havin' a tough go, believin' he's done the things he's ben charged with."

"I know that, but I can tell you he did, Hagrid. And he's still coming after me. He broke into my trunk yesterday morning, wanting to do Merlin-knows-what. He's gone mental, Hagrid," said Harry.

"An' yeh believe yeh can defeat You-Know-Who?"

"With the support I have, I believe so. I'm rather hoping I can still count you as one of them. You were the first friend I made in the wizarding world."

They lost track of time from then on, discussing various subjects, some of which made Frank pale as they reminisced about some of the crazy incidents the 'golden trio' had been involved in during their first 5 years at Hogwarts.

A knock at the door broke the conversation. Hagrid opened it to reveal a 3rd year Hufflepuff boy. "Err, Professor Hagrid?"

"Merlin's beard, I'm late!" Hagrid exclaimed, getting a grin from Harry. They quickly hurried from the cottage to meet the class, who were all waiting nearby.

"Yeh remember yeh'r 3rd year classes, Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"The hippogriff, of course. Why… wait. Hagrid, have you had this group of students yet this year?" asked Harry, uneasily.

"No, but they'll be fine, yeh'll see," Hagrid reassured, "Unless, yeh've got other plans."

"No, nothing really planned… maybe I better come along," said Harry, remembering all too well the fiasco that had been Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures class. As funny as it had been to see Malfoy get tossed on his arse, it still almost resulted in Buckbeak being destroyed, and Hagrid being fired.

Frank was amazed at the sight of the hippogriff, as it landed gently in the clearing, while Hagrid continued to explain the basics on how to approach one.

"Harry," Hagrid said, suddenly, "Why don' yeh demonstrate with Witherwings, here."

"Harry…" Frank began.

"No, it's Ok, Witherwings knows me," answered Harry. "Come on." He grabbed Frank's hand, and both approached the hippogriff. "Ok, now we have to bow." They both gave a respectful bow, and then stood, waiting to see the reaction of the animal.

"Here, Mr. Cordell, he migh' appreciate it," said Hagrid, tossing him a dead ferret. Frank was rather startled as the carcass landed at his feet with a plunk. At that moment, the hippogriff eyed Frank and Harry, and then bowed his head briefly.

"Feed him the ferret, Frankie," said Harry.

"Right." Frank was clearly not convinced, but stooped down, picked up the dead animal, and tossed it to Witherwings, who caught it in his beak.

"Well done, Harry, Mr. Cordell. I think yeh can approach him now," said Hagrid.

Up close, Witherwings was magnificent, so Frank thought. Harry gently rubbed the side of his head, at which the animal clicked in approval. That got a round of applause from the class, who were wisely keeping their distance.

"So you actually rode him before?" asked Frank.

"Yeah. Only thing that can match me on a broom, I think," said Harry. He turned to Hagrid. "Do you think we could go for a ride?"

"I was hopin' yeh'd ask, Harry, o' course yeh can!" answered Hagrid, enthusiastically. The hippogriff seemed to understand, and actually knelt, so that both could climb onto his back. Several of the class began to protest, but Hagrid reassured them, saying, "Harry's don' this before, no need teh worry!"

"It's just like riding a broom," said Harry, "Wrap your arms around my waist, and hold on." He did so, as the half-bird, half-horse regained his feet. With Harry's urging, he took a few running steps, opened his wings, and they lifted into the air.

The excited yell from his passenger, and the tightening of his grip around Harry's waist told him all he needed to know this was a good idea. They soared over the lake, and circled the castle grounds, all the while, Harry giving Frank a short impromptu tour of the school.

"All right, Buckbeak, let's get back," said Harry, finally.

"Buckbeak? I thought his name was Witherwings," said Frank, confused.

"We renamed him to hide him from the Ministry," answered Harry, as they circled around to fly back to the class. "If they knew he was still around, well…"

"Oh," said Frank.

"Well, I told you about the fiasco of our first class in 3rd year, just like this one… except Malfoy and his cronies were there."

"Right, I remember now."

"I will deal with Malfoy eventually, he's a menace."

As they touched down again in the clearing, Harry found Fawkes sitting on a low branch, with a letter tied to one of his legs. As soon as they got off the hippogriff's back, the bird flew down to land on Harry's outstretched hand, so he could retrieve the letter.

"Have a good fligh', Harry?"

"Of course."

"That was awesome," said Frank, while Harry opened the letter. Fawkes vanished in his customary flash of red flames. It was a short note, but to the point.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed. "Sorry, Hagrid, we have to go."

They quickly returned to the guest quarters, and then used the floo to return to the trunk.

"Oh, thank Merlin," said Molly, seeing Harry and Frank step into the library.

"What happened?" asked Frank.

"Death Eaters attacked Longbottom manor a while ago. Neville's gone to St. Mungo's to be with his grandmother, who was seriously injured in the attack," explained Sirius from his portrait.

"Luna, Tonks, Remus and Moody took the floo back to her place to check up on things there," explained Molly, at last calming down a bit.

"Why would… Oh," said Frank, quickly connecting the dots.

"When Mrs. Longbottom is better, I think we should offer for her to stay here with us," said Harry. "I don't think Neville could stand losing her, it's bad enough, well, with his parents, right? Same with Luna's father."

"I've already rung my parents," said Hermione.

"They're welcome to come here, too," said Harry.

"No, they're going to my aunt's place in Australia."

"If they need any help…"

"No, that's quite all right, Harry… I can still ring them up once they get there. They wanted me to go as well, but I explained that I'm needed here." Harry was about to rebut that statement, but in truth, he knew he needed all the help he could get. He knew he would be the one to cast the last curse at Voldemort, but that didn't mean he couldn't have help getting there.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: A few things happened in this chapter to move things along. Once again, things have deviated severely from the canon timeline, but what do you expect, right?_

_Hagrid is an EXTREMELY CHALLENGING voice to write. Man, constantly looking up his dialogue in the books, to try and capture it, and it might still not be right. See something that's not quite right there? Let me know, it would be appreciated!_

_Now… as far as "Canadian Intervention" is concerned, there is most definitely a timer on it, which will expire shortly after October 31, 2007 (Current story date is September 6, 2007). So yes, we are very quickly approaching the end of it._

_Lament not, however, as I am already planning the next in the series, as has already been mentioned, which will continue exactly where "CI" ends._

_Now that you have heard from me, it is my turn to hear from you. Kudos, or constructive criticism are most definitely welcome! Flames, are NOT._


	17. More Visions

****

17: MORE VISIONS

The morning of September 12, Harry had yet another strange dream. Unlike the previous two, it did not feature mass destruction of a major urban centre. Instead, he found himself on an unknown beach, looking up at a massive castle that clung to the side of a bluff. Unlike most places Harry was familiar with, this was light and airy. Curious, the area seemed to hum with magic; it was very much like the feeling he got at Hogwarts.

Then, there was the strange aircraft that hovered just out over the water, about level with the castle. It had a long body, but no wings. Two tails extended from the mid-section of the body, in between which there was a large, fan-like propeller. He could barely make out the name on the front of it, which read 'VALIANT'. It looked formidable, although Harry was still slightly confused as to how it was able to stay aloft.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and spotted a group of men walking toward the beach. They were dressed in uniforms that resembled something that American soldiers used to wear. They all carried brooms similar to the one Travis carried, as well as some sort of firearm. 'Very strange,' Harry had to admit.

One of the men with them stood out, as he was not dressed the same. If anything, he looked like someone out of medieval times. He had blonde hair, and after studying him for a few moments, Harry realized that he was someone important.

Even more startling, a centaur trotted over to the group… at least, Harry believed it to be one, although he certainly didn't look like Bane or Firenze did. He was equally magnificent, however, and quickly addressed the young man. "General Potter has informed us that the Invincible will have to be left behind. The craft was too severely damaged."

"Thank you, Oreius. I rather expected that," said the young man. "It is good to know that our people had nothing to do with it."

"Agreed, your majesty…"

Harry woke abruptly, his mind swimming with what he had just seen. 'General Potter?' he thought, carefully untangling himself from Frank. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and then slowly stood up. Three strange dreams now, and this one had to be the strangest. 'Merlin, gotta wonder what Trelawney would think of this,' he thought, quickly slipping on a pair of shorts, and a tee shirt.

Stepping into the library, he was not surprised to find Moody already seated at the conference table, reviewing a stack of parchment. "You're up early, Potter," he said, looking up from the pile.

"Strange dream, again," answered Harry, retrieving the pensieve. He drew out the memory, and placed it into the bowl. "Care to join me for a look?"

Harry and Moody both dropped into the memory, and, at once, the grizzled old wizard started to take in the entire scene. At one point, he gestured with his wand, to stop the memory.

"Most interesting, you did not note the other ships?"

"Where?"

"Look over there." Moody gestured with his wand, to a spot behind his peripheral vision. Sure enough, there were two more ships, identical to the Valiant, one of them rested in the water, at an off-angle. A group of soldiers, dressed similar to the others Harry had seen earlier, were retrieving contents from it, by the looks of it. Harry saw the name 'INVINCIBLE' on the front.

"Thing is, why am I seeing these dreams, though?" asked Harry as they exited the memory.

"I would have to conclude that this is your future, Potter. The reference to you being a general of some army, I would assume," answered Moody.

"But that's the LAST thing I would want," said Harry, frustrated. "All I want to do is deal with Voldemort and get on with my life, should I survive. I mean, I think I'm entitled to that, am I not? And that world isn't ours. At least not as far as I know… I mean, that centaur looked nothing like Firenze or Bane."

"It still could be, perhaps a foreign breed of centaur. Most definitely, I would put coin on this being a distant future for you," said Moody.

Harry practically stumbled through the rest of the day, the vision from that morning dominating his thoughts. The soldiers had brooms, but yet they had muggle weapons and were dressed like muggles. So which were they? Wizards or muggles? The aircraft were obviously magical, but yet, how could one be damaged so severely that they could not repair it? After all, the 'Reparo' charm tended to work quite well, and more than one person could cast it simultaneously, if necessary.

Largest issue of all, where was the place? Not having travelled all that much, it only clouded his ideals of places even more. Theoretically, it could be in their world, most likely many years into the future.

Then, another thought came to him. Perhaps, the reference to 'General Potter' meant one of his children. But no, that wouldn't make sense either, unless he could get pregnant. As far as he knew, that was impossible. Harry made a note to ask someone about that, as he and Frank made their way to the 7th floor corridor, back at Hogwarts. A meeting of the Defence Association was scheduled for that evening in the Room of Requirement.

"Um, Harry… did you hear a word I just said, man?" asked Frank, sounding slightly irritated.

"Huh… Oh, sorry," answered Harry, instantly feeling regret for not listening.

"You've been in space all day, what's going on?"

"Just, well, I told you about that dream I had this morning."

"Yeah."

"I just can't stop thinking of it, is all."

"Well, you better. I mean, Severus knocked you on your ass several times last time, remember?"

"So he did," Harry remembered. "Merlin, I'm sorry, mate."

Frank only nodded, and then said, "I was saying that we'll be back on tour the beginning of October, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I remember. I guess that's why Chester and the rest of the guys are practically invisible these days."

"That's about right… and that's gotta include me too, now," said Frank. Harry nodded, having known that was coming.

"At least we can still sleep in the same bed at night… God, you have no idea how often I wished for that, well, earlier this year… to sleep in my own bed. The bus is fun for a while…"

"But it gets dull after a while," finished Harry.

"The extra security won't hurt, either."

"Well, Frankie, you're a target. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and your friends safe… they're my friends too, now. You know, I really wish you guys could learn to apparate… Merlin, I would feel so much better…" a goofy grin crossed Harry's face. "I know EXACTLY what we can do! Remind me after the meeting, we'll talk to Remus."

As expected, Severus was again sitting in on the club, as they met that evening. Harry, however, was by no means distracted by his presence. Although they most definitely still had their differences, the former potions professor was very much involved in teaching Harry and his friends, preparing them for the inevitable fight with Voldemort. He had been moved to the Defence against the Dark Arts position before Albus had been removed as Headmaster. Harry had only bumped into the new potions professor a few times, and he seemed to be all right, although he suspected that the man had many ulterior motives. Professor Horace Slughorn came across as slightly power-hungry. Of course, he WAS from Slytherin, and that's all Harry needed to know.

The evening was spent once again refreshing the material covered the previous year, and orienting the new members, of which there were 20. That brought the total membership up to nearly 50, including him and the rest of the 'ministry six'. He had decided the membership wouldn't be open to anyone below 3rd year, since students in 1st and 2nd year were still learning the ropes of life at Hogwarts, and he only needed look back on his courses from that year to remember that they were by no means ready to take on what the club was about.

That quickly raised another issue: the prospect of the school being attacked. If that scenario ever did take place, was there an emergency plan in place? Perhaps another discussion with Minerva was in order.

As the meeting drew to a close, Harry was approached by a 3rd year Ravenclaw girl. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter?"

"It's just Harry."

"Did you really fight a troll in your first year?"

"Yes, I did," answered Harry, giving her a weak smile. "I thought that would be all over the school by now."

"Well, I heard Cho talking about it, and she also said you drove off a hundred Dementors once."

"Yeah, that's true, too, but like I said last year… it was all luck, and I had help… I mean, without Hermione, I wouldn't have been able to do half the stuff I can."

"Harry, we better get back, you did want to talk to Remus, right?" Frank reminded.

"True. I'm sorry, I have to go," said Harry.

Returning to the trunk, Harry found Remus in the dining room, cradling a cup of tea, by the looks of it.

"How did the meeting go?" he asked.

"Fine. We have about 50 members now," said Harry, pulling up a seat at the table.

Dobby instantly appeared and asked, "Is Harry and his Frankie needing anything?"

"A butterbeer, if you don't mind," said Harry.

"Yeah, sounds good," Frank agreed. The little elf nodded and popped away, only to return moments later, with two bottles of butterbeer.

"Remus, I was wondering something," said Harry. "Would it be possible to set up… reusable port keys?"

"Well…"

"I mean ones that are programmed with a single destination, but can be used over and over again."

"It might be possible, you'd probably be better off asking Filius about that, I think," said Remus.

"Filius?" asked Frank.

"Professor Flitwick," said Harry. "Right, then. I'll ask him tomorrow afternoon…" He then remembered his thoughts from earlier. "Remus… is it possible for a wizard to become pregnant?"

Frank looked at Harry, mortified, while Remus burst out laughing. "And where… where did you… come up with an idea like that?" he finally managed.

"Well, I had a strange dream this morning, I think it was of the future… and I got thinking, I guess," answered Harry.

"Well, the short answer is no, absolutely not. There is a way for two wizards to have a child, but it most definitely does not involve either wizard carrying it. That would be rather disturbing, I believe," Remus explained, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Ok, now THAT sounds just as disturbing, I think," said Frank.

"You are familiar with a surrogate mother?"

"Oh."

"In our world, both wizards would contribute, well, their essence, if you will. The female would be then bound by magical contract, and, finally, impregnated."

"So, if Harry and I wanted to have kids, it's still possible… I mean, not that I'm wanting anything like that anytime soon… but, um, right."

"Yeah, I agree with that… I don't want anything more that Voldemort could use against me, and that's exactly what a child would give him. Thanks, Remus, for that insightful explanation, I think…" Harry could feel his face getting very hot.

"I do believe you're blushing, Mr. Potter," Frank hissed playfully. Harry responded by dumping the rest of his butterbeer on Frank's head and sticking his tongue out at him.

"Oh, you wanna play that way… fine with me," Frank smirked, promptly returning the favour.

"Right, then, I'll just leave you to it, then," said Remus, quickly sliding out of his seat to leave the two combatants to their own devices.

Passing by Travis' room as they went to get cleaned up, Harry heard the music going. Nothing new on that front, as Travis had a ton of music. However, this was something a little different. He knocked on the door. "It's open!" came the reply.

"Who is this?" asked Frank, as they both entered Travis' room.

"Cool, eh?" said Travis. "My friend Andy sent a disc to me in the mail, I just got it today. The bird that delivered it, fucking crazy though. Anyway, they're called Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker(1), at least according to Andy's note. He and a bunch of friends went to a rave a while back…"

"Err, what's a rave?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it's a blast." Travis grinned. "I'll have to take you sometime. It's lots of music like this, trance, techno stuff, really wicked."

"Sounds like fun."

"How come you haven't invited your friends up to the cottage and introduced us?" asked Frank.

"Because the last time I was with them, well… need I say more?"

"Right, true. Still, that's not fair to you or your friends, man," said Frank. "They know you're magical, right?"

"Yup, definitely. Whether the ministry wants them to or not," answered Travis. Then a wicked smile crept onto his face. "You know, we could have a rave here, in the trunk, use the Room of Requirement and so on."

"Err, one problem. How do we bring a bunch of muggles into a magical environment without violating the statute of secrecy?"

"True," Travis said, nodding his head. And so, the idea died there and then. Too complicated, he admitted silently to himself.

Of course, that didn't stop Frank from seizing Harry about the waist, and together swaying to the beat. That got a rather amused look from Travis. "I gotta know, how come you guys are half wet, anyway?" It was only then that he actually noticed that.

"He started it," said Frank, giving an impish smile.

oOo

It was the late evening of September 18. For the first time in quite some time, Harry managed to get himself into bed before midnight. He found himself easily spending half his days at Hogwarts, much of it spent doing research and planning things to cover with the Defence Association.

Returning from the school, he then ended up doing more training in the Room of Requirement, or studying something or other. On this particular evening, however, he took a break from all that, choosing to instead relax. So, at 11:30, he was in bed, and very quickly fast asleep.

He awoke with a terrible start what seemed like only minutes later, having gotten yet another terrifying vision. He leapt out of bed, startling his parents awake in their portrait.

"What is it, son?" asked James.

"Remus… he's… there's a fire at Grimmauld Place, I think!" Harry gasped, throwing on a shirt and a pair of shorts. He quickly exited the room, and made his way into the library, to find Moody there, along with several other Order members.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Did Remus go back to Grimmauld Place?"

"He did, why?"

"Merlin's balls! There… I just… the place might be on fire!" Harry blurted.

"Fire? How…"

"I just got a vision the place is on fire! Ugh! Never mind, bloody hell!" Harry shouted, bolting from the room, into the common room. He quickly threw a handful of floo powder into the public fireplace, and stepped in, saying, "No. 12 Grimmauld Place!!"

He was ejected out of the fireplace into the kitchen, and, instantly, the acrid smell of smoke assaulted him.

"Remus?"

He heard coughing and wheezing up on the second floor, and so quickly apparated there.

"Harry?"

"Come on, there's a fire! I think… just let's get back to the floo."

"You'll have to help me, Harry," Remus wheezed.

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No, just me," answered Remus. Harry gripped him by the shoulder, and once again apparated them back to the kitchen with a loud CRACK. Instantly, a horrible scream pierced the hallway, and Harry knew who it belonged to. The noise had awoken Sirius' mother, and he had to grin briefly, knowing that, perhaps, she was about to meet a fiery end.

"Shall we, Harry?"

The instant they arrived back in the trunk, they found themselves surrounded by most of the other inhabitants of it.

"Everything all right, Harry?" asked Ron.

"It is now. Merlin, that was close," answered Harry. "The house was filled with smoke. I think maybe we should see Madam Pomfrey."

"I do too," Remus rasped.

"What is it, smoke inhalation?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, I think so," said Harry, managing to stop himself from coughing.

"I might have something for that, hang on." Travis took off to his room, and returned a few moments later with two vials. Just then, Deric stepped into the common room.

"Everyone, you'll want to hear this." He indicated for everyone to join him in the library.

Once everyone was seated, he turned up the volume on the radio.

"…THIS MORNING… THE LONDON FIRE BRIGADE HAS NOW ELEVATED IT TO A 12-ALARM CONFLAGRATION, AND HAVE ASKED POLICE TO EVACUATE HOMES AND BUSINESSES FOUR BLOCKS IN ALL DIRECTIONS. THE FIRE HAS NOW CONSUMED 6 BLOCKS, AND SEEMS TO HAVE NO SIGN OF STOPPING. FIRE OFFICIALS ARE REFERRING TO THE FIRE AS, ALMOST HAVING A MIND OF ITS OWN, UNNATURAL, NOT RESPONDING TO REGULAR FIREFIGHTING TACTICS…"

"That sounds like fiend fire," said Moody.

"No, that would appear magical, I think," answered Deric. "But I think we can all agree that wizards were involved in this."

"Death Eaters," said Harry. "But how did they know about Grimmauld Place?"

"I don't know, Harry, but we can be certain that there won't be much need to go back," said Remus.

"Well look at it this way, mate," said Ron. "You won't have to listen to Mrs. Black and her screaming anymore." That got a smile from Harry.

"Indeed. You know, I never really liked the place that much," said Sirius from his portrait.

"We managed to retrieve anything of value quite some time ago," said Remus, "Particularly when Dung started carting things out of the house. I have a number of boxes stored at my cottage."

"I think that stuff should be stored in one of my vaults… no offence, Remus, but those things were willed to me."

"Of course. If you want, we can…"

"Not right this minute, bloody hell, I think this was enough excitement for one night," Harry groaned.

Indeed, although the muggle media had no clue, the wizarding world knew all too well who was at fault. The Daily Prophet the following day carried the headline: DEATH EATERS BURN MUGGLE NEIGHBOURHOOD IN LONDON. Several photos followed, showing the massive swath of destruction carved through the neighbourhood, leaving twisted wreckage, a few chimneys, and crumbling brick. Harry knew that somewhere in that mass of wreckage was what used to be Grimmauld Place.

Then, something caught Harry's eye. A message scribbled across a crumbling brick wall, which read: 'YOU CAN'T PROTECT THEM ALL, POTTER'.

_**

* * *

**__**AUTHOR NOTES**: So many fan fictions cover MPREG. It's one thing that I just can't wrap my head around. Now of course, I want Frank and Harry have children together. However, I'm going to go the traditional route, with some magical rules thrown in._

_Now, the skill testing question to see if you were paying attention… Virtual cookies (and possible recognition at the end of next chapter) to the first one to guess what place Harry was dreaming about at the beginning of the chapter :) And no, my beta doesn't count… although feel free to guess… smirk_

_And, of course, a big shout-out, as always, to my beta, **haushinka77**._

_(1) look these guys up if you like an industrial sound, they're wicked. They're a band out of Toronto._


	18. A Slytherin Action

**18: A SLYTHERIN ACTION**

The attack on September 18 was followed up two days later with yet another attack, this one at London's 'Strand' tube station during the afternoon rush hour. People reported seeing dark shapes seemingly materialize out of nowhere, unleash strange weapons against people, and then vanish again. 23 individuals, some of them women and children, were killed in the attack. Like the attack at Grimmauld Place, there was a similar message, directed at Harry, scrawled on one of the walls.

That particular attack left the Ministry of Magic scrambling, as so many people had witnessed the use of magic. The Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee was kept quite busy for several days after.

oOo

"Harry, why didn't you TELL me you wanted to know about portkeys!" said Travis. "I've known how to do that since first year!" They were in the rec room, watching as Deadly Harvest ran through a rehearsal. The next tour date was coming up fast, an October 4th date in Monterrey, Mexico.

"Well, I mean, portkeys are restricted in England," answered Harry.

"Not here, they aren't," answered Travis, snatching an empty butterbeer bottle off the coffee table. "Watch." He made a gesture with his wand, then tapped the object and said, "Portus."

"Yeah, I've seen that, I mean, Dumbledore made one in front of me at the end of June… but how do you, err, 'program' it?"

"Visualize the spot you want to go to. It's almost exactly like apparation. In this case, I made it only teleport us to the common room."

"And the wand movement?"

"Like this," answered Travis, once again demonstrating, "Now. Grab hold and say 'activate'." Harry put a finger on the bottle, and said, "Activate!"

As expected, he got the familiar feeling of a hook around the naval, and was unceremoniously flung to the floor in the common room.

"Err, Harry? How…" asked Ron, who happened to be coming out of the dining room.

"Portkey," answered Harry.

"But aren't those illegal to make?"

"I thought so too, but Travis just showed me how to do it."

"And it worked perfectly," said Travis, appearing from the corridor, followed by Frank, who looked rather concerned.

"What happened… how did…?" he asked

"It's all right, Frankie. Just experimenting," Harry said with a grin. .

"Now. Let me see the bottle again," said Travis. Harry handed over the bottle, and Travis again made a gesture with his wand, saying, "Portus Expunge!" The bottle shimmered for a moment.

"What did you do there?"

"Well, once the portkey has been used, it's best to 'clean' it. I just removed the residue from the spell so it's just a normal object again."

"That's some pretty advanced magic, Mr. Carter," said Lily from her portrait.

"I've had to learn a lot of advanced magic, Mrs. Potter," answered Travis, "It was either that or Bartlett kill me with his. He tried to use the A/K curse on me in May."

"All right, how about this? Is it possible to make one that's reusable? I meant to ask professor Flitwick about it, but, I just keep forgetting."

"Why do you need it to be reusable?" asked Travis.

"I'd like to set something up as some sort of emergency portkey. So if any of us get into trouble somewhere, we can just activate it and end up here."

"That makes sense. Hold on, let me get the book I studied from." Travis left the room, and was gone for several minutes.

"It still surprises me how different things are here," Harry stated, "I mean, portkeys are heavily regulated by the ministry."

"That's one of the ways the ministry makes money, dear," answered Lily.

"Oh, so the bribes from the Malfoys isn't enough I guess," Harry snorted.

"A fucking mess, I really need to go through my stuff again," Travis groaned, "Let's go back into the rec room, I need a smoke."

"I'll just… right," said Ron, stepping into the library. 'Probably to bug Hermione', guessed Harry.

"So which one did you learn how to do first?" asked Harry, as they again made themselves comfortable.

"Apparating actually came first, although it's more difficult. See, you're focusing the destination entirely on yourself when you apparate. When you create a portkey, you're focusing the destination into the object…"

"And the object does the work of getting you there," Harry finished.

"Exactly," said Travis, as he lit a cigarette. He took a drag, and then started leafing through the book. "Yes, Ok. 'Reprogrammable Portkey'… that's what you're looking for?"

"That would be useful, but no, I need one that could be set once and used over and over again," said Harry. Travis nodded in understanding, and dog-eared the page.

"Don't let Hermione see you do that, she'll go spare."

"Don't worry, I only do it if the book's mine." He took another drag off his smoke and continued to thumb through the text.

This time, it was several minutes before Travis looked up again. "All right. This sounds closer to what you want. Permanent portkey…" said Travis, and read the description.

"That sounds like how we get into the trunk," said Harry. Travis nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree. Although that's set up to always work by touch. In this instance, although we could definitely do that by the sounds of it, the item is activated by a secret word."

"That's exactly what I'm looking for," said Harry, excitedly.

"Well, let's try it, then…"

By the end of the day, Harry and Travis had made some significant progress with the 'emergency portkeys'. They had programmed a second teleport pad and set it up in the main room of the cottage, ending the necessity to have Harry's trunk there. It was then stowed in one of the rooms, out of sight. After testing that, it was on to setting up the individual portkeys.

Harry decided that it would be up to the individual what they would use as a portkey. For Harry, that was rather difficult, since the only piece of jewellery he wore was his signet ring. It could not be used as a portkey, as it was already enchanted.

Frank quickly solved it. They were again gathered in the rec room, sorting out the problem of what Harry could use.

"Here," said Frank, pulling one of the leather bracelets off of his left arm. "I mean, take it as a gift, like, I haven't really given you anything anyway, um…"

"Thanks. But you don't need to give me anything, you've given me yourself as it is," said Harry as he slipped the bracelet on. He found it a little loose, and so cast a shrinking charm on it with his wand. Travis then set up the charm on it, along with the activation phrase 'Take me home'.

"Frank. You have something in mind for yours?"

"This," answered Frank, pulling out a set of dog tags that hung around his neck on a chain.

"Perfect," said Travis, casting the charm on it and setting the activation phrase.

"But couldn't I accidentally activate it?" asked Frank.

"No. You have to be holding it in your fingers when you use the phrase. That's another way this is different from a regular portkey."

"You should set up a bunch of spare ones," suggested Frank, "So if there's someone who needs it…"

"That doesn't already have one… that's EXCELLENT! And I think I have just the thing… The DA uses fake galleons to announce the next meeting time. Hermione came up with it last year. So we could use something like that, except that it's set up as an emergency portkey."

"One hitch in the plan," said Travis, "Is the access list."

"What about having the portkey automatically program the person into the access list?" suggested Frank.

"Right, and Voldemort get hold of one… Nope, not a good idea," answered Harry.

"What about having it so we can summon them? We wouldn't carry them with us. That way, we can do as Frank suggests, and they're only good once."

"If that's possible. I still worry about someone we don't want getting in here getting their hands on one. It would be Christmas come early for someone like Bellatrix Lestrange, or Voldemort." Just then, the door to the rec room opened, and Bill, along with Griphook, stepped into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Travis.

"It seems Jeff's been rather busy," said Bill. "Come into the library, this is quite interesting, to say the least."

Less than a minute later, they stepped into the library. Sure enough, Jeff was there, along with several assistants, and it looked like they had an entire box full of documents.

"Sorry it's taken as long as it has to get any of this moving, Harry," said Jeff.

"I'll take anything you guys can do," answered Harry as he took a seat at the table.

"Then you're gonna like this," said Jeff, producing one of the documents from the box, "We've obtained a judgement against the Lestranges."

"You WHAT?" Harry was shocked.

"Punitive damages against the estate, as well as a judgement on the grounds that the estate has been using its money to provide funding for a terrorist organization. In short, Harry, signing a stack of documents here, you will seize at a minimum the Lestrange vault at Gringotts."

An evil grin crossed Harry's face as he quickly signed the stack of documents. Interestingly, they were printed copies, rather than parchments.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You will now have access to 719(1) at our London branch… unless you would prefer to have their contents transferred here."

"Yes, I think that would be the best thing, Griphook," said Harry.

"Everything should be transferred by the opening of business tomorrow, then. There will be a 500 galleon fee levied, of course."

"Harry, do you plan on going into it?" asked Sirius from his portrait.

"Of course, I mean, I'm curious to see what's in there. Maybe something useful, you never know," answered Harry.

"Probably best I come along, then," said Bill. "There's no telling WHAT might be lurking."

"How do they move an entire vault anyway?" asked Frank.

"We have special charms and spells, of course, Mr. Cordell," answered Griphook. "And a reminder, you also have access to both your family vault and the Black vault."

"I know."

"Harry, you might want to take a look in the Black vault, there may be some materials worth looking over. I need not remind you our family has had some dark dealings in the past, some of which might be of use," said Sirius.

"Maybe we might spend a morning or so, then," said Harry. He thought for a moment. "What else did I just get control of?"

"Just the vault, Harry," said Jeff. "We couldn't get control of any properties, at least, not yet. Of course, the government is now watching closely, so if they sell any properties or whatever, we'll gain a seizure on any monies from such a sale."

"Either way, a bad day to have the last name Lestrange." Travis grinned. "What kind of money are we dealing with, anyway?"

"About 250 thousand galleons, as was last inventoried from the vault," answered Jeff. Just then, the floo fired, and, moments later, Severus stepped into the room, looking paler than normal (if that were possible). He glanced at the box sitting on the table, and then sat heavily in one of the seats.

"Severus?"

"Might anyone know as to why Bellatrix decided to go spare at this evening's meeting?" he drawled, summoning a vial and uncorking it.

"Death eater meeting?" guessed Travis. Severus nodded.

"The Dark Lord was rather amused in the end, not having to curse us, as Bellatrix seemed to enjoy doing it herself."

"There was a judgement issued against the Lestrange estate earlier today," answered Jeff. "I have no doubt Mrs. Lestrange is not too happy about that."

"She cursed half the attendees, holding several of us under the Cruciatus for several minutes, screaming almost as loud, if you can believe that."

"Did she kill anyone?" asked Travis. That got a glare from Severus.

"Travis, this isn't funny, Merlin's balls!" Harry hissed, "They could retaliate… that's the risky thing about this sort of thing."

"Harry, you know you could also annul her marriage, right?" said Jeff.

"And what would I gain by doing that, other than pissing her off more than she is now?"

"The forced recall of any heirlooms Bellatrix might have in her possession, for one," answered Sirius.

"I'm not worried about heirlooms," said Harry.

Just then, Lisa stepped into the library, announcing, "Dinner is ready."

The following morning, Harry, Frank, Travis, and Bill were shown to the newly acquired Lestrange vault, which had been moved to the Toronto branch of Gringotts. It was a disorganized heap of trinkets, gold pieces, money, and various other artifacts. It made Harry groan at the sight of it.

"Man, no organizational skills whatsoever," Travis groaned.

"My thoughts exactly," said Harry. "It's a bloody disaster."

"Looks like a twister ran through it," Frank declared, poking at some of the items.

"Careful, some of this stuff could have nasty charms on it," Bill warned. He had just gotten the words out when there was a loud bang, and the small box Travis had picked up dropped, instantly transforming into an Egyptian cobra.

"Motherfucker!" Frank exclaimed, leaping back out the vault door. Bill backed right up against the wall, as did Travis, not daring to move an inch, while the snake rose up, forming its infamous hood, hissing menacingly at those remaining in the vault.

"Be still!" Harry hissed. The snake snapped around to face Harry, who had produced his wand. "You will not hurt my friends!"

"You speak?" said the snake.

"Of course I do. Now look, we aren't going to hurt you," said Harry.

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing?" Frank was VERY concerned.

"It's all right," said Harry, "I'm talking to it."

"He's a parselmouth, he can talk to snakes," said Travis.

"Too much noise," the snake hissed.

"Let me see if I can help," said Harry, then said, "We need a box or something to put it in."

"Here." Travis picked up a blank piece of parchment, moved it to an empty space on the floor, and then transfigured it into a large crate.

"Will this do?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that is sufficient," answered the snake. It slithered over to the crate, and then climbed in.

"Harry. What the hell are you gonna do with a snake like that? Mum's gonna freak!" said Travis.

"I don't know, we'll think of something. Maybe a zoo might like it."

"It ain't staying in our room," said Frank, finally garnering the courage to step back into the vault.

"And I'll second you on that. We'll put it in the library for now, I think. Although, there is a certain RAT I'd love to feed to it beforehand."

They spent the rest of the morning combing through the vault, looking for anything that might be of use. Anything worthwhile was put near the door, along with the box that now contained the snake. There were also several artifacts collected which seemed to be clean, but were worth researching. At least Travis and Bill thought so. There was one particular two-handled chalice that had a badger engraved on the side of it. Bill could tell that there were several enchantments and protections on it, but nothing that appeared dangerous, so it was added to the pile.

While Travis, Bill, and Harry messed around with books and other artifacts, Frank took more interest in some of the weapons and armour that the vault had. In fact, at one point, he had slid on a chain mail shirt he had found, along with a pair of boots.

"Oh, my knight in shining armour," Harry teased.

"A dragon hide cuirass would be better, though."

"You mean this stuff?" asked Frank, picking up something that looked like leather.

"That would be it. See, dragon hide is very tough. It can put up with many lesser curses and so on, even as armour. I'm not sure if the chain mail has any enchantments on it, but you'd be better to go with the dragon hide."

"That stuff's expensive, too," Travis noted, "Since dragons don't die too often, and so on." Frank nodded, and quickly removed the chain mail. He then slipped on the heavier dragon hide cuirass.

"Damn, this shit's heavy."

"You would get used to it after a while. Thing is, that stuff just isn't used anymore. At least not that style."

Returning to the trunk early in the afternoon, Harry deposited the items recovered from the vault on the table in the library. As expected, Hermione pounced on the stack of books, causing Harry to smile. "Just be aware, some of the stuff in those probably won't be sanctioned by either wizarding government," Bill warned.

"If it'll help us defeat Voldemort, I don't care," answered Harry.

"What are you gonna do with the snake, Harry?"

"What snake?" asked Hermione.

"This," said Harry, sliding the lid off the box. Hermione looked inside, and gasped. "Harry! You can't keep that here!"

"And we're not," said Harry. "I think a zoo might like to have it, or something."

"Find anything interesting?" asked Remus, stepping into the library.

"A few things," answered Harry.

"What did you grab all the cups for?"

"Well, I mean, the mantle piece on the fire places are rather bare, right? And this one, I think it's special… err, at least Bill thinks so." Harry indicated the two-handled cup with the badger engraved on it.

"Won't these things only remind you of what Bellatrix did, though, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No. I see it this way. It's a reminder that I still hold power over her, that one day, she will answer for what she did to Sirius. That's how I look at it," answered Harry grimly.

oOo

The following morning, after some careful negotiations on the part of Jeff, the cobra was transported to the Toronto Zoo. The keepers of the reptile exhibit were thrilled to obtain such a specimen, as much as the zoo itself was also ecstatic to receive a donation of nearly 50 thousand dollars. When asked for a name, they were only informed the donor wished to remain anonymous.

oOo

October 4th was a date Harry both looked forward to and dreaded. Deadly Harvest was returning to their world tour; this date in particular, they were set up to play in Monterrey, Mexico. The equipment had already been sent there, and set up. A trailer had been modified to include a teleport pad linking it to the trunk.

Harry, Ron, Travis, and Bill had front row seats, although, for most of the event, they were unnecessary. The energy from the crowd was infectious, in fact, far more than spectators at a Quidditch match. Something Harry and Ron were familiar with.

The concert went entirely without issue, and shortly after midnight, while the crew began packing up the equipment, the group returned to the trunk, and quickly to the rec room. As had been planned earlier, there was a case of butterbeer on ice, along with a couple bottles of Firewhiskey.

"I'd say a toast is in order," said Travis, quickly filling shot glasses with the amber liquid.

"I second that," said Chester, picking up one of the glasses. As the others did, he said, "To a successful European leg." Glasses clinked together.

"Damn, that's strong," said Matt. "Still can't get used to that."

"Well, guys, we have another date added in London," Chester announced. "We're scheduled for a stripped-down show on October 31st, at Earl's Court Exhibition Centre."

"Awesome," said Travis. "I mean, then we can get back here and have a Halloween party of our own."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that," said Frank.

"More like a Halloween party slash birthday party for someone," Travis smirked.

"Don't tell mum that," said Ron. "She'll make enough to feed an army."

"Best not let mum see you drinking THAT either, she'll hex all of us so bad our kids will feel it," said Bill, gesturing to Ron. He and Travis then cuddled together on one of the short couches. Frank, seeing this, seized Harry about the waist and dragged him into one of the others.

"Kodak moment!" exclaimed Adam.

"Produce a camera and I'll bust it," Frank vowed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

"I had loads of fun tonight, guys," said Harry.

"I'm glad," said Frank. "All this serious stuff going on around you, and you're still a teenager. You have a right to have fun now and then."

"Humph. Tell that to Voldemort," said Harry.

"No dark thoughts," Travis scolded. "He's thousands of miles away from here."

Harry thought for a moment, then said, "You know, Hogwarts has a big Halloween feast… we could go there first. I mean, I don't usually get excited about it because of, well, you know… but… I mean, it might be fun to go there, then back to London for the concert."

"That sounds cool to me," said Chester. "You haven't shown us this magical school of yours anyway."

"Well, you only had to ask," answered Harry.

"Probably might be best to clear it with professor McGonagall first, Harry," said Bill.

"And I will. Not that I see her saying 'no'."

"Neither do I," said Bill, "She might be a stern witch, but she likes you."

As Harry snuggled up against Frank, his thoughts drifted away from the conversation. Halloween had always been difficult for him. It was the day that his life had been forever changed, 15 years prior. A day when Tom Riddle had marked him as his equal, and set in motion a prophecy. A day he had lost his parents. A day in which his life from then on, meant hardship for the most part.

Perhaps, this year, October 31 would be different. He now had his parents with him again, and just as important, the person who now meant the world to him was snuggled up beside him. Someone who also celebrated a birthday on that particular date. If Harry could help it, he would help his boyfriend celebrate properly.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**: So, Harry gets back at Bellatrix a little here, at least financially. It just felt right to deal with her estate first, since she seems the most vulnerable to that kind of attack. And let's face it, it's something she would never expect. The others, now, won't be as easy, I don't think._

_Of course, there is an interesting side effect in all of this, now, isn't there? Harry has possession of two objects that well, Voldemort would NOT be pleased about that, right? smirk_

_(1) If anyone knows the CORRECT number of the Lestrange vault, give me a shout-out, so I can keep it canon. That would be much appreciated._


	19. October 31

_WARNING: Violence, gore, coarse language, canon character death!_

**19: OCTOBER 31**

The early morning of October 31, Harry had another strange dream. This one was rather fuzzy, as if it were a dream of a dream. Yet, the scene was clear enough for him to see what was going on. They were standing in a large room, around which were items that resembled aircraft. They were stacked neatly off to the side, and several large tables had been set up.

At said tables, were numerous individuals, two of which looked like naval admirals or something, as he thought back to seeing something of the like on the telly. Or the T.V., as Travis called it. As he looked at one of them, he recognized the person as being Deric, or at least a much older version of him. It was just that moment, another individual stood, saying, "United Commonwealth tribunal proceedings of October 31st, now in session. Captain Deric Stafford overseeing."

"The incident eight days ago concerning UCS Invincible has been most startling, and a blow to our ability to wage war against the enemy, being one of only sixth commonwealth ships with armament that matters," Deric began, standing. "It is far more disturbing that such an incident took place in a realm that is not our own. Yet, even more disturbing is the fact that one of our own perpetrated said incident. Engineer Tom Dorset, rise."

The view turned around to show two tables facing the large ones, and Harry quickly realized that this was a trial. Even more shocking, the man sitting at the table opposite, the defendant, was a future version of himself! Beside him sat the young man he had seen in an earlier dream, and he seemed to be whispering something to his future self. At this point, the defendant stood up, along with an officer who, as Harry assumed, had been assigned to defend him.

"On all 450 counts of first degree murder, this tribunal finds you guilty as charged. On the count of tampering with information technology systems, this tribunal finds you guilty as charged. Finally, on the single count of treason, this tribunal finds you guilty as charged." Deric paused. "Having been found guilty of treason, this tribunal issues the following sentence, bound by the laws of the commonwealth: Tom Dorset. You will, at dawn tomorrow, be executed by firing squad, for wilfully causing the crash of the UCS Invincible, and the death of nearly 450 of her crew. May the gods have mercy on your soul."

Dorset only smiled and turned to face the opposite table, saying, "You can't hide forever, Potter. The Dark Lord WILL take everything from you, before he finally takes your life." He yanked up the sleeve on his jacket to reveal the dark mark in its hideous form, for all to see. He burst into insane laughter as two soldiers gripped him about the arms to lead him away.

Just then, a strange creature approached the opposite table. He was human from the waist up, but had the legs of a… goat? 'What the hell is THAT?' thought Harry, as he watched the scene continue to unfold. The half-man, half-goat, as Harry thought of it, handed his future self a note and spoke rapidly to both him and the young man beside him. The expression on his future self's face said it all… something serious had happened. The last he saw, as the scene faded, was of his future self slumping to the table, burying his face in his hands.

Harry woke up immediately, the details of the dream still fresh in his head. It would be a long day for most of the residents of the trunk, with the day's planned festivities, and so he quickly pushed the dream aside. He would deal with it that night, or tomorrow, perhaps.

Harry quickly turned his attention to Frank, who was still sound asleep beside him. He gently leaned in and began planting kisses on his forehead, cheek and neck, slowly working his way down his chest. He ran his tongue across his left nipple, which finally elicited a sleepy grunt from Frank. "Mmmm… 'morning," he said.

"Happy birthday, Frankie," said Harry, moving back up to meet, mouth to mouth.

"Damn, you have one hell of a way of waking a guy up," said Frank, as they finally separated. That got a smirk from Harry.

"But did you like it?"

"Tell me," Frank hissed playfully, seizing Harry's hand and placing it on his boxers, on top of his very hard organ.

"Right…"

It was nearly a half hour later before they finally got out of bed and cleaned themselves up. In fact, someone had knocked on the door twice before they'd, at last, made their way out to the dining room for breakfast. Ginny, who was already having breakfast, looked at Harry and quickly looked away, a smirk crossing her face. In fact, several others already seated at the table seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"What?" Harry finally asked. Travis said nothing, other than gesturing to the side of his own neck. He then burst into gales of laughter. Still confused, Harry went into the common room and looked in the mirror near the teleport pad. The source of everyone's amusement became VERY evident.

"My, my, pup, it appears as though you have been marked," Sirius smirked from the portrait above the private fireplace.

"Lovely," Harry groaned.

"You know, I can always give you one to match on the other side," Frank hissed playfully, joining him at the mirror.

"It's not funny," answered Harry. "What if Malfoy was to see it? I mean, just don't do that where it might be seen, Ok?" He produced his wand, pointed it at the rather visible hickey, saying, "Episkey!" The spot vanished.

As they both finally sat down to breakfast, Bill made his way into the dining room as well, and sat down rather gingerly beside Travis.

"What happened to you?" asked Frank.

"We, um… well, let's just say it's a good thing we have silencing charms on the room." Travis smirked.

"Right, then," said Ginny. "I did NOT need to know that."

"It was worth it," said Bill as he leaned in and gave Travis a kiss on the cheek. "No doubt Mr. Carter's arse isn't in any better shape." He smirked.

"All right, boys, that's enough talk about that at the table," Lisa scolded.

"Fine with me," said Travis. "Now. There will be no studying of the sort today. It's all about fun, got it?" He looked at Hermione as he said that.

"I think we can definitely use a break at any rate. The DA isn't meeting tonight… I mean, there will be a big feast tonight, and knowing the way it is with Gryffindor, there'll be a house party tonight as well," said Harry.

"It just won't be the same…" began George.

"…Without us there this year!" Fred finished.

"Oh, I somehow suspect someone will fill your shoes, guys," said Harry, "although it won't be me. We have to be in London for 8 o'clock tonight anyway."

"In the mean time, I think I might like to go flying this morning. Anyone else game?" asked Travis.

Dressing warm against the chilly autumn air, Harry, Frank, Travis, Bill, and Ron exited the trunk, and then stepped out of the cottage. Instead of mounting his broom as usual, he handed it to Frank.

"Huh?"

"You've seen me do it enough. I'm gonna teach you how to fly."

"You sure that's a good idea, Harry?" asked Bill.

"He'll be fine," answered Harry. Frank took the broom hesitantly, then carefully straddled it, as he had watched Harry do so many times.

"What's next?"

"You pulled up on it."

"Gently," said Harry. Frank did so, and the broom lifted off the ground.

"Excellent. Now slip your feet into the stirrups and slide ahead a little, so I can get on," said Harry. Frank did so, and Harry climbed on behind him. "All right, take us up." They quickly rose into the air, to hover just above the tree line.

"What's next?" asked Frank.

"Lean forward with your body… EASY… the more aggressive you are, the more aggressively the broom will react."

"Right." Frank leaned forward, and the broom responded, quickly picking up speed.

"Excellent. Now, to stop, lean back," Harry explained. Frank did so, and they came to a stop.

"All right. Get us moving again… good… now to turn, you lean in the direction of your turn. Again, remember that the more aggressive you are…"

"The more aggressive the broom will react… got it," said Frank. He leaned to the left, and they turned slowly to the left.

"Excellent."

"How do we get down?"

"You push down on the broom handle. Why, do you want to quit?"

"No, just wanted to know."

"Right," said Harry. Then, he got an idea. "Guys, let's land."

"Why?"

"Well, I was thinking a change of scenery."

"A change of scenery indeed, Harry," said Bill, as they again mounted their brooms, this time after travelling to Hogwarts. Stepping outside, they found the air to be a little warmer, it being later in the day, and so Harry removed the heavy sweater he wore.

"Won't we get in trouble doing this here?" asked Frank.

"Nope. As long as we don't disturb any classes. But you better let me do the flying this time," said Harry.

"Ok." They quickly mounted their brooms, with Harry and Frank being the only ones to share a broom. Bill had retrieved his own Cleansweep(1) from his room.

"You really miss this place, Harry," said Bill. They were then hovering at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Of course. Even with all the dragon shit that's happened to me here… I think Hogwarts will always be home to me."

"There's always teaching, mate," said Ron. "I mean, most of the DA got pretty good OWL scores in DADA, and that has to say something, right?"

"Professor Potter… has a nice ring to it," Frank teased.

"Not to mention, you could really stick it to the Slytherins, you know, the way Snape takes points from Gryffindor all the time," Ron added.

"That's not what it's about, Ron," answered Harry. "No, if I was to teach, I would be fair to everyone. Either way, it's something I won't worry about just now. I mean, as I said before, there's no guarantee I'll actually defeat Voldemort. The prophecy only says one must kill the other."

"And today isn't a day to worry about that," said Frank.

"Thing is, I do," answered Harry. "It's always there, whether it be right out front, or somewhere in the back of my mind. See, we could be attacked, just out of the blue."

"No dark thoughts today, Harry. Just let it go for now," said Frank. They were then flying over Hagrid's hut, and just beyond, several pens. "What the hell is that?" He pointed to the pen, in which there was what looked like a giant salamander.

"Blast-ended Skrewt," answered Harry. "Such pleasant creatures. Hagrid has a thing about showing his classes dangerous creatures."

"Speaking of whom," Bill gestured to his right. Harry looked in the indicated direction, and sure enough, there was a class in session. Hagrid happened to look up, and waved at them.

"Best not disturb the class," said Bill, and they circled around.

It was nearly dinner time (local time) before they finally landed, and stowed away the brooms. They had toured Hogsmeade, flown over the Black Lake (and greeted the giant squid at least twice), made a detailed tour of the castle, and circled the Forbidden Forest. Harry had not spent much time actually touring the area around the castle, so this was as much of an eye opener to him as it was for Frank and Travis.

"So… Potter's got a boyfriend." Harry wheeled around to see Draco standing at the top of the stairs in the entry hall, with Crabbe and Goyle at his side, not unexpected.

"It might be best for you to mind your own business, Mr. Malfoy," said Bill.

"I wasn't talking to you, WEASEL," Draco hissed.

"Man, you have no clue, do you?" Travis snapped. "Do you not realize that there are three adults here? You're still a fucking MINOR."

"Not that that's ever stopped him," said Harry. "Come on, it's just better to ignore him for now." They started walking toward the great hall, but Draco practically flew down the stairs, wand drawn.

"Don't you DARE turn your back on me, Potter!"

"You cast a single spell at any of us, it will be the last thing you do for a while," Travis hissed, his wand also drawn.

"And just what do you think you can do to me, mud blood?"

"Question is, do you really wanna find out, you fucking pompous ass-hat?" As ugly as the situation was, Harry couldn't help but laugh. Travis definitely had a way with insults.

"How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Why not? You're only a snivelling sycophant who can't wipe his own ass…"

"REDUCTO!" Draco roared, wand thrust at Travis.

"PROTEGO!" Travis countered, a blue shield instantly flaring up and deflecting the spell up at the wall.

"STUPEFY!" Bill snapped, his wand directed at Draco. The boy fell over, stunned.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Professor Sprout, who happened to come down the stairs from the main stairwell.

"Another ugly incident on the part of Mr. Malfoy, Professor," answered Bill.

"Mr. Weasley, good of you to visit again…" she began, then saw Draco in the prone position, with his 'bodyguards' unsure what to do next. "Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, go to dinner… NOW." The two boys muttered something virtually incoherent, and then slinked off toward the great hall, leaving the group.

"What happened here?"

"We were just coming in for dinner, when Malfoy started in on Harry about Frank here. We tried to walk away, but he pursued us. He tried to curse Mr. Carter with the reducto curse."

"I see, then," said Professor Sprout, drawing her wand. She gestured at Draco, saying, "Enervate!" The boy regained consciousness. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was… I was only minding my own business, Professor… they… they started it… I was only defending myself…" said Draco, playing up the part of the victim to a tee. The head of Hufflepuff house narrowed her eyes.

"I believe 25 points will do for that bold faced lie, Mr. Malfoy. An additional 50 points will be taken from Slytherin, for attacking a guest of the school. I will also be discussing this incident with the headmistress."

"Oh, trust me. We'll be having our own chat with Professor McGonagall about this," said Bill. "Mr. Malfoy truly intended to do harm."

"As if she can really do anything," Draco sneered.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice drawled. Draco sneered again.

"I think I have things well in control, Severus," said Professor Sprout. "I was about to assign Mr. Malfoy here a week's detention for disrespecting the headmistress."

"But… but… THEY started it!" Draco whined. "How come they get off?"

"Might I remind you, Mr. Malfoy, Potter and Weasley are no longer students here," Severus drawled. "It might be more tactful for you to… more carefully choose your battles."

"Yes professor."

"Now go." Draco quickly backed away from the group and retreated toward the stairs which led to the dungeons.

"I will give you the same warning, Potter, and Carter. Choose your battles carefully," said Severus, less coldly.

"I try, Professor, believe me, I try," said Travis.

The group, along with both professors, entered the great hall together. Harry and Travis just wanted to forget the nasty incident that just took place, but it was something that nags on someone's mind, and it just wouldn't go away. The room was decorated in true Halloween spirit, which included huge jack-o-lanterns and live bats.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked Frank as they took their seats. Once again, they had been placed at the far end of the Gryffindor table, nearest to the head table.

"It's awesome," answered Frank.

"They do it every year," said Bill. "Halloween is always fun here."

"Well, save for my first year," said Harry.

"An exception, I'm sure," said Frank.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Ginny also seemed to appear behind the group. They had stepped into the hall a few moments earlier, along with Neville and Luna.

"Guess we have to slide down to make some room, eh?" asked Travis. The group quickly made room for the four extra people. It was just perfect timing, as the headmistress stepped up to the podium.

"Good evening, students," she began, "and welcome to this year's Halloween feast. As you have noticed, we again have a few guests who will be sitting with us for at least part of this evening. I remind all of you, do treat them with the respect you would a professor, for you are representing the school." She paused. "Now, tonight, each of the houses will, by tradition, have their own party. I ask all of you to behave yourselves, there are classes tomorrow. With that said, do tuck in!" The food instantly appeared on the tables. Bill, however, waved Minerva over.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"We will need to speak to you after dinner. An unfortunate incident involving Draco Malfoy just before dinner."

"I see. Very well, then, we shall visit my office after dinner."

Mid-way through the meal, everyone was startled as three owls swooped in through the upper window, carrying a long package. They fluttered down to the table where the group was sitting, and deposited the lengthy package in front of Harry and Frank, then took off, back up to the rafters and out the window.

"Who's it from, mate?" asked Ron.

"More like who's it for." Harry indicated the tag stuck to the package. It simply read 'Frankie'.

"For me," said Frank. It was more a statement than a question.

"Well, are you gonna open it, or just stare at it?" Harry prodded. Frank quickly picked up the package and tore off the wrapping, exposing a shiny black broom, identical to Harry's.

"Bloody hell, it's… it's a Firebolt!" Ron gasped.

"NOW I know why you wanted to teach me how to fly this morning!" Frank exclaimed. "Holy shit!"

"I wanted to be sure you can fly by yourself before I actually gave it to you," answered Harry. "Happy birthday, Frankie."

"Thank you," was all Frank managed to say. It was an expensive gift, and an amazing gesture. Refusing it would have been an insult.

"So how old are you now, anyway?" asked Bill.

"27," Frank managed, still struck dumb by Harry's gift.

"I think you broke him, Harry," said Neville.

"Oh, I did that many times over already," Harry smirked.

"Umm, right, we did NOT need to know that," said Hermione.

"Well, Frankie did mark you this morning, did he not?" Travis snickered.

"Shut up." Harry tried to sound menacing, but couldn't help but laugh. "Right then…" He picked up his glass of pumpkin juice, and proceeded to dump it on Travis' head.

"You did NOT…"

"He sure as hell did," Frank smirked. Travis only smiled, picked up a fist full of mashed potato, and smeared it in Harry's face.

It was a cascade effect. Within a matter of minutes, the great hall was a battle ground, with students grouping together, using whatever food item might be at hand as ammunition. The house lines were horribly blurred, with students from every house forming various groups in the battle. The professors had initially attempted to stop the chaos, but ended up being dragged into the conflict, much to Harry's amusement.

"I must say, rather amusing, Potter." Harry turned to the boy crouched beside him and Frank, behind one of the overturned tables. Theo Nott, if he remembered correctly.

"I'm sure as hell not cleaning this up," said Travis.

"We'll be lucky if we aren't made to," said Harry. "Bloody hell!" He ducked as a boiled egg came sailing overhead.

"Where the hell is all the food coming from anyway?"

"I think the house elves are actively supplying us," Ron guessed.

"Why would that not surprise me?" asked Travis. "If Dobby's anything like the rest."

"And they are," answered Harry, once again turning to face Theo. "How come you're with us?"

"Don't know… it just happened that way I guess… look. I just stick to myself, right… Malfoy and his pureblood nonsense… he can stick it." They ducked again as a piece of chicken narrowly missed Harry.

"Any more Slytherins feel that way?"

"A few," answered Theo.

"Why didn't you guys sign up for the DA?"

"Why do you think? Malfoy and his cronies, bloody hell, they run the house."

"Of course," said Travis. "That would make sense. I guess we need to cut the head off the snake." That got a scowl from Theo. "Um, sorry, not meant like…"

"Guys, um, we're gonna be late," said Frank.

"Shit. We're gonna have to make a run for it. Arm yourselves!" Harry exclaimed, picking up a chicken drumstick.

It was like running the gauntlet. The group was pelted with food as they stormed out of the great hall, skidding to a halt in the hallway outside. There they found Minerva waiting, fighting hard to retain a stern face.

"I do believe the headmistress is amused, whether she wants to show it or not," Bill smirked.

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley, although I must say, this was not exactly what I had in mind this evening," said Minerva, at last allowing a smile to escape her usually tight lips. "Now, if I remember correctly, we do need to have a conversation."

"It will need to be quick, we do need to get ready for tonight's concert," said Travis.

"Indeed."

"Concert?" asked Theo.

"Yes, in about an hour and a half from now," said Travis, glancing at his watch.

"Look. Theo. We'll talk later, all right?" said Harry.

"Sure."

A few minutes later, the group, minus Theo, was gathered in Minerva's office. They had already cast cleaning charms, and now looked at least half presentable.

"Now what happened earlier? Pomona explained things on her end, yet I would appreciate a pensieve account, if you can give one," said Minerva. Harry only nodded, and Minerva quickly activated the pensieve that was actually Albus'. Harry placed the required memory into it, and Minerva then stuck her finger into it, then it went still.

She pulled out of it a minute later, looking rather sour. "I will be writing a letter to Mr. Malfoy's mother tonight, I believe. All of you did very well, I am very pleased with the way you handled this incident."

"Professor, isn't that enough to have him expelled?"

"Mr. Carter, unfortunately, if we were to expel him, we could not keep a close eye on him. As it stands, Severus will be having a strongly worded conversation with him later about this."

"We could lock him in a cell in the trunk, like we did Albus," said Travis. "If that's the problem."

"We'll only do that if we absolutely have to," said Bill. "The more people like that we have in the trunk, well, I need not spell it out, right?"

"The thing is, what if he truly hurts another student?" asked Frank. "I mean, I've watched Harry duel enough to know, that 'reducto' spell would have hurt Travis badly."

"Indeed, it would, Mr. Cordell," said Minerva. "That is the difference between the punishment he received, and him being expelled and arrested."

"Professor, I think, if you do expel him, it's best we put him in one of my cells. The ministry isn't competent enough to keep him in jail," said Harry. Minerva only nodded. What Harry said was true. Fudge was still acting with blinders on, virtually handcuffing Amelia Bones from adding to the Aurors' numbers, or acting in any way that would better prepare the ministry for the true danger the wizarding world faced.

"Harry, we really better get going," said Frank.

"Do be careful tonight, Harry," said Minerva.

oOo

Like the previous two venues, Harry, Travis, and Bill had front row seats. The building was smaller than the previous locations; Harry guessed maybe about five thousand people would be in attendance. According to Chester, the concert, which had been arranged by several London-area radio stations, had sold out in about a half-hour, the day the tickets went on sale.

The group had taken the floo back to the trunk, and then used the teleport pad linking it to the trailer, which was on site already. Deric and several off-duty Aurors were already in the building, having arrived much earlier in the day, to team up with the traditional event security.

The concert got under way just after 9 pm, with the band playing songs off their latest album. Harry had already heard everything, but he still enjoyed the show immensely. Like the previous shows, the seat was unnecessary, for the most part.

oOo

Azkaban was a smoking ruin. Within a half-hour, the Dark Lord overwhelmed the fortress, along with the security force present. Now, a large contingent of witches and wizards stood on the beach, along with the Death Eaters, facing Voldemort. Pepper-up potions were flowing like water, as he wanted his newly freed forces to be at the best they could be, even given the circumstances.

"Tonight," he began, "we truly make a statement to my return. Tonight, we will demonstrate the true power we wield, to give both the wizard world and the useless muggle world reason to fear us. To a point, tonight's demonstration is also to the Potter brat, to prove to him once again, without a doubt, we will be victorious in our actions, and he is only delaying the inevitable." That was met with a loud cheer. He then looked up, and could see the dark shapes circling overhead. It hadn't taken much to sway the Dementors to join him. The dozens of bodies that lay on the beach, and inside the prison itself were only the slice of what Voldemort promised for later that night.

"My lord." Voldemort looked down to see Lucius Malfoy kissing the hem of his robes.

"How good of you to join us, Lucius," Voldemort sneered. "I was half-tempted to leave you to the Dementors, you know." A look of fear flashed across the senior Malfoy. "However, since I still have a use for you, I decided you shall live… for now… CRUCIO!" Voldemort hissed, his wand suddenly levelled at Lucius. He dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. He held it for a few moments, and then released it. "Now. I do believe we have a date in London."

oOo

Just after 9:30 pm, the first alarm was received by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the British Ministry of Magic. The staff on duty, realizing where the alarm originated, called in all available Aurors to travel to the prison and investigate exactly what was going on. They would later regret that decision. For, while the majority of British Aurors were then on the way north to Azkaban, Voldemort and his collected forces were heading south.

oOo

Just before 10 pm, Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy apparated into the building that was the Earls Court Exhibition Centre. His sources had been quite accurate in getting information about the building, how many it held, and so on. More importantly, through his contacts and his methods of persuasion, he had ensured that the venue would be packed on this particular night.

"Excuse me, I must ask to see your security clearance." It was a boy of no more than 18, dressed in a typical corporate security uniform.

"Clearance? How dare…" began Bellatrix.

"Oh, it's all right, Bella," said Voldemort. "I do believe this will suffice… AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared, thrusting his wand at the unsuspecting boy, who dropped to the floor, a look of surprise frozen on his face.

While this went on, Harry saw a blur of black shapes began to materialize in various places about the large room. His blood ran cold, as it quickly dawned on him what they were: Death Eaters.

"Harry?" asked Bill.

"Death Eaters! FRANKIE!" Harry shouted, gesturing to the leather bracelet. Frank looked down at him quizzically, but continued to play, as did the others, still not aware of the grave danger that was unfolding in their midst.

A red bolt of magic impacting with the back wall spelled out EXACTLY what was going on. That was followed by several bolts of green magic. Every member of Deadly Harvest knew all too well what that was, as the music instantly died.

"FRANKIE! Get the fuck out of here!" Travis practically screamed. "ALL OF YOU!"

"Oh, you going somewhere?" a voice cackled. Harry looked to the right, to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing there, wand levelled at the stage. "Awww, what a surprise, itty baby Potty's here too!" she said, using her 'baby' voice. At the same moment, a sharp bolt of pain flared through Harry's scar.

"He's here."

"What? Harry?"

"Voldemort. He's here," said Harry, casting a quick glance up at Frank, who was frozen in place, then back to Bellatrix, still holding her wand level at the stage. Several more loud crashes were heard, and a loud rumble. Whatever had caused it now sent a cloud of dust into the air. It was the distraction Harry needed, as he produced his own wand, pointed it at the ceiling above Bellatrix, and casted a blasting charm. It brought a small piece of the roof crashing to the floor, causing Bellatrix to flee, cackling all the while.

"Frankie, and all of you! Get the hell out of here!" cried Harry.

"No!" Frank answered, dropping his guitar and leaping off the stage, narrowly dodging another green bolt of magic. Chester, Matt, and Rob quickly activated their own emergency port keys, while Rich and Adam remained rooted to the stage. Rich was forced to duck, as yet another green bolt of magic whizzed overhead. A red bolt of magic impacted Rob's drum set, shattering the equipment into a million pieces. Adam finally clued in that it might be a good idea to actually duck, but as he dropped to the stage, yet another green bolt of magic struck him in the shoulder.

"Adam!" cried Rich, stunned and horrified at the sight of his band mate, now lifeless on the stage. Frank, too, was horrified by the act. Adam had been a fill-in for other band members in the past, and earlier in the year had been added as a permanent sixth member of the group.

Another tremendous crash brought everyone out of the stupor, as another section of the roof crashed to the floor, crushing scores of people trying to escape the room.

"Come on, let's go back stage," said Frank, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Not until you get the hell out of here!" Harry hissed. "Bloody hell, that could have been YOU!" He gestured wildly at the stage, as several more bolts of red magic whizzed overhead.

"My, my, my, what an unexpected surprise." Harry wheeled to see Voldemort, standing at the edge of the stage, as his scar again exploded in pain.

"Piss off."

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to me, Harry. Now, who do we have here? A blood traitor, a muggle… and hmmmm, I don't recognize you."

"Fuck you," Travis growled.

"Travis!"

"Ah, we have a first name… now how about a last name? I will only ask once." Voldemort was by this time joined by Bellatrix and Lucius, with both of them training their wands on the group.

"Fuck you."

"Crucio," said Voldemort, levelling his wand at Travis.

Travis had never been exposed to the Cruciatus curse before. He lasted only a few seconds before actually losing consciousness, the pain being so great.

"Such an itty, bitty, baby," Bellatrix mocked, in her 'baby' voice. Yet more explosions and crashes were heard behind them, but none of the group dared turn around.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere," said Voldemort, gesturing behind the group.

"DIFFINDO!" cried a voice from the left side of the stage. A powerful beam of magic slammed into Bellatrix's left leg, literally blowing it off, causing her to shriek in pain. That caused Voldemort to look behind, looking for the unseen attacker. Lucius, meanwhile, kept his attention on Harry, Frank, Travis, and Bill. To further amuse himself, he pointed his wand at the wreckage and the sea of humanity trying to escape from it, and said, "Incendio."

"I'll take care of Bella," said another Death Eater, climbing up on stage from the right. He glared at Harry, then gripped the fallen witch, and vanished with her.

"See if the bitch recovers from that one," Bill growled under his breath.

"Silence!" Lucius hissed, levelling his wand toward Bill. Harry noticed it wasn't the same wand he had had in June. 'Of course, then again, it wouldn't be, they would have taken it from him… but how is he here in the first place, he should be in Azkaban!' he thought. Another red blast of magic flashed from out behind a stack of speakers, narrowly missing Voldemort and Lucius, exploding on impact with the right wall. This forced both of them to duck, and gave Harry the diversion he needed.

"Get the FUCK out of here!" he erupted. "NOW!" Bill only shook his head 'No', while he quickly woke Travis. He moaned as he came to. Harry then pointed his wand at the stage, muttering "Incendio." He paused, watching the fire rapidly grow. "Come on, then!"

They got perhaps 20 steps before Lucius actually realized what was happening, having been pinned down by the attack from back stage. He pointed his wand in the direction of the group, casting a reducto curse. Frank let out an agonizing scream, and fell to the floor, the curse having nailed him in the left leg, gouging out flesh and muscle.

"Going somewhere?" said Voldemort, as he and Lucius again closed on the group. "I don't believe we were done talking just yet." He glanced at Frank, who now lay prone on the floor, blood seeping out of the wound in his leg. "Rather impressive, the reducto curse," Voldemort mused. "It does create much pain. On the other hand… CRUCIO!"

Harry almost cried out himself, hearing Frank scream. He had suffered under the Cruciatus curse numerous times, and so knew exactly what it felt like. 'Why didn't he listen to me?' he screamed in his own head, all the while wishing he could switch places.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds, the Dark Lord finally released the curse, leaving Frank heaving on the floor. "Now," he said, "I will ask you once, and only once. Who are you?"

"He's Frank Cordell," Harry quickly supplied, hoping to prevent Frank from receiving further doses of the Cruciatus curse.

"Thank you for supplying his answer, Harry, although I don't believe I was speaking to you just now." He directed his wand at Frank again. "Crucio." Frank again screamed in pain, as the curse seared across his body. "You know, Mr. Cordell, many individuals have lost their mind from the Cruciatus curse. Muggles seem not to have quite the constitution a strong wizard does," said Voldemort, as though teaching a class of school children. Frank had curled up into the fetal position, as the spell continued to inflict searing pain across every inch of his body. 'I'm going to die' was all he could think. That, and the unbearable pain.

Just as he thought he was about to black out, the curse ended. Realizing that he had to act, he slowly brought his trembling hand up to his neck, and pulled out the chain, around which was the dog tags. 'Take me home', he thought.

Lucius happened to see this movement, and thrust his wand at Frank, saying, "REDUCTO!" The bolt of magic struck just as he vanished, with a loud BANG, sending Harry, Travis, and Bill flying. Bill recovered first, launching a blasting hex of his own at Lucius, who barely had a chance to block it.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Roared Voldemort, his wand thrust at Bill. He too, just managed to banish a piece of debris in the way of the spell, which impacted with it, blasting it into tiny pieces.

"DIFFINDO!" came a cry from behind, and Travis was forced to duck; the bolt of magic narrowly missed impacting with his head. They once again found themselves facing three enemies.

Harry was in a fog. Even though he was facing the Dark Lord himself, he still worried about Frank. Did he get away unscathed? A purple beam of magic slammed into the floor at his feet, snapping him back to reality. This scenario was far worse than the graveyard or the Department of Mysteries in the spring. The debris gave great cover, and there could be enemies anywhere. That was reinforced, when yet another green beam of magic flew from somewhere in the back, to narrowly miss Harry and strike a group of seats that were still intact.

A loud POP startled the three of them, but they were relieved to see that it was Deric.

"What the hell are you standing around for? Let's get the hell out of here!" he thundered.

"Leaving so fast? I don't think so," said Lucius, wand levelled at the newcomer. That was a good enough distraction for Harry, who gestured toward Lucius with his wand, shouting, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The wand flew from the elder Malfoy's hand, and clattered against the wall.

"Accio WAND!" Travis cried, and the wand sailed into his hand.

"Break it!" Deric ordered. Travis did not hesitate, and quickly snapped the wand, while they quickly ducked to avoid yet another barrage of angry magic.

"Now let's get out of here!"

"No, I most certainly don't think any of you will be leaving so soon," said Voldemort. "I must say, I am impressed with this little show you have put on here with your friends, Harry. Sadly, it must come to an end. It's only appropriate we duel, don't you think?"

"Piss off," Harry answered, glaring at the Dark Lord. This was most definitely NOT the time, he was by no means ready! 'But he can force me to, remember?' he thought to himself.

Then, he got an idea. "You might not want to. The prophecy says I will win in a duel against you."

"Liar!" Voldemort hissed, raising his wand menacingly.

"Why would I lie? I've heard the prophecy verbatim, Tom. You haven't," answered Harry, reaching deep for his Gryffindor courage. "…But he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not …and the Dark Lord will die at the hand of the one…"

"LIAR!" Voldemort thundered again, although his face carried a flash of doubt.

"Doubt me not, Tom. I will kill you."

Several things happened at once. Voldemort thrust his wand at Harry, shouting, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Travis shot a stunner at the second armed attacker, Harry dropped to the floor, and Bill cast his own disarming charm at Voldemort. The end result, only one thud was heard, as Lucius crumpled to the ground. Harry still lived, the second armed wizard had ducked, and Voldemort still had his wand.

"Shall we try that again? It WAS most amusing," Voldemort laughed.

"Next distraction, we have to go," Bill whispered.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared again, wand directed at the group. All four of them were forced to duck as the angry green bolt sizzled overhead. The second wizard added his own green bolt of magic, making the group have to dodge a second time.

"REDUCTO!" Deric shouted, once again targeting the second wizard. Travis and Bill also sent curses of their own Voldemort's way, to keep him busy for a moment, while Harry added a cutting curse of his own toward the second wizard.

Nothing touched Voldemort. That was to be expected. However, Harry's cutting curse managed to strike the other wizard, nearly taking his head off. He fell to the floor with a sickening thud. The smoke was now getting dangerously thick, so both parties were having difficulty seeing each other.

"Well, well, Harry. You CAN kill. Most impressive," Voldemort praised. "Really, we would make such a great team."

"Over my dead body," Harry hissed. "You think I enjoyed that? I KILLED someone, and that will be with me the rest of my bloody life!"

"Harry, he'll never understand. He's fucked up far worse than Dumbledore is," said Travis.

"Dumbledore? I must ask, what has become of him anyway?"

"Somewhere safe," answered Harry, carefully choosing his words. Last thing he needed was for Voldemort to know that Dumbledore was seeing a mind healer.

Suddenly, there was an array of POPs throughout the wreckage of the room.

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" a voice thundered. "Drop your wands immediately!" Harry recognized it as belonging to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Voldemort capitalized on this distraction, and sent yet another green bolt of magic at the group. This time, he did not miss.

"BILL!!" Travis virtually screamed, as the eldest child of Arthur and Molly fell to the floor, his blue eyes frozen open, unblinking.

"See, Harry, you can't protect everyone," Voldemort drawled.

"DIFFINDO!" Harry erupted, wand thrust at the Dark Lord.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort countered. Harry knew what was about to happen, as the two spells collided, mid-air.

A golden cage appeared to surround the two wizards, as once again, Harry could hear the song of a phoenix. Tremendous bright light burst from both wands, sending what looked like molten metal to the floor as the song got louder. Then, shapes began to appear from Voldemort's wand, the first, as expected, being Bill. Next came several people Harry did not know, including what looked like several security guards.

"Harry," said the ghost of Bill, "get yourselves out of here. We'll hold him off for a few moments…"

"I know," answered Harry, using every ounce of concentration to hold himself together. Losing it now would cost more than tears.

"Let go, NOW!" said Bill. Harry let go of the wand, as the ghosts swiftly engulfed the Dark Lord.

"Emergency teleport NOW!" Harry bellowed, grabbing hold of Bill's body. He then reached with his other hand, touching the leather bracelet, thinking, 'take me home'. He quickly felt the sensation of a hook about the naval, as the battle scene vanished.

_**AUTHOR NOTES**__: Damn. That's all I have to say. I've been cooking this scene virtually from the day I started this version of "Canadian Intervention". Now, of course, we are not done here, but the story is rapidly reaching its end. Comments/reviews are most definitely welcome!_

_(1) if anyone knows what kind of broom Bill really has, let me know!_


	20. Picking Up the Pieces

**20: PICKING UP THE PIECES**

Remus was just headed back into the library to continue preparations for that night's private party, when Chester, Matt, and Rob suddenly appeared on the teleport pad, looking quite shaken. "What's wrong, boys?"

"Dark shapes… started casting… spells? I don't know… Harry screamed at us to get out…" answered Chester, dropping into one of the chairs, rather heavily.

"Bloody hell!" Remus exclaimed, rushing to the public floo. He immediately called on Minerva, and then proceeded to alert the British Ministry of Magic.

"Remus, is everything… Oh dear," said Molly, appearing from the dining room, seeing Chester and two of his band mates looking stressed.

"The Order must be alerted at once," said Remus. "Death Eaters attacked the concert." He drew his wand and was about to activate the teleport pad, when Molly stopped him.

"No, you need to be here."

"And who else will go? Harry's in danger!"

"Let us," said George, appearing in the doorway to the library, followed by his brother.

"Absolutely not!" Molly almost shrieked. "I've lost one son already!"

"Look! Now is not the time for inaction, Merlin only knows how much damage they've already done!" With that, Remus touched the teleport pad and vanished. Just as quickly, Rich appeared on the teleport pad, looking very shaken up. He was partially relieved to see Chester and the others seated in the chairs around the fire. "Adam's dead," Rich announced as he staggered over to a vacant seat.

Just then, the public floo fired, and out stepped Tonks, followed by Shacklebolt.

"The ministry got an alarm about an attack on the…" began Kingsley, but he stopped, seeing Chester sitting in one of the chairs. He only nodded, and then touched the teleport pad, already well aware of where it went. Tonks quickly followed.

"It's a good thing the kids are upstairs," said Lisa. Just then, Frank landed in a heap on the teleport pad, unconscious. Both women gasped at his condition.

"My god!" Lisa gasped, kneeling down beside him. Molly followed, quickly casting a few diagnostic charms. Being a mother of seven children, knowledge of such charms had been essential.

"Oh dear," Molly managed. "He's been struck with multiple bouts of the Cruciatus curse."

"But… will he be Ok?" asked Chester nervously.

"I don't know, Mr. White," answered Molly sadly. "I have to get Madam Pomfrey, she'll know what to do." She stood up, and then activated the public floo, making the connection to the infirmary at Hogwarts. The face of the resident medi-witch appeared in the fire. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Weasley?"

"We've got a medical emergency here in Harry's trunk," said Molly. Madam Pomfrey only nodded, and the face vanished from the fire. Molly stepped back, and moments later the flames roared bright red. Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the flames.

"Where is the injured?"

"Here," Lisa called.

"He's been hit with multiple bouts of the Cruciatus curse," said Molly, "from what I could detect with my own diagnostics." Then it hit home. Bill was with them at the concert! And what of Harry?

The question was quickly answered, as Deric appeared on the teleport pad. He quickly stepped aside, and Travis appeared, looking white as a sheet. He was shaking like a leaf. He made a bee line for his mother on sight of her. Moments later, Harry appeared, crouched to the ground with Bill's body. He let out an agonizing scream, then fell unconscious himself, draped across the body.

"What… what happened?" Lisa managed.

"Voldemort attacked the venue… Death Eaters are still on the scene, I think. I'm going back to provide backup," said Deric, quickly touching the teleport pad. He vanished.

"I will need to return to Hogwarts for the appropriate medicines," said Madam Pomfrey. "It appears as though we will need a few calming draughts as well."

"I… I have that covered, ma'am," said Travis.

"Anti-Cruciatus draughts?"

"Um, I might… I… Never… n-n-needed it… before… b-b-but…"

"Skele-grow?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Sit down, dear," said Lisa, "I know where you keep them."

"No protests, young man," said Madam Pomfrey, casting diagnostic charms on Travis. "You've been exposed to the Cruciatus as well…"

"Me… and… F-F-Frankie too…" Travis managed. Even after the fact, his body still felt like it was on fire.

Molly was beside herself. She had already buried one son. Now, she would be faced with the tormenting task of burying another. She had not bothered to move Harry, but attempted to envelop both him and her now deceased son in her motherly grasp, as the tears flowed.

That was matched by the four conscious members of the band, who also huddled together, crushed by the death of their band mate, along with the hideous sequence of events that had unfolded. Even with the events of May 11th, only now did they understand exactly what Harry meant, concerning the true evil of the wizard world. That night, they had faced it, as hundreds of innocent lives had been extinguished in a heartbeat. That now included one of their own, and someone who had become a close friend.

oOo

What had been the Earl's Court Exhibition Centre was now a smoking ruin. The roof had completely collapsed at this point, as had two of the outer walls. In this hell, the battle still raged between Ministry Aurors and the Death Eaters. Voldemort had only remained behind for maybe a minute after Harry had disappeared. He left Lucius behind, as he had once again proven himself useless. Losing his wand to a child definitely did not win him any points in the eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Lucius. So nice of you to show yourself again," said Kingsley, wand levelled at the senior Malfoy's chest. "You're under arrest… again."

"As if the Ministry will really hold me," Lucius gave a haughty laugh. "The Dark Lord will only help me escape… again."

"Don't count on it, Malfoy, I do believe we might have a solution to that." 'It depends on whether Harry agrees or not,' Kingsley thought to himself.

A half hour after the incident began, twelve Death Eaters were again under arrest. Kingsley took charge of them, as the senior Auror on the scene. That quickly changed, when Amelia Bones apparated onto the scene.

"Auror Shacklebolt…"

"Amelia. What a mess this is," said Kingsley, gesturing to the wreckage around them. Along with rounding up stray Death Eaters, Aurors had also been busy extinguishing the fire.

"Indeed, it is. What of Mr. Potter?"

"Safe, back in his secret location," said Kingsley. He had not shared the location with her at this point.

"We won't be able to send the prisoners back to Azkaban," said Amelia.

"I might have a solution."

"I'm listening."

"Harry has an ingenious set of prison cells set up in his undisclosed location. Virtually inescapable, and, as I mentioned, no one knows exactly where it is."

"Now, you KNOW the ministry won't sanction that…"

"Amelia, what are our other options? You know the Dark Lord will only rescue them down the road, in a matter of time."

"You do carry a point, particularly now that the Dementors have left the prison…" she had just gotten those words out, when it suddenly began to grow cold.

"Oh bloody hell!" Kingsley groaned, drawing his wand.

"I have a portkey back to the ministry. Let's take the prisoners and get out of here," said Amelia sharply. Kingsley only nodded as she produced what looked like a dog's chew toy. They quickly linked up with the unconscious prisoners, and Amelia activated the port key.

While the battle raged inside the wreckage, the muggle police and fire brigade had arrived on the scene, attempting to cordon off the area and tackling the remains of the fire. A score of ambulances also arrived on scene and began spiriting away the injured to area hospitals.

The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes office had already deployed teams of Obliviators to the scene, but they quickly realized that this scene was indeed catastrophic, involving thousands of muggles. No, it would be literally impossible to track down all the persons involved. Once again, the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee would be VERY busy.

Things went from bad to worse when the Dementors appeared. Ministry staff saw them, and a few fled, while others remained, quickly conjuring up Patronuses to drive them away. They were successful for the most part, their number being around 40, and were able to prevent any further deaths. Yet, the number of people witnessing the casting of magic grew yet again. It would be a bad day for the Ministry of Magic.

oOo

When Harry next regained consciousness, he let out a groan. 'Of course, I'm in the bloody hospital,' he thought. White walls, ceiling; he quickly assumed that he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Early morning light was streaming through the windows behind him. There were four other beds, and Harry felt instant relief at seeing Frank resting comfortably in the bed beside his.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey greeted, at once performing a few diagnostic charms.

"What… am… I wasn't injured, though."

"Not physically, but mentally is another issue all together, now, isn't it?" a young witch said, standing by the door.

"I do believe you know healer Kelly, Mr. Potter?"

"She's been seeing Albus weekly."

"And now we have an appointment as well, Mr. Potter."

"What? Why… I'm not MENTAL!" Harry burst.

"And we're most certainly not saying you are. However, it appears as though you have never sat down with a mind healer. You don't need to be insane to see me, you know."

"Indeed, Joyce," Madam Pomfrey interjected. "Mr. Potter, I am suggesting for all of you have at least one visit with Joyce, at least to talk about what happened last night."

"Fine. I can agree to that, I guess." He thought for a moment. "Is… is Frankie all right?"

"He's made a full recovery," answered Madam Pomfrey.

"Why did you bring us back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, this is not Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. I must say, your Room of Requirement has been most helpful."

"Right… that would make sense," said Harry.

"So, when would you like to meet?" asked Joyce. "I am just on my way to my weekly visit with Albus, but I will be free right after. When Molly informed me of what happened, I cleared my schedule for today and tomorrow both." Just then, the doors opened, and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny entered.

"Harry! Oh, we were so worried!" Hermione burst, rushing over to his bed.

"No, look, I'm fine," answered Harry. "I mean… oh, bloody hell!" He looked at Ginny, and could tell that she had been crying. Her puffy, red eyes betrayed that. Ron only carried a stony expression, although his eyes betrayed the hurt and sadness at losing yet another sibling.

"Now, even though this is not Hogwarts, this is my domain, at least for now, so you will keep it down while you four visit, or you'll be out of here, understand?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione.

"Good, then."

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione finally asked.

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked the concert. They… they just appeared, and started cursing people and blasting holes in the roof," answered Harry, and began to give an abbreviated account of what he saw. Joyce listened in on this, jotting down a few notes on a notepad, for later.

"You faced Voldemort? Oh Harry!" cried Hermione.

"LOOK! I don't need people pampering me and feeling sorry for me! Bloody hell, there are others here in worse shape!" Harry snapped.

"Harry?" Frank lifted up his head to look over. Relief crossed both their faces, as they saw each other looking none worse the wear.

Once Madam Pomfrey was sure Harry and Frank were well, she released them both. The others, however, would need several days. Apparently, Tonks had taken a bludgeoning hex to her rib cage, while Remus had taken several cutting hexes to the chest. He, too, would need time to heal.

The Daily Prophet and the National Wizards' Standard carried all the gory details. 'HALLOWEEN MASSACRE', screamed the headline in the Daily Prophet, with several pictures of the destruction. The National Wizards' Standard carried something similar, although the pictures were identical. Breakfast was a quiet affair, with no one really sure of what to say. What WAS there to say, really?

The previous evening's nightmare far surpassed any of the previous incidents in which Harry had faced Voldemort. Two people he knew very well had ended up dead. Two more he cared about still lay in Madam Pomfrey's care, with horrible injuries. Scores of muggles had died. Worse off, according to both papers, the International Statute of Secrecy had been breached in spectacular fashion. By all accounts, it now looked like Voldemort really did not care whether the muggle world knew of magic.

Unconsciously, he and Frank were sitting very close to each other, as though some part of them feared losing the other. It didn't take a lot for Harry to realize that he could have easily ended up in Travis' shoes. He now sat opposite them, occasionally giving the pair a sour look, which reminded Harry of Malfoy.

"We've decided that we're cancelling at least the next few… shows," Chester managed, dragging a spoon through his oatmeal. "I think… I think we need some time."

"More like cancel the rest of the tour," said Matt. "This… this Voldemort… he targeted us! What's to stop him from doing it again, Jesus Christ! Adam's fucking dead now, and we could have joined him!"

"Had you done as I asked you to, that wouldn't have BLOODY happened, now, would it?" Harry seethed. "Merlin's balls! When I say to use your bloody port keys, then bloody do it! Next time you might not be that lucky!"

Just then, Lisa stepped into the dining room, and said, "Chester, phone."

"Thanks." Chester got up and left the room.

"No doubt our manager, calling to find out the damage," said Frank. He looked at Travis, and said, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Travis snorted, "You really wanna know what's fucking wrong?! Gee, let's see. I was attacked by a crazed form that shouldn't even be CONSIDERED human. Driven almost crazy by the Cruciatus curse. And oh yeah, I got to see my fucking boyfriend MURDERED IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING FACE!" Everything on the table started to vibrate, as did the portraits on the walls and the light fixture.

"Travis, mate, you have to calm down," George pleaded.

"Don't FUCKING tell me to calm down, Jesus FUCKING Christ!" A jug filled with milk suddenly imploded, showering the table with its contents. "I don't FUCKING need this shit!" He stood up abruptly, sending the chair skidding back against the wall, and stormed out of the room. Harry stood up to follow, but Frank gripped his shoulder, shaking his head 'no'.

"Best to leave him be, mate," said Cedric, from his portrait.

"I think if there's anyone who needs a mind healer right now, it's Travis," said Fred.

"Agreed," said Matt. "What's a mind healer anyway?"

"The same as a muggle psychiatrist, although they can also use mild Legilimency to get a better understanding of where the client is," said Lily.

"I think maybe we should see one as well, then," said Rob.

"I think she will be quite willing to have a chat with each of you," said Lily. "An encounter with Voldemort is not a pleasant experience, no matter which angle you look at it from."

"That is SO true, mum," said Harry, as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

oOo

Harry slowly removed his glasses, having undressed already. It almost felt surreal for some reason, as he climbed into bed, his mind still swimming with the catastrophic events that occurred just over 24 hours prior.

"All right, Harry?" asked Frank, as he, too, climbed into bed.

"I just… why didn't you do as I asked?"

"I didn't wanna lose you, Harry! Fuck, man, you could've died!" Frank blurted, his face flushing.

"And so could you! Bloody hell, you're a MUGGLE, Frankie! You can do absolutely NOTHING to that monster. He could turn you into a puddle of goo just thinking of it, and where the hell would I be? You mean the world to me… and I just don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I'm sorry… I just…" he couldn't finish, but wrapped his arms around Harry, wanting to do whatever he could to protect his partner… his mate… his lover.

As Harry lay in Frank's arms, all he could think about was Bill's body, his eyes staring up at him, unblinking. It was almost identical to Cedric's death, that same shocked expression being frozen on Bill's face. It didn't take a lot for Harry to know that it could have easily been Frank. Looking back at the decisions he had made in July, Harry now wondered if it really mattered at all.

The answer was there in his arms. Even in the hell they had just gone through, had it not been for the little 'Canadian intervention' in July, Harry would not have met Frank. He would not have grown and matured as much as he did. More so, he would still be under the control of an insane headmaster. Quite possibly, he would be dead. No, really looking at things, he had made the best choices, dealt with things as best as he could. That was all he COULD do. With that thought, he dropped back into his subconscious mind, allowing sleep to overtake him.

* * *

_**STORY NOTES**__: That's it, that's all… the fat lady has sung. I thank all of you who have reviewed, placed this story on your alert list, or placed it in your favourites list, and so on. It tells me this story was for the most part a success._

_Originally, I saw this as being a much bigger story than it turned out. Then, of course, another idea came into my head, and it involved a recent movie I saw, made of one of my favourite books I read as a kid. So, as this one was reaching a critical point already, I decided to wrap this one up, since "Canadian Intervention" has served its purpose as a title: Get Harry out of England, and get him his independence._

_So now, I move on to the next segment in the story, which will be called "Harry Potter and the Aftermath of Tomorrow". Do stick me in your alert lists, so you will get notifications when I start posting the new one. Of course, I will also post a notification of it here as well, at the end of this one. Continuity is important, is it not?_

_Finally, I send a huge shout-out once again, to my wonderful beta, haushinka77. I've learned a few things as she edited this story, and of course, that helps make things much easier for you, the reader to enjoy._

_Do stay tuned, now!_


	21. Sequel Being Posted

**SEQUEL NOW BEING POSTED**

I have now begun posting the sequel to "Canadian Intervention", titled "HARRY POTTER AND THE AFTERMATH OF TOMORROW", story No. 4434561. Of course, just hit my profile, and you'll see it listed. Summary:

"Over 60 years after the events of "Canadian Intervention", Harry executes a bold plan to return to his younger self, and set things right, for his victory over Voldemort had cost him everything... x-over with Narnia: Prince Caspian"


End file.
